Spyro the Dragon III: Creation and Destruction
by Rhah the Last Warlord
Summary: Through time, there has always been one god who has been the object of fear; one whose right hand is chaos...whose left hand is destruction...whose very breath is pestilence. Creation and destruction will clash...as forbidden myth becomes black truth...
1. I: Revenant

Spyro the Dragon: Creation and Destruction

**By ValkierieDjermegandre**

**Disclaimer:** Sigh...hey! I _still_ don't own Spyro or any related characters that appear in this story! They belong to their respective creators at Vivendi Universal! I own Spyro's god form, his powers and any original characters including, but not limited to, Atlas! I also own the scenario and not...much..._else!! Rawwrr!!_ Okay? Okay.

**Plot:** Through time, there has always been one god who has been the object of fear; one who's right hand is chaos…who's left hand is destruction…who's very breath is pestilence. Creation and destruction will clash…as forbidden myth becomes black truth…

**Notes:** It's here! The next part in my Spyro the Dragon God saga, _Creation and Destruction_. Mostly inspired by my own need for another story to write and an answer to the requests for the next part of the saga (I'm looking at Draganta the Dragonlord and Nightmare King). Hope you like this too!

Book I: The Chaos God

**Chapter I: Revenant**

In the Artisan home, light snow fell from the balmy skies and that was all the incentive that the young dragons needed. The fields of the Artisan home were covered with snow and the young dragons took advantage of this in the most predictable of ways; building snowdragons, making igloos and pelting eachother with snowballs. It was a peaceful day that nothing could ruin, but one dragon was still on his guard.

He was white with black markings and incantations on his body that were shaped like lightening bolts. He had a long tuff of hair that resembled a behemoth's and that hair was many shades of blue. Two locks of hair dangled over his shoulders and a silver feather clip was attached to one of them; below the rings that adorned that particular lock. He had long claws and talons and a red band wrapped around his body that helped to support a sword sheath; it had serpent designs on it. His horns were jagged and sported an elegant gold color. Long dragon whiskers extended from his cheeks and black streaks went down his eyes. A large glass orb was apparent on the tip of his tail and it had a small flower inside. It was the dragon god of creation, Spyro. He lay on top of the roof of the grand Artisan palace, looking up at the calm, gray skies; he was definetely deep in thought.

"_I wonder...if everything I've done up until now...everyone who's died for me...is justified...?_" Spyro thought.

He thought back to memories of when Spira first died before his eyes...when Dark Dragoon died after speaking true of his own heart and not the corrupting darkness...when Spyrol died after sacrificing his own power to help Spyro...and most recently, Scion met his own death before the dragon god's eyes. Thinking back, Spyro wondered if there was a connection between the fact that Dark Dragoon, Spyrol, and Scion all met their deaths because they were named "God of Destruction"; he wondered if there was a true god of destruction or if it was a curse of some kind...

"You'll have to move sometime." came the voice of Tomas. The blue dragon elder walked up from behind Spyro, clearly appearing from the stairway that led to the roof.

"Yeah, I know...I'm just thinking..." Spyro replied.

"About?"

"Well, I was really wondering if there is a true god of destruction. I mean, everytime someone I knew named themselves of that title...they died sometime after."

"Of course, there's a god of destruction; there would be no balance in the world if there was a god of creation...without a god of destruction. However, it takes more to awaken an anima of darkness than it takes to awaken an anima of light."

"Really? Why is that?"

"...we shouldn't discuss this here. If you want to know, come by the dojo later. I'll see you later."

Spyro shifted his eyebrow as he watched Tomas walk off and then he shifted his gaze to the plains below. The dragon god was troubled that he was still thinking about all of this; after all, it's been nearly two years since Scion's death. He probably couldn't brush off the feeling that he had...the feeling that something terrible was on its way to his world once again. But then the dragon god chuckled to himself; he easily regained his confidence and laughed at the chance of any evil coming to his world. Spyro leaped off of the palace roof and began to walk toward the Dragon Dojo...but, then he saw something strange. Many small, white orbs were rising from the snow and gliding off into the distant skies, beyond the mountain range; they were souls. Spyro was slightly concerned, but figured he couldn't do anything about it. He continued his path to the Dragon Dojo as he also avoided getting hit by rouge snowballs...

* * *

Moments later, without questioning himself on how he could have just flew there, Spyro arrived at the Dragon Dojo. The snow-covered plateau lended a peaceful sense to the area around not to mention the presence of the dojo itself. Its amber columns and golden sculptures gave off an air of both confidence and authenticity, but whenever Spyro came here, there was one thing he just could not get past: the statue on the roof.

It was massive; if it were real, it would surely tower over most greater dragons. Chains stretched from its scarred body and many crystals and sword blades were stuck in its back. It wore armor and had long, seemingly powerful claws and talons. It had four horns on its head and a long neck from which spikes came out of. Runes covered its body and its four large wings set the tone of the dragon's greatness quite well. The wingspan was impressive; the real version's would probably be five to ten meters. Six, long dragon whiskers protruded elegantly from its head and wrapped around its body; each whisker had a bell on its end. It wore a collar that had an incantation engraved into it and trailed off into a scarf at its back. Unusually long ridges rushed along its back and down its long tail; the tail had to be anywhere from fifteen to twenty feet and it ended in a large crystal cluster. No matter how many times he looked at it, Spyro could never get comfortable with it being there; it was as if it was there to give off an intimidating air...but why would something so evil be on top of the Dragon Dojo?

The dragon god shook himself out of the trance that the statue had him in and made his way inside of the dojo as day was slowing turning into twilight...and the skies were beginning to roar...

Inside of the dojo, Spyro wasted no time in asking of Tomas' whereabouts. He was directed to a staircase leading to a large room that made up a whole second floor. The room was decked out in paintings, decorative carpets, and murals. The murals along the walls seemed to tell a story, but none knew what the story was. Spyro looked around the room and set his eyes on Tomas; the blue dragon elder was staring out the window as though he were expecting something. The white dragon carefully walked up to the elder, but before he could get within five feet...

"Hello, Spyro..." Tomas said. Spyro stopped moving and was a little apprehensive "I figured that you would come; your curiosity knows no bounds."

"Yeah...and it's gotten me into trouble more than once. That aside, why are you staring out the window like that?" Spyro asked.

"The meteorshower...the rain of shooting star souls...it is tonight, young master."

"The rain of shooting star souls?"

"It is said that this event happens when a volcano in a world parallel to our own erupts; the fireballs piercing the dimensional fabric and coming into our world...guised with a deep blue flame and white tail to appear as shooting stars."

"Wow...I never knew about that. Probably because when I was little, I would fall asleep before such an event happened."

"Hah, hah...indeed, young master. You know...it is also said that this day is the god of destruction's birthday..."

"Wierd. Why would a day as awesome as the day of a meteorshower be the birthday of a dark god?"

"There are actually beings out there who are very afraid of meteorshowers; mostly due to the possibility of a meteor smashing into something...or someone. Since ancient times, meteorshowers have not only been looked at as a night where everyone can make their finest wishes come true. They have also been personified as destruction's right hand. The four sage dragons tell of such an instance where a meteorshower of blood red heavenly bodies wiped out an entire village and set the land around ablaze...with the flames of chaos."

"...that's sad. Hey Tomas...what do you think the god of destruction would do on his birthday?"

"Hmm...I imagine he would spend it razing lands to rubble and causing massive floods and tornados, if not to delight in the sight of total chaos...or maybe, he would spend it alone in is home, sipping blood and sending spirits to eternal damnation..."

"That sounds just about right...do you really think that there is a parallel world over this one?"

"Yes, I do. And that world is probably home to the other dragon clan...the impure dragons."

"Impure dragons...oh yeah; I think Spira told me about that dragon clan..."

"Yes...they are called the Yokkurei dragons. They are thought as impure in comparison to us because of their nature to be...utterly savage. In battle, they rip the heads off of their enemies with their fangs alone and smash skulls with their tails. They also have no qualms ripping out vital blood vessles right from your body."

"...wow. Do they have magic abilities like us?"

"Of course. However, while we of the pure dragon clan study all types of schools of magic to help others and to defend ourselves when the time comes, Yokkurei study magic that is mostly meant to destroy their enemies...and only the truly greatest Yokkurei dare to master the Devil's Arts. It is thought that the god of destruction is a Yokkurei and thus is why he doesn't appear in our world's mythology too much."

"Interesting. So why were they condemned to another world?"

"I should think it's obvious. Our clans were thought to be too different...and we had quite a few civil wars with them, so the four sage dragons decreed to the gods that our races be seperated from eachother. Suffice to say, everyone was pretty happy with the decision, especially us pure dragons; we've no need for creatures as savage as Yokkurei. They who are no better than a high-class demon."

Spyro was impressed. He had never known that the Yokkurei clan was that bad. He figured they were just like his clan, only with different features, but that didn't seem to be the case. The dragon god began to wonder; what would it be like to meet one of these Yokkurei? If what Tomas was saying was true, than it probably wouldn't be very pleasant...but, what if there was just one of those Yokkurei that was different from the rest?

* * *

In another location, at tree made of solid crystal sat on a small islet floating in a cosmic scape. The tree had small lanterns attached to its branches and leaves made of translucent diamond that reflected the light of the burning sun that could be seen. From the stars, a dragon walked out from a large door and set his eyes on the tree; he was dressed in a black cloak, but his green eyes and red scales could be seen through the hood. He looked about Spyro's age and was about as tall as the dragon god, if not a little shorter. He closed his hood tighter and put one hand over his obviously beating heart as he walked toward the tree, but then a white light shined behind him and he flinched as he heard footsteps on the grass. The dragon that appeared was dressed in robes of blue and white colors and he himself looked very old, but wise. The dragon was white with blue stripes across his cheeks, blue eyes and long, silver hair along with a long beard of the same color. This dragon took a few steps toward the red dragon, but the latter didn't move an inch.

"What are you doing, young dragon?" the white dragon asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm leaving..." the red dragon coyly responded.

"Leaving? For what reason?"

"I hate this place. I'm not wanted nor do I have any friends or family. Not to mention everyone who doesn't hate me...is afraid of me."

"You expect to find solice in the other world? By doing this, you defy the laws set forth by the great ones--"

"_Who cares?!_ Laws have never done anything for me...nor do they truly have any hold on me!"

"Watch your tongue, young dragon; you still have many years ahead of you."

"What's the point in living them if I can't be happy?!"

"Don't fight against what you can't defy, A--"

"Don't...say...my...name. You'll screw everything up. Besides...who says I can't defy laws...?"

"You...you have them, don't you?! The scrolls?! The Grimoire?!"

The red dragon didn't respond. He just smirked under his hood and continued walking toward the tree. The white dragon, however, drew a staff from his own ether and fired a ray of energy at the younger dragon. The red dragon jumped to the side, than pulled a large tome from his cloak; the white dragon flinched at the sight of it. The grimoire had a crest on it that resembled two stars; one on top of the other. There was also a magic glyph under the star crest. On the back of the grimoire, there was an odd-looking seal that was composed of four swords pointing north, south, east, and west and small wings pointing in the corner directions. The red dragon removed the seal and cracked open the tome; waving his hand over it and then releasing a strong, dark wind from it. The elder dragon guarded against the attack and when the wind finally died, the red dragon was gone.

"...damn him. He mustn't travel to the other world with that book...or those scrolls. We must retrieve him..." the white dragon said. He put his staff away and walked away from the area...ignoring the black feathers that floated through the air...

* * *

That night in the Artisan home, the sky was sparkling with the meteorshower; shooting stars streamed across the skies, taking the wishes of many as they all ran towards the white mountain range. The white dragon god himself stood atop the roof of the Dragon Dojo and looked at the sky; Spyro found that his first time seeing a meteorshower was actually an interesting experience...but, then something caught his eye. One of the shooting stars was bigger than the others and it began to fall on a vertical path rather than spanning across the sky.

"Hmm? What is this?" Tomas said.

Soon after he said that, a white explosion emitted from the valley beyond the dojo. Spyro wasted no time in leaping off of the roof and making his way toward a cavern that led to the area, despite Tomas' calls. The white dragon god ran through winding and weaving caverns until he reached the other side: The Valley of White Roses. Spyro walked through the plains of luminescent flowers until he set his eyes on the deep blue and purple orb that sat in the middle of the field. Spyro shifted his eyebrow, but quickly drew his sword when the orb of darkness started to melt. Once it completely discipated, Spyro was surprised to see the red dragon that emerged from it.

The dragon was red with black stripes on his body; he also had two long dragon whiskers on each cheek. A single horn poked forth from his snout and the horns on his head resembled Spyro's. His hair was long and spiky; resembling a claw somewhat and it was white. Two locks of hair dangled over his shoulders and a devil wing clip adorned one particular lock below three rings. He wore a collar that had a bell attached to it and chains extended from that collar and restrained a large bag to his body that held many scrolls and a respectably sized tome was also restrained to his body via the same chains. His tail was long for his size; it seemed to be six to seven feet long and the ridges running down his back and tail were unnaturally long. He had relatively small wings and a silver necklace with a small pendant in the center. Spyro walked closer to the unconscious dragon and examined him from all sides; especially locking his eyes on the tome that the dragon carried.

"Wow...who is this? I guess I'll have time for questions later; right now, I should get him back to the dojo..." Spyro said.

The white dragon god threw the red dragon over his back and proceeded back to the dojo. Spyro questioned himself slightly; after all, he didn't know where this dragon came from, nor did he know if he was a threat or not. When the dragon woke up, would he be able to be trusted?

_**End Chapter One...next chapter, Brother...**_

**ValkierieDjermegandre: **That's the beginning. If you have trouble envisioning this red dragon, you can look at the image on my profile page.


	2. II: Brother

Spyro the Dragon: Creation and Destruction

**By ValkierieDjermegandre**

**Disclaimer:** Sigh...hey! I _still_ don't own Spyro or any related characters that appear in this story! They belong to their respective creators at Vivendi Universal! I own Spyro's god form, his powers and any original characters including, but not limited to, Atlas! I also own the scenario and not...much..._else!! Rawwrr!!_ Okay? Okay.

**Plot:** Through time, there has always been one god who has been the object of fear; one who's right hand is chaos…who's left hand is destruction…who's very breath is pestilence. Creation and destruction will clash…as forbidden myth becomes black truth…

**Notes:** It's here! The next part in my Spyro the Dragon God saga, _Creation and Destruction_. Mostly inspired by my own need for another story to write and an answer to the requests for the next part of the saga (I'm looking at Draganta the Dragonlord and Nightmare King). Hope you like this too!

Book I: The Chaos God

**Chapter II: Brother**

In an unknown location, there was naught but a white room. The room was decorated with drapes that held different markings upon each one. A large table was set in the very center of the room and a single vase, full of unknown flowers, sat on said table. As a gust of wind blew, it signaled their coming; four dragons appeared around the table. They were each dressed in robes of differing colors and wore their hoods, but it was obvious that they were dragons because of their wings and tails. One stepped forward and set a glass, dragon eye on the table; it revealed an image of the mysterious red dragon. The elder dragon removed his hood and it was revealed that he was the same white dragon that tried to stop the red dragon from traveling to the other world.

"We, the four sage dragons; enforcers of His laws. We have a dangerous problem on our hands." The white dragon said.

"Yes...this red dragon is a major threat to Master Spyro's world and yet he does not know..." One of the others said.

"He has done well to disguise his dark aura...even to disguise his very body." Another stated. It sounded female.

"What should we have expected? After all, he is not one of our kind..." The last one stated. It also sounded female.

"We have not much choice on this matter. We may have to send 'them' after him..."

"We must do what we can...for, there are many consequences if we let him be."

"Yes...sage dragons! Meeting adjorned!"

After that statement was sounded, all of the dragons disappeared in white flashes and the room was left empty. The glass dragon eye remained on the table...still giving off the image of the red dragon, until a bolt of black lightening struck inside of the room; a massive body of a dragon appeared inside of the room as a result. He was also red and he had four horns arching out from his head; two protruded from his forehead that branched like antlers to form more horns and two from the behind his head that cirled around themselves, arching to his cheeks. There were many black markings on his head and his eyes were a demonic green; white hair arhced up from his head and resembled the hair of the small red dragon. Silver rings hung from two long locks of hair and a single horn poked forth from his snout. The rest of his body was covered in a black cloak, but his long tail could be seen; it looked ten to twenty feet long and enormous ridges rose from it as it ended in a crystal cluster. This red dragon stomped toward the table and looked at the image of the small red dragon; he smirked.

"Hmm...what is it that they are planning against me? Those foolish sage dragons; they don't know what they are dealing with..." the red dragon growled.

He looked at the glass dragon eye and brought his fist down on it; the object smashed with no trouble. The red dragon smirked and left the room...leaving a storm of black feathers and lightening in his wake...

* * *

Back at the Dragon Dojo, the red dragon Spyro found slept peacefully in a large bed. Tomas looked at him to be sure and then he closed the door soundlessly. Spyro walked up to Tomas and looked at him curiously.

"He's sleeping peacefully..." Tomas said.

"That's good. Hey, did you get his name while I was gone?" Spyro asked.

"Well, he slept from when you brought him here to this present time. Pretty safe bet that couldn't get his name."

"Sigh...oh well, when he wakes up, I'll ask him."

"Yeah...speaking of, I think you are way too nice, Master Spyro. You don't even know this dragon's name and you brought him here for our care."

"Maybe I am too nice. But it's not like it's hard to do a benevolent deed for someone; even if you don't know who they are."

"How saintly of you. Now I must go with the other elders, I'm afraid. Apparentely, there was a disturbance associated with the meteor shower. I'll be back, young master."

"Alright. Have fun."

Tomas patted Spyro on the head and left. The latter turned back around and walked into the room and, coincedentely, the red dragon awoke with a great yawn. From this, his fangs could be seen and they were quite big for his age. He rubbed his green eyes and looked around the room; it didn't take long for a puzzled look to take his face. Then he saw Spyro as the dragon god walked towards him; the red dragon shuffled in the bed that was given to him.

"So, you're awake. I'm glad...hmm? Is there something wrong?" Spyro said.

"Are...you a god?" the red dragon said. His voice sounded similar to Spyro's, if not somewhat lighter.

"God? Oh yeah, I am a dragon god. I'm the dragon god of creation, Spyro. What's your name?"

"My name? I'm Atlas. Atlas the dragon."

"Atlas, huh? That's a cool name. Well, let's go! I'll show you around."

Atlas smiled and leaped out of bed; he stumbled as he touched the ground, but caught himself before he could fall. He smiled embarassedly at Spyro and ran out the door ahead of the dragon god. Spyro scratched his head and went to go catch up with Atlas...

Outside of the Dragon Dojo, the skies were covered with clouds; more than likely as an after effect of the snowstorm. Atlas looked at the snow on the ground and he looked puzzled; Spyro walked up to him as he started to touch the snow.

"What, you've never seen snow before?" Spyro asked. Atlas shook his head.

"Where I came from, there wasn't anything like this..." Atlas said.

"Are you sad?" came a voice.

Spyro gripped his sword handle and crouched in a battle-ready position. A flash of white signaled his coming and in but a moment, the white dragon that Atlas encountered appeared before the two dragons. The dragon god rose his eyebrow curiously, but Atlas started to back away. The white sage dragon narrowed his eyes at Atlas, but then turned his attention to Spyro.

"Ah, master Spyro...'tis an honor to finally meet you. I am Yokurious; one of the four sage dragons. I have come to retrieve that dragon that is standing behind you." Yokurious said.

"Hmm? Atlas?" Spyro asked.

"Be quiet, Yokurious! Don't say another word!" Atlas roared.

"Hmph...you really have no respect for anyone. Master Spyro, this dragon is a threat to your world. He can't be allowed to stay here."

"Stay here? What's going on?"

"Nothing. Don't listen to him! He's just trying to take me away!"

"Silence, Atlas; you have no say in this matter."

"Raaargh! Shut your trap, Yokurious!"

Atlas ran out from behind Spyro and tried to rake Yokurious with his claws, but the sage dragon jumped back transformed his staff into a longsword and his robes into a long cape. It was then that all of the marks and runes on his body became visible. Yokurious dashed at Atlas with a quick thrust; Atlas, however, was quicker and leaped upon the sage dragon's sword. The red dragon then followed this maneuver by taking in air and releasing a stream of white flames that burned his foe; but Yokurious easily brushed off this attack.

"Hmph...nice try, but you can't challenge me with normal, dragonian techniques..." Yokurious said.

"_Damn, he's right. But, I can't use my real powers here...but, maybe I don't have to go that far. Maybe I just need a diversion so that I can get a really good hit..._" Atlas thought, as he put his hand on one of the scrolls that he carried.

"Now, submit to light, psuedo dragon!!"

"Not so fast!** Scroll of Space!!**" Atlas quickly pulled a scroll from his bag and unrolled it, resulting in a large caligrophy brush appearing in his hand.

"You would distort space in front of a dragonian god?!"

"If it can get rid of you, hell yeah!"

A smirk creased Atlas' maw as he began to draw symbol after symbol on the scroll. Spyro stood confused as nothing was happening, but then the air began to get thicker and soon after, that same air began to slash at the sage dragon. The dragon god had no words for what he was seeing; Atlas, on the other hand, rolled up the scroll and dashed toward his opponent. The red dragon jumped up and hit Yokurious really hard with his tail; the sage dragon stumbled back and then gave Atlas a disgusted look.

"You...you're an even more disgusting creature than I thought of you. Atlas the dragon...you don't deserve any mercy..." Yokurious said.

"Dammit, he's still up?" Atlas said. It was clear that he running out of ideas.

"Hold it, Yokurious." Spyro said.

"Yes, young master?"

"Look; this is my world, so I'll take care of this."

"Master Spyro, I...very well. I trust in your judgement, young master."

Yokurious gave Atlas one last glare and then disappeared in a plume of white light. The red dragon wiped his brow and then collapsed to the ground, breathing very hard. He looked over to his left shoulder and then he gasped in panic; a section of his red scales seemed to be washing off and revealing something painted in black. It seemed as though he had painted over something with red paint to make it blend with his scales. Atlas put his hand over his shoulder and looked around nervously.

"Man, that was close, right...hmm? What's wrong?" Spyro asked.

"N-Nothing! I'm fine!" Atlas stammered. Spyro shifted his eyebrow and looked at his friend's shoulder.

"What, did you get hurt? Is it a burn mark?"

"Sigh...I'm fine, Spyro; no need to worry about me. Thanks for everything, big brother. I'm gonna go take a quick bath..."

"A...bath? When the sun is setting? Oh well, I'm in no position to judge...oh wait, yes I am. Big brother..."

_**"Thanks to you, I was still able to enjoy the life that I had. I always wandered in the darkness...hoping to someday just be ended...but then, I saw you...in the light that I didn't even know I had. You stopped me from making some horrible decisions that could have resulted in the end of myself...or the world. I'm happy that you were there...you took the place of Jormungandre as my big brother..."**_

_**"Scion..."**_

_**"Goodbye...Big Brother Spyro"**_

_**"Scion...!"**_

"Scion...why do I still mourn for you? It's been two years already..."

Spyro closed his eyes and stood in the twilight sunset as he watched Atlas go back to the Dragon Dojo. Did the red dragon remind him of the black dragon from so long ago...the black dragon that he couldn't protect? He also wondered what that sage dragon was talking about...as far as Spyro was concerned, Atlas was completely harmless. He couldn't possibly be a threat to the world...right?

* * *

Inside of a special room of the Dragon Dojo, Atlas sat in a tub of boiling water, looking somewhat forlorn. He looked at his left shoulder and his eyes grew wide when he saw it: an inverted pentagram had been revealed on his shoulder. It looked as though it were painted on with black ink, but given that it wasn't washing off at all, it was probably burned into his scales. He closed his eyes when he looked at and as twilight took the skies in the distance, Atlas began to growl and thrash in the water. The red dragon's green eyes became increasingly demonic and before any other changes could occur, he pulled out his brush and dipped it on his scales, covering the tip with red ink. Atlas than painted over the glowing pentagram and as soon as he did, he stopped thrashing and growling; the twilight lost its effects on him. The red dragon started breathing really hard and looked at the grimoire that sat on the counter along with his other belongings.

"Sacred Grimoire of the Sealed Heavens...within your pages lie everything that a dragon could want to know as long as he does...but, why can't you tell me about myself...?" Atlas said. The red dragon lost his thoughts, however when he heard the sound of the door opening. Elder Astor peared into the room and smiled at Atlas.

"I was just checking on you, young one. Are you alright?" Astor said.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I don't need anything." Atlas replied.

"That's good. Hmm...isn't the sunset beautiful? The twilit skies always make me feel at peace after a long day. What about you?"

"They have some kind of effect on me, that's for sure..."

"Excuse me?"

"I said, I agree. They are pretty peaceful..."

Astor gave a worried look and left the room and Atlas to his bath. The red dragon turned over and rested his head on the surrounding floor; he didn't know why twilight made him so angry and demonic, but he always thought it had something to do with his heritage. The red dragon wasn't sure...and he also wasn't sure that he could continue to keep his secret from Spyro for very much longer. Somehow, someway he knew that he was going to screw up...and then, Spyro would leave him alone...just like the others..."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Artisan palace, Spyro sat in his room in his bed, thinking about the events of the day. He thought about what that sage dragon said about Atlas and those strange powers that the red dragon displayed. More than anything, though, he wondered what Atlas was making such a big deal out of with his shoulder. If it was a slight injury, the dragon god could have healed it no problem; instead, the red dragon didn't tell him anything at all. In the midst of his thinking, the white dragon didn't notice his dragonfly friend fly into the room.

"Hmm? Oh, hey Sparx. What's up?" Spyro asked.

"I'm a little confused, Spyro. Who's that red dragon that you brought to the dojo?" Spark asked.

"I thought I told you. That's Atlas. I don't know where he came from and, apparentely, neither does he."

"So...what makes you think you can trust him?"

"Now you too? Look; I'm a god. I think I can trust in my own judgement and so can everyone else. If Atlas was trouble, than I'd know it."

"You sure didn't know that Scion was toating around the king of demons inside of him before it was too late two years ago..."

"And in the end, it wasn't Scion's fault. Besides, Jormungandre was a part of Lucid."

"Before that, you wouldn't have known that Seroth was trouble until Spira told you."

"I wasn't a god at that time! Plus, Spira knew the guy longer than I did and even so, Seroth turned out to be a good guy!"

"And then there's Spyrol..."

"You will stop at nothing to prove me wrong, will you? Your theories are botched because it's the same case with Spyrol; he wasn't a legit bad guy."

"Having a little trouble there, my son?" came the voice of only one dragon.

A blue feather dropped into the center of the room and he appeared. He was a dark blue dragon with long red and purple hair. He had long, silver horns that arched toward his back and the scales on his underside and belly were also silver. He had black wings with red membranes and red eyes; a silver bracelet with black markings was also present on his right wrist. There was a large glaive strapped to his back; the blade was a deep bluish color with black mixed in. The hilt was a large circular design with a single slash mark going through it to act as the handle. It also had four blue, dragon wings coming out of the side of the blade and a large ocean blue crystal embedded at the very end of the handle. He walked up to Spyro and gave him a tight hug.

"Spira! Wow, talk about timing." Spyro said.

"Hey, Spira!" Sparx said.

"Greetings, Sparx. Man...I'm tired. Those two years of peace gave me the time to catch up with the Dragonian Spirit Guardians; I guess I forgot how much of riot they could be." Spira said.

"Hah, hah! Yeah...Syre, Phyre, Yuryre, Ruinyre, Okiryre and Lucyre seemed like they would've missed you when I last saw them."

"They miss you too. When they saw me they asked, 'so where's your trippy son?'"

"Hah hah, real funny. So what's up?"

"Well...I felt a disturbance so I came to check if everything was alright."

"A disturbance? Not many disturbances here...unless, you count the appearance of these strange dragons called Sage Dragons..."

"The Sage Dragons?! They only materialize in this world when the laws of the Supreme Judge have been defiled. There has to be something extremely wrong here..." As soon as Spira said this, the door to Spyro's room opened and the obvious disturbance walked in.

"Hey, Spyro I--" Atlas started.

He stopped the minute he saw Spira. The blue dragon god narrowed his eyes at the red dragon and began to slowly walk toward him. Soon, Spira stood toe to toe with Atlas and he stared down at the red dragon with his eyes lik daggers. He put his hand on Atlas' head and then something struck him.

"You...you're not from this world, are you?" Spira said, with a dark tone.

"Could you give me a warning before you start touching me and going inside of my brain?!" Atlas said, as he smacked Spira's hand away.

"Spyro...who is this dragon?"

"Oh, umm...that's Atlas...why?"

"Atlas...where have I heard that name before...hey, where did you come from?" Atlas was silent. Instead, he just turned around and ran out of the room. Spira turned toward Spyro with a serous look about his face. "Spyro, where did that dragon come from?"

"I don't know; when I first met him, he told me didn't know where he came from...why are you so worried?"

"Because...if he is the disturbance, which I'm sure he is, there is a chance that he could be a Yokkurei!!"

Spyro was taken aback. He couldn't breath; to think that he not only assisted in breaking the Supreme Judge's law...but, he also invited a Yokkurei dragon into his world. Spira went over to comfort Spyro, but the latter pushed out of his arms and looked out the window toward the stars; it all hit the dragon god like a steel club. Atlas must have come to his world during the rain of shooting star souls when it would look the most indescreet...but, why would a Yokkurei come to the Dragon Realms and disguise himself at that? Atlas seemed so innocent and Tomas said that Yokkurei were savage and merciless. Was it a misunderstanding...or was something really wrong here...?

_**End Chapter Two...next chapter, Confession...**_

**ValkierieDjermegandre:** A little slow to start, but that's how they all are right?


	3. III: Confession

Spyro the Dragon: Creation and Destruction

**By ValkierieDjermegandre**

**Disclaimer:** Sigh...hey! I _still_ don't own Spyro or any related characters that appear in this story! They belong to their respective creators at Vivendi Universal! I own Spyro's god form, his powers and any original characters including, but not limited to, Atlas! I also own the scenario and not...much..._else!! __Rawwrr_ Okay? Okay.

**Plot:** Through time, there has always been one god who has been the object of fear; one who's right hand is chaos…who's left hand is destruction…who's very breath is pestilence. Creation and destruction will clash…as forbidden myth becomes black truth…

**Notes:** It's here! The next part in my Spyro the Dragon God saga, _Creation and Destruction_. Mostly inspired by my own need for another story to write and an answer to the requests for the next part of the saga (I'm looking at Draganta the Dragonlord and Nightmare King). Hope you like this too!

Book I: The Chaos God

**Chapter III: ****Confession**

A starry night was dinged with an atmosphere of despair. Outside, under the cosmos, Atlas sat at the top of a hill that overlooked the Great Artisan Lake. The red dragon stared at the sky reflected off of the pristine waters; he had an intense touch of anger in his eyes. Atlas wanted to rend and tear every fabric of Spira's existence for bringing such suspicion on him, but he know that he could not do that here…unless he really wanted to expose himself. Sighing out of indecision, Atlas pulled out his brush and one of his scrolls and began to paint the seascape before him; it helped the red dragon calm down. From the plains behind Atlas, the white dragon god walked; Spyro looked across the plains and set his eyes on Atlas; his father's words still rung in his mind…

"Could Atlas…really be a Yokkurei? He doesn't even look like he fits the description of a Yokkurei…" Spyro said. He walked up to Atlas and gazed at the red dragon's painting; he was silently impressed, "…hey."

"…" Atlas winced at the sound of Spyro's voice, "…Spyro…"

"If I were to ask you a question would you answer me truthfully?"

"It depends on the question. Hell, I might not even answer you at all."

"…my father said that you might be a Yokkurei…is that true?"

"Sigh…" Atlas was silent for a few seconds, "_Should I really…no, I can't. If I tell him the absolute truth, than he'll just get rid of me __like the others. How__e__ver__, if I lie to him and he finds out later…than that'll be just as bad__ as telling him now._"

"Atlas?"

"No. Why would I be a Yokkurei? If I was, than I would rip your neck off for pointing me out!"

"…Okay. So, you're not a Yokkurei?"

"What, you don't trust me?"

"**How could he, little one?**" came a voice.

Atlas cringed as he turned his attention to the moonlit seas. A large flash of light signaled the coming of another sage dragon; this one had spots of yellow on her robe and lightening bolt designs. She also had long blue hair and two locks that each ended in crystal clips. She looked at Atlas with her sharp, ice blue eyes and smirked. Atlas backed up crouched down on all fours, growling intensely.

"Now, now…do we really have to just jump into battle like this?" the dragon said.

"What does it matter? You sage dragons are after me anyways; we may as well not stall!" Atlas said.

"Damn, what did you do?" Spyro said.

"Ah, master Spyro; forgive my rudeness. I am Laxeius; I trust that you've already run into my brother, Yokurious…"

"Yokurious is your brother? In that case, this shouldn't be any—"

"Silence, Yokkurei! In any case, master Spyro, you can't hope to believe any words that this 'dragon' says; he is only lying to get to your heart and slip into your world."

"Shut up, Laxeius! You don't know anything!"

"Like it matters what I know…what really matters, is that you either go back and live your horrible life or die. It really is your choice."

"Grr…damn you to hell…" Atlas' rising anger produced a blood red aura from his body…the heat was causing the paint that covered his pentagram to melt.

"Ha, ha…even if you don't want to, your anger is going to reveal your dirty little secret…"

"I'm gonna—"

"What? Come; let it go…let your fury release. It's all the better for me, anyway."

"Shut your face!!"

Atlas charged past Spyro with blinding speed and attacked Laxeius with his tail, but the sage dragon jumped away and drew a bow from her ether; it was encrusted with gems and runes. The sage dragon pulled back on the string and an arrow of pure wind appeared. She smirked and let it fly; it glided toward Atlas as though it were a gust of wind itself and raked past the red dragon's left shoulder, revealing a section of his pentagram at the same time.

"_Damn!_" Atlas thought to himself.

"What's wrong, Ah-kun? You look so tense." Laxeius taunted.

"What the hell did you just call me?!"

Atlas ignored his coming problem and dashed off of the air itself as he headed for Laxeius. Watching Atlas fight, Spyro thought that he was acting very strange. Dragons don't usually rely on their claws so much; they usually use their breath and magic. Was Laxeius right? Was Spira right?

Meanwhile, Laxeius was having no trouble keeping Atlas at bay. Strike after strike, Atlas missed her and the angrier he got, the more his pentagram was revealing itself. Finally, the sage dragon jumped back and prepared another arrow. She fired it effortlessly and it sailed toward Atlas with blinding speed. The red dragon ducked under the arrow gracefully and struck Laxeius with a horizontal claw attack. The sage dragon staggered back and countered quickly by slashing Atlas with her bow; the red dragon found that the edges were just as sharp as a sword. To make matters worse, she struck in the worst possible place; Atlas' left shoulder.

"…pant, pant…what are you…trying to do?" Atlas growled. Laxeius smirked darkly.

"Oh, nothing…just trying to expose you for the evil that you are." Laxeius said.

"…"

"Your ancestors would be very disappointed in you; hiding your heritage like that."

"_Your_ ancestors would be disappointed in _you_!! You're using your power like a damn sadist!"

"Me? A sadist? Ha, that's funny! Especially coming from you, Yokkurei."

"Damn y—nngh!"

Atlas stopped mid-sentence. He looked at his shoulder and the pentagram was slightly reacting. The red dragon than looked over his shoulder and the sight horrified him; the sun was just coming up. He knew that twilight wasn't just between dusk and night; it was also between dawn and day. Atlas sank to his knees as he tried to suppress the savage urge that was rising from the depths of his body.

"Atlas! What's wrong?!" Spyro asked.

"Stay away from him, master Spyro! He is very dangerous!" Laxeius warned.

Atlas began to dig his claws into the ground. The fact that he knew everyone was watching him made him really uncomfortable; especially knowing that Spyro was right there. After a while, he couldn't suppress it anymore, but the red dragon refused to let everything come out. Thinking quickly, Atlas ripped the chain off of his body and broke the seal on the Grimoire of the Sealed Heavens. The red dragon quickly flipped through the pages and ran his fingers over it; the effect was a black mist washing over him and, when it disappeared, the red dragon disappeared too. Spyro was very confused and a little worried, somewhat angry.

"He lied." Laxeius said. Spyro looked up.

"…what?" Spyro said.

"He lied to you, master Spyro. Atlas the dragon…he is a Yokkurei."

"…"

"He doesn't deserve your kindness. Banish him from this world. Send him to his rightful place in hell."

After her speech, Laxeius smiled to Spyro and disappeared; the white dragon god was conflicted. He couldn't deny it anymore and Atlas couldn't either; that red dragon was a…Yokkurei. Spyro looked up at the sky and covered his eyes…mostly in frustration. When the white dragon god uncovered his eyes, he noticed something falling from the sky: black feathers. Spyro reached out and grabbed one between his fingers…it was painful to hold as it shocked him when he held it.

"What the hell is…huh?!" Spyro said. The mark of surprise came from a strange voice that spoke to him…from inside of his heart.

_**"Mikani ****Boku ****Aisuré ****Hakai Domo…Kami Spyro zu ****Doragon…"**_

After hearing this phrase, Spyro immediately threw the feather to the ground and it burned as it touched the grass. Now he definitely knew that there was something more to Atlas…something dangerous. The white dragon god followed the trail of feathers in the sky…hoping to uncover a truth or two…

In a dense forest near the Artisan palace, Atlas sat in a spring. His pentagram was covered once again and he ran his fingers across it; he was obviously depressed. He laid his head on the grass surrounding the water and didn't even hint at moving when he heard footsteps. The red dragon moved his pupils and saw the white body and that's all he needed to see. Spyro looked at the red dragon with intense gaze of anger in his eyes; Atlas said nothing to the dragon god.

"Atlas…" Spyro growled.

"Alright, alright…I get it. I'll confess. I'm…I'm…I'm a…a Yokkurei…"

"So…you really are a…"

"Yes! I said it already, dammit! I'm a Yokkurei!!"

"Why didn't you—"

"Why didn't I tell you?! How stupid can you be?! I didn't tell you because I'm not even supposed to be here according to 'the supreme judge's laws'! I knew that if I told you, either you or any of these pure dragons would kill me, or send me back!! Back to that accursed world!"

"Why…why would you call your own world…cursed?"

"Because…when we Yokkurei were banished from this world, we weren't sent to a place that was…user friendly, you could say. We were banished to a harsh wasteland that truly tested the meaning of the theory 'only the strong survive'. To say the least, we were very angry with your kind…"

"Why did I expect that?"

"'Why should they get the pure lands?!', they said 'why must we be condemned to this hell hole?!' they said. Though soon, we grew used to the lands and continued to live there…though there's no excusing the horrid acts committed there…all in the name of survival."

"Horrid acts? Like what…?"

"You know, ripping one another's heads off, biting each other…even devouring one another. Shattering souls with our magic, destroying homes and even snapping one another's necks for fun. This was daily in our lives…"

"Wow…that's terrible…_so what Tomas told me was true…"_

"And then…and then I was born. When this red dragon was born, he lost everything from the get go. My mother died from giving birth to me and my father was murdered. I had no friends because number one, Yokkurei dragons rarely have friends and number two, everyone was afraid of me or hated me."

"Why would everyone hate you?"

"I don't know…something being the incarnation of the devil or something…the God of Destruction or some crap like that…"

Spyro was severely stricken by that statement. What Atlas just said could mean two things: either was going to die like the others before him or he could really be the true God of Destruction. He was strongly considering the second one, considering the strange and violent behavior that Atlas displayed as the sun was coming up. Adding to that possibility, it seemed entirely possible that the God of Destruction could be a Yokkurei. But he quickly dismissed his thoughts.

"Atlas…I can't say I appreciate the fact that you lied to me…three times, was it? But I certainly don't think you deserve to live in such a place…" Spyro said.

"So…what are you…?" Atlas said. He was silently hoping.

"I think I'll let you stay with me. I'll see if I can reason with the sage dragons."

"They won't listen. They follow the Supreme Judge's laws."

"Well…I'll figure something out, even if it includes kicking some ass."

Atlas' face lit up and he jumped at Spyro with a sincere hug. The red dragon began to silently sob in the white dragon god's chest and while he stroked Atlas' hair, Spyro had many thoughts coursing through his mind.

"Something is really not right here. Those sage dragons…what are they truly? Are they the real sage dragons…or something else?" Spyro thought. He continued to contemplate the situation while the words of his agreement rang through the dragon god's heart…his decision made him feel right…

In an unknown location, the sage dragon Yokurious walked a white hall. The hall was decorated with paintings (white) and other murals; the flowers and vases were also white. The white sage dragon seemed to have much on his mind given his blank stare. And then a wind blew…it was cold and made the sage dragon feel sick. Behind Yokurious, a storm of black feathers gathered and from them, a red dragon foot came down and stomped the floor. When all of the feathers dissipated, the cloaked red dragon appeared and gave Yokurious a nasty scowl. The latter jumped back in utter horror.

"You! You are--!" Yokurious started. Before the white dragon could finish his sentence, the red dragon rammed him and held him to wall by his neck.

_"You make me really sick, Yokurious…you and all of these 'sage' dragons!!"_ the red dragon growled.

"W..what?!"

_"Trying to dispose of me?! You must be joking!"_

"You are not all powerful…" the red dragon's eyes sharpened and his grip tightened, "graagh!!"

_"Not all powerful…not all powerful?! You blind, old fool! Do you know who I am?!"_

At this point, Yokurious didn't know how long he could hold on to his life as this red dragon was choking him. The white dragon finally decided to fight against this evil; he reached his hand up and emitted a weak blast of light to blind his offender. The red dragon stumbled back and Yokurious was able to release himself, countering with a roundhouse as he was freed. The red dragon recovered from Yokurious' attack and roared; the white sage dragon hunched back in defense as he could tell what was coming. The area began to violently quake as towers of fire, ice, lightening, earth, white and black wind, and stardust surrounded the red dragon. They each formed large swords that had the same design.

They had long handles (five to six feet long) and hemisphere-shaped hand guards that had four spikes on the lower side. The blades were as long as the handle and they were as thick as the blade of Spyro's Adamatinacor; they had demonic runes up and down the blades and a long scythe blade extension grew out from the top on one side. The red dragon swung his hand in front of his body and the activity ceased as the swords floated all around him.

"Who…who the hell are you?" Yokurious said, as he drew his staff.

"Me…? You may call me…A—Twilight. Now, die!!" Twilight said.

Twilight dashed at Yokurious with his six blades floating around him. Before he reached Yokurious, Twilight disappeared and the sage dragon found his opponent coming down on him from above. Yokurious quickly moved and watched his opponent crash to the ground; a large crater was left and the red dragon continued his assault. With slight hand gestures, the massive dragon made his swords move as though he were holding them; Yokurious had to dance and move in order to avoid being sliced.

"Enough of this! Rhanara!!" Twilight said. The sword with the golden blade resonated and he grabbed for it; causing to grow in size and length.

"You! You are a controller of shinigami?!" Yokurious said.

"I'm a God of Destruction!!"

Yokurious gritted his fangs and made a quick magic chant, releasing a stream of holy energy toward Twilight. The God of Destruction smirked and struck the ground with his foot; causing a tremor that resulted in a large cluster of rock rising from the ground, guarding against Yokurious' attack. Twilight than shattered the rock with his fist and then jumped into the air, and as he was floating…

"**Bakura****Jishin**" Twilight roared. With a magic glyph emitting from his body, Twilight hit the ground and caused an earthquake that sent a rush of earth at Yokurious.

"**White Shield!!**" Yokurious counter casted. After a magic glyph flashed in front of him, a shield of white feathers appeared to protect the sage dragon.

"**Gurota****Jishin**" Another magic glyph later, Twilight struck the ground with his foot and caused a large cluster of earth to rip from the ground under Yokurious.

"**Cancel Demon!!**" Another sage spell. After the initial magic glyph, Yokurious put his hand on the ground and caused the God of Destruction's spell to be canceled.

"Grr…you are really annoyi—nngh!"

Twilight suddenly dropped his sword (which hit the ground like a 1000 pound weight) and clutched at his chest. His body began to fade and he sank to the ground on his knees; the God of Destruction growled and repetitively struck the ground with his fist. Twilight than roared violently and disappeared in a maelstrom of feathers and lightening; Yokurious dropped his staff and started breathing heavily…he had never had to use so much magic in a long time. The sage dragon picked himself up again and then a thought struck him: he could swear that he witnessed the Grimoire of the Sealed Heavens under Twilight's robe.

"It can't be…that dragon couldn't have possibly been…" Yokurious managed to say in his fatigue. The sage dragon walked back to his chamber and poured himself over the many questions going through his mind…

**End Chapter Three…next chapter, Twilight…**

**ValkierieDjermegandre:** Sorry it's so late. Plot problems. Hopefully this is good…that magic fight was fun.


	4. IV: Twilight

Spyro the Dragon: Creation and Destruction

**By ValkierieDjermegandre**

**Disclaimer:** Sigh...hey! I _still_ don't own Spyro or any related characters that appear in this story! They belong to their respective creators at Vivendi Universal! I own Spyro's god form, his powers and any original characters including, but not limited to, Atlas! I also own the scenario and not...much..._else!! Rawwrr!!_ Okay? Okay.

**Plot:** Through time, there has always been one god who has been the object of fear; one who's right hand is chaos…who's left hand is destruction…who's very breath is pestilence. Creation and destruction will clash…as forbidden myth becomes black truth…

**Notes:** It's here! The next part in my Spyro the Dragon God saga, _Creation and Destruction_. Mostly inspired by my own need for another story to write and an answer to the requests for the next part of the saga (I'm looking at Draganta the Dragonlord and Nightmare King). Hope you like this too!

Book I: The Chaos God

**Chapter IV: Twilight**

In the familiar white room (most likely the sage dragon's main meeting room), Yokurious and Laxeius appeared in their respective seats, followed by the other two hooded dragons. One of the hooded sages, at the north end of the table, placed his hands on the table and produced another glass dragon eye; it in turn produced an image of Spyro. Laxeius raised an eyebrow at the image and then turned her attention to Yokurious.

"Is everyone here?" the hooded dragon at the north end said.

"Yes…" Yokurious responded. He had a sense of tiredness in his voice.

"You alright, Yokurious? You look fatigued." Laxeius asked.

"…I ran into him. The forbidden one…he claims to be the God of Destruction…"

"What?!" the hooded dragon at the west end, exclaimed.

"He was always a dangerous one…but, I never figured this would be his final destiny…"

"Now I can see why his power was so great…"

"Yes…we will have to look into this matter later. However, more pressing matters call to our attention at this point. The God of Creation, master Spyro…is helping that Yokkurei."

"What?! He's helping Atlas?!"

"The beast has no doubt gotten into the young master's head. His story took advantage of the young master's kindness…"

"Well…what should we do? We can't possibly make the God of Creation our enemy…"

"Especially considering that the anima of darkness, the God of Destruction, is rising."

"Sage Dragons! Don't forget why we exist! We exist to preserve the balance that the Supreme Judge has established."

"Yes, that's all well and good…but, logic would denote that we can't take on two deities."

"She's right. We should plan our moves a little more before we decide to take action."

"Decision established. Meeting adjourned!"

The sage dragons nodded to each other and left the room in their veils of light. When the room was dead quiet, a jet black lightening bolt struck inside of the room, followed by a storm of black feathers; it was Twilight. He looked around the room and shrugged…than noticed the glass dragon eye on the table. The God of Destruction walked toward it and looked at the image that the item projected.

"…how many of these things do they have…hmm? Who is this little dragon? Is _this_ who they were calling the God of Creation? Wa ha ha!! Are you serious?!" Twilight said. As he doubled over in laughter, he tripped over himself and ended up bringing his fist down on the glass eye. He looked at the glass shards in his scales and plucked them out. "Oops…oh well, they've probably got thousands of them. Meanwhile…I have to meet this God of Creation…"

The God of Destruction smirked and disappeared in a storm of black feathers…leaving an uncomfortable silence in the room…

********************************************

Meanwhile, in the Artisan home, it was a clear yet cold day. There was still snow left from the blizzard only a few days earlier and the homes and palace were glazed with white. Peace reigned through the air and it seemed nothing could interrupt that silent vow…until the voice of a flustered god rang through the air. The voice of an angered Spira rang from the Artisan Palace and turned the heads of many a dragon. Inside, Spira's clenched fists and a table broken in half were tell-tale signs that something had truly angered the blue dragon god; Spyro, who was standing across from him, took his fingers from his ears and used his magic to repair the table. The white dragon god crossed his arms and shifted an eyebrow toward his father.

"You're letting that…that…_Yokkurei_ stay here?!" Spira roared. Spyro turned his back to his father and stuck one finger in one ear sarcastically; classic Spyro gesture.

"What the hell's your problem?!" Spyro roared back.

"Perhaps you didn't hear me: **Yokkurei!!** He's a savage beast in a world of us pure dragons! That's like putting a sheep in a field full of wolves! Did I mention that Yokkurei can sometimes be half-wolf?!"

"No! And those are bishōns who are half-wolf! Besides, Atlas is pretty innocent considering how you describe Yokkurei!"

"Number one, bishōns can be Yokkurei, too. Number two, your brain has problems or something! What did Atlas do to you?!"

"Okay, for that one, I should take a crack at you with Adamatinacor…"

"I'm sure you wouldn't do that…it'd be a mistake on your part…" As Spira and Spyro started growling at one another, Atlas came through the palace door with an ice cream cone in his hand, dancing, and singing to himself in an unknown language. As soon as he came across the growing conflict between Spyro and his father, the red dragon stopped in his tracks.

"Uh…am I interrupting something?" Atlas said.

"Nothing _you_ should get involved in, Yokkurei!" Spira shot.

"…my name's Atlas…"

The red dragon dipped his head in sadness and, finally, Spyro could contain himself no longer. The white dragon god clenched his fists, causing holy energy to course through them, and released the energy in the form of light needles. Spira quickly brought up a shield and the attack reflected quite easily; the blue dragon god looked at his son with a look of pure rage.

"Sigh…Spyro…_what the hell are you thinking?!_" Spira roared.

The blue dragon fired off a wave of holy energy and Spyro was promptly blasted out of the window. Atlas watched his friend fly out of the window and turned his gaze toward Spira. The red dragon dashed toward the blue dragon god, dodged the latter's holy blade attack, and…then a savage energy began coursing through the red dragon's body. His eyes radiated with demonic energy and he sunk his teeth into Spira's arm; the blue dragon god roared in pain and his cries grew louder as Atlas tossed him into a wall with only his fangs. Spira looked at the red dragon and stared at the demonic aura rising from him.

"The hell…is Atlas truly—damn!" Spira started.

Spira's thought was cut off by a deep growl from Atlas and the red dragon rushing at him with his claws bared. The blue dragon god immediately drew his sacred glaive, Spirayoma. The blade was a deep bluish color with black mixed in. The hilt was a large circular design with a single slash mark going through it to act as the handle. It also had four blue, dragon wings coming out of the side of the blade and a large ocean blue crystal embedded at the very end of the handle. Once Atlas' claw struck the blade, a rush of white and black lightening coursed through the air; Spira was amazed by the ether flux.

"Who…who are you?!" Spira asked. Once he said that, a black shadow washed over Atlas and standing before the blue dragon god was the God of Destruction.

"Me? I'm Twilight…**Atlas **Twilight!!" the dragon God of Destruction said.

Meanwhile outside, Spyro awoke from his father's attack and, unsurprisingly, acted as though he didn't feel a thing. The white dragon god looked back up at the palace and staggered as he witnessed an explosion of dark energy knock out a wall. Spyro drew Adamatinacor and leaped back up toward the palace, wherein he witnessed the source of the energy; the massive red dragon with the black cloak.

"Who the hell are you?!" Spyro said, drawing his sword.

"Ugh, how many times do I have to—hey…you're the supposed God of Creation…aren't you?" Atlas said, growling with a nasty smirk.

"Supposed? I _am _the God of Creation, Spyro the Dragon!"

"…HA! You?! So it's true! You are the _smallest_ dragon god I've ever seen…and I've seen many dragon gods."

"Ugh, here we go with the short jokes. Look bastard, I'll let you live if you leave right now."

"…you don't know who I am, do you? I'm—"

"**The God of Destruction!!**" came a strong voice.

The God of Destruction winced at the sound of that voice and turned toward the wall he blew out; a flash of light opened up and another sage dragon revealed himself. This one was a grayish tint with white markings on his body (where the robe didn't cover) and short, spiky white hair. He also had a long beard that was wrapped in bands and belts; he stared at Atlas and narrowed his eyes.

"You know as well as I do…that you do not belong here…" the sage dragon said.

"Oh, shut up Hinarious! All you sage dragons are alike: 'The Supreme Judge says this', 'the Supreme Judge says that!' Do you know how _annoying_ that is?! That old, furry bastard will die soon, anyway!" Atlas said.

"You…disrespectful, pseudo god!"

"Pseudo god?! I'm the real God of Destruction! Feh, those other, insignificant fools who tried to claim my powers only assisted in the revival of my dark magic…but, I have to thank them. For because of them…I'm even more powerful then ever."

"What do you mean by that?!" Spyro said.

"Hmm? Oh you…I forgot you were there. I don't have time to kill you now, but I'll do it later…and of course, if that furry 'Supreme' judge doesn't die earlier than that…"

"You would threaten to kill His lordship?!" Spira said, rising from the floor.

"Lordship? Why do you follow him? So he writes down a law or two on a scroll; big deal. I could be a greater judge than him…I would show my face more often."

"Hellish demon!!"

Spyro dashed at Atlas and swung Adamatinacor at the red dragon god, but he merely jumped back and revealed the Grimoire of the Sealed Heavens. Atlas smirked and stood straight as he cracked open the ancient tome. The white dragon god narrowed his eyes at the sight of the book…he knew he had seen it before. Atlas searched through the pages until he gave Spyro a sharp look and a sadistic smile.

"Such a shame…we've only just met and its time for you to go. Die!! **Kanashimi no Kaze!!**" Atlas growled.

The God of Destruction began to levitate in the air with a field of vicious winds surrounding him. Black clouds started to swirl in the air and with a gesture from Atlas' hand, released a violent tornado in Spyro's general direction.

"No way! **Adamant Guard!!**" Spyro called.

The God of Creation swung his sword in some erratic ways, then swung it straight horizontally and called a great wall of adamant that protected him from the winds. The God of Destruction twitched his eye in an irritated manner and roared violently; calling forth his six Shinigami Ryoku. He gripped Tsubasa of the Torrential Winds and it transformed into six, large lances that each had a dragon head representing the point. The poles were silver with black markings and tassels coming off of their ends. Atlas gave another savage roar and dashed at Spyro who promptly countered the red dragon god's first attack with a sword guard. A grand rush of ether was the result of the celestial clash and Spyro was surprised at his opponent's overwhelming strength.

"Damn…damn you!" Spyro growled.

"You can't possibly hope to defeat me! I am more powerful than you could ever be!" Atlas roared. He had an apparent fire in his eyes.

"Why are you even here in my world?! Why are you attacking the sage dragons?!"

"With the spreading darkness that came over my world…I made a promise to the revolution…"

"What?!"

"And…_**I can't let anybody interrupt it!! Asuré no Bakura!!**_"

Atlas quickly hit Spyro hard with his tail, knocking him down. The God of Destruction crossed him arm over his chest and his lances began to calmly surround him. With another quick motion from his hand, the lances began to spin and generate a violent hurricane from which black lightening struck. Spyro was shredded by the intense winds and finally thrown aside, hitting the ground hard. Meanwhile, Spira gripped his own divine blade and rushed at Atlas from behind but, without turning to face the blue dragon, made a quick gesture with his hand. This gesture caused his six lances to form a shield that blocked Spira's attack.

"You light anima…you are all so pathetic…" Atlas said.

"You're in no position to call anyone else pathetic! You pretty much snuck into this world! What kind of coward god are you?!" Spira said.

"That wasn't cowardice as much as it was…tactics, if you will. Oh well; whatever you think is irrelevant anyway…"

"Bastard!"

Atlas smirked and waved his hand horizontally, causing his lances to come back to him as he gripped two of them. Spira gave an aggravated look as stared at the wind surrounding his opponent. The blue dragon god rushed forward and deftly swung his blade, cutting through the barrier of demonic wind. He then rose his sword and it began to give off a divine aura.

"Take this! **Holy Wing!!**" Spira called.

The blue dragon god was covered in a strong aura and then he swung his blade, releasing a rush of white feathers and holy energy toward his opponent. Atlas scowled and put away his lances; he had something else up his sleeve. The God of Destruction's six Shinigami Ryoku disappeared into him and he began to give off a ridiculously strong demonic aura; so strong that it cancelled out Spira's attack. Four black and red ethereal wings ripped out of Atlas' back and he gave a cruel smile.

"_Disappear…__**Shinryokai…Shinkai Asura Bakunetsura!!**_" Atlas roared. Spyro awoke at the sound of 'Bakunetsura'.

Then he revealed it. Like Rhanara, the handle was a long as the blade, except the blade seemed segmented and had demonic runes burned into it. There was a black ribbon extending from the end of the hilt and six silver fins arced from the handguard; two curved up, two curved down and two branched out. The vast amount of ether caused the God of Destruction's cloak to completely dissolve as though it were placed in acid and his body was revealed.

He had an abnormal amount of runes all across his body and chains ripping out from his very scales that floated in the air. His claws were long and looked as though they were made of crystal; the same went for his talons. Long ridges ripped out of his back and a collar was visible around his neck; it also had incantations burned into it. The Grimoire of the Sealed Heavens was chained to his body and resonated as the dark anima's ether filled the room. The God of Destruction gripped his sword and swung it horizontally; causing his very wings to blast forward in a grand attack of darkness and hellish energy that tore the entirety of the palace to shreds. Dark energy consumed the grounds and after the attack was finally finished, the Artisan Palace was no more.

"Hmph…looks like I went overboard…" Atlas growled, with a cruel smirk. He looked and witnessed Spyro push through the rubble and debris…the white dragon god looked very weak. In fact, he was flashing between white and purple.

"Pant…pant…pant…damn…" Spyro tried to say.

"Now, now…don't push yourself. You wouldn't want to lose your divinity for good, now would you…?"

"You…what…what the hell did you do to Bakunetsura?!"

"Oh, this? I just found this lying around in the Graveyard of Reason. It'll do until I get my sword back…"

"Damn you…"

"I'll leave you for now…my power is not yet great enough for me to exist on my own…but, I'll be back…then again, I'm always around you, now aren't I?"

"Who…who the hell are you…?"

"My name's…Twilight. Goodbye, Spyro the Dragon…"

The God of Destruction gave a nasty smirk and disappeared in a plume of black lightening and feathers; the God of Creation collapsed to the ground as the storm clouds and rain started to roll in. Spira was nowhere in sight…neither was the Sage Dragon, Hinarious. Spyro slowly felt his sight failing him and last thing he saw before he blacked out…was a group of four dragons in white cloaks bearing down on him…

_**End Chapter Four…next chapter, Truth…**_


	5. V: Truth

Spyro the Dragon: Creation and Destruction

**By ValkierieDjermegandre**

**Disclaimer:** Sigh...hey! I _still_ don't own Spyro or any related characters that appear in this story! They belong to their respective creators at Vivendi Universal! I own Spyro's god form, his powers and any original characters including, but not limited to, Atlas! I also own the scenario and not...much..._else!! __Rawwrr_ Okay? Okay.

**Plot:** Through time, there has always been one god who has been the object of fear; one who's right hand is chaos…who's left hand is destruction…who's very breath is pestilence. Creation and destruction will clash…as forbidden myth becomes black truth…

**Notes:** It's here! The next part in my Spyro the Dragon God saga, _Creation and Destruction_. Mostly inspired by my own need for another story to write and an answer to the requests for the next part of the saga (I'm looking at Draganta the Dragonlord and Nightmare King). Hope you like this too!

Book I: The Chaos God

**Chapter V: Truth**

_"Spyro…I'm sorry…"_

_"What…?"_

_"I should have told you the truth from the beginning…"_

_"What are you talking about…?"_

_"I'm…not who I seem to be…"_

_"Please don't say that…"_

_"I__ wish I could be your closest friend…but, the truth is…"_

Spyro awoke and found himself in a bed, in a white room. The door arch had flower designs to it and traces of blue and black in its color. There were columns around the four corners of the room and the ceiling was graced with a grand design of a holy pentagram. The white dragon looked at the window and was impressed at the odd, thorn and rose designs in the window pane. Spyro rubbed his temple and tried to ask himself a plethora of questions, but he jumped when he heard the door opening. The soft face of Yokurious appeared in the doorway and he walked up to the white dragon god.

"'tis good to see you awake, young master." Yokurious said, almost whispering.

"Yokurious…right? Where am I?" Spyro inquired.

"You are on the other side…the end of the world."

"Wait, the Spirit Realm?! As in, the realm where the Supreme Judge's shrine lies?!"

"Yes, actually. Don't be so surprised; you've been here before. Now then, please follow me."

Spyro got out of the bed and started to follow Yokurious…but then he was stopped by a familiar sound. It was the sacred bell of eternity…it rung from a far off land. The sound reminded Spyro of the black dragon's last day alive…the black dragon that he couldn't save. The white dragon god snapped out of daydream and followed Yokurious out into the hallway. The white hallway captivated Spyro in a strange way and soon, the dragon god and the sage dragon reached the central meeting room, wherein Spyro witnessed a shocking sight.

It was a wolven being, but it had dragon features; horns arching from behind its ears and from the sides of its head. It also had long, spiky hair, a scarf, chest armor and shoulder pads, along with a strange belt strapped across its body; it also had nine tails. The being had long sleeves and markings on its snout and under its eyes along with scrolls attached to its back and a huge quill pen with a white feather. He gave Spyro a soft smile as he acknowledged the dragon god.

"You're…you're…you're the Supreme Judge!" Spyro said. He gave a gesture of respect and vigorously rubbed his eyes.

"Yes…it is I, the Supreme Judge, Okami Hikari Madeen Djermegandre." Djermegandre said, as he rose from his oversized, crystal throne. "You are…Spyro, right?"

Djermegandre sat back down and pulled a scroll from his back. Spyro looked over the bishōn's shoulder and was silently impressed at the hand drawn picture of him. There was a description of the dragon god; his personality, age, height, weight, and power type; all in ancient writing. The Supreme Judge looked over his shoulder and narrowed his eyes at Spyro. He closed the scroll and studied the dragon god; Spyro put on his most seamless expression.

"So…what are you doing here? I thought you were still asleep." Spyro asked.

"Well, I was…but now that the God of Destruction has awakened and has designs on my life, I couldn't possibly ignore that." Djermegandre said.

"The God of Destruction…who is he really?"

"Well, I should think it's obvious for you."

"…what?"

"The God of Destruction is that red dragon…Atlas Twilight is the God of Destruction."

"…you're kidding, right? You have to be joking!"

"No…I'm actually quite serious. Your new best friend…is also your worst enemy."

"That's crazy! He hasn't even once tried to kill me, let alone destroy my world!"

"That's because the Atlas that you know is a separate existence created only to shelter the real God of Destruction…until he regains his powers. The red dragon that you have associated yourself with is as real as the heart of the King of Demons…which isn't real at all."

"So…in order to protect my world and seal away the dark anima…"

"You have to kill Atlas. Which is ironic because to obtain his full strength, he has to kill you."

"Damn…I can't believe this…"

"You can avoid it all you want, but the fact is that if you want to save your world, and yourself, than you have to kill the bastard."

Spyro stood dumbstruck. He couldn't possibly kill Atlas…especially if the red dragon didn't have any choice in the manner of being the God of Destruction. The God of Creation closed his eyes in indecision and knew what the ultimate decision would have to be…

* * *

Meanwhile, in the deepest regions of the Artisan forest, Atlas walked through the black wood and eventually reached a clearing with purple roses. The red dragon closed his eyes and stared at the mist that was following him. His green eyes gleamed and he clenched his fists in irritation.

"Come out…I know you're there…" Atlas growled. The mist formed into a storm of black feathers and lightening; Twilight appeared before his alter ego, in another black robe, and folded his arms.

"Hmph…you're quite angry today, aren't you?" Twilight growled.

"You…are…ruining…_everything_! I'm not going to kill Spyro! He's my first real friend!"

"Friends aren't worth anything. We are the God of Destruction; there's nothing you can do about that. I will awaken and you will disappear. That's just how it has to work."

"Don't flatter yourself. I won't let you have your way."

"Asshole! You _are_ me! That heart of yours has given you false emotions…I don't know why you insist on following such impulses!"

"I don't know why _you_ insist on causing such anguish! Don't we have a choice in our deeds like the other gods?!"

"We weren't born like the other gods! We were born from a stinking mess of demon blood and bodies! Other gods – 'pure' gods – were born from ether and the stars themselves. We were pushed aside and ostracized because we were different and…'unworthy'…"

"…but, now…"

"Do you remember that day? The promise that we made? Well, I made the promise but you are me so…"

"Promise…?"

"Our world was being shrouded in the darkness of hatred and decay. I made a promise to the revolution. I promised to bring the Yokkureian clan back up the ladder. That world that those 'pure' dragons are sitting on…that world belongs to us! I promised to take it back; by taking the life force in their world and giving to ours, we can achieve the impossible."

"…"

"A complete revolution. Think of it, Atlas. Our world will have green grass…living Occuru trees…blue skies, towns, villages…water. Weather besides thunderstorms and acid rain. No more natural disasters…or rather considerably less, considering I am a God of Destruction."

"Hmm…"

"Please tell me…please tell me that you value your world over such petty things like friendship…"

"Damn…"

"A complete revolution, Atlas. With the spreading darkness that day…I made a promise to the revolution…I can let anybody interrupt it…_we_ can't let anybody interrupt it!"

Now, Atlas stood in the same indecision that Spyro stood in. He knew that Twilight was right; his world was going to die if the red dragon kept going with this. He also knew that Spyro would find out sooner or later about his secret. Time was not on the red dragon's side…either he could submit to Twilight's designs, or continue his charade until things finally became unavoidable…

"I…what if everything goes wrong? And we're just stopped straight in our tracks?" Atlas questioned. Twilight thought about it for a moment.

"All things considered, the same applies to your little charade. If you ask me, everything has already taken a turn for the worst…thanks to that Supreme Judge, he knows." Twilight said.

"Who knows?!"

Before he could answer, Twilight gripped his chest and disappeared in a storm of black feathers; Atlas figured it was because he couldn't maintain his materialized form. The red dragon looked off into the sea of trees and spaced out…until he heard running footsteps. Atlas turned around and the dragon that he didn't want to see showed up in the clearing: Spyro. The white dragon god immediately drew his sword and bared it on Atlas; the red dragon wasn't fazed.

"I guess it has to be this way…my heart would not have wanted this…" Atlas whispered.

"Shut up! You're a dark anima; do you even have a heart?!" Spyro roared.

"Spyro…like I said, I would not have wanted this. I really wanted us to be friends."

"…grr…"

"I guess…what I really wanted was for you to be the key to the door of my darkness…I wanted you to help me forget. But I guess what you really caused…"

"Atlas…no! You're not getting to me anymore!"

"You really caused me more heartache than I could ever have. Time is not on either of our sides, Spyro. I think that…we should both stop faking each other out…"

Atlas turned his back to Spyro and reached for his left shoulder; the red dragon ripped off the painted scales that covered his reverse pentagram and he hunched over. A savage aura overtook the red dragon and he began to growl and thrash as his eyes radiated a demonic green; Spyro was sort of apprehensive. Atlas turned toward Spyro and broke the seal on the Grimoire of the Sealed Heavens; a black light came forth from the ancient tome and called forth Atlas' true body: the God of Destruction. Atlas Twilight looked at Spyro and the latter stared at him with a nasty glare.

"So…it's true…" Spyro said.

"Yes…this is me; Atlas Twilight…the God of Destruction." Atlas said.

"Why are you even here?! What are you after?!"

"My world was laid to waste by that Supreme Judge. He gave us, Yokkureians, the disgusting half of the world that he split…how dare he. We Yokkurei have toiled much longer and harder than you 'pure' dragons! We deserve this world that you now inhabit!"

"Well, that's not my fault! I didn't have anything to do with that!"

"Silence! My clan nearly _pleaded_ with me to do something about this injustice…but, I could do nothing because my powers were burned out during that time. Why? Because I tried to defend my world from that bastard Judge! I lost that battle and I knew…I knew that I wasn't strong enough…"

"Do you think I care about this sob story?! I need to get rid of you before—"

"Before I have the chance to defend my vow! I'm going to kill you and take that life force that rightfully belongs to my world…and bring life back to my clan."

"Why do you care about life? You're a God of _Destruction_! Your powers circle around anything _but_ life!"

"In my world…destruction is creation. Death is life. Chaos is bliss. We Yokkurei have our own philosophies…but enough about me. Harrgh!!"

Atlas had finally had enough and carved an ancient fire symbol on his right shoulder; his runes immediately reacted and transformed into flame-like designs. The God of Destruction smirked and slammed his hands to the ground, causing an eruption that brought magma to the surface. Spyro countered by drawing on the power of the Dragonian Spirit Guardian, Phyre, and sending a stream of ice cold water at his opponent's attack, causing the magma to cool.

Spyro smirked and Atlas scowled; the latter dashed at the former and started to rake him with his claws covered in fire. Spyro ducked to avoid the attack and swung his blade, causing a stream of adamant to slice at Atlas. The God of Destruction was undeterred, however, and summoned two chakrams from his evil flames. They had cross designs in their centers to serve as handles and the circular ends had jagged spikes about them. The four points going in the general directions were the longest and the other points were sharp flame designs and those designs continued around the entire weapon. Atlas gripped his weapons and they became engulfed in flames.

"It's amazing how much trouble you've been…**Hyorengin**** no ****Bakura!!**" Atlas roared. The God of Destruction's weapons radiated with his energy and he struck the ground with his fists, sending enormous fireballs in Spyro's direction.

"It's amazing you are so blind! **Cruxis**** Flare!!**" Spyro countered. The God of Creation made a mighty swing with Adamatinacor and released a grand wave of ethereal flames that not only neutralized Atlas's attack, but caused an ether flux of the same magnitude that blew away most of the trees around the two gods.

"Grr…_enough of this!!_ _To me, Bakuryusekai!!_" Atlas roared. The God of Destruction's chakrams vanished and his six Shinigami Ryoku appeared, merging into one single Ryoku that sent out an unreal amount of evil energy. The sword had the same design as the normal Shinigami Ryoku except that the hand guard had an addition of two devil wings protruding from it. "I was going to let you watch while I reclaimed the life force of your world, but now I know that such a fate is too generous for you…"

"Oh, you're real intimidating…"

"Instead, I will certainly save you a place in the deepest depths of hell!!"

"You won't have time; you'll be banished to the deepest prison of the spirit world!!"

After finishing that sentence, light blue wings ripped out of Spyro's back and he was wrapped in a divine crystal. When it broke, the dragon god had transformed; into his true form of gilded majesty. His eyes were a cool sapphire color and his chest and belly scales, along with his hair took on similar color schemes. His horns took on a transparent ruby color and his newly crystalline amethyst wings dissolved into an emerald shade at their tips. The end of his long tail held fins and six gems of ruby, sapphire, topaz, emerald, amethyst and lucid colors. More markings appeared throughout his body and sharp ends ripped off of his shoulders and ankles as they became apparent. The mark of the celestial dragon appeared on his head and he gripped Adamatinacor…but, was reminded that Atlas stole Bakunetsura.

"Not only am I going to save my world…but I'm gonna get Bakunetsura from you, as well…" Spyro growled.

"Hmph! Come and try it!" Atlas challenged.

The two celestial forces rushed at one another and when they clashed swords, a grand ether flux razed the land around them for about twenty meters. Once they rebounded, Spyro jumped back at the God of Destruction with a vertical slash, but Atlas countered the Deity of Creation's attack with his own blade. The red dragon in turn, forced his opponent away and jumped at him with his claws that glowed with black rage, but the gold dragon easily dodged and began to gather energy in his hands.

"Take this! **Maiyure**** Sakura!!**" Spyro called. He thrust his hand towards Atlas and released a rush of divine energy in the form of many dragons.

"You can't defeat me! **Novu ****Gureiga!!**" Atlas called. He drew in air and then gave an earth-shattering roar that sent a destructive wave at Spyro that razed the earth as it went.

"No you don't! **Akura**** Solaria!!**" Spyro countered the God of Destruction's attack by striking the ground with his sword and sending towers of light energy toward his opponent. Atlas leapt through the attack and gripped his weapon.

"_Gwoooar!! _**Bakureku ****Rhanara!!**"

Atlas swung his sword vertically and struck the ground, causing a black wave of energy to tear through the earth. A fissure tore the forest in half…but, the God of Creation was undeterred. Spyro clenched his fist and gathered his ether; this action caused a solid shell of adamant to form over his fist in the shape of a comet. The God of Creation rushed toward Atlas and punched him with his adamant-coated fist; sending the red dragon out of the forest and toward the Artisan home. Atlas crashed to the ground in the middle of the Artisan home, but regained fast enough to parry Spyro's sword.

"You are a complete nuisance! **Orichalca ****Shoryuka!!**" Atlas roared.

The God of Destruction clenched his own fist and a shell of orichalcum formed over his own fist and formed a dragon head; Spyro was shocked stiff. Atlas gave a cruel smile and rushed toward the gold dragon; he hit Spyro hard with his dragon fist and as the God of Creation was sailing through the air, the dark anima began charging energy. The God of Destruction's eyes turned completely green and his runes resonated as a beam of evil energy roared from the dragon head. The energy made contact with Spyro and shredded him as Atlas forced the energy and the God of Creation into a nearby fountain. Spyro propped himself up on his sword as he tried to regain, but Atlas pointed his orichalcum dragon head at his opponent.

"You can't win…you'd be better off just handing over your life force…" Atlas growled as his eyes began to glow again. Spyro clenched his own adamant fist and slammed the ground with it, sending a wave of adamant clusters that trapped Atlas.

"Don't worry about me; worry about yourself!" Spyro said. The God of Creation drew in air and released a powerful ray of divine energy that shattered the adamant and sent the red dragon into a waterfall. "I'm not going to lose to a disgusting dark anima like you!"

"Hmph…" Atlas rose from the water and made a pushing motion with hands. The water formed a serpent of ice and water that struck Spyro as he tried to guard with his adamant covered hand. "Don't get so full of yourself, fool!"

The God of Destruction started to dash at Spyro with sword in hand…but he was stopped by a wave of green lightening striking him in the back. Atlas roared in absolute pain as the lightening coursed through his body and intensified as it reached the pentagram on his shoulder. The God of Destruction stopped moving and hit the ground; his runes, his sword and his ethereal wings disappeared as well. He was just a big, normal dragon. Spyro stared at him in disbelief, but looked back up and saw the sage dragons. He took note of Yokurious, Laxeius and Hinarious…but, couldn't put his finger on the fourth one. The last sage dragon removed her hood and she was revealed as a green dragon with long horns, and a longer ponytail. She had blue markings on her face and purple eyes.

"Sage dragons…what are you doing here?" Spyro said.

They didn't answer; Yokurious just stepped forward…and something was definitely wrong with him. His eyes gleamed and made Spyro uncomfortable. The white sage dragon raised his hand…and the same green lightening arced toward Spyro and shocked the dragon god hard. The God of Creation winced and roared in pain, but soon found himself powerless. The white dragon collapsed to the ground and looked back up at Hinarious with contempt.

"What…what the hell is this?!" Spyro growled.

Hinarious didn't answer. Why were the sage dragons doing this? Were they even who the legends said that they were all along? Were they planning this from the start? Why would they do this to Spyro as well? Soon, the God of Creation found his eyes getting heavy and he looked back up; he saw red eyes and a black shadow as he too lost consciousness…

_**End Chapter Five…next chapter, Imprisonment…**_


	6. VI: Imprisonment

Spyro the Dragon: Creation and Destruction

**By ValkierieDjermegandre**

**Disclaimer:** Sigh...hey! I _still_ don't own Spyro or any related characters that appear in this story! They belong to their respective creators at Vivendi Universal! I own Spyro's god form, his powers and any original characters including, but not limited to, Atlas! I also own the scenario and not...much..._else!! __Rawwrr_ Okay? Okay.

**Plot:** Through time, there has always been one god who has been the object of fear; one who's right hand is chaos…who's left hand is destruction…who's very breath is pestilence. Creation and destruction will clash…as forbidden myth becomes black truth…

**Notes:** It's here! The next part in my Spyro the Dragon God saga, _Creation and Destruction_. Mostly inspired by my own need for another story to write and an answer to the requests for the next part of the saga (I'm looking at Draganta the Dragonlord and Nightmare King). Hope you like this too!

Book I: The Chaos God

**Chapter VI: Imprisonment**

Spyro awoke and examined this area that he was in. It was a circular platform with strange designs on the floor; they were the signs of the elements. There were orichalcum crystals rising from around the parameter of the platform and beyond, a waterfall basin could be seen…the water was flowing backwards and there was no land in sight. The sky was a deep bluish color and stars could be seen because of the minimal cloud cover. There were chains all around the area and a single door to the south; Spyro was quite curious as to his location. Upon looking at his hands, he noticed; he wasn't't a god anymore. He had reverted back to his primary purple color; his hair was gone and the yellow crest on his head had returned. The glass orb on his tail was replaced with the original golden spike; his horns shortened and were gold once again; his chest and belly scales were gold again and his wings were their normal size and color again.

"Damn…what the hell did those sage dragons do to me?!" Spyro roared.

"Like me, they took your divinity and therefore your powers…" Came a familiar voice. Spyro looked over and found Atlas Twilight sitting on the floor. His wrists and ankles were bound by shackles and chains. As Spyro recalled, Atlas was devoid of his runes and his weapon; the only thing that was still attached to him was the Grimoire of the Sealed Heavens.

"Atlas…!"

"What are you growling for? I'm powerless; I can't do anything…"

"Where the hell are we?"

"I have shackles and we're both powerless. Where do you think we are?"

"…prison."

"Bingo. There's no telling if we'll ever get out of here or if we can get out of here."

"I don't understand. Why am I here? I can see if you're here, but…"

"Hmph. I told you those sage dragons were rotten. This must've been some nefarious scheme from the start…"

"Hey…is there something wrong with you?"

"Nothing that you need to worry about. What do you care anyway? I'm a dark anima."

Spyro was somewhat distraught. He didn't know what was going to happen or how it was going to happen, but he knew that if he wanted to get out of here, than the escape might involve an outrageous agreement. The purple dragon looked at the starry sky and wondered; who were the sage dragons, really? Spyro looked over to Atlas and the former God of Destruction sat with his back to an orichalcum crystal; no doubt awaiting his fate.

"Atlas…" Spyro said.

"Sigh…oh well…at this point, death suits me. I couldn't keep my vow and any minute we're bound to be executed…" Atlas whispered.

"Executed?!"

"That's right. Our heads hacked off and our souls sent to who knows where."

"Damn, we can't let that happen…wait a minute. Why don't you just use the Grimoire?"

"Much as I would love to use the Grimoire's magic, these shackles and chains make it impossible for my energy to flow through my body correctly. If I try to use my magic, than my own energy would run rampant because it has no place to flow…effectively blowing off my arms and legs."

"Damn. So, what are we going to do?!"

"I don't know…it's so predictable that I have to die with my arch nemesis…"

"Tell me about it…"

The dragons had no recourse of action at this point. For what seemed like weeks they sat in that hole, periodically speaking to one another or picking their growing claws. Finally, the door to the prison opened and Hinarious walked in. He looked at the two former gods and a nasty smirk creased his maw; Spyro didn't like it one bit. The sage dragon walked up to the two dragons and stared especially hard at Atlas.

"It has been decided." Hinarious said.

"What has been decided?" Spyro asked.

"…your execution will be tonight."

"Bastard!" Atlas growled.

"It would do you well to avoid hostile thoughts…less you want to lose your limbs."

"Damn you sage dragons to hell! What are you after anyway?!"

Hinarious didn't answer. He just smiled and left the room, leaving Spyro and Atlas with the sentiment of their imminent demise. The former was in more disbelief than the latter; he could have never imagined that he would die in such a manner. The one thing that bugged Spyro the most was the fact that he really didn't know what he was being executed for; there was a chance that it was for helping Atlas or that it was for some other absurd conviction that he didn't even know he had committed. Atlas looked at his partner in capture and noted the frustrated face…that was also tinged with emotions of sorrow. The face reminded him of one he remembered from long ago…

"You know…" Atlas started.

"Hmm?" Spyro said.

"Your face…reminds me of my mother…"

"Your…mother? _He had a mother?_"

"Yeah…she wore a similar face full of pain and anguish…before she left me…"

"Where did she go?"

"I don't know…she told me she was going on a long journey that she probably wouldn't return from."

Spyro was silent. The completely random notion of Atlas comparing him to his unknown mother took him more off guard than it did depress him. Than again, anything can come up when you know that you only have a few hours to live…

* * *

Reingar Einherjar; the final grounds. This was the execution site where Spyro and Atlas would sing their last songs. The clouds swirled angrily overhead and blue flames were lit all around the central compass. The sage dragons stood emotionless on a higher platform with other dragons that were dressed in the same robes. Unknown patterns traced the central compass where Spyro and Atlas stood and the curved walls around the site gave the look of a colosseum. Both Spyro and Atlas wore collars with black ties attached to them, though Atlas' seemed to have more means to keep it attached. Above, four white falcons with bells attached to their tail feathers held the ties on each collar. Hinarious stepped forward and pulled a charter from his robe as he looked at Atlas.

"Atlas Twilight, 'God' of Destruction…" Hinarious started. Atlas gritted his teeth at the thought of that damn sage dragon belittling his divinity, "You will be executed tonight for the following charges…arson, murder, theft, misuse of your powers, breaching the barrier between worlds and intruding upon the Dragon Realms, setting a dark behemoth to run amok in the Amorus Garden…"

"Heh…that was a good one." Atlas said to himself.

"Okay, what didn't you do?" Spyro said.

"…and for generally shattering the balance between worlds. Spyro the Dragon, God of Creation; you will executed tonight for failing to comply with the law and to expel Atlas from your world and for assisting a dark anima. Do any of you have any last wishes?"

"Yeah. Come down here so I can knock your teeth out!!"

"Atlas…"

"…no. Open the black gate!"

As Hinarious called, the falcons began to take flight and brought Spyro and Atlas into the air. The platform below them opened to reveal a portal filled with black flames and demonic spirits. Atlas looked around to see if he could find any way to save he and Spyro, but couldn't find anything. Hinarious gave a signal and the falcons released their grip on the ties…a sinister look to every sage dragons face.

"Dammit! This can't be it!" Spyro said.

Atlas closed his eyes and thought for a moment…until a large, white phoenix swooped down between Spyro and Atlas, narrowly saving them from death. The bird flitted through the air and sat itself on a perch not to far away. Hinarious and the sage dragons were dumbstruck; how did a phoenix just magically come and save the two dragons? Unless…it was no accident…

"Well…luckily, I happened to be in the area…" came a familiar voice.

Spyro looked over and he saw him; He was about the size of most adult dragons that Spyro knew and his body was a deep blue color, darker than Spira. His eyes were a ruby red and he had horns jutting out of his neck and the top and sides of his head. He had long dragon whiskers extending from his cheeks, two on either side, and each held an orb of a different color. The hair that extended from his head looked much like Spyro's and a long ponytail draped down his back and touched the ground, along with two bangs that draped over his shoulders; they had serrated rings on their ends. A white cape draped over the dragon's shoulders and silver shoulder pads held it in place, along with a purple gem to keep it locked in the front.

Two holes were cut out of the back of the drapery so that his wings could show and they had white membranes under their blue skeletal structures. The dragon wielded a golden yellow staff with a crescent moon at the end and three gems were engraved in the design's sides. A large purple gem levitated in the empty space inside the crescent moon and it had a strange mark on it. This dragon had a long tail that ended a large star design with a pentagram etched into it, and he had long claws and talons. Finally, he wore a necklace that was made of many slabs of solid gold and adamant and it covered most of his neck area. He smirked at Spyro and cast a look at the sage dragons.

"Rhatara!" Spyro said.

"Hello, Spyro…and friend. Hinarious, this is absurd. The Dragon God of Creation's convictions aren't serious enough to warrant an execution." Rhatara said. The blue dragon looked closer and saw that there was something in his eyes…something evil. "Ah, I see…you're not yourself, are you? Either that, or you're very confused."

"Quiet yourself, A.X.I.S. leader! You were against the dragon god as well, if I can remember." Hinarious said.

"True…but, I don't have time to chat now. **Burnai ****Einkhoji!!**" The A.X.I.S. leader attacked with a black fire serpent that tore its way toward Hinarious. A black aura came over Hinarious and formed a dragon that looked disturbingly like another dark dragon.

"**Nos ****Buraikha!!**" The sage dragon countered the blue dragon with a storm of dark energy that tore through the black fire serpent.

"**Neutralize! ****Einosu ****Bukano!!**" Rhatara neutralized Hinarious' spell and sent a white storm of birds at his opponent.

"**Ankhoktu ****Guraiga!!**" Hinarious raked his claws along the ground and sent a spiraling dark flare through his opponent's spell, neutralizing it.

"**Shenzo ****Guraiga!!**" Rhatara made the same raking motion with his claws and sent a spiraling holy flare that made contact with his opponent's. The two spells fought with one another, driving for supremacy. "Red dragon! Purple dragon! Leave here! I can handle this!"

"Rhatara…okay. We're going!" Spyro said.

Spyro grabbed Atlas's hand and ran from the execution site as the other sage dragons gave chase. Rhatara watched them go and then refocused on Hinarious…

* * *

On a white walkway between two waterfalls, the sage dragons searched for their fugitives. They found nothing so they moved on through the falling valley and as they left, Spyro and Atlas hopped out of a waterfalls and brushed their scales off. Atlas collapsed to the ground in fatigue, but Spyro was ready to keep going. The purple dragon looked at his crimson counterpart and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Are you…?" Spyro started. Atlas shook his head.

"Pant, pant….I'm fine. But you should probably just leave. They'll probably be satisfied if they get me…" Atlas said.

"No way! Rhatara wanted us both to live. Besides, I couldn't find it in myself to leave you to those sage dragons."

"Speaking of which, that was a fun brush with death…"

"I know…I really thought we were done for…"

"Oh, you are." Came the voice…of Yokurious. Spyro looked over and panic took his face.

"Yokurious!"

"Yes…you two have been too much trouble to ignore now."

"What the hell is the matter with you sage dragons?! I knew you were crazy, but this is too much!"

"Silence. You two are poisonous. You should have never crossed paths, let alone existed in the same world. You must be terminated."

"If you kill us both, nay even one of us, you'll disrupt the balance between Creation and Destruction."

"What would you know about order, dark anima?!"

Yokurious rushed at Atlas with his staff burning with energy; the red dragon knew that was it. The sage dragon brought his staff up and at the precise moment, Atlas substituted his head with his shackles; Yokurious didn't expect this move and ended up shattering Atlas' binds and the seal on his magic. The red dragon smirked and gripped the sage dragon's throat; he then jumped forward with Yokurious in hand and proceeded to drag the sage dragon across the ground. Atlas than slammed Yokurious into the ground twice and threw him into the ground once more with all of his strength; Spyro was taken aback by the display of savagery. Yokurious found it hard to rise and glared at Atlas.

"Damn Yokkurei…that's why your clan needs to be exterminated…" Yokurious said.

"_You know…there's a 100 meter wide and long fissure in my world…they say an angered Yokkurei made the fissure with but his fist…what does that tell you?_" Atlas growled. His voice rumbled with his rage.

"**Ekhito**** Lightening!!**"

Yokurious released a powerful stream of gold lightening at Atlas which shocked the red dragon and sent him into the ground with great force. Spyro gritted his fangs and dashed at the corrupt sage dragon; Yokurious smiled. The white dragon met the purple one and tried to strike him with his wand, but Spyro was quick and jumped the attack, following with a quick tail slash. Yokurious took the blow and took another from Spyro's claws. The sage dragon was impressed and as Spyro was coming for him again, he wrapped the purple dragon with his tail and tossed him into the ground.

Spyro easily regained and dodged two strikes from Yokurious' staff, finding the opening to land an attack of his own with his foot in the sage dragon's chest. Yokurious smirked at the blow and drew in air, releasing a stream of flame right into Spyro; the purple dragon was surprised at the power of his flame. Spyro hit the ground and didn't move after that. The white sage dragon looked at Spyro and began to charge a spell.

"You know I'd rather not kill you…but I have no choice." Yokurious said.

Before the sage dragon could release any spell, however, he felt a powerful pressure on his arm that was followed by a sharp pain. Yokurious roared in pain and looked at the blood running down his arm…he found Atlas there, biting down on his arm with his powerful jaws. The sage dragon gritted his fangs in frustration and took note of Atlas' full white eyes.

"You…you demon!!" Yokurious said.

"_You think this is demonic…? __Heh__…__rarrgh_" Atlas growled

The red dragon began to bite down harder and soon lifted Yokurious from the ground and began to slam him into the ground repeatedly, finally ripping the dragon's arm from his body. The sage dragon cried in pain and could do nothing as Atlas unsealed the Grimoire of the Sealed Heavens. The red dragon smiled insanely and began to give off a black light.

"Just die. **Eddie no ****Bokure**" Atlas growled.

Atlas slammed his fist to the ground and summoned a blood red maelstrom that seemed to spawn from blood that spouted from his tail. Yokurious was sickened by the demonic magic and soon shredded by it. As the sage dragon floated through the air, Atlas jumped for Yokurious' staff and gripped it.

"I'm taking our divinity back, if you don't mind!" Atlas said.

The red dragon smashed the gem on Yokurious' staff and two essences escaped; one white, one black. The black went to Atlas and he regained his runes and his savage aura. The red dragon outstretched his hand and a shell of orichalcum covered it and created a dragon head. The God of Destruction's aura grew out and started to cause the water around to evaporate.

"_I'm going to destroy you! _**Orichalca ****Shoryuka**" Atlas said.

The red dragon's eyes took on their demonic green in full and his runes took on the same green as a colossal beam of evil energy roared from the dragon head. The beam ripped through the walkway as it tore the waterfalls to the sides. Atlas roared with the energy and as soon as the attack was over, there was no sign of Yokurious and the water around had thinned quite a bit. Atlas looked at his hands and they were sparking with black lightening. The God of Destruction was confused, but brushed it off as he turned his gaze toward Spyro; the purple dragon lay on the ground with his white essence floating around his body.

Atlas looked at him with a look mixed with hatred and concern. He knew that he had the perfect opportunity to kill the dragon god…to take that life force. However, in that case he'd be no better than those wretched sage dragons that tried to execute them. What would the God of Destruction do? Would he save his counterpart? Would he steal his life force and use it to revive his world?

_**End Chapter Six…next chapter, **__**Resolution…**_


	7. VII: Resolution

Spyro the Dragon: Creation and Destruction

**By ValkierieDjermegandre**

**Disclaimer:** Sigh...hey! I _still_don't own Spyro or any related characters that appear in this story! They belong to their respective creators at Vivendi Universal! I own Spyro's god form, his powers and any original characters including, but not limited to, Atlas! I also own the scenario and not...much..._else!! Rawwrr!!_ Okay? Okay.

**Plot:** Through time, there has always been one god who has been the object of fear; one who's right hand is chaos…who's left hand is destruction…who's very breath is pestilence. Creation and destruction will clash…as forbidden myth becomes black truth…

**Notes:**It's here! The next part in my Spyro the Dragon God saga, _Creation and Destruction_. Mostly inspired by my own need for another story to write and an answer to the requests for the next part of the saga (I'm looking at Draganta the Dragonlord and Nightmare King). Hope you like this too!

Book I: The Chaos God

**Chapter VII: Resolution**

A few hours had passed since Atlas seemingly obliterated Yokurious. As he continued to walk through the endless waterfall basin, he noticed white dust falling from the stars. It was too bright to be snow and there was a strange feeling as they made contact with the God of Destruction's scales. As more time passed, he felt movement on his back; Spyro, who was resting upon Atlas' back, was stirring. The God of Destruction kept walking and as Spyro awoke, the purple dragon noticed the cage with the small white wisp hanging at Atlas' side.

"It's about time you woke up…" Atlas said.

"…what is that…hanging at your side…?" Spyro said. Given the whisper, he must have still been quite weak.

"Your divinity. I got it back from Yokurious…by force, of course."

"Why is it in there…instead of attached to my soul?"

"It's not attached to you because your strength was too low for the effects to take place."

"…you know…"

"What?"

"Somehow, I'm surprised that I'm still alive…"

"…"

"I feel as though you had the perfect opportunity to kill me, take my life force and use it to revive your own world. Why did you save me and keep me alive for that matter?"

"…because I felt like it."

"I'm supposed to accept that?"

"Alright fine…I guess I realize that it doesn't matter in the end. If I were to commit such an act, than my morals would be no different than those of the sage dragons, which I hate. I guess I have to find some other way to save my world…"

"Atlas…"

Silence fell over the two dragons as the red one continued to move. Spyro looked around and the endless sight of water was quite discerning and sort of depressing. The purple dragon lf couldn't help but feel strange; he felt as though he wasn't strong enough to protect his own world. Spyro would never pin everything on himself and make himself feel bad, however; it wasn't his style. But he knew that if he was to defeat the sage dragons, than he would need to train with his powers.

"Hey, screw up. I can see land." Atlas said.

"What did you call me…huh?" Spyro said.

The red dragon was referring to an island in the middle of the entire waterfall basin. It was covered with white grass and black trees with white leaves; there were also a few statues here and there. Most notably, however, was a tower that stretched from the mainland toward the clouds; the tower was made of pure pumice so it seemed to glisten as the dragons gazed. Two statues were at the tower's base; one looked like a normal, pure dragon, but the other had body features like Atlas, so it must have been a Yokkurei statue. Spyro and Atlas both had strange feelings about the structure, but…

"Let's go over there." Spyro said.

"Alright…but, first things first…" Atlas said.

"What?"

"Do you have the strength to walk, 'cause I'm tired of carrying you."

"I don't know. Let me see." Spyro got down from Atlas' back and found that he could stand up quite well. He gave a smirk and then his divinity released itself from Atlas' cage and attached itself to Spyro's soul once more. The purple dragon turned white once more and all of his godly features had returned.

"Good. Now let's go."

Once the two dragons took a solemn step forward on the converging waters, white steps rose from the waves that ran all the way to the island. Was someone expecting them? Either way, the two dragon gods walked down the stairs and arrived at the island in no time. Standing one the grass now, Spyro felt somewhat better; Atlas, however, was a completely different story. The atmosphere around the area seemed to irritate something in him and he showed it by scraping his talons against the ground. A thin aura also seemed to rise from his body and caused him to get angrier.

"What's wrong with you?" Spyro asked.

"I don't know. Something about this place is sparking my rage…" Atlas growled.

"Well, maybe if we head inside the tower, than it'll stop."

"Grr…I hope for your sake, you're right…"

"My sake? What, do you actually think that you could just…whatever. Come on; let's go."

Atlas momentarily got a hold of himself and followed Spyro towards the tower. As the two dragon gods looked up at the structure, they noticed the clouds swirling overhead; the tower seemed to be placed in the eye of those clouds. Spyro found himself in a trance; for some reason, he began to think about that dragon statue on the roof of the dragon dojo. The statue that gave him such an evil feeling. The white dragon god kept picturing that dragon towering over both him and this tower, but why would these thoughts trace themselves back to Spyro now? Could it be that the tower had a connection with the nameless dragon that almost brought the end of all worlds? The white dragon god completely lost himself in his thoughts…until a noticeably big hand brought itself down on Spyro's hair; he looked up and Atlas was standing there. He looked down at Spyro with something in his eyes that Spyro had never seen in his eyes before…and then he walked toward the entrance to the tower. The white dragon god was confused…and he somehow started to feel guilty…

* * *

Meanwhile, in the sage dragon's meeting place, Hinarious stood alone with severe burns and scars on his body and rips in the fabrics of his robe; most likely from Rhatara. The sage dragon walked back and forth behind the table seemingly in thought…until the door slammed open and nearly shattered. Hinarious heard and felt the earthshaking footsteps and saw that the Supreme Judge, Okami Hikari Madeen Djermegandre, was standing in the door; a savage aura raged from his body and seemed to cause the very ground to tremble. The judge did not have a happy look upon his visage.

"_Hinarious Ryoga!! What the hell is the meaning of this?!_" Djermegandre roared. A foul smirk creasing Hinarious lips.

"My lord, Djermegandre…what could you possibly be talking about?" Hinarious said. The Supreme Judge fumed at the sound of the dumb play.

"_Don't take me for a fool! Why would you try to kill the two dragon gods?! You know that their existence sustains the two worlds!_"

"Exactly."

"_What?!_"

"The order that you've set in these worlds, my lord, is too…merciful. Dragons consistently break your laws and defile your presence as though you are of the same grade as them. You yourself are not even a dragon. Surely, no one takes you seriously anymore."

"You think I want my laws to constrain these worlds?! I take pride in the dragons being able to laugh with me…in fact, I need to thank Spyro for awakening me. Speaking of, that is the reason why I don't constrain these worlds with my laws_._"

"Why is that, my lord?"

"These are not my worlds to look after; they are the dragon god's worlds. Spyro and Atlas are the ones that truly protect the dragon realms and the Yokkurei realm. I may oversee the order of the worlds, but I serve mostly a support role…and I stress that 'mostly' part…"

"Hmm?"

"I descend only when I'm bored or when the god or goddess that watches over that world is not doing his or her job. I then terminate that god or goddess and take control until another potential deity is born. Then there are times when the world is completely out of hand and broken…in which than, I have to bring the apocalypse to that world…"

"I see your job is a very stressful one…"

"But, I don't mind it one bit! I am the only one that truly understands the workings of the mind of a deity. One of the reasons that I exist is so that the dragon gods have someone to direct their questions or concerns to."

"Dragon gods? There are only two and they are quite possibly the worst dragon gods I have ever witnessed the growth of."

"Wrong! Atlas may be a little aggressive and quick to take the most destructive way out of his problems…but that is his nature. And Spyro…Spyro may well be the greatest dragon god that I have watched grow. He is even better than his father. The white dragon has a big heart and care for all beings, pure or Yokkureian, and his actions make me see the error that I have committed."

"And what error would that be, my lord?"

"Pure dragons and Yokkurei. They _can_coexist in the same world. I should have never separated the two clans all those millennia ago…"

"Please, my lord; listen to what you are saying! Pure dragons don't deserve the punishment of having to share a world with that clan of savage demons, the Yokkurei. What could possibly make you think such blasphemous things?!"

"My own birth, fool." Djermegandre smiled, "My wolven mother lived in the world of the pure dragons and she fell in love and married my Dragonian father…my _Yokkureian_ father!"

"What?! I always knew you were a crossbreed, my lord…but, never to this degree!"

"Hinarious, order is not what you think it is. The world is not painted in black and white. Those savage demons that you refer to…I created them. They were a consequence of my foolish actions…but, now I plan to set everything right once more…starting with destroying you!"

"Such harsh words. Well, if you really think that you can do it, come at me…my lord."

"Don't vex me. I am the most powerful being ever known. I could wipe you from the face of this planet with but a swing of my sword."

"Ah, I'm waiting for this show of strength that you claim to have. Come…do it!"

Djermegandre twitched with anger and swung his blade with his entire being, releasing a grand wave of chaos energy that took the nearby wall as soon as it seemed to overtake Hinarious…but when the smoke cleared, a look of disbelief took the Supreme Judge's face. Black, crystalline wings protected Hinarious…however, the wings were severely damaged by the Supreme Judge's attack. Djermegandre lowered his sword and stared at Hinarious with contempt.

"…what the hell is that…?" Djermegandre growled. Hinarious merely smirked and outstretched his hand forward with a dark aura emanating from it.

"This? Oh nothing…but, his name is Terra…" Hinarious said.

"Terra?! Hinarious, you bastard!!"

Djermegandre dashed at Hinarious, but an enormous solid black claw launched from the sage dragon's hand and nearly raked the Supreme Judge. Djermegandre raised his sword and the Zodiac Circle appeared in front of him; it was a dark blue hue.

"Call the frozen wasteland!! **Pisces Freeze!!**" Djermegandre called.

The Supreme Judge raised his hand and a grand orb of cold energy appeared in it. The temperature was no less than absolute zero. Djermegandrebrought his fist to the ground as he leapt toward Hinarious; the result was a titanic cluster of ice and snow that covered the entirety of the room. The Supreme Judge looked around and saw no sign of the sage dragon…until he shifted his gaze to the nearly frozen door; Hinarious stood there and brushed the ice and slush off of his sleeve and then launched a beam of concentrated energy at Djermegandre. The beast of white didn't expect this in the least and could only block with his sword. Djermegandre glared at the crack that the attack put in his Zodiac Brave; he was slightly concerned.

"Wh..what the hell did you get your claws on, Hinarious…?" Djermegandre growled.

"Don't worry about it, my liege. You'll be dead soon." Hinarious coyly said.

Djermegandre gritted his fangs in rage and thrust his sword into the ground; black lightening coursed from his aura and charged in the Supreme Judge's maw. Hinarious knew what was coming and immediately fired an intense ray of evil energy towards Djermegandre, however the attack dissolved within the bishōn's intense energy field. Djermegandre's eyes turned a deep green color and he raised his head as he prepared to fire.

"_To hell!_ **Bokuryu Rakushin!!**" Djermegandre called.

The ray of black energy melted the frost in the room as it was released and it sailed toward Hinarious with surprising speed. A massive black and red explosion followed as the entire tower of the palace was reduced to rubble; as the dust cleared, Hikari Madeen Djermegandre stood alone on top of the stone, surrounded by a divine force field. The Supreme Judge looked up at the clouded skies and closed his eyes as black feathers rained from the clouds. He grabbed one and it felt like a sharp crystal.

"Hinarious…why…?" Djermegandre whispered.

"_Don't think I'm gone, my lord…_" came Hinarious' disgustingly coy voice. "_Your dragon gods are heading toward the Tower of Ryoshin. They will most likely meet Terra for themselves…ha, ha, ha…_"

"No…Spyro! Atlas!"

Wasting no time, Djermegandre grabbed his sword and crossed his arms; concentrating his energy towards his back. The energy then exploded into two, massive Yokkureian wings, that seemed aglow with evil energy. The Supreme Judge leaped into the air and caught a cold breeze as he took off toward the Shei Waterfall Basin…

_**End Chapter Seven…next chapter, Terra…**_


	8. VIII: Terra

Spyro the Dragon: Creation and Destruction

**By ValkierieDjermegandre**

**Disclaimer:** Sigh...hey! I _still_don't own Spyro or any related characters that appear in this story! They belong to their respective creators at Vivendi Universal! I own Spyro's god form, his powers and any original characters including, but not limited to, Atlas! I also own the scenario and not...much..._else!! Rawwrr!!_ Okay? Okay.

**Plot:** Through time, there has always been one god who has been the object of fear; one who's right hand is chaos…who's left hand is destruction…who's very breath is pestilence. Creation and destruction will clash…as forbidden myth becomes black truth…

**Notes:**It's here! The next part in my Spyro the Dragon God saga, _Creation and Destruction_. Mostly inspired by my own need for another story to write and an answer to the requests for the next part of the saga (I'm looking at Draganta the Dragonlord and Nightmare King). Hope you like this too!

Book I: The Chaos God

**Chapter VIII: Terra**

The Tower of Ryoshin. An imposing structure that seemed to be placed in the eye of a swirling storm that was caught in time. Spyro and Atlas had finally ventured into the interior of the tower and looked around; there really wasn't anything unusual about the place…at least in their eyes. Sure, there were incantations and markings upon the walls; the dragon gods didn't seem to pay this fact any mind…until Atlas looked closer at the markings and he immediately recognized them. The red dragon looked at his own body and the incantations were all too familiar. Spyro walked up to the God of Destruction and looked at him curiously.

"Something wrong, Atlas?" Spyro asked.

"These markings…on the walls…they are Devil's Script…" Atlas whispered.

"Devil's Script…?"

"Yes. They are the markings that are placed upon Yokkurei dragons like myself to enable us to use our dark magic. Except, these markings…they seem less broken than mine…yet, they release a more unstable force…"

"So, this tower might be a Yokkureian structure?"

"Possibly. If anything, we might be close to the border…"

For now, Spyro and Atlas ignored their suspicions and started through the hallway that followed the main chamber. There were signs of a savage beast being let loose inside of the building; scratch marks on the walls, floors sinking where giant footprints were, and some of the pumice seemed like it had been singed. Spyro took in all of this and the further he went with Atlas, the more a profound sense of dread took over his psyche. What is in here? Spyro continually asked himself this question as he walked.

"…what are you thinking about?" Atlas said.

"…huh? Oh, nothing…I'm fine…" Spyro said.

After a minute or two, the two dragons reached a door emblazoned with magic symbols; it led to a spiraling staircase that no doubt led to the top of the tower. Spyro and Atlas both nodded to one another and drew their swords as they ascended the staircase. As the dragon gods came closer to the top, a strange mist seemed to rise around them followed by the sounds of growling that resonated around them; Spyro and Atlas brushed it off as odd and continued climbing the stairs. Finally, the dragons reached the apex of the tower and beheld the sight that was presented to them. Clouds of white and black swirled around the pumice platform, and silver lightening crackled to and from each layer. Rain was coming down in waterfalls in several places and streams of hellfire raged from the lower layer of clouds.

"The elements are distorted here…being focused against their will…" Spyro said.

"There's no mistaking it…a Devil's Script even stronger than mine is being used here…" Atlas growled.

"But, by whom—hmm?"

Spyro's attention was directed at a strange sight. On the far edge of the platform stood a being; a strange aura was streaming from him. He was a silver wolf with a cerulean triangle gem on his forehead. Strange marks were painted under his eyes and in the shape of an arrow on the top of his head. A rush of hair came forth from the back of his head and his ears were pointing up like devil horns. He had two long braids that reached down to his feet; they were wrapped in white cloth and ended in rings. A long chain was attached to his left ear that ended in a crystal charm and he also had two spherical earrings behind each ear.

A mane stretched down from his neck and the fur on its edges was black. He wore adamant shoulder pads and a strange shirt that was shaped more like a cuirass and had long, black sleeves. The shirt also had a large zipper and an emblem on its front that had a symbol that was shaped like an arrowhead. The wolf's fur below his shirt was deep blue with white markings: Devil's Script. His talons seemed to be made of orichalcum and he had small dragon wings coming out of his back. A long dragon tail came forth from a tuff of fur and seemed to give off an unusual energy. Finally, he wore large headphones around his neck; the two phones had tattoos on their backs. One shaped like a hollow, flaming sun and another shaped like a moon with a wolf head behind it. Spyro looked at the wolf and stepped forward with a feeling of uncertainty.

"Hey…who are you?!" Spyro called. The wolf stammered as though he were surprised…and then turned toward Spyro slowly; the white dragon god than noticed that he had the same ghostly green eyes as Atlas.

"Shut up. Silence yourself…I'm trying to listen…" the wolf growled. He then turned his back on the dragons once more.

"…you…you have Devil's Script, don't you?" Atlas said.

"…what the hell do you know about Devil's Script…?"

"What is your name? I want to know before I kill you…"

"T…E…R…R…A…"

"What…?"

"A…S…U…R…A…"

"What the hell are you saying?!"

"B…A…K…U…R…A…Terra Asura Bakura is my name…"

"…something's wrong with this bastard…"

Spyro was right. There was something unnatural about the wolf…Terra. Not only did he have a stronger Devil's Script that Atlas, but something about his aura caused the elements to distort around him. Suddenly, Terra began to walk forward and fiddle with the chain on his ear.

"Can you hear it? The elements…they scream…they cry…isn't it wonderful?" Terra said. Spyro narrowed his eyes and then bared his sword.

"I don't know what the hell you are, or where you came from, but I'm guessing that you're not—" Spyro started.

"Normal? Proper? Like it matters. Perfection is nothingness. Stride is a deafened dream."

"Enough of this! Do you know where that bastard Hinarious is?!" Atlas roared.

"…you're Atlas, right? You hold the Shinigami Ryoku and are the God of Destruction from the Yokkureian realm. You are angry at the 'Supreme Judge' Djermegandre, for sending your world to hell. You came to the Dragon Realms to steal the life force from the God of Creation, Spyro's, world. You softened your resolve, however, and therefore broke your supposed…vow. Let's see…did I miss anything, Atlas Twilight?"

"…"

"And you…you're Spyro, right? You hold the power of the blade, Adamatinacor and are the God of Creation from the Dragon Realms. You were once a normal, purple dragon, but Dragon God Spira turned out to be your father. You had a hellish time gaining that insignificant power that you have even though it came from the Dragonian Spirit Guardians. You were captured by the dark wizard, Seroth, and were forced to release the dark spirit within you. You became a Shinigami and almost destroyed the Dragon Realms."

"Shut up!"

"You were exorcised and lost your body in the process. You swapped souls with the Shinigami, Spyrol, and ended up in the Castle of Redemption. You battled Spyrol and regained your right to exist, after which you killed your grandfather, Dark Dragoon, killing Spyrol in the process."

"Shut up! I'm warning you!"

"You then came in contact with the Dragon of Forgotten Lore, XIII, otherwise known as Scion, and came under suspicion of him being the dragon to end the world. You wormed your way into his nonexistent heart and he began to trust you as a friend, which ultimately led to his time limit being created. You killed his closest friend, the 'King of Demons' Jormungandre by leading the A.X.I.S Organization to him. You found out that Scion was directly connected to your archenemy, the 'Spirit of Darkness' Lucid and that he held the powers of the 'Supreme Judge'. With his help, you killed Lucid and ended his existence in full…but you still felt guilty because you were the one who truly sent Scion to his death…did I miss anything, Spyro the Dragon?"

Spyro couldn't move and neither could Atlas. How was it that this monster…this Terra knew everything about their existences? How did he know every single detail about what they did in the past? As far as both of the dragon gods knew, they had never seen Terra before, let alone knew about his existence.

"Oh, one more thing Atlas…I want my Grimoire of the Sealed Heavens back…" Terra said.

"_What?!_ What the hell are you barking about?! This is mine and I would never hand it over to a spineless, nonexistent bastard like you!" Atlas roared.

"That's too bad."

As soon as Terra finished that sentence, he disappeared from sight for a split second and reappeared in front of Atlas; the God of Destruction was stunned. The silver wolf stamped his foot and the whole of the platform shook as a spire of earth launched Atlas into the air. Spyro rushed at Terra and prepared to cut the wolf in half with a vertical slash, but Terra raised his tail and blocked Adamatinacor with the slightest of effort. The silver wolf smirked and his eyes flashed as blue flames coated his hands; he thrusted his paw into Spyro's chest and sent him away with a flaming roundhouse. Without turning, Terra swung his hand toward his back and struck the incoming Atlas with a rush of blue flames, following his attack with a harsh axe kick to Atlas' head, which sent him to the ground hard enough to cause an impact crater.

Terra smirked and prepared to take the Grimoire of the Sealed Heavens from the God of Destruction, but he was sent away by a powerful blast of holy energy; Spyro was back up. The God of Creation chased the silver wolf and struck him with his tail, following with a strong horizontal slash; Terra was sent away with his blood spiraling through the air. Upon regaining, Terra was immediately struck by Atlas' Orichalcum-coated fist into the air, after which Atlas took aim.

"You're gonna die! **Orichalca Shoryuka!!**" Atlas roared.

The God of Destruction's eyes filled with their demonic green and his runes radiated with energy as the evil energy sailed from the Orichalcum dragon's maw toward Terra. The God of Destruction was brimming with confidence…but then, the unexpected. The silver wolf reached his hand toward the evil energy and the beam dispersed from its concentrated form and began to rave around Terra's body as he floated in the air. The two Dragonian Gods were struck with shock. Surrounded by raging energy, Terra placed his headphones upon his ears and the energy formed upon his hand…creating an Orichalcum wolven head. Both Gods couldn't move.

"You want to kill them? As you wish…" Terra said to his crystalline growth.

"What the hell are you?!" Atlas questioned. Terra pointed his weapon at the two dragons and his eyes glowed purple.

"**Erase. Asura Ryoka…**"

As soon as Terra whispered those words, a grand ray of dark and light energy roared from the wolven head; the energy electrified the air around it and had no trouble tearing up the ground beneath it. Thinking quickly, Atlas decided to use the weapon that the wolf wanted: the Grimoire. The God of Destruction quickly searched through the pages and finally found what he was looking for.

"Rrgh! **Proterra Cruxis!!**" Atlas said.

As Atlas casted the spell, a white barrier appeared in front of Spyro and Atlas that seemed to disperse the concentration of Terra's attack, weakening it. The wolf, however, was smiling. After the beam died down and the dust cleared, Atlas found that Terra was standing directly in front of him. Suddenly, the wolf's empty expression transformed into a glaring look of pure anger and malice as he got down on all fours. His horns began to surge with lightening and he released a powerful beam of electricity which sent Atlas away. Terra's tail than stretched out and transformed into a claw which grabbed the Grimoire from Atlas' body and brought it to him. Spyro dashed forward and his sword began to radiate with white hot energy.

"_Damn you!!_" Spyro roared.

The God of Creation swung his blade and a wave of divine energy twisted through the ground toward Terra. The silver wolf raised his regained Grimoire and the tome opened, producing a shield made entirely out of Adamant; Spyro's attack dispersed upon hitting the shield. The God of Creation's anger was evident as he thrust his sword into the ground. A magic glyph appeared around his feet…and once again, Terra smiled.

"Go ahead, Spyro the Dragon. Call upon the power of your precious Dragonian Spirit Guardians…" Terra mocked, while cracking his knuckles.

"…**Raiden Crua!!**" Spyro said.

The white dragon snatched his sword from the ground and swung the blade; releasing a storm of lightening that tore across Terra's fur. The silver wolf didn't expect this move at all and took the full brunt of the attack. Before Terra could hit the ground, he found himself in Spyro's grip, afterward being forced to the ground by the white dragon himself. Spyro gritted his teeth and growled intensely at Terra…his scales began to resonate with a golden energy.

"_Now, you little bastard…you're gonna tell me everything that you know…_" Spyro growled.

"Why should I?" Terra mocked. He gave an apathetic look.

"_Because if you don't, I'll grind your damn skull into the ground!!_"

"Hmph…don't try to act tough to scare me…that doesn't work on me…" Terra's comment resulted in Spyro tightening his grip on the wolf's neck.

"_Don't…tempt…me…_"

"Tempt you to do what? After all, you're a weakling. You can't protect anyone or anything. Why should I be afraid of you? Besides, you pure dragons don't have the mind to commit such savagery…"

Spyro was gravely agitated by Terra's soulless demeanor. So much so that the God of Creation had no problem lifting Terra from the ground in preparation to behead him…however, a stray lightening bolt arced from the clouds and struck the ground near Spyro's feet, forcing him to drop the wolf. Terra smirked and started to place his headphones upon his ears…

"_**Terra!!**_" Called a great voice. A storm of holy energy rained down from the clouds in aim of Terra. The silver wolf equipped his headphones and the energy began to rage around Terra, eventually being forced to the ground. The source of the attack: Okami Hikari Madeen Djermegandre. The Supreme Judge touched down and shivered at the sight of his adversary. "Terra…"

"Okami Hikari Madeen Djermegandre…" Terra said, as he removed his headphones, "What a pleasant surprise. What are the likes of you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, you soulless cur…"

"Ouch. Is that any way to greet your long, lost little brother?"

"_WHAT?!_" Atlas and Spyro cried.

"Sigh…yes. This abomination…is related to me. Vanguard Terra Asura Bakura…"

"Hmph. I'm an abomination, huh? I don't see why you have such a sour taste for me, big brother…probably just because I rival your power."

"_Shut your mouth! __**Aries In—**_"

Before Djermegandre could finish his incantation, Terra's lightening-coated fangs were in the Supreme Judge's wrist. The silver wolf tore at his brother's wrist until the latter dropped his sword and was thrown to the ground by the former's bare jaw. Djermegandre clutched at his bleeding wrist and glared at Terra as the silver wolf picked up his brother's sword. Terra examined the blade, letting the blood drip from his fangs onto the blade…he then turned to Djermegandre and an enraged look replaced the look of apathy.

"_Supreme Judge?! My foot!!_" Terra roared, before impaling Djermegandre with his own sword. He screamed in great pain and then his body completely stopped moving as he closed his eyes.

"N-no way…" Atlas whispered. Terra looked back at him.

"Oh, please. He's not even dead. I'm surprised at your reaction, truly. I could have sword that you wanted this furry dead, anyway."

"_He does have a point doesn't he, Atlas…?_" Came the voice of the traitorous sage dragon.

From the cover of the fog that trailed around the tower, Hinarious walked out and put his hands on Terra's shoulders. Spyro and Atlas gave the corrupt sage dragon a glare and prepared to attack. Hinarious walked forward and smirked at both dragon gods.

"So…you two did survive. I can never trust the others to do anything…" Hinarious coyly said.

"Hinarious…what the hell is your problem?!" Atlas roared.

"The two dragon realms have lost order. The Supreme Judge is too forgiving and the two dragon gods-that would be you two-are too weak. Therefore, I have taken it upon myself to be the one to restore order to the world of dragons."

"Are you serious?! Is that your motivation?! What a load of shit! What the hell kind of order are you talking about?!" Spyro raged.

"The kind of order that prevents beings like Lucid and Atlas from being created. The kind of order that will require a stern hand. The kind of order that will save these two worlds."

"You're…"

"Crazy? To you this might seem unreasonable, but I already have the most important component that I need: Terra."

"Terra? What about him?"

"Because he is the Supreme Judge's blood relative, he would be next in line to become the Supreme Judge anyway, however he is very much different from Djermegandre."

"Yeah, we could see that…"

"Terra has no feelings for others and he holds a great power inside of him…possibly greater than what Djermegandre holds. His mind is very special and I will use that power to achieve my goal…"

"Bastard…you are nothing short of a tyrant!"

"Hmph. Say what you will, however you cannot stop the revolution…right, Atlas?"

"Grr…"

"Just to make sure you cannot get in my way…"

Hinarious revealed his staff and placed his hand upon the gem on its top; the crystal started to resonate and a beam of light opened a black hole under the dragon gods and Djermegandre. Spyro attempted to jump at Hinarious, but found that he couldn't move away. The sage dragon walked away with Terra and waved to Spyro as the gods were drawn into the vortex. Why did Hinarious crave this order? What caused the divide between the bishōn brothers, Djermegandre and Terra? More importantly, where was this vortex leading them…?

_**End Chapter Eight…next chapter, Black… **_


	9. IX: Black

Spyro the Dragon: Creation and Destruction

**By ValkierieDjermegandre**

**Disclaimer:** Sigh...hey! I _still_ don't own Spyro or any related characters that appear in this story! They belong to their respective creators at Vivendi Universal! I own Spyro's god form, his powers and any original characters including, but not limited to, Atlas! I also own the scenario and not...much..._else!! Rawwrr!!_ Okay? Okay.

**Plot:** Through time, there has always been one god who has been the object of fear; one who's right hand is chaos…who's left hand is destruction…who's very breath is pestilence. Creation and destruction will clash…as forbidden myth becomes black truth…

**Notes:** It's here! The next part in my Spyro the Dragon God saga, _Creation and Destruction_. Mostly inspired by my own need for another story to write and an answer to the requests for the next part of the saga (I'm looking at Draganta the Dragonlord and Nightmare King). Hope you like this too!

Book I: The Chaos God

**Chapter IX: Black**

_Author's Note: I am so sorry that this dreadfully late. I was getting my compy set up and updates take forever._

In a distant place, a different plane possibly, the sounds of plastic toys clashing and colliding could be heard in a room that seemed to be darker than it actually was. The three walls in the room were decorated with murals and paintings of different creatures and what looked like demonic beings. Candles with blue flames were lit all around the room, though they failed to illuminate the room in any noticeable manner, and the poles that they were supported by were made out of some kind of stone material that uneasily identified. The ceiling was graced with a grand and impressive painting of many hellish landscapes and winged demons slaughtering innocent looking creatures. The landscape visible beyond the sight that was provided through the missing fourth wall portrayed a land betraying the pictures and morals of the actual room; flowing waterfalls of navy blue water could be seen with a sky full of storm clouds hovering above. In the middle of the lake, that spanned across a hundred or so miles stood a silver statue of a strange beast.

The creature resembled a dragon except it had no body; the neck that served as the body seemed to rise from a dimensional hole that would appear in the ground if it were real. It had a mask-like membrane covering most of its facial features on its head, save for the eyes, and an exterior resembling a muzzle covering its mouth. It had long horn-like extensions protruding from its head that extended into bud-like appendages. There was an arrow shaped tattoo on its mask that extended down its back and a gem on said mask emblazoned with an ancient symbol meaning "King". Because it lacked a body, its short arms extended out of its neck and had small spikes protruding from its elbows and backs of its shoulders; on its right arm, it wore a single shoulder pad. It had two dorsal fins coming from the back of its head and the rest that ran down its back were shaped like long, jagged blades. Its wings were of an interesting metallic-like design with an enormous spike on its "elbow".

Back inside of the room sat the silver bishōn, Terra. He sat in the middle of a large magical glyph with a board in front of him and many small figures of what looked like dragons and other creatures. There was a white dragon figure that bore a resemblance to Spyro, a red one for Atlas, a black one for the former Scion, a blue one for Spira, and many others. Terra looked at his toys apathetically, then picked up "Spyro" and placed his sword in his hand in front of "Atlas" giving him his sword also. The silver child gripped both toys and started to smack them together as though they were fighting. He then used his tail to pick up "Scion" and place him in front of "Spyro", where he then stopped "Spyro's" movement.

"I see now…Spyro's biggest weakness is his pure heart…" Terra said to no one. He then picked up "Djermegandre" and placed him in front of "Atlas", next placing "Atlas" and "Spyro" in a position where they were clashing swords, "Atlas' weakness is his willingness to do anything to bring hope and prosperity back to his world…"

All of these gestures were done while Terra had his headphones on and he then removed them, looking at the board and his toys. The silver bishōn then picked a toy pop gun and shot it three times and hit three targets: Spyro, Atlas, and Djermegandre. He then looked at "Spira" and then glared, shooting him also.

"The first three are the principal problems…however, an expired God like Spira could still get in the way…" Terra continued to fool around with his toys until he struck a single arrangement and smiled a cruel smile…

* * *

Meanwhile in the Dragon Realms, Tomas stood alone in the main room of the Dragon Dojo, sweeping the floor apparently. He had wondered why the Sage Dragons took both him and Atlas away, considering that Spyro led a relatively good life. The thought passed through his mind, however; there wasn't really a reason for him to worry about the Dragonian god and if there was, it was the sole factor of him being by himself with Atlas. He wondered when Spyro would be returning…and would get the answer to that question sooner than he thought as a familiar sound came through his ears. The sound of a dimensional rend caught his attention and shortly after, Spyro, Atlas, and Djermegandre crashed through the roof and to the floor; Djermegandre on top of Atlas and the latter on top of Spyro.

"Spyro…you really must stop falling from the sky…" Tomas said.

"Well, I'll consider that in the future if I can help it." Spyro said. Tomas shook his head with a chuckle, but found his attention diverted to the large stream of blood flowing from the Supreme Judge's body, along with his sword being impaled in that spot, "Supreme Judge Djermegandre! What—"

"Long story…meanwhile…would you…urrgh…get some help, friend…guurgh…" Djermegandre struggled to say.

This was the most amount of pain he had felt in a long time, from his own sword no less. Tomas wasted no time in dashing out of the room and fetching the rest of the elders to tend to the wounded celestial beings. There was a mad dash between the six elders; Titan and Sensei carried the warriors and Cho-Lei tended to their wounds with the help of Magnus. Tomas and Astor mostly made sure that everything was going smoothly. Spyro and Atlas were up and running in no time, but Djermegandre was a different story. Despite him being the most powerful being in the cosmos, Djermegandre was seriously injured; the effect of Terra impaling him with his own sword was as if all of his power was focused painfully into one spot. Even with his body's fast healing, it would take a few days for his wound to fully heal.

Later in the day as the sun was setting, Spyro decided to check on Djermegandre as his counterpart, Atlas, was sleeping. He walked to the room that Djermegandre was resting in and peered inside; the white dragon watched as the Supreme Judge sat on the bed that was offered to him and looked out the large window to a grand view of the crimson sunset. He had a look of despair about his face. Spyro knocked gently on the door and entered, going to sit next to Djermegandre and noticing the size of the bandage that was wrapped around his furry chest and abdominal area. The Supreme Judge seemed like he wanted to say something and Spyro figured that he wanted to talk.

"Djermegandre…is Terra really…?" Spyro started.

"Yes. Terra really is my one and only younger brother." Djermegandre answered. He paused for a moment, "His full name is Vanguard Terra Asura Bakura…"

"I don't understand. If Terra's your brother, than why would he try to kill you?"

"Sigh…do you want to hear the whole story? If so, I don't want to hear about taking too long." Spyro nodded and got comfortable, "Now, where to begin…"

"Maybe with your childhood relationship with your brother?"

"Ah, yes…even when he was an infant, Terra was…to say the least, different. When he was born, there was Devil's Script written all over his body and this factor sealed his fate. Throughout our childhood, our parents would look away from him as much as possible…I guess they figured that his affliction shamed them and our ancestors. Despite my parents' feelings toward him however, I tried my best to remain close to Terra in any way possible. I talked with him and we had joyous conversations…heh, I remember I used to make him laugh a lot. I also used to play with him, and he loved to play."

"It seemed as though every time I saw him in his room, he was fiddling with one of his little toys or dolls. He loved it when I played with him and I remember I couldn't get enough of his smile. At every chance he got, he would ask for the latest little action figure, puzzle, or even model; he had this thing where he just had to keep his hands busy. Because our parents weren't very fond of him, I often donated whatever money I had to buy him a new toy; funny thing is, that he would always pay me back even if I said it was nothing. However, no matter how close we were, the void in his heart would never be filled…because our parents only loved him enough to feed him and keep him alive…"

"That's…" Spyro finally said, being unable to find the right words. Djermegandre nodded and continued.

"I never wanted it that way, but it seemed as though the spotlight was always on me…probably between them somehow knowing that I was going to be the Supreme Judge and the fact that they just didn't want my little brother. Each time that I got through one of my lessons or mastered a new scroll at the dojo where I took my lessons, I would get showered with praise…and Terra would just put on a smile for me, even though I knew he felt rejected. He was just as much as a prodigy as I was; he flew through all of his lessons and mastered every scroll handed to him, be it magic, kata, or chi. He would never be recognized…"

"Then one day, he just stopped trying. He came home and just went directly to his room; instinctively, I went to check on him and I saw him sitting in the middle of the floor with all of his scrolls rolled out…each one had a sign of our master's utmost approval. I congratulated him and then he turned to me with tears in his emerald eyes. He ran to me and buried his face in my chest…'Why don't mother and father love me,' he said. 'Why don't they accept me as their child' he screamed. 'Why should I continue living on' he moaned. And then…he said, 'Oh that's right…I still have you, big brother…and I hope…that I will always have you…' In a way, you can say that he did it for me."

"I released him from my grip and told him I'd be right back. I got in an argument with my parents over the way that they treated Terra and I kept saying over and over that he was as much their son as I was. Furthermore if something happened to me, Terra would become the Supreme Judge anyway. After hours of trying to make them see, I finally succeeded and they agreed to give him the love that he deserved. We went back to his room so that they give him an apologetic hug and kiss…but, when we got there…he was gone…along with most of his toys and other playthings…" At that point, tears started streaming down Djermegandre's eyes, "He h-had left…"

"I was confused and s-saddened…I then noticed a n-note on the floor. It read, 'Dear brother Djermegandre, I can see that I cause nothing more than a divide and a black spot in our family. I regret to say this to you, b-but I am leaving our p-peaceful village. I h-have no friends and my mother and father hate me too. Even though I know that you love me, I don't want them to have to feel as though they have to ignore me when I c-could just not be here. I will continue my training elsewhere…b-but know that you will always be my big brother…and I w-will always l-love you. Your devil scripted brother, Terra…'"

"Wow…I'm sorry, Djermegandre. I probably shouldn't have brought it up…"

"No, no S-Spyro…it's not your f-fault. I feel better now, because I've been keeping this story locked inside of me for many a century. I j-just…don't know what happened between then and now…to m-make him like this…"

Djermegandre finally put his head in his hands and began to silently sob. Spyro was surprised; how could an infant's parents not love him just because of Devil's Script? More so, he also wondered beside Djermegandre what happened between then and now to make Terra hate his brother that he claimed to love so much. No matter what the Supreme Judge thought, Spyro was along the lines of one conclusion…

Hinarious.

_**End Chapter Nine…next chapter, Silence…**_


	10. X: Silence

Spyro the Dragon: Creation and Destruction

**By ValkierieDjermegandre**

**Disclaimer:** Sigh...hey! I _still_ don't own Spyro or any related characters that appear in this story! They belong to their respective creators at Vivendi Universal! I own Spyro's god form, his powers and any original characters including, but not limited to, Atlas! I also own the scenario and not...much..._else!! Rawwrr!!_ Okay? Okay.

**Plot:** Through time, there has always been one god who has been the object of fear; one who's right hand is chaos…who's left hand is destruction…who's very breath is pestilence. Creation and destruction will clash…as forbidden myth becomes black truth…

**Notes:** It's here! The next part in my Spyro the Dragon God saga, _Creation and Destruction_. Mostly inspired by my own need for another story to write and an answer to the requests for the next part of the saga (I'm looking at Draganta the Dragonlord and Nightmare King). Hope you like this too!

Book I: The Chaos God

**Chapter X: Silence**

More than two weeks had passed since the incident at the Tower of Ryoshin. Clouds were rolling in with the coming spring season and brought gentle, but frequent rain. The Artisan Home was a somewhat depressing sight; no dragon was outside and the fountains and houses dripped with fresh rain. At the palace, Spyro stood at the window and had a somewhat distressed look upon his face. Between hearing Djermegandre's story and looking at the soft shower, he was feeling a slight bit depressed. The white dragon leaned his head against the nearby wall and, for some reason, placed his hand upon the handle of his divine glaive, Adamatinacor. There was a distinct disturbance in the air…but Spyro couldn't pinpoint the source of his hostile feelings; then he got a hold of himself. No matter how much he wanted to separate Hinarious' head from his body, there was nothing he could do about it now. Spyro calmed down and continued to stare out the window. Then the door opened.

"Oh, so that's where you are…" At first, Spyro didn't recognize the high voice until he turned around and saw Atlas. He was in the form in which the two dragons first met.

"Atlas…" Spyro said. His mind was in another place.

"…what's up? You're staring out there like someone's mooning you from afar."

"Oh, it's nothing…meanwhile, why are you—"

"I figured that the Elders of your world wouldn't help me if they saw the devil's script on Twilight's form. So before we broke through the dimensional fabric, I scribbled like hell on my shoulder to replace the sigil of transformation. You can see in some places that the lines are…screwy, but it worked well enough."

"…fair enough. Atlas, I may have asked you this before…but, why did you come here? To the Dragon Realms?"

"Because…I wanted to see if Pure Dragons are really different from us Yokkurei; turns out they are. In my realm, I was feared and hated…I wanted to make a friend before I just accepted my destiny as…the God of Destruction. I guess meeting you was the most fortunate thing that ever happened to me…I was able to stop running and I finally made one friend…or did I?"

"What?"

"Judging by the nature of your question…not to mention the way that you're looking at me, I would have to think that you regret our meeting. In other words, you don't want me here, do you Spyro?"

"Atlas…I'm probably going to be as blunt as I can with this. When you came here, those fake-ass Sage Dragons followed…and when they came here, Hinarious came with them. I'm lucky that I am a God, otherwise this palace wouldn't be here right now. You're not even supposed to be here anyway; you're a Yokkurei and if anyone besides me knew that, you'd be hated here too. To sum it all up, you're the source of all the problems that have plaguing my world lately."

"…ouch…"

"…however, you are a really cool dragon and I care about you a great amount. Even though you're not from my world, I've developed a brotherly bond with you, Atlas…and no matter how many Sage Dragons attack us how many times, I won't let them kill you. Djermegandre knows it too; you don't deserve to suffer as much as you have."

"Heh…thanks, dude. However, even though I know you and Djermegandre will accept me…I don't think I can ever go back to my world. I failed in my vow and even though I'm having a good time here and enjoying the sight of water and grass and rain and snow…there are countless Yokkurei in my world that die in a daily struggle for survival. I feel even guiltier than I ever have…"

Atlas let his arms drop to his sides and closed his eyes as he gritted his teeth; the guilt was killing him. Spyro walked up to his Yokkureian counterpart and put a hand on his shoulder. Spyro felt that it was his turn to make a vow. He promised Atlas that he would never let the Sage Dragons get to him; he would do all he could to give Atlas the time he needed to save his world from total extinction. Atlas took the reassuring words well and walked out of the room, smelling some kind of food that was calling to his rumbling belly. Before following the crimson dragon, Spyro looked off toward the rain once more. He remembered what he told himself in the waterfall basin; he would train himself and master his powers and perhaps learn to draw on the full powers of the God of Creation within him…

* * *

Meanwhile, the Sage Dragon's meeting room was disturbingly empty. A ghostly silence hung in the air and an ominous mist drifted along the floor and gave the place in even more lonely feeling than it had. It was still in shambles after Djermegandre and Hinarious' encounter…in fact, it was barely a room anymore, but a mix of rubble and the remaining structure that somehow survived the Supreme Judge's onslaught. Suddenly breaking the eerie silence, the sound of talons and a robe dragging on the ground signaled the presence of a being and that being was a charred and deeply scarred Yokurious. The mangled Sage Dragon walked through the desertion and stared up at the rainy skies, cursing his fate to the clouds.

"Damn it all…that Hinarious has corrupted everything that the Sage Dragons once stood for…" Yokurious began. He picked up a piece of shattered glass and stared into it, "He has also changed you too, hasn't he? Previously, you were a kind and gentle dragon who freely offered words of wisdom to those who needed it…but now…now your soul is in shambles along with your body. You are lucky to be alive…somehow surviving the God of Destruction's wrath…but to what end?"

"Will you simply die a colder fate? Condemned to hell for your misdeeds, cursed to be tortured by the Demon King, Jormungandre? Or will you just be condemned to purgatory where you will fade from time and memory? With what you have done, you will surely not be forgiven and allowed to see your mother and father again…oh, dragon god Spyro! I could beg for your forgiveness over and over again and it would never be enough! _Why must I live to this day?!_"

"Yokurious…you probably don't deserve to be painted as the bad guy…you didn't plan all of this. You were just caught up in the whirlwind, just like the others…except for some reason your soul was much more protected. Was this planned by a higher force? Were you meant to take such measures? Were you meant to help the dragon gods stop Hinarious in his nefarious plot and reunite the brothers? Maybe that is the only way to save yourself from damnation…but first…I need assistance. I can't take on Hinarious by myself…especially since he still has the others under his control…"

The Sage Dragon snapped out of his trance and started to walk away, an uncertain resolve lingering in his tortured heart. Yokurious was unsure of his next move, but thought that it would be wise to play along with Hinarious until the critical moment when he could lend his hand to Spyro, for if he reacted to early, he would most certainly be killed…

* * *

Back in the Artisan Home in the Dragon Realms, a special dinner was being held in the palace. It turned out that this day was the very day that Spyro accepted his destiny as the God of Creation three long years ago. Of course, it wasn't raining then but the dinner took Spyro by surprise. There was a plethora of food that was prepared by Spyro's mother-at-heart, Archema, and everyone was there: Spyro's father-at-heart Sachés and the elders, Tomas, Sensei, Titan, Cho-Lei, Magnus, and Astor. Sachés sat at the forefront of the long table with Tomas at the opposite end. Archema, Spyro, Atlas, and Magnus sat on one side, with Titan, Sensei, Cho-Lei, and Astor on the other side. After everyone was seated and quiet, Sachés stood with a glass of wine in has hand.

"A toast to my boy, Spyro…" Sachés started after clearing his throat, "For turning out to be one hell of a teenage dragon! A God of creation…who would have thought! A toast to him for conquering evil and unsightly odds." Everyone clinked their glasses together and the meal begun. Every dragon had glasses full of Blackberry Wine, except Spyro and Tomas who decided against liquor. Atlas was almost given some kind of juice, but he insisted on wine.

"I still can't believe my little baby is a great Dragonian God…" Archema said, sniffling a little.

"It's no big deal, mother. Don't cry; it's somewhat embarrassing…" Spyro said. He decided to call her "mother" for everything she did for him.

"Tryin' to be the big man now, huh son? Look who's grown some hair on his chest!" Sachés said, rubbing his hand in Spyro's hair.

"Dad! Quit it! Come on! You're not even really my father…" Spyro cried, playfully forcing his father's hand away from his hair. Atlas followed Sachés' lead and assisted in messing up Spyro's hair some more.

"So, Spyro…" Titan started, taking a sip of his drink, "We were denied the final lesson of your training. I expected you and I to be able to do battle…"

"Hmph, we could go a round if so wish it. But I doubt that you would want to fight me now." Spyro challenged. Titan smirked but before he could say a word…

"Spyro, where did you meet Atlas?" Astor said, trying to break up the ensuing conflict before it began. Atlas began to look around nervously.

"I met him in the flower field near the dojo. He was unconscious and he was able to wake up." Spyro responded.

"Those are some interesting marks you have there, son…especially that pentagram on your left shoulder." Astor said.

"Uhh…thanks?" Atlas said.

"How could you just interrupt me when I was speaking, Astor?!" Titan yelled.

"You were trying to start a battle at a formal dinner! What would you expect him to do?!" Cho-Lei yelled back.

"You want to take his place, Cho-Lei?!" Titan countered.

"Enough, Titan! You are not a savage Yokkurei!" Tomas called upon rising. Atlas shivered.

"How dare you compare me to a creature as filthy as a Yokkurei?!" Titan countered. Atlas growled under his breath.

"You are acting like a bloodthirsty demon who fights to prove he is strong; a Yokkurei!" Magnus chimed in. Atlas clenched his fists and had had enough. His powers as the God of Destruction kicked in for a brief moment as he slammed his clenched fists on the table, nearly smashing it half.

"_Why don't all of you shut the hell up?! You think you know so much, don't you?!_" Atlas roared.

His voice echoed off the walls and made everyone take notice. The red dragon scoffed a green fireball and walked out of the room; everyone flinched as they heard the grand doors to the palace slam shut with considerable force. Silence prevailed in the dinner hall for a moment before Tomas turned to Spyro; the white dragon nervously shrugged and lied for Atlas. He said that he didn't know why he freaked out so badly, but indeed he did know. Minutes later, Spyro cleared his plate and charged out the door after Atlas.

"This is your doing, you know…" Magnus said, as he turned to Titan.

* * *

Outside in the rain, Spyro was walking through the fields almost in vain, using magic to conjure an umbrella that had his emblem upon it. The white dragon walked up and down the plains until he finally came upon Atlas' footprints. He followed them until he found his target; the red dragon was sitting upon a grassy outcropping, under a tree with a scroll and brush out. Spyro nervously walked up to the young crimson dragon and Atlas looked at him briefly before going back to his drawing.

"Atlas…they didn't mean—" Spyro started. Then Atlas chuckled and gestured for the white dragon to sit next to him.

"I know what they meant…and I pretty sure that they did mean it. They don't know who and what I really am." Atlas said.

"Yeah…I'm sorry. I had no idea that they would go that far. If I did, I would have stopped them from arguing…"

"Sigh…don't worry about it. It's not like you can read the future. It's just…" he paused.

"What?"

"Why do we have to be so different? Why can't Yokkurei and Pures just be the same dragons with different colors or something?"

"Because than there would probably be no need for the different names." Spyro chuckled at this comment and Atlas somewhat joined, "I mean…I don't know what it's like in your world and you're the only Yokkurei I know, so I can't make any judgments. Everyone else is just judging your clan by what they read in books and things like that; they don't really know what Yokkurei are like. For all we know—"

"It's true."

"Huh?"

"It's true. Yokkurei are savage, bloodthirsty, demonic mutant dragons. We kill with free will and not a care in the damn world. BUT! We do it for a reason! We _kill_ for a reason! We _destroy_ for a reason! We _burn_ for a reason, and that reason is consistent: We were born and raised that way. And if I don't do something my clan will die…in silence."

_**End Chapter Ten…next chapter, Premonition…**_


	11. XI: Premonition

Spyro the Dragon: Creation and Destruction

**By ValkierieDjermegandre**

**Disclaimer:** Sigh...hey! I _still_ don't own Spyro or any related characters that appear in this story! They belong to their respective creators at Vivendi Universal! I own Spyro's god form, his powers and any original characters including, but not limited to, Atlas! I also own the scenario and not...much..._else!! Rawwrr!!_ Okay? Okay.

**Plot:** Through time, there has always been one god who has been the object of fear; one who's right hand is chaos…who's left hand is destruction…who's very breath is pestilence. Creation and destruction will clash…as forbidden myth becomes black truth…

**Notes:** It's here! The next part in my Spyro the Dragon God saga, _Creation and Destruction_. Mostly inspired by my own need for another story to write and an answer to the requests for the next part of the saga (I'm looking at Draganta the Dragonlord and Nightmare King). Hope you like this too!

Book I: The Chaos God

**Chapter XI: Premonition**

A few days after the celebratory dinner, the rain had finally gone for a day and the sun was able to somewhat show itself through the dispersed clouds. Spyro thought that this would be the best time if any. The white dragon requested for Tomas to meet him in his room at the palace at 12 noon. The elder dragon expectedly showed up right at noon and met the dragon god in his room, where he sat on the windowsill with his divine blade, Adamatinacor out of its sheath and resting on the God of Creation's lap. The latter ran his claw up and down the sword, trying to feel its most powerful ether flow but managing only to feel the flow that it normally gave off. He snapped out of his daydream and took heed to Tomas standing in the doorway.

"Oh, Tomas! Good of you to come!" Spyro said.

"What is it that you wanted, young master?" Tomas responded.

"I'll get to the point…if I'm going to purge Hinarious from this world, I want to be able to call upon my true powers as the God of Creation…however, for whatever reason I'm unable to do that…"

"Despite what your father gave to you upon your refusal to return to Sakur with him?"

Spyro nodded, "Which is why…I want to undergo some training to be able to call upon these powers of mine."

"I'm impressed, young master. You really wish to spend the time necessary to prepare for such a battle instead of just rushing in?"

"Yeah…it's also a slight bit of jealousy, but I won't go into details about that. Nevertheless, do you know where I could do this?"

"There is a sacred temple in the White Mountain Range, just west of the Zodiac Shrine…towards the direction of the sun. It is where all gods of your caliber have gone when they needed to train the use of their powers."

"Well, that's convenient. But how am I supposed to get there? Flying into the White Mountains is quite risky because of all the mist and streams of spirit energy."

"I'll take you." Came the voice of the Supreme Judge.

Spyro looked toward the door behind Tomas and Djermegandre stood there, looking better than he had in the last few weeks. He was standing on his two feet again and there was nothing more than a light scar where his wound was. He gave a broad smile and crossed his arms.

"Like I said, I'll take you over the mountains. It's the least I can do. Besides, I know that temple; it's where I used to train before I became what I am now." Djermegandre said.

"Awesome! So when do we leave?" Spyro said.

"As soon as you're ready."

* * *

Meanwhile out in the plains, Atlas sat on the fountain that was smashed during his bout against Spyro nearly a month ago; he figured the God of Creation fixed it himself. The crimson dragon pondered what he should do; he couldn't shake the feeling that his time was quickly running out. He knew that he needed a great amount of life force to save his world and bring it to life, but the only beings who carried the necessary life force were Spyro and Djermegandre; Spyro's influence must have grown on him and prevented him from killing them as freely as he would have otherwise. Suddenly, something disturbed his train of thought and he looked off toward the forest; a silver form passed through the trees and that was all he needed to see. The red dragon immediately jumped off the fountain and dashed into the Artisan Wood.

Upon becoming engulfed by the trees, he ripped off the pigment on which the glyph of transformation was written, transforming into his full form as he continued to run through the trees, except that he was wearing his black cloak again. He wound and weaved through the dense foliage, occasionally getting frustrated and cutting through whole branches with his claws. Eventually, after half an hour, he reached the clearing where he had his conversation with his lesser half, except he also found the source of the disturbance: Terra. The silver bishōn sat in the middle of the clearing with his back turned to Atlas, but seemed to know that he was there.

"Hello again, Atlas…" Terra solemnly greeted, without turning his back.

"I'm a god you know…you should look at me when you speak to me…" Atlas growled, crossing his arms in a show of authority.

"Forgive me…" Terra rose and turned to face Atlas and in his hands was the Grimoire of the Sealed Heavens, "Anyway, I'm here because I want to ask you a few questions."

"…questions? Like what?"

"For one, do you even still care about your world? _Our_ world?"

"_What?!_ Of course I—wait…_our_ world? So that means that…"

"Yes. I am a Yokkurei by blood. While my brother has more of our pure wolven mother's blood in him, I ended up sharing more with my Yokkureian father…thus leading to me being born with devil's script."

"Yeah, so what? I was born with devil's script, too. Meanwhile, I do still care about the welfare of my world. Why would you ask that?"

"Because it seems to me that you're spending more time messing around with Spyro and Hinarious than figuring out a way to save the Yokkureian realm from extinction."

"Well…that's…_grr, what the hell do you know, anyway?! You probably don't care about our world either, given that you're in league with that bastard, Hinarious!!_"

"Careful with that anger of yours…you'll burn the forest down like that. Anyway, on to question number two…"

"What the hell is this…?"

"Where did it go, Atlas?"

"What…?"

"The malice. The hatred. The commitment to destruction. When you first came to this world, I'm pretty sure you would have been willing to tear down the entire White Mountain Range just because you knew you had the power to do so."

"…your point?"

"You're a God of Destruction; there's no room in your existence for the love and compassion that you're trying to gain. You don't need friends. You don't need others. You'll be more powerful if you realize this."

"Why are you telling me this? Don't you want to kill me?"

"I just want you to realize that you don't have to be another worthless god…but, then again I guess you've already chosen that path…" Atlas was silent. Terra was getting to him and the silver wolf was silently smiling, "And besides…you can't have strong emotions if you want to use this…"

"The Grimoire of the Sealed Heavens…I thought you were keeping it…"

"Well, I've realized that I no longer need it…and I was willing to return it to you…on one condition."

"What condition is that?"

Terra stopped for a moment and smirked in the darkness of the forest. He slowly walked up to Atlas and stood beside him, reaching up to whisper something in the God of Destruction's ear. When he finished, the God of Destruction's hands dropped to his sides and Terra was nowhere to be seen, as many images flashed through his head: a burning village, blood covered fields and bodies, destroyed homes and other structures. Something took over Atlas and a fire lit in his demonic, green eyes; he didn't know what it was, but he knew that it wasn't anything that Terra had done. The Grimoire of the Sealed Heavens found itself chained to Atlas' body once more…as he stalked out of the forest with a menacing glow in his emerald, serpent-like eyes…

* * *

Out in the plains, Spyro was ready to leave with the Supreme Judge. The white dragon god had his sword firmly strapped to his back and a look of confidence and anticipation on his face. Djermegandre himself was also feeling quite proud; he had always wondered what became of the temple since he was last there…than again, since barely anyone ever visited the White Mountains, he doubted that there was any severe change in the appearance of the temple.

"Do you have everything?" Tomas asked.

"Yeah. This should be very beneficial to me." Spyro said.

"Before you even ask, you don't have to worry, Tomas. I'll take good care of him." Djermegandre said, as he put his hand on Spyro's head.

"Ha, ha, I wouldn't think that I would have to worry about young master Spyro when he is with you, Lord Djermegandre."

The Supreme Judge gave a cocky smile than a wave as he raised his hand. An enormous magic glyph lit under he and Spyro and the two celestial beings vanished toward the White Mountains in no time at all. The elder dragon looked off toward the sky and was brimming with confidence; he knew that Spyro would prevail. However, something snapped him out of his pleasant dreams. Tomas couldn't put his finger on it…but something was disturbing the peaceful aura; something dark and foreboding. He slowly turned toward the forest, but turned away as he somehow failed to notice the slowly growing evil aura…and the sign of imminent disaster…

_**End Chapter Eleven…next chapter, Training…**_

**ValkierieDjermegandre: Before you start asking why this was so short, I'll explain myself. This is more of a setup chapter. The next one might be short too, but I think things will roll better this way :) **


	12. XII: Training

Spyro the Dragon: Creation and Destruction

**By ValkierieDjermegandre**

**Disclaimer:** Sigh...hey! I _still_ don't own Spyro or any related characters that appear in this story! They belong to their respective creators at Vivendi Universal! I own Spyro's god form, his powers and any original characters including, but not limited to, Atlas! I also own the scenario and not...much..._else!! Rawwrr!!_ Okay? Okay.

**Plot:** Through time, there has always been one god who has been the object of fear; one who's right hand is chaos…who's left hand is destruction…who's very breath is pestilence. Creation and destruction will clash…as forbidden myth becomes black truth…

**Notes:** It's here! The next part in my Spyro the Dragon God saga, _Creation and Destruction_. Mostly inspired by my own need for another story to write and an answer to the requests for the next part of the saga (I'm looking at Draganta the Dragonlord and Nightmare King). Hope you like this too!

Book I: The Chaos God

**Chapter XII: Training**

In Terra's room, the silver wolf sat on the floor with his toys and miniature versions of the Artisan Home and the White Mountain Range. His Spyro and Djermegandre figures were off on the mountain range map and his Atlas figure in the Artisan Home. Terra smirked to himself as he placed a figure of Tomas flat on the ground and used his fingers to light flames in various parts of the Artisan Home; he than pulled out a quill pen and started to draw jagged lines on the Artisan map to represent fissures. He looked at his work and his face melted into one of apathy, as he placed "Spyro" in front of "Atlas", both dragons with their weapons bared, except "Atlas" had his Shinigami Ryoku and a strange light was rising from "Spyro" via a small bulb that Terra had placed behind the figure.

"The Gods…they are so easy. All I had to do was set off that bud of evil energy inside of Atlas and he'll end up taking care of the rest. If I'm lucky than he'll kill Spyro and destroy the Dragon realms in an attempt to resurrect his world…" Terra said to himself. He thought for a moment, "I wonder who put that idea into his head? That he could revive his world by stealing the life force of the God of Creation or the Supreme Judge…"

As if to answer Terra's question in the dark, cold room…around a corner, Hinarious smirked to himself in the inky darkness…

* * *

Meanwhile over the White Mountains, Spyro and Djermegandre were walking through a valley of spirits. The God of Creation let his eyes wander; the place was true to its name. The mountains were snow white and complementary colors were the only ones around, like sky blue, teal, silver and gray. If not for the markings on Spyro's body, he wouldn't be able to distinguish himself from the area, let alone Djermegandre. It was very peaceful however…snow fell from the skies gently and yet the air wasn't cold at all; probably because of the warm energy of the spirits flitting about. Every now and again, Spyro would see birds flying about, except they weren't the birds he would normally see in the Dragon Realms; these birds had tassels that trailed from their tail feathers that bared some kind of marks that Spyro didn't recognize. When they flapped their wings it seemed like they had six wings and when he looked closer, Spyro found that they did have six wings; the extra four extended from the initial two. When the birds sung, it was a pleasant sound.

Upon walking beside Djermegandre for more than fifteen minutes, the Supreme Judge put his arm out to stop Spyro from going any further. The white dragon wondered what it was all about until he saw the large hole off to the side of the path. It expanded a good ten miles with most of the distance being covered by the resulting fissures and what looked like cooled magma. A vast amount of souls were floating around the area and strange runes and a single mark were visible on the ground. Djermegandre walked towards the devastated site and Spyro followed behind, curious but cautious.

"Hey Djermegandre…what the hell is this?" Spyro asked. Djermegandre closed his eyes as he recalled.

"This…is a vast canyon of remains. There used to be a town here…" Djermegandre said.

"A…town? What happened, an earthquake or something?"

"Worse. The God of Destruction's…Atlas' thirteenth birthday. Every year on the thirteenth of Asuron the thirteenth month of the year, he spins a roulette to pick which general area in which to hold his…'celebration'. The needle landed on the White Mountain Range and he found this place first, I imagine. After generally decimating the area and poisoning the air around it, he dropped whatever remains there were into the ground to leave them to be eaten by the magma streams below. He then left his mark on the ground and left…despite his savagery, it is how he is destined to live, so we can't complain. Come; we're almost there. The temple's just over the next mountain…let's hope that Atlas' wrath didn't spread there."

Spyro was about to ask how Atlas got into his world that time, but then he remembered that the White Mountain Range was nestled in the Spirit Realm, between the Dragon Realms and what he assumed was the Yokkureian Realm. That left Spyro with a bad taste in his mouth; Atlas is destined to be violent and savage due to his nature as the God of Destruction. Was it really wise to leave him in the Dragon Realms alone? The white dragon then shook his head and put it out of his mind; if he started to cause any trouble, the elders would do something about him. After seeing Djermegandre's signal, Spyro picked up his pace and followed alongside the Supreme Judge as they entered the caverns of a large mountain.

Water of a silver color flowed from the walls of the inner caverns and blue grass grew in places where Spyro didn't think that grass would grow. Light pierced through small openings in the rock and lit up the caverns as it glanced off of the small crystal clusters that littered the cavern walls and roads. Trying to give himself something to do, Spyro was trying to recall the months of the dragonian year, but was failing. Then he figured that it would make an interesting conversation with the Supreme judge.

"Hey Djermegandre, there are thirteen months in the year, right?" Spyro asked.

"Yes." Djermegandre answered with his arms folded, "In order Rodoam, Sodoam, Churoam, Segai, Gurai, Jindai, Reysu, Aisu, Ridu, Golderon, Haiduron, Shekuron, and Asuron. Each month has twenty-eight days and a new moon on the first day of the last week. Just as a fun fact, I was born on the first of Rodoam; I was told that this was good luck."

"I was born on the sixth of the Asuron…well, that's what Spira told me one time. He said that my birth date is why I'm so determined."

"Hmm, that's interesting…you were born four years and one week before Atlas…"

"What? How old is Atlas? By now, I'm nineteen."

"Than, that would make him fifteen years of age."

"_Wonderful…I'm older than him and he's still bigger than me…well, that Twilight form, anyway…_"

Spyro let his thoughts drop for that moment as the cavern thinned out and light could be seen beaming from an exit. The celestial duo emerged from the cavern and Spyro could see the temple. The columns were marble and glinted in the setting sun. Celestial runes were all over the structure and crystals that seemed to grow out of the ground. The marks of Creation and Destruction were on respective pedestals; Creation was made of marble and Destruction was made of a dark looking material that Spyro couldn't identify. The roof seemed to be made of a transparent material and was a circular dome that went around the entire structure. It only amazed Spyro more as they walked closer.

"Wow…this is amazing!" Spyro said. He marveled at the various dragons that were etched into the walls outside of the temple, "This is where gods train?"

"Gods, demi-gods, holy warriors, you name it; any celestial being that needs to hone their skills comes here. To the Temple of the Edge."

"'Temple of the Edge'? Where's the name come from?"

"You have a thirst for knowledge, don't you? No one knows for sure where the name came from, but most suspect that it was built at the end of the world. But enough chatter! Let's go inside!"

Spyro nodded and started to push the large doors open. Djermegandre was impressed by the young dragon god's display of strength as the door was beginning to open. The Supreme judge then figured that he should help Spyro open the door and lent his own muscles to the cause; however, the door didn't open any faster. When it finally opened, Djermegandre wiped the sweat off of his brow and brushed himself off.

"I swear…opening that door should be one of the trials…pant, pant…" Djermegandre said.

Spyro laughed to himself and walked inside of the temple with Djermegandre. Upon walking inside, Spyro found that the floor was so clean that their images reflected off of it with vivid detail. The white dragon looked up and noticed that roof that he thought was transparent actually wasn't; from the inside, the God of Creation could see designs of what he assumed were different dragon gods. The images faded out to reveal different, more malevolent looking beasts; Spyro figured that the images were different light anima and dark anima. Something snapped him out of his daydream however; it was the sound of a sword hitting metal. Following the sounds, Spyro walked around a nearby corner, with Djermegandre close behind. The duo emerged in another large room and Spyro was met with a surprising sight.

His father, Spira was wielding his sword against what looked like a black suit of armor. The armor was obviously being animated by a spirit of some kind and it wielded a sword as black as its armor. Spira wielded his divine blade, Spirayoma against the animated armor and the two opponents walked around in each other in circles until the animated armor lunged at Spira with sword in hand. The dragon god jumped to the side and spun his sword in his hand with flourish as he dodged another strike; the blue dragon than jumped forward and made a strike of his own, right on his opponent's helmet. Spirayoma cut right through the black metal and made a flash of hot sparks as the metal came away; the blue dragon god than shifted his position in the air and sent forth a gust of sharp winds with his wings that shredded the black armor to small fragments that clattered nearly soundlessly to the floor.

"_You're_ training?" came a voice that Spira knew.

The blue dragon turned and acknowledged the white dragon that was his son. Spira outstretched his arms, but before he could call Spyro's name, the latter was already charging at him and leapt into his arms. Djermegandre smiled at the affection and walked closer to the duo; eventually, Spyro released his father's body and Spira crossed his arms as he retrieved his sword and wiped his brow.

"To answer your question, I'm not really training…just killing time." Spira said with a smirk.

"What are you sweating for? It looked like you tamed that guy." Spyro said. Spira closed his eyes as he sheathed his sword and collapsed on his back to the floor.

"That's 'cause you came in an hour or two after the fight started; that Yurin Armor was a persistent bastard…oh, hey Djermegandre. I didn't see you there."

"How is that possible…killing time you say?" Djermegandre said. Spira rose and nodded.

"Yeah; nothing else. So, what is our God of Creation doing here?"

"I'm here to train!" Spyro said with a confident look on his face, "Despite the fact that you gave me the rights to my godhood before you returned to Sakur, I can't call upon that power. I would like to be able to call upon my true abilities as the God of Creation to better protect my world."

"Good choice. Well, you may as well get to it; there're quite a few trials to go through."

Spyro nodded and walked down the nearest hallway that Djermegandre led him to. Soon, the white dragon found himself staring down a large door made of some kind of steel material that Spyro had never seen before. On one side of the door were runes from an ancient language from the Dragon Realms along with several designs that looked like roses and plant vines. The other side of the door was covered in devil's script and had inscriptions of demons and other malevolent creatures. Spyro put his hand on the Pure Dragon side of the door and it immediately started to slowly open and a blinding light poured out…

_**End Chapter Twelve…next chapter, Rite…**_


	13. XIII: Rite

Spyro the Dragon: Creation and Destruction

**By ValkierieDjermegandre**

**Disclaimer:** Sigh...hey! I _still_ don't own Spyro or any related characters that appear in this story! They belong to their respective creators at Vivendi Universal! I own Spyro's god form, his powers and any original characters including, but not limited to, Atlas! I also own the scenario and not...much..._else!! Rawwrr!!_ Okay? Okay.

**Plot:** Through time, there has always been one god who has been the object of fear; one who's right hand is chaos…who's left hand is destruction…who's very breath is pestilence. Creation and destruction will clash…as forbidden myth becomes black truth…

**Notes:** It's here! The next part in my Spyro the Dragon God saga, _Creation and Destruction_. Mostly inspired by my own need for another story to write and an answer to the requests for the next part of the saga (I'm looking at Draganta the Dragonlord and Nightmare King). Hope you like this too!

Book I: The Chaos God

**Chapter XIII: Rite**

Bleak darkness surrounded him. Atlas was sitting on a hard gravel floor with naught but thick, inky darkness surrounding him. There were silver shackles attached to his wrists and ankles that were designed with two serpents that circled around and eventually entangled one another's tongues. There were chains attached to each bond although a thick layer of mist prevented anyone from knowing where the chains ended. There was also a chain attached to the collar that he wore and was stretched ten feet into the air where it was being held up by two darker versions of the birds that flew about the White Mountain Range. Atlas opened his eyes and his pupils were solid green, empty and were resonating somewhat. As soon as he did, the darkness dissolved somewhat and he could see dark purple pillars rising out of the thick mist and two large towers far to the opposite of him. A single tower rested between the two that held a throne. Atlas rose to his feet, the only sound being the clinking of chain links, and the darkness dissolved more, revealing a blood red sunset and many a destroyed village or town around him. An enormous flame lit behind the throne and fissures ran across the gravel floor as they spewed hellfire with the resulting tremors.

Atlas wasn't frightened or disturbed at all; in fact, he smiled. He smiled a dark, demonic, sadistic smile and felt his legs moving as his body came closer to the throne. Soon his mind registered what his body was doing and he reached ever closer. As he did, a strange mark slowly etched itself into his right shoulder, though it was blurry and indistinguishable. His hand stretched out to grab the arm of the throne and as he did, an unusual feeling enveloped his being; a feeling that he had not felt in a long time…the need to destroy and the need to kill…

* * *

After uncovering his eyes from the intense light, Spyro found that he was in a completely different area. An intense white surrounded him except for the sky blue crystals that dotted the area and rose out of the ground in various places. Marble columns and arches also protruded from the ground in various places; each with ancient dragon runes inscribed upon them. Spyro looked up and could see three towers in the distance with sky blue grass at their bases. As Spyro was taking in his surroundings, an enormous lightening bolt struck near the three towers that he had observed and the Supreme Judge, Djermegandre, emerged from it. He crossed his arms and looked at Spyro; the white dragon god returned his serious look.

"Are you truly ready?" Djermegandre solemnly asked.

"I didn't come here without a solid reason. Let's do this!" Spyro said.

"_Okay!_" Djermegandre roared. His voice suddenly boomed and his body, save for his head was covered in silver armor. A gavel of the same color with black markings appeared in his right hand and a deep blue cape billowed out from behind him, covered in magickal energy. "There are three trials that you must pass and one final rite that you must obtain…before you are granted the power that you desire."

"Three trials, huh? Okay; I can deal with that."

"Let us see. The three trials are the trials of soul, body and mind…The first is the trial of soul. To truly know your power as a god, you must in turn know yourself as a god. You must know what you truly stand for and what you have had stood for in the past. Tell me; what do you stand for as a god?"

"What do I stand for…I stand for life and light. I stand to make sure that my clan survives and yet, I don't stand for the preservation of their own knowledge. I stand for the life that fills all dragons and fight to strike down all that try to take that life away unjustly. However, as a god, I know that there is death and that I do not stand to stop death, for to stop death is to stop the natural cycle of all."

"I see…" Djermegandre nodded and finished writing something on one of his scrolls; he seemed to be taking note of Spyro's words. "Let's move on. To truly know your power as a god…you must know your being as a god. Tell me; as a god, for what purpose do you exist?"

"As a god, I believe my purpose is to represent the life and goodness that exists in all. I exist to bring the sun to the lands and the corresponding warmth. As a god, I believe that I exist to protect all dragons from darkness, however I realize that everyone had darkness within them. I, in turn, realize that I do not exist to purge the lands of all beings with darkness in them; only the beings that submit to that darkness and wish to bring that darkness onto the lands on which I exist."

"Very interesting…" he finished writing and looked back at Spyro. "Fair enough; final question. To truly know your power as a god…you must know the reason within you. If, right now you were forced against your will to give in to the malice and hatred within you and if you knew that fighting it would threaten your very existence, bringing you close to death, how would you respond?"

"How would I respond…I would try my hardest to fight that evil. I wouldn't care about my own possible fate; I care more about the futures of those that I protect. As long as the dragons and the lands that I protect can live on, I know that I have fulfilled my duty. I would have no regrets."

"Hmm…"

For a moment, Djermegandre looked at Spyro and gave him a strange look, narrowing his eyes…he then finished what he writing and rolled up the scroll. The white beast than held it out in front of his body and breathed an intense flame upon it where it then bore the mark of soul. Djermegandre put the scroll on his back, then clapped his hands three times and the white background dissolved into red and orange as a calm sunset could be seen. Spyro looked at the sunset and then back at Djermegandre as he revealed another scroll.

"This trial is the trial of mind. To know your true power of a god, you must know how to keep your mind with you…for without it, your thinking will go and your body will soon follow, falling into a mess of madness. Are you ready for the trial?"

Spyro nodded and as soon as he did, Djermegandre's eyes glowed and the surroundings around Spyro disappeared and he found himself to be standing on a hard gravel floor that seemed to stretch for miles and miles. Just as he was about to question the nature of this trial, the dragon god was surrounded by maybe one hundred, featureless copies of dragons that were standing on all fours. Their bodies were surrounded by dark aurea, so Spyro immediately knew that they weren't good for his health. The white dragon god instinctively reached for his sword, but found that it was not on his back. Spyro silently cursed to himself; as he did, one of the dragons shifted in front of him and raked the dragon god with its claws. Spyro looked at the injury and found something that his body had not secreted in a long time—blood.

The dragon god rose and stepped back from another attack, but was easily open from behind as he sliced across his back, drawing more blood as the crimson liquid hit the ground and resonated beside Spyro's body. The dragon god struggled to regain and panic started to take over his mind…but then he remembered the conditions of the trial. Spyro closed his eyes and held his hands steady, letting out a deep breath and allowing the steam to escape his nostrils. He could see his opponents very clearly as they approached; one approached from his left and he slightly moved his left hand, calling forth a cluster of Adamant that vanquished the creature. A group of five approached his right and he moved the corresponding hand, raising a crystal wall that dispelled the monsters.

Finally, Spyro opened his eyes and they radiated with their sky blue hue. The white dragon rose a few feet off of the ground and white feathers began to twist and twine around the air that was his aura. An intense white light surrounded his body and small, ethereal wings appeared from his back. A strong white aura enveloped his hands…and then he transformed. He became a dragon of startling stature, with power to match. Spyro had transformed into a legendary greater dragon, with a glow that matched the sun. His body retained its majestic white color, except there were also sky blue marks on his body along with the black ones. A horn protruded from his snout area and his blue hair stretched down his long neck and traced along his back. Two long locks of hair dangled from the side of his head and stretched down to his haunches. Those haunches had small shards of adamant sticking out of them and his claws and talons shone as though they were crystal. He had a black, bracelet-like necklace around his neck and his wings had crystals sticking out of their skeletal structure near their elbows. The glass orb on his tail grew to suit his immense size and a large blue flame lit inside of it. Finally, two more silver horns grew out of the sides of his head, alongside his original, golden ones.

Spyro crossed arms and gave a smirk to go with his omnipotent stature as he leaped into the air, letting divine ether gather into his maw. After a short time, Spyro released a holy breath attack of great power that resulted in an explosion that vaporized every creature that opposed him. The greater dragon touched down and shook the floor with his landing, but he soon found that his eyelids were getting heavy. When he awoke, Spyro found that he was in the same white area that he started the trials in. His form was reverted and he stood in front of Djermegandre, who had a pleased look upon his face, though his arms were crossed.

"You forgot about that power, didn't you? Most young dragonian gods like yourself do, and they usually end up failing that trial…" Djermegandre said. Spyro cocked his head.

"I didn't know that I would invoke that transformation. In fact, that completely took me by surprise, but I covered it up by obliterating them." Spyro said.

"…fair enough. You can have your sword back…" Djermegandre handed Spyro the divine blade, Adamatinacor and proceeded to write more in another scroll. He breathed the same flame on it and it bore the crest of mind. "Ah, we have come to the final trial…the trial that tests your body and reflexes, but mainly your skills with that sword of yours."

"Adamatinacor…" Spyro looked at his divine blade and he could swear that he heard it breathing.

"This trial aims to test if you truly understand your sword's power and if it truly understands you…now let's begin!"

Djermegandre raised his gavel to the sky and slammed it to the ground, causing everything around the two celestial beings to crumble; even the sky. What was left was a cosmic background with stars, galaxies, comets and the like. Spyro found that he was standing on a massive magick glyph in which each layer of magick runes were spinning like discs. Spyro was confused about all this, until Djermegandre appeared in front of him dressed in his usual garb. Once he appeared, towers rose around the parameter of the glyph, each decorated with a different sign of the zodiac.

"This is your final trial. You and I are going to have a battle…you must get one hit on my person with your sword alone. I, of course, will not hold back. Though I might play with you a slight bit, I plan to take this seriously." Djermegandre said. Spyro blinked in disbelief.

"Seriously? I have to fight_ you_? Oh well…if this is what stands between me and full rights as a god, than I'll do it!" Spyro said. The white dragon drew his sword and for the first time, Adamatinacor was giving off a vibrant glow.

"Show me your best, God of Creation! _Zodiac Circle! Be my sword!_"

The Supreme Judge planted his feet firmly on the ground and directed his palm towards the sky, causing a beam of light to ascend towards the stars. The beam created a magick circle that resembled the one that the two warriors stood upon; from the magick circle came a chain that locked around the Supreme Judge's wrist. Following the chain came a sword; The entire structure of the weapon was made of a pearl and sky blue crystal and it was translucent enough to see anything through it. The handle was about two feet in length and the blade was huge; it had an odd shape with a circle design where the hand guard would have been, then it stretched out into a long rectangular design and finally near its end, there was a larger circular design. The blade was covered in runes and a large, sharp fin stretched out from the blade. Finally, it had a long chain that stretched from the handle to the first circular section and a single white, feathery wing was attached to the chain on the section's end. It had characters from an ancient language that read "Belt of the Heavens". Djermegandre spun his sword and bared it against Spyro who was slightly breaking a sweat, but that was from the adrenaline pumping through him.

Spyro charged at Djermegandre and made a deft horizontal slash for the latter's gut, but he merely jumped back and brought his sword up to dodge Spyro's following jumping slash. Djermegandre smirked and swung his blade to push Spyro back, following by leaping after the white dragon and attempting to lop his head off; however, Spyro caught himself in the air and quickly dodged, landing safely on the ground. Djermegandre smirked and his sword was immediately covered in flames; he swung the blade and a wave of fire made its way towards Spyro. The dragon god jumped high into the air to avoid his assault but was met by the Supreme Judge. Djermegandre slammed Spyro with his fist, sending the white dragon careening toward the ground; however, Spyro caught himself and quickly used his tail to bear his sword as white bishōn came down on him. The Supreme Judge was impressed with his strategy; so much so, that he didn't notice the dragon god's foot going into his chest. Djermegandre staggered and Spyro tried to cut him with Adamatinacor, but the bishōn guarded once more.

"Dammit…!" Spyro cursed, as he jumped back once more.

"You're doing exceptionally…just keep it up! **Aquarius Torrent!!**" Djermegandre said.

Djermegandre briefly put his sword under his arm and it was enveloped in water as the sign of Aquarius appeared on the bishōn's sword bearing arm. He swiftly swung his blade and released a grand tidal wave toward the dragon god. As Spyro was enveloped by the attack, Djermegandre figured he'd won, but he soon found that he was wrong when an enormous lightening bolt struck through the crashing wave. When Spyro emerged, the markings on his body had changed to a crackling yellow and some points of his hair were sticking up while crackling with lightening. A small storm cloud appeared inside of the glass ball on his tail and he now bore the Dragonian Spirit Guardian, Yuryre's lightening spear. Spyro stood straight as he bore his new weapon and form against Djermegandre.

"A little thing I like to call spirit merge…" Spyro growled. He let the lightening arc from his hair to his weapon, "Now let's really play."

The Supreme Judge wasn't moved and fired a huge fireball at Spyro, but the dragonian god seemed to flash forward in a wash of lightening as he appeared in front of Djermegandre and delivered a powerful upper slash from his spear. Djermegandre was surprised himself as he flew back and Spyro caught up with him again, firing off powerful lightening bolts from naught but his hands. Djermegandre was shredded across his back and Spyro forced him forward with an electric charged foot. Djermegandre hit the ground, dropping his sword and Spyro quickly reverted, delivering a swift horizontal slash with Adamatinacor to Djermegandre's stomach. The Supreme Judge roared in defeat and the celestial area melted away, placing the two celestial beings back where they started: inside of a central room in the Temple of the Edge. Djermegandre rubbed his hand across the slash wound on his chest and Spyro wiped the blood from his sword with his finger, giving a smirk.

"Very good, Spyro…" Djermegandre growled, "You have passed the final trial, but I have one more test to pass upon you…"

_**End Chapter Thirteen…next chapter, Betrayal…**_

**ValkierieDjermegandre: **Sorry this was so long; couldn't break it. But then again, you probably don't mind.


	14. XIV: Betrayal

Spyro the Dragon: Creation and Destruction

**By ValkierieDjermegandre**

**Disclaimer:** Sigh...hey! I _still_ don't own Spyro or any related characters that appear in this story! They belong to their respective creators at Vivendi Universal! I own Spyro's god form, his powers and any original characters including, but not limited to, Atlas! I also own the scenario and not...much..._else!! Rawwrr!!_ Okay? Okay.

**Plot:** Through time, there has always been one god who has been the object of fear; one who's right hand is chaos…who's left hand is destruction…who's very breath is pestilence. Creation and destruction will clash…as forbidden myth becomes black truth…

**Notes:** It's here! The next part in my Spyro the Dragon God saga, _Creation and Destruction_. Mostly inspired by my own need for another story to write and an answer to the requests for the next part of the saga (I'm looking at Draganta the Dragonlord and Nightmare King). Hope you like this too!

Book I: The Chaos God

**Chapter XIV: Betrayal**

He was less than an inch way from the throne. Atlas kept walking forward, but it seemed as though the further he walked, the further the throne became. He was slightly puzzled by this, but then he charged forward and after a few minutes came within touching distance of the chair. However, when he touched the arm of the throne, his hand was badly scorched; he remembered having a feeling like this before. He looked at his smoking hand and then to the dark and foreboding environment around him…what is this, he finally asked himself.

"This is your final trial, Atlas Twilight…" came a voice that sounded all too familiar. A black rush of energy formed behind the God of Destruction and Hinarious appeared, except his robe was black and had purple designs on it.

"_You…you're the one from seven years ago…_" Atlas said. His voice was somewhat warped and he seemed to speak as though he were speaking to a different dragon.

"Yes…seven years ago, when you were merely nine years of age, you were forced to partake in the trials that were to deem you 'God of Destruction'…" Hinarious began. He paused and looked at Atlas, "However, you refused to finish the final Rite. You were hurt and injured from the trials of Courage, Wisdom, and Power…you couldn't take anymore…"

"_What are you trying to say…?_"

"Well…" Hinarious smirked, "I'm trying to say that you should accept your ultimate destiny…you are the most powerful dragonian god to ever exist…"

"_I thought that the other one was…the God of Creation from the Pure Dragon Realm…_" Atlas seemed to not remember Spyro either.

"Hmph…lies. Destruction is much more powerful than…creation…" he spat to emphasize his disgust, "could ever be. Darkness is much more powerful than light. However, you cannot bring your full wrath alive without the final Rite. You cannot use the power of your Shinigami Ryoku to their fullest strength _unless_ you accept the final Rite."

"_Why me? Why was _I _chosen as the God of destruction?_"

"I've told you this already. Your heartache…your loneliness…your nature and most importantly, your _race_…these factors in you create great power, but you yourself must bring this power forward and make your mark upon the world."

"…_am I really…?_"

"Look, Atlas…" Hinarious pointed his staff at the throne behind Atlas, "that throne seats whoever has the potential to rule heaven and hell alike…to rule all clans of dragon. That throne seats beings made of pure power and nothing else. Do you know why that throne appeared before you?"

"_Why…?_"

"Because it was meant for you, my boy. You, the God of Destruction, are meant to rule all…to be the true hand of judgment. A true superior being who wouldn't squander the name of the Gods…and all it takes…is one small Rite."

"_This…this will make the pain disappear? I can finally be complete?_"

"Yes. You will be able to live out your true purpose: to destroy and kill as you feel."

Atlas was torn for a second. His life had never gone like he wanted; he never had any friends he could count on and anyone that he did meet simply ran from him or betrayed him in short order. He had always cursed his fate to death, even the marks that befouled his crimson scales: the devil's script. He tried to brush the pain away, but that brought him nothing but more pain. Atlas looked at Hinarious and a thin black aura emanated from his body.

"_What do I have to do?_" Atlas growled.

"Simple…" Hinarious responded.

Hinarious walked up to Atlas and whispered something to him and as soon as he did, the entire area began to tremble and quake as a cruel smile creased Atlas' maw. He spread his ethereal wings and took off into the skies, leaving an enormous crater where he took off from. Hinarious watched as the God of Destruction vanished and smirked…than he felt a presence behind him. The silver bishōn, Terra, stood behind him, clutching his Atlas toy in his hand.

"Did you do as I asked?" Terra solemnly said. He started bobbing "Atlas's" head back and forth.

"Yes…he should be on his way back to his body now…" Hinarious growled. The two birds that were holding Atlas' collar chain hovered down to Hinarious and rested on his shoulders, "He's been kept here ever since that day…biding our time until just the right moment. And now…"

"The moment has come. Let's watch, shall we?"

* * *

Meanwhile at the Temple of the Edge, Spyro stood straight as Djermegandre looked him up and down with an intense fire in his eyes. The blue dragon god, Spira watched from the background with his arms folded. He was hiding it very well, but he was proud of his son, the God of Creation. Spira somehow hoped that this would all go well and Spyro would finally become a true god…also he hoped that his son would stop picking at him to teach him how to use his powers. Spyro folded his arms and was clearly getting impatient.

"Okay, you've stared at me long enough. What's the final Rite?" Spyro said.

"The final Rite for the dragonian God of Creation…is to cast away your evil for good." Djermegandre said.

"Cast away…my evil?"

"Three years ago, you succumbed to the darkness in your heart by allowing Lucid to infest your body. The dark spirit took advantage of the anger you felt toward Spira for lying to you about your birth and nature…"

"Oh yeah…I remember that now…"

"Spyro…" Spira chimed in, feeling guilty once more, "I could never apologize enough for that. I just didn't think that you would properly understand. It was nothing about our relationship…"

"Hmph…" Spyro smiled back at his father, "I think we all have had our regrets in life. I think you've apologized enough for that. Besides, now that I think about it, I freaked out and got angry for pretty much nothing. Even gods have to lie sometimes, right?"

"I should've known you'd give a response like that."

"That's me. Now we're past that."

"Yes, but here is the final question…" Djermegandre finally interrupted, "Have you forgiven yourself?"

Before Spyro could answer, Djermegandre reached out his palm and released a small beam of light that connected right to Spyro's heart. The white dragon was confused until the beam thinned and was replaced by a magick glyph that briefly appeared on the floor. The glyph produced a sizable black dragon whose form that Spyro recognized as the form he took when he was possessed by evil, despite its featureless form. Spyro was stunned for a second but then his expression hardened; he knew what it really was. The white dragon stood straight as the black shadow moved in on him…ever closer, ever more ferocious. At the very moment that the beast tried to swallow Spyro in its darkness, in a flash of movement, the white dragon had sliced the shadow into oblivion with Adamatinacor, which gave off a vibrant light. The God of Creation sheathed his sword and gave Djermegandre a sharp look.

"Congratulations, young dragon god…you have conquered the trails and have become…_a full dragon god!!_" Djermegandre called.

He pointed his gavel at Spyro's right shoulder and a mark appeared when the light dimmed. Spira knew this mark; it was the very same one that he carved into Spyrol's egg on that fateful day. It was a tornado-like emblem with a small globe in the center. Spyro looked at the mark and smiled.

"So…this means that I can call upon my full powers as the God of Creation?" Spyro asked.

"Yes. But, it will be up to you to discover how to awaken your dormant abilities." Djermegandre said.

"Hey Spyro, close your eyes for a second; I want to see if you can use your mind to look across your world." Spira said.

Spyro shrugged, closed his eyes and concentrated. The white dragon suddenly seemed to be standing in an ocean-like setting with white orbs floating about; he figured they were souls. However, something seemed wrong…one by one, some of them were being snuffed out followed by the sound of screams and roars. Spyro looked deeper and he could see…

"_Fire. Blood. Destruction._" Spyro thought to himself. The ethereal brain wave seemed to be coming from…

"_The Artisan Home!!_" Spyro said aloud.

"What? What about the—" Spira started.

Before he could finish his question, Spyro pushed his father out of the way and dashed out of the temple. Spira shook his head in exasperation and ran after his son; something was amiss. Djermegandre stayed behind and bid farewell to the dragon gods, then turned away from the door and crossed his arms. The Supreme Judge looked at the carvings and illustrations of Dragonian and Yokkureian gods and beasts on the ceiling and had a hunch about what was happening.

"_Spyro the Dragon…your real test is now…_"

* * *

He didn't care how he got there; he just knew that he needed to get back to the Artisan Home. Spyro dashed over the White Mountains on all fours, through rivers and caverns…valleys and craters. Spira chased his son in the same way that the latter was running, but couldn't catch up to Spyro no matter what. Finally, Spira lunged forward and grabbed Spyro's shoulder trying to slow him down, but came to no avail as Spyro merely pushed him away and kept running. Soon the white dragon found where he and Djermegandre entered the White Mountains; by now he was gasping for breath.

"Spyro! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Spira asked. He demanded to know.

"Grr…**Rinkai Wing!!**" Spyro called.

The white dragon used a spell he didn't even know he knew, and conjured up ethereal wings as white as the mountains themselves. He ignored his father's calls and let his wings take him back to the Dragon Realms. Spira looked up at his son flying away and a worried visage took his face. He wondered what was bothering his son…even more so, he was wondering why he didn't want to tell him anything…

* * *

Once Spyro had finally arrived in the Artisan Home, he was completely distraught. The peaceful day that he had left behind was no more as the signs of destruction and devastation were all over the grounds. In various places, the earth was split open by fissures and even completely raised out of proportion. Blood was all over the grass, staining it a solid red in some areas and fires raged over grounds and homes alike. Spyro couldn't move; how could this happen? More importantly, who was the culprit? The white dragon took a few moments to pull himself together, then he dashed toward the palace. On the way, he decided to see if he could mend the land or heal anything at all, but he found that his ether was rejected. Putting it out of his mind, the God of Creation finally made it to the palace…or what was the palace. A pile of rubble replaced his former home and the first thing that hit his mind was Sachés' and Archema's safety. The white dragon used his sword to move and blast most of the rubble away until he came upon the bodies of the two dragons that he came to love so much.

Spyro was fearful but took their pulse; they were breathing but only slightly. Acting quickly, the young god used a quick spell to encase the injured dragons in a protective bubble that would heal their wounds over time. Spyro knew that he couldn't save everyone, so he concentrated all of his energy on finding the bastard responsible for this horrific atrocity. The white dragon made his way through the ruined plains, holding back his rage when he came upon a dead body or a desecrated home. Spyro ran through fissures, ruined land and weakened flames until he reached the tunnel that led to Town Square. That was when he came upon a familiar body; it was Tomas. His staff was broken and he had many a bruise and gash on his body and the membranes on his wings were slightly ripped. Spyro covered his mouth in horror and took the elder dragon's pulse and when he did…

"…Sp…Spyro…urk…" Tomas choked out.

"Tomas!" Spyro said, relieved to see the elder dragon alive, even in this weakened state.

"Spy..ro…be…caref-ful…At…las…go—"

"Tomas?! Tomas!"

Spyro continually tried to jar the wounded elder dragon, but he would not wake. Spyro took his pulse and found that he was just barely clinging onto his life. The white dragon god tapped Tomas with his sword and encased him in the same bubble that he used on Sachés and Archema; he hoped that it would help. What was Tomas trying to say about Atlas? Was Atlas in trouble? Or maybe…no way. Spyro put all of his thoughts to the side as he heard a distant roar and then felt a slight surge of evil energy followed by a tremor. The white dragon held his divine blade firm and made his way through the ravaged tunnel to Town Square. The town wasn't in much better condition than the Artisan Home; in fact it was worse, considering there were more buildings. Spyro only needed to walk a few steps before he saw something that his heart wasn't prepared for.

On an outcropping overlooking the town stood a crimson dragon. His scales and claws were caked in blood and some kind of black grime and he was quite big. Enormous, black ethereal wings with blood red coloring near their insides flared upon his back and they seemed to flare more as he charged up a demonic incantation in his hands. The crimson dragon raised his palms and the ground below seemed to shift before rising in a display only rivaled by the most powerful of earthquakes. Magma was bursting from the crust by his order and engulfed a whole of buildings and dragons. A cruel and demonic laugh escaped his mouth; Spyro was distraught…his heart broken. Finally, the white dragon stepped forward with Adamatinacor bared; the divine blade radiated with its owner's rage.

"_Atlas!!_" Spyro roared. His voice boomed through the sounds of the menacing winds and made the red dragon pay attention. Atlas turned around and smirked darkly at the site of the God of Creation.

"_God of Creation!!_" Atlas boomed back, "What a nice surprise. I was worried you wouldn't make it to the party. You look like you've grown stronger since I last saw you…"

"_What the hell are talking about?!_"

A cruel smirk creased Atlas' maw at the sound of those words. Spyro was about to question him once more until he finally noticed…something was different about Atlas. Besides his obvious change in demeanor, the God of Creation looked at the red dragon and the ethereal wings finally clicked into his mind. He also noticed the savage aura rising from Atlas' body; it rivaled the Supreme Judge's in strength and was causing the grass below his feet to melt and decay. His eyes were also solid green except for the black serpent-like pupil and his body was caked in blood and black. The chains that stretched from his body floated freely in midair and there were two horns sticking out the end of his tail. The ridges along his back and tail had grown and his collar had some kind of writing that Spyro couldn't read; Yokkureian no doubt. What struck Spyro the hardest was that on Atlas' chest, he bore the same mark that Djermegandre had given him not to long ago, except it had a slash mark going through it.

"You look confused, God of Creation…allow me to explain." Atlas started. His smile only grew as he witnessed Spyro clutch his sword even tighter, "You see, that dragon that you now know as your little friend was never really me! I, the God of Destruction, was dormant in a parallel existence…biding my time. I had gone there after our battle only a few months ago, gaining strength and waiting the right time when I could do the most damage to your world. I simply waited until you trusted the illusion that I had so easily set and that was way too easy."

"_What?!_"

"You Pure Dragons are all fools. You trust others so easily that it's disgusting. It was easy for me to gain your trust and when you said that you were going to train far off in the White Mountains, I knew I had done it. With the time that you bought for me, I was able to regain my power under the noses of those idiotic sage dragon and that pathetic supreme furball! Now look, Spyro; this is Godhood. This is pure power and I have it!"

"_You…you led me on from the start! You dirty, filthy, Yokkureian abomination!! Red scaled bastard!!_"

"Grr, yes…you're angry. I can deal with that, considering that you'll be losing your life force very soon. I will bring my world to life…_and watch as the Dragon Realms crumble without the protection of their precious God of Creation!!_"

Spyro was enraged; he had never felt this much anger and hatred toward someone before. Not only did Atlas trick him and destroy the Artisan Home…he betrayed his trust and ripped his heart in two. The white dragon was fully convinced now; Tomas and the Elders were right about those Yokkureian scum. The God of Creation exhumed a powerful aura, but Atlas wasn't impressed. The two dragons stood beneath the fire and flames of war; the land rising around them and many hopes and dreams burning forever. Desire burned in the eyes of one…and retribution burned in the eyes of the other as the two principal Dragonian Gods stood off for a battle that would shake both worlds and those in between…

_**End Chapter Fourteen…next chapter, Hopelessness…**_

**ValkierieDjermegandre: **We're closing in on the end of book one. The outcome of the battle will surprise some of you and may anger some of you, but emotions keep me going.


	15. XV: Hopelessness

Spyro the Dragon: Creation and Destruction

**By ValkierieDjermegandre**

**Disclaimer:** Sigh...hey! I _still_ don't own Spyro or any related characters that appear in this story! They belong to their respective creators at Vivendi Universal! I own Spyro's god form, his powers and any original characters including, but not limited to, Atlas! I also own the scenario and not...much..._else!! Rawwrr!!_ Okay? Okay.

**Plot:** Through time, there has always been one god who has been the object of fear; one who's right hand is chaos…who's left hand is destruction…who's very breath is pestilence. Creation and destruction will clash…as forbidden myth becomes black truth…

**Notes:** It's here! The next part in my Spyro the Dragon God saga, _Creation and Destruction_. Mostly inspired by my own need for another story to write and an answer to the requests for the next part of the saga (I'm looking at Draganta the Dragonlord and Nightmare King). Hope you like this too!

Book I: The Chaos God

**Chapter XV: Hopelessness**

Author's Note: The climactic battle between the God of Light and the God of Darkness will soon begin. Who will win?

In the dark room that was Terra's dwelling, the silver bishōn sat in front of an hourglass in which that sands were slowly ticking away to the bottom. Terra had a slight smile upon his maw; he had remembered this as being one of his favorite toys. He couldn't remember where he got it from…he guessed that he had gotten from an older sibling a long time ago. There was a slight engraving on the bottom half of the hourglass. "To my little brother, for all of your efforts" is what it read however, the signature was illegible due to years of wear. Terra kept his eyes on the sand but they also kept shifting to the engraving; something was trying to come back…something that he had given up to achieve peace. The silver beast ran his hand along the side of the object and slightly hit a small trigger that caused lights to dance around on the inside of the hourglass. Terra shook his head and shut off the special effects, setting his eyes on the sands once more.

"…the countdown to meltdown…is shortening…" Terra whispered.

"The real question is _who's_ meltdown you're counting down to…" came the voice of Hinarious. The sage dragon appeared behind Terra and the latter's ear slightly moved. Hinarious was in his normal robe again and had a strange look about his face.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Don't think I didn't notice, Terra…you've been acting favorably for the last decade or so, but ever seeing your older brother again…" Hinarious paused to figure how to sort his words, "…you've shown signs of reverting…"

"…you think that I'm going soft again? What do you these headphones are for?"

"Shutting out the sounds of your heart. Yes, I know the story behind those, but is that the truth? Or are you…pretending for yourself?"

A coy smirk creased Hinarious maw and Terra sat still where he was. However, in flash of movement, Terra had swung his right foot up in a complete arc; almost landing a clean blow on Hinarious' face had the sage dragon not ducked back. Using the momentum produced from the previous move, Terra stood up on his left foot and leapt forward, trying to grab his Hinarious' arm with his lightening-encrusted fangs, but missing by mere inches. The sage dragon came back with a quick strike from his staff, but Terra ducked to the side and grabbed Hinarious with his tail; however, he found that he had grabbed an illusion. The sage dragon soon appeared and used his staff to hold the silver bishōn in place against the wall. Terra was surprised by Hinarious' display of strength, but then his face melted into his usual apathetic look.

"Good, you haven't softened…" Hinarious growled. He released Terra from his grip and the silver beast slid to the floor. "However, you shouldn't forget your place…"

Hinarious gave Terra another nasty smirk and left the room; the latter got back up on his feet and walked back over to his hourglass and sat there as he was. Terra raked his claws across the rug and started to strike flames as he did.

"Hinarious, you're style disgusts me…however…" Terra started. He stopped speaking as he looked out toward the lake and the statue in the distance. The storm clouds started to shift and disperse, followed by black lightening striking erratically and an intense storm starting out of nowhere. Terra smiled insanely as he looked at his board…"Spyro" and "Atlas" were baring their swords against one another…

* * *

Everything was burning around them. The remains of Town Square smoldered in the darkness of Atlas' rage. The return of the God of Creation to that area marked the beginning of what would be one of the most destructive battles to ever be fought. Spyro gripped Adamatinacor with all of his energy and the holy blade gave off a divine light, whereas Atlas simply folded his arms and flexed his recently obtained ethereal wings. The God of Destruction looked at his opponent and half of his strength was going into preventing himself from twisting the air around him with another demonic laugh.

"You know…the flame around us is quite relaxing don't you think?" Atlas started. He motioned toward the burning structures around the deities and smiled. "And the smell of Pure Dragon blood in the air makes it even better."

"Yokkureian scum! I should have banished you when I had the chance!" Spyro countered. "I will send you to deepest reaches of purgatory for your bloodlust!"

"Bloodlust…_hardly! You don't understand my motives and you don't seek to understand! But enough talk, you weakling!_"

Spyro immediately countered his counterpart's bluff and dashed forward at blinding speed, attacking with an upper slash that resulted in a powerful sword wave that surprised even the sword's bearer. Atlas merely stepped to the side and dodged, but Spyro wouldn't have that. Sooner than the God of Destruction thought, Spyro was upon him with a series of quick sword attacks that flowed like a river; left, right, left, right, left, right, right, and a spinning slash that involved the God of Creation swinging his sword around his body. Atlas dodged every single attack except that he took a nick from the spinning slash. Tired of letting his opponent have his free attacks, Atlas roared and a violent evil wind stirred as towers of fire, ice, lightening, earth, white and black wind, and stardust surrounded the God of Destruction; Spyro gritted his teeth at the sight of the Shinigami Ryoku.

"_Watch, 'God' of Creation. This is the difference between you and I: Evolution!!_" Atlas growled.

"_You want to see evolution? I'll show you evolution!_" Spyro said.

Atlas smirked at his opponent's weak comeback and grabbed Yotoi of the Consuming Inferno and it immediately disappeared from view and into Atlas' body as ether. Soon after, a heat wave blasted from his body and in seconds, a stream of flames was running down the God of Destruction's back that flared six or seven feet above his head. Shortly after enormous, fiery aurea appeared and covered Atlas' hands and feet that were of a bluish hue. The God of Destruction roared and more flames appeared on his shoulders and arced from the sides of the end of his tail. Spyro looked hard at his opponent…the flames were so hot that a heat wave was emanating from Atlas' body. Even then, Spyro was undeterred; the God of Creation dug his sword into the ground and shortly after a deep blue magick glyph appeared under him.

"_Spirit Merge! Lanyrua!_" Spyro called. Spyro's body was wrapped in blue ether and when it faded, the marks on his body changed into a cool blue color. His hair began flowing calmly down his back and a ball of water appeared in front of him and transformed into the Dragonian Spirit Guardian, Phyre's jewel encrusted trident. The glass ball on the end of his tail filled with water and a huge aura resembling Phyre's body erupted from the dragonian god's body.

Spyro pointed his trident at Atlas and the latter jumped forward with a savage roar, coming forward with a basic attack where he threw the flames in one of his hands toward Spyro. The flame stretched out and burned the ground severely as Spyro jumped; the God of Creation spun his trident in his hands and swung it forward, releasing a stream of water toward his opponent. Atlas clenched his fists as though he were clutching something and the flames transformed into a giant sword of a traditional red and orange hue. The God of Destruction swung the fabricated blade toward Spyro's attack and both forces met, being subsequently transformed into steam in short order. Spyro landed and cursed under his breath, but brought his trident up when Atlas came forward and tried to strike Spyro with both of his flame-covered fists, instead striking the God of Creation's trident with his now white and gray flames. The ether flux caused a small tremor on impact.

"Hey, back off! This belongs to a friend of mine!" Spyro said, referencing his trident.

"_Like I give a damn! Gwoooarr!!_" Atlas said.

Spyro shifted his gaze toward Atlas' feet and the God of Destruction was about to kick the trident away from the white dragon's grip, possibly scorching his hands in the process. Luckily, Spyro was two steps ahead and slightly but strongly swung the end of his trident toward Atlas, causing a small wave of water to push Atlas away. While the God of Destruction was staggering back, Spyro jumped forward and struck his opponent with a broad horizontal slash, following with a three hit combo of an upper slash, a banking slash, and another horizontal slash. Atlas slid back and looked at the blood that was seeping from his wounds.

"_Dammit, why am I bleeding? I'm supposed to be a full god…_" Atlas thought to himself. "_What the hell game are you playing at?!_"

"_I'm not playing at any game!_" Spyro said in his god voice, pointing his weapon at the God of Destruction to emphasize his point, "_If you can't see how strong I am now, than that's your problem!_"

At that point, Atlas' pupils became as sharp as short daggers as he jumped into the air, leaving a circle of flame in his wake. By now, the flames about Atlas' body had reversed color and became a deep black and red as he put his hands together; an enormous ball of flames and magma culminated in the God of Destruction's hands and he thrust his hellfire toward the God of Creation. The result was a diagonal pillar of fire that resulted in a sea of magma and more pillars of flame on contact that ripped out of the ground as though many volcanoes were erupting all at the same time. After ten or fifteen minutes, everything within a twenty yard radius of the God of Destruction was transformed into a fiery hell and the dark deity smirked at what he had done.

"_No one…not even a GOD can survive that…_" Atlas growled.

"_That's what you think…_" Spyro said.

Atlas' pupils shrunk even more as he looked in the very center of the fiery wasteland; Spyro was floating just above the sea of magma, with his trident held vertically and a huge bubble surrounding him. The God of Creation looked at the rage that had been demonstrated by the dark anima and he gave an angry gaze to his crimson counterpart.

"_I know that power. I used it when Spyrol had taken over my body and I could call upon the Shinigami…_" Spyro said.

"_Hmph, yes…like I told you, those fools who tried to take my powers only insisted in reviving my dark magick. In a nutshell, what killed them made me stronger!_" Atlas roared.

"_You are truly an abomination…_"

After that statement, Spyro raised his hand and Atlas found that he was gradually being surrounded by enormous ice crystals. Before he could react, Spyro had made the slightest movement with his hand and the ice converged on Atlas…effectively freezing him in midair. While the God of Destruction was distracted, Spyro rose his trident and gathered his ether into his weapon, swinging it continuously. This action caused the magma resulting from Atlas' rage to begin to disappear; after five minutes, the fiery hell was gone and Spyro was quite confused; why did his powers work this time? The God of Creation didn't have the opportunity to ponder this however, as he started to feel shockwaves of dark energy slowly making their way from the ice crystal. In no time, black ethereal wings broke through the ice and Atlas soon followed, except the flames on his body were gone.

In their place were six lances that surrounded the God of Destruction; half were white and half were black. The white lances had spearheads with a small hole in their center and with small angle wings coming from the ends. They also had thin blue lines running up the poles that seemed to have light in them. The black lances had dragon heads to serve as the spearheads and slim tails stretching out from the ends between two devil wings. These lances had red lines running up the poles that seemed to have blood inside of them. Atlas gave Spyro a cruel smile as his dark aura started to turn the air around him poisonous.

"_Isn't that the same as your wind Shinigami Ryoku?_" Spyro said. Atlas shook his head.

"_My wind Ryoku is actually a bow and arrow…like I told you, Evolution!_" Atlas said.

"_Evolution, huh…?_"

Spyro gently placed his sword in the now solidified magma and placed his hands together. Instantly, white and blue wings burst out of his back and he was covered by a large crystal; what emerged from the crystal was a magnificent sight. The dragon before Atlas was golden in color and shined brilliant like the sun itself. His eyes were a cool sapphire color along with his behemoth-like hair and his chest and belly scales. His long, jagged horns were a transparent ruby color. The crystalline wings that protruded from his back were amethyst in color and dissolved into an emerald hue as they reached their tips. His long and powerful tail had fins on each side at the mid-section and at its end were six colored gems of ruby, sapphire, topaz, emerald, amethyst, and lucid. Many markings and designs ripped through his body as they became apparent and many sharp ends came off of his shoulders and thighs that ended in a transparent sapphire color. The mark of the Gods appeared on his head and he gripped his sword once more, which had transformed into to the true Bakunetsura.

"_So…it seems you've recovered your sword…_" Atlas growled, somewhat apprehensive.

"_What's wrong, Atlas? Could you have sworn that this would be an easy victory for you?_" Spyro said.

"_It'll still be easy!! Come!!_"

Once again, the two dragon gods charged at one another, except that Atlas made the first move. The God of Destruction made some gestures with his hands and his lances grew in size and directed themselves at the opposite dragon god. The result was six enormous beams of dark and light energy that fired continuously for three rounds; Spyro gritted his fangs, but retained his confidence. The God of Creation stepped forward, moving continuously to avoid being spearheaded by the assault. As he came close to Atlas, he found that the God of Destruction had already started coming for him. Atlas thrust his three dark lances into the ground and three shadows of small, demonic Yokkureian dragons appeared out of the ground and rushed toward Spyro; the golden dragon readied his blade. Spyro guarded against the first one that came at him, but was raked and bitten by the two others that came from the sides.

The God of Creation recovered easily and swung his sword at Atlas, causing a rush of Adamant to rip through the ground toward the crimson dragon. Atlas jumped to the side, but that was exactly was Spyro wanted. The Golden dragon rushed at his opponent with an orb of light energy in his right hand.

"_**Adamantine Rhetsen!!**_" Spyro called.

The golden dragon thrust the orb of light energy into Atlas' chest and it shredded him as it created an energy field of pure holy energy. Atlas was sent flying back and had to react very quickly in order to guard against Spyro's coming vertical attack; the resulting ether flux caused a tremor and a sizable crater. The two dragons were locked into that position…with Atlas floating slightly above the ground and Spyro on top of him.

"_You have no truth, Atlas! I'll bet that you're only doing this because you think you have to!!_" Spyro scolded.

"_How dare you belittle my willpower, you little wretch! I'll make you regret those words!!_" Atlas roared.

The God of Destruction sent his dark lances into the ground and made another motion with his hands, causing them to rise out of the ground dramatically increased in size. This tactic caught Spyro completely off guard and he was raked by the incoming weapons. Atlas took his chance seriously and took one of the dark lances out of the ground, while gripping two out of three light lances. The God of Destruction slashed Spyro repeatedly with his light lances in his hands, while the one that wasn't in his hand attacked Spyro on the dark deity's orders. Working quickly, Atlas stuck his light lances into the ground and forced his dark lances out of the ground as one of them covered his right arm and hand and the other hung in the air. Atlas grabbed Spyro with his dark arm and a corruptive energy flowed from it to Spyro's body, canceling the God of Creation's deity form.

The crimson dragon then threw his adversary into a nearby rock wall; the impact winded Spyro and he found that he couldn't move…the dark lance that was hanging the air had disappeared and transformed into a bind that kept Spyro attached to the wall via his neck. With an insane grin on his face, Atlas gripped the one enormous dark lance that he still held and hurled it at Spyro…the God of Creation could do nothing to stop it. As the hostile object approached its target, many images flashed through the dragon god's mind and through it all he heard a voice…it was a familiar voice that seemed like it had been gone forever…

"_**I'm sorry, Spyro."**_

The black lance pierced through most of Spyro's chest as red lightening erupted from the dragonian god's fatal wound. Spyro looked across toward Atlas as he was released from the wall and was falling to the ground…the God of Destruction had a strange look about his face that wasn't happiness or insanity, but surprise. The white dragon's vision slowly started to fade and he uttered an illegible sentence before he hit the ground and lay there. Atlas was breathing heavily with his arm still out, his pupils shifting sizes as he breathed. The crimson dragon sank to his knees and threw his face in his hands as he wiped the sweat from his face. After a few seconds, Atlas walked up to his former opponent's body; he was put off by Spyro's bloody wound but kicked his body to make sure he was dead.

"Yes…I've won…he's dead…the God of Creation…is dead…" Atlas said.

Ignoring his own words from more than a month ago, Atlas let the feeling of victory take him as he knelt down toward Spyro's body. He clenched his fist and it became covered in a red mist as he slowly stuck it into the wound, seemingly searching for something. Finally he found it; it was a brilliant glass orb with golden rings around it. There was a small blue flame inside of it along with many stars and a small amount of water. Atlas rolled his prize around in his hand before smiling.

"Finally…finally, I will be able to save my world…and watch this one die…ha, ha, ha…" Atlas started.

The crimson dragon reached down and grabbed Adamatinacor and slipped it behind his back, not minding the slight shock it gave. He let an evil chuckle escape from his nostrils, which grew into a slight mischievous laugh, which then grew into a demonic cackle. The crimson dragon's demonic laughter filled the valleys of the Artisan Home, stretched to the canyons of the Peace keepers', than to the mountains of the Magic Crafters', than to the deep swamps of the Beast Makers', and finally to the highlands of the Dream Weavers'. Atlas had finally won and got what he wanted and there was nothing that could stop him…destruction would reign over the Dragon Realms and life would come back to the Yokkureian Realm…

However, something wasn't right at all…somewhere, someone was laughing harder than Atlas and he didn't and wouldn't know it…

_**End Chapter Fifteen…End Book I, The Chaos God…next chapter, Yokkurei…**_

**ValkierieDjermegandre: I like Atlas, I really do, but that didn't decide the outcome of the battle. Anyway, that's book I…what do you think?**


	16. XVI: Yokkurei

Spyro the Dragon: Creation and Destruction

**By ValkierieDjermegandre**

**Disclaimer:** Sigh...hey! I _still_ don't own Spyro or any related characters that appear in this story! They belong to their respective creators at Vivendi Universal! I own Spyro's god form, his powers and any original characters including, but not limited to, Atlas! I also own the scenario and not...much..._else!! Rawwrr!!_ Okay? Okay.

**Plot:** Through time, there has always been one god who has been the object of fear; one who's right hand is chaos…who's left hand is destruction…who's very breath is pestilence. Creation and destruction will clash…as forbidden myth becomes black truth…

**Notes:** It's here! The next part in my Spyro the Dragon God saga, _Creation and Destruction_. Mostly inspired by my own need for another story to write and an answer to the requests for the next part of the saga (I'm looking at Draganta the Dragonlord and Nightmare King). Hope you like this too!

ValkierieDjermegandre: Hello, loyal readers. If you've stuck around up until now, this chapter starts Book II of _Spyro the Dragon: Creation and Destruction_, entitled _Blood in Trial and Time_. In a nutshell, this book will mostly revolve around our awesome God of Destruction, Atlas finally realizing his true role in the world that has since forgotten his power.

Book II: Blood in Trial and Time

**Chapter XVI: Yokkurei**

All across the Dragon Realms, there was a certain stillness in the air. Some dragons knew it, others only thought it strange, and others (mostly the younger ones) didn't notice it all. A large portion of Pure Dragons knew something was wrong…something in the air told them. They could feel something coming; something unfamiliar. Meanwhile in the Dream Weaver's Home, Elder Astor was running an errand that Tomas suddenly asked him about. He didn't know why Tomas rushed him to this apparent favor, but considering his fellow elder's health, Astor figured that his injuries prevented him from going himself. The castle that Astor was eventually headed to was more of a traditional beige color with emerald tower tops and a main gate of a somewhat foreboding size. There were beautiful designs over the battlements, given that the Dream Weavers loved art, and stained glass windows with pictures of interesting dragons and other creatures. Astor walked up to the gate, beyond the silver bridge, and almost knocked on the door…but then something stung his senses.

Astor turned around as though someone were following but saw nothing. He was about to question his own sanity when he felt the same ethereal disturbance; the teal elder walked a few feet on the bridge and then he witnessed something odd. Over the distant horizon, a black fog was rising…as soon as it covered the white clouds, the blue sky immediately turned a bloody red and a demonic wind started to stir. The black fog began rising and twisting with red mist, until it materialized into a terrifying figure: the God of Destruction, Atlas Twilight. The crimson dragon folded his arms and gave a sadistic smile as he watched the puny Pure Dragons gather to see if his figure was truly real. He was visible in every dragon home; the Artisan's (which he thoroughly razed), the Peace Keeper's, the Magic Crafter's, the Beast Maker's and of course, the Dream Weaver's. Astor looked at the demonic figure; he knew that it was nothing more than dark magic, but it was still an imposing figure.

"_Worthless Pure Dragons!_" Atlas began. His voice called forth thunderclaps and rung through the very air; he was clearly using all of his influence as a Dragonian God, "_Allow me to introduce myself. I am Twilight…Atlas Twilight, and I am the Yokkureian God of Destruction! That's right; Yokkureian!_"

"Yokkureian…" Astor said. He wasn't the only one surprised; every dragon of age in every realm was muttering to one another.

"_Worthless Pure Dragons…you no doubt felt that sting in the air. That shockwave that blew across your entire existence. Do you know what that was? I'll tell you; your God of Creation…he is dead. Defeated and killed by me! Do you know why I killed him? This is why!_" Atlas took the time to produce the life force he had obtained from Spyro. The crimson dragon rolled the small orb around in his hand to emphasize his point. "_This is the reason that I came to your world. This life force is what I need to finally complete my vow. For too long my world has endured harsh conditions and unjust suffering. For too long, _your_ world has enjoyed prosperity and you Pure Dragons have laughed in our faces with your shallow comments about how savage and beastly we are! But soon, you will know exactly what we have dealt with._"

"_Once I take this lovely object back to my world, than you will be on a strict time limit. Your 'Dragon Realms' will slowly start to decay and rot before you. You will lose your precious sun and your vital waters. You will lose that green that you take for granted and shove in our faces! You will lose your blue skies and your gentle rains. Destruction will reign over your world and I will be there to watch. Don't ask me about the time limit; I'm not about to spoil that surprise for you. In no time at all, your world will turn into the hell that we have had to endure. Farewell, pathetic worms!!_"

At those last words, Atlas let out a demonic laugh and his image vanished, followed by the red sky and the black fog…but not the fear that he had placed in so many hearts. The Pure Dragons talked to one another about what they had just seen, some going into a panic and some reassuring others that Spyro couldn't be dead. Elder Astor however, was dumbstruck; he forgot everything he was doing and simply stared at the horizon where the figure of that horrific dragon briefly ruled the beautiful skyline.

"That small red dragon, Atlas…was a Yokkurei? And a God?" Astor said to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile in the ruins of the Artisan Home, Atlas stood in the same general area where he and Spyro had battled only a few minutes ago. He had a thin aura of mist around him, presumably the lasting effects of the arcana that he just used, and a hand over the opened Grimoire of the Sealed Heavens. Atlas stretched his body in general and his wings, which were normal again, and looked at the town that once stood. The flames were still burning brightly and the magma that he summoned from the depths of the planet was still eating at whatever it touched. The red dragon then looked at the body of his last opponent. Except for the gaping wound on his chest, Spyro looked quite peaceful as though he was happy that he put up a good fight…hell, he probably was.

"Well, little dragon…I should probably get going. I have a world to save and you are going to help me do it, whether you like it or not…" Atlas said to Spyro's body.

The red dragon stretched out his wings and started to walk away, when he stopped just before reaching the entrance to cavern which led back to the plains. He looked at the God of Creation's body; he was slowly fading back into ether and his divinity was escaping him. Atlas closed his eyes and stretched out one of his ethereal, feathery black wings; he pulled out one of the feathers from his wing and held it over the white dragon. Some of the holy ether began to gather around the black feather and it slowly started to turn white…after a minute or so, it fully shifted color schemes and gave off a brilliant light that was accompanied by a small pulse; Spyro's body disappeared shortly after. The God of Destruction stuck the feather back into his wing but when he did, a white lightening started to crawl over his body before a white line traced itself through his collar and the red coloring in his wings turned white.

"What the hell…oh well, I'll figure it out. It's time to go! **Rakenzai Meguri!**" Atlas said. The spell that the crimson dragon called upon created an enormous black cloud under him that proceeded to take him into the air and wherever his mind wished it to go…finally leaving the Dragon Realms behind…

* * *

In Terra's room, the silver wolf sat where he always was, except there was no board or toys in front of him. At the moment, all that was in front of Terra was the hourglass which he kept telling himself that he didn't know the origins of. The sands in the ancient time keeper were not flowing, showing that his countdown had ceased…however, he looked generally unsatisfied. Finally, Terra leapt up and checked to see if Hinarious was in the room; after confirming that he wasn't, the silver bishōn equipped his headphones and stood straight with his eyes closed. In short order, black, crystalline wings ripped out of his back with a blood curdling sound, however Terra wasn't flustered.

"Atlas…what are doing? Are you trying to dispel my predictions? Are you trying to change your fate?" Terra asked.

The silver bishōn kneeled down and put his paws on his headphones; he heard the sounds of leaves rustling and birds chirping. After hearing those sounds, Terra vanished from the room, leaving no trace of having ever been there…

* * *

"_Leaving? For what reason?"_

"_I hate this place. I'm not wanted nor do I have any friends or family. Not to mention that everyone who doesn't hate me…is afraid of me."_

"_You expect to find solace in the other world? By doing this, you defy the laws set forth by the great ones—"_

"_Who cares?! Laws have never done anything for me…nor do they truly have any hold on me!"_

"_Watch your tongue, young dragon; you still have many years ahead of you."_

"_What's the point in living them if I can't be happy?!"_

…

"_So, you're awake. I'm glad…hmm? Is there something wrong?"_

"_Are…you a God?"_

"_God? Oh yeah, I am a dragon God. I'm the God of Creation, Spyro. What's your name?"_

"_My name? I'm Atlas. Atlas the Dragon."_

"_Atlas, huh? That's a cool name. Well, let's go! I'll show you around!"_

…

"_Ah, Master Spyro, 'tis an honor to finally meet you. I am Yokurious, one of the four Sage Dragons. I have come to retrieve that dragon that is standing behind you."_

"_Hmm? Atlas?"_

"_Be quiet, Yokurious! Don't say another word!"_

"_Hmph…you really have no respect for anyone. Master Spyro, this dragon is a threat to your world. He can't be allowed to stay here."_

"_Stay here? What's going on?"_

"_Nothing. Don't listen to him! He's just trying to take me away!"_

"_Silence, Atlas; you have no say in this manner."_

"_Raargh! Shut your trap, Yokurious!"_

…

"_Atlas…"_

"_Alright, alright…I get it. I'll confess. I'm…I'm…I'm a…a Yokkurei…"_

"_So…you really are a…"_

"_Yes! I said it already, dammit! __I'm a Yokkurei!!__"_

"_Why didn't you—"_

"_Why didn't I tell you?! How stupid can you be?! I didn't tell you because I'm not even supposed to be here according to the 'supreme judge's laws'! I knew that if I told you, either you or any of these Pure Dragons, would kill me or send me back!! Back to that accursed world!"_

…

In the skies of the Dragon Realms, Atlas was floating across the blue scape on his black cloud. He had his arms crossed and was clearly deep in thought, mostly reminiscing about when he first met Spyro and some of the other events that transpired. Remembering so much, he almost bit his tongue when he recalled naming his own world "cursed"; he couldn't have helped saying something like that, after all he was not himself. In a sort of frustrated manner, he produced the life force he had acquired from Spyro; it was as brilliant and radiant as ever. The God of Destruction was still shocked that he was actually holding such a beautiful object. He was looking longingly at the life force…the life force that could save his world. In fact, he was so involved in his spoils of victory that he failed to notice a swarm of dark energy coming at him. The rogue attack shredded through the cloud that Atlas stood on and he let out a mix of a scream and a roar as he fell from the sky toward a forest below. The God of Destruction crashed through the branches and trees below until he hit the ground with an earth-shaking thud.

"Urk…where the hell…? Oh, no!" Atlas said.

That last comment was directed at the fact that Spyro's life force was bouncing and rolling down a nearby incline at a noticeable speed. Atlas collected himself and ran after the glowing orb as best as he could, running through trees and knocking some completely over as he went. When he was close enough, he made a mighty lead for it and grabbed it with his right hand as he crashed to the ground…just before it fell into a deep ravine where a river was flowing. The water below was white and blue, which flowed at a moderate speed through the deep ravine. The crimson dragon rose to his feet and dusted off the fate of his world, when he finally noticed the black trees, the white leaves on said trees, and the white grass below him. He probably shouldn't have noticed that because as soon as he did, the God of Destruction ripped the nearest tree out of the ground and furiously bashed it into another tree while letting out a savage roar. The crimson dragon was about to torch a large section of the forest with his hellish breath until he heard the slight sound of laughter.

Atlas quickly turned toward the general direction from which he heard the laughter and let loose the enormous, green fireball that was growing within his maw. The result as it traveled and hit what was assumed to be tree was an explosion that matched the dragon God's rage in size. From the resulting emerald flames came the silver bishōn, Terra; he walked out with a strange look on his face and was tossing an object up and down in his right hand. The object was…

"The life force?!" Atlas said. He managed to hold his rage down long enough to be able to form a proper sentence. The red dragon checked his body and he found that…"That's Spyro's life force!! How did yo—argghh!!" The red dragon slammed the ground with his fist with all of his power and opened a small fissure.

"You must have dropped it when you went to grab that tree…" Terra started, "Luckily for you, I grabbed before it either got smoldered in your inferno or fell into that ravine."

"Give it _back right now!!_" Atlas' voice was warping between his regular voice and his savage god voice.

"Don't worry. I don't plan to keep this. What can I do with it?"

"I know that voice. What do you want? What _idiotic questions do you have for us now?!_"

"…right. I don't really have a question for you, but rather a revelation, if you will. I should probably get it out right now before you do something that you'll regret later. I'm pretty sure that you know we're in the spirit world right now. This is the White Forest in between the Great Waterfall Basin, the Prison of Cryo…I'm sure you know that place, and of course the Tower of Ryoshin. Of course, the spirit world is far vaster than that, with the White Mountain Range, the Gendyrue Fog and the Canventa Wood…"

"Please…get…to…the…point!"

"…whatever. Do you know why such a powerful rage comes over you when you stand in this area? This is where your nearest ancestor was captured and killed."

"Ancestor?"

"Yes. The previous God of Destruction and the dragon that sits in statue form on top of the dojo in the Dragon Realms. The dragon that almost brought the end of all worlds with but his hands and his magick."

"He was my ancestor?"

"Yes…you are directly related to the nameless dragon that was the greatest weapon in dragonian history. That's why you're so powerful and why you get so enraged when you come here; you are subconsciously channeling his energy into your body via your Devil's Script…your markings which are for some reason more powerful than mine…or are they?"

"What are _you getting at, pathetic worm?_"

"Well…" Terra turned his back to Atlas and equipped his headphones. "Spyro doesn't need to be around for us to have a little rematch. I'll give this life force back to you if you fight…with the nameless God of your past."

"What…urgghh…grr…_I'll destroy you, you insignificant crossbreed!_"

_**End Chapter Sixteen…next chapter, World…**_


	17. XVII: World

Spyro the Dragon: Creation and Destruction

**By ValkierieDjermegandre**

**Disclaimer:** Sigh...hey! I _still_ don't own Spyro or any related characters that appear in this story! They belong to their respective creators at Vivendi Universal! I own Spyro's god form, his powers and any original characters including, but not limited to, Atlas! I also own the scenario and not...much..._else!! Rawwrr!!_ Okay? Okay.

**Plot:** Through time, there has always been one god who has been the object of fear; one who's right hand is chaos…who's left hand is destruction…who's very breath is pestilence. Creation and destruction will clash…as forbidden myth becomes black truth…

**Notes:** It's here! The next part in my Spyro the Dragon God saga, _Creation and Destruction_. Mostly inspired by my own need for another story to write and an answer to the requests for the next part of the saga (I'm looking at Draganta the Dragonlord and Nightmare King). Hope you like this too!

Book II: Blood in Trial and Time

**Chapter XVII: World**

"_Ryoshin, you are being irrational!"_

"_**Irrational?! What do you know, mortal?! You have no idea what I was put through in my life! Those trials were arduous beyond any reason!**__"_

"_Those were just something that you had to do--"_

"_**Shut up!! You were lying to me all this time! I know now…I know that I am a God!!**__"_

"_What?! How did you--"_

"_**I did some investigation…and now that I know, I will put all of my newly acquired power to destroy **__**all**__** worlds!!**__"_

…

Those weren't any of his memories, but Atlas figured that they belonged to the power that was taking over his body. What did Terra mean when he said, 'Spyro doesn't need to be around'? Atlas wouldn't let that intimidate him; he knew that Spyro was dead and that was the end of it. Nothing would stop his ultimate goal and if he could harness this power that was stirring inside of him, his goal would be all that much easier to reach. That wouldn't be easy, however; the crimson dragon was slowly losing his sense of self and he wondered what would happen when he finally lost control…

"Are you okay, Atlas? You don't look like yourself…" Terra mockingly said.

Atlas couldn't answer; he could barely find the control to say anything. Suddenly without even calling them out himself, Atlas' ethereal wings tore from his scales with a lingering pain that he did not recall. The source of the pain was soon obvious; at the point where his wings were connected to his back, jagged black and purple crystals had also tore their way through his skin and scales. The crystals drew blood as they came and left Atlas with a stabbing pain in his spine…however, he quickly ignored the pain as he stood straight. The God of Destruction let out a savage roar and summoned his six Shinigami Ryoku; each one burned with an aura that hadn't been seen for eons.

"So…it wasn't just a theory…you are his descendant. Lucky bastard." Terra whispered.

After uttering that small statement, Terra rushed forward with flames blazing from his feet and hands as he set his sights on the crimson dragon. The silver wolf started with a straight burning palm thrust. Atlas easily stepped to the side, but Terra wasn't going to give him the chance to release one of his Shinigami; the bishōn quickly brought his foot up as he connected it with Atlas' jaw, giving him a slight burn in the process. The crimson dragon fell back but caught himself before he could hit the ground. He tried to find the time to release one of his weapons, but Terra was upon him again sending a wave of ice crystals at him. A savage urge pushed Atlas to withdraw his Shinigami Ryoku and draw in a huge amount of air; so much that it seemed he grew for a few seconds…when he released everything within him, the sight surprised the red dragon himself.

Atlas' resulting breath attack was something that he had never seen before. It was a dark shockwave that caused blackened flames to rise out of the ground that surrendered to the God's immense power. Terra didn't expect an attack of this magnitude in the least and was sent back and burned by the shockwave and the flames respectively. The silver wolf hit a tree hard but before he could recover, Atlas was upon him. The God of Destruction conveyed the power that he ultimately absorbed from Scion and stomped the ground with his right foot, causing a fissure to open and spew magma toward Terra. The silver wolf put his hands on his headphones and closed his eyes; the result was the magma flow suddenly stopping and staying where it was, in suspended animation.

Atlas was about to question what he was seeing before he was surprised even more; Terra leapt off of the tree and ran along the stopped magma, with his eyes still closed. The minute he was off of the molten rock and on solid ground, he opened his eyes and the magma started flowing again, engulfing a whole of trees even though it missed its desired target. To say the least, Atlas was stunned.

"What's wrong?" Terra simply asked.

"_Shut up, worm!_" Atlas roared.

The red dragon called upon more unfamiliar powers as he drew in another vast amount of air. When he once again released everything within himself, Atlas ended up letting out a sky-splitting roar that called down enormous columns of light from the sky; white, feathery wings spread from the magick attack as each beam hit the ground. Terra cursed to himself and created a barrier out of ice to protect himself, but Atlas' attack was too much for his shield and it was easily pierced. Terra was forced slightly into the air and was hit hard by any remaining beams that Atlas had summoned. The God of destruction was not done however; he crouched low to the ground and his claws suddenly began to turn black by the moment. The red dragon stuck his claws into the ground and a slight tremor followed before enormous, black sword-like forms ripped through the ground and shredded Terra while he was in the air.

Atlas was completely driven by rage and the power storming through his veins; he had completely forgotten that Terra was holding Spyro's life force. The red dragon dashed forward and made a slight pushing motion with his hands and caused the earth to rise up toward Terra. Atlas ran upon the rended earth until he was close enough to Terra to drive him toward the ground with his fist which was slowly being covered in dark energy. However, Terra finally regained himself and sent his foot into Atlas' jaw once more as he put some distance between himself and the red dragon in midair. Terra slowly let himself fall through the trees once more and touched down under the canopy, shortly followed by Atlas. Terra looked the red dragon up and down; he had seen enough.

"…catch." Terra said. He tossed Spyro's life force toward Atlas and the red dragon caught it, his head suddenly becoming clear once more.

"What the hell was the point of all that?! There wasn't even a victor!" Atlas roared, clearly agitated.

"Oh, don't worry Atlas. There was a victor."

"Will you stop being so damn--"

"By the way…you should probably keep a tight grip on that orb…less you lose yourself to a power you are not yet ready to control."

With those words, Terra turned around and started walking through the thick wood. Atlas attempted to follow but before he could catch sight of Terra again, the silver wolf had vanished. Atlas was confused on a large scale; he scratched his head and looked at the object that was in his hands…could Terra have been telling him that Spyro was somehow still alive? Was he making sure that Atlas didn't lose his soul to this strange power? The God of Destruction shook his head; he knew that Spyro wouldn't have been doing him any favors, especially right now. The red dragon was flustered by the sudden battle but conjured his black cloud once more to continue the journey that Terra seemed to be trying to interrupt…

* * *

"Where did you go? I missed you."

Hinarious asked Terra that question upon the silver wolf's return to his room and inserted that statement to make sure that Terra didn't assume that the sage Dragon was watching his every move. Terra was toying with his Atlas doll and was also leaning against one of the columns that stood between the room and the dark lake beyond. The bishōn looked at Hinarious with just one eye and answered his query.

"I just went out to confirm your theory. You were right about Atlas." Terra responded.

"Really? What exactly was I right about?" Hinarious asked.

"About him being the descendant of the nameless dragon that almost destroyed the worlds. You were right."

"How did you find this out? Unless you challenged him to a battle…"

"I did. We had a friendly scuffle just so that I could see that power…however…"

"However what?"

"However…" Terra calmly walked across the room and picked up his Spyro figure that he had previously shelved, "I think that there is a missing link here. Something may have gone wrong during our calculations…"

"How could something have gone wrong? Especially with you?"

"Don't go over it so much…not yet. I'm just saying that it's a possibility. Creation and Destruction are, and always have been, very unpredictable forces."

"Hmm, I see your point…but still, nothing should get by us in any way, shape or form. I'm going to leave now…I have a certain dragon to meet up with…"

Hinarious walked out of the room and the sounds of his staff hitting the polished floor soon vanished into nothing. Terra stayed behind and looked at both "Atlas" and "Spyro"; he had a very involved look about his face as if he was thinking very hard…and then a revelation hit him hard. This revelation hit him so hard that he dropped his toys and a look of pure shock took his face…

* * *

After flying for an extended amount of time, Atlas finally reached it: the Edge of Reason. He remembered when he first came here…when he first crossed over to the world of the Pure Dragons. The God of Destruction walked out from behind the large door and looked at the crystalline tree; its diamond leaves reflecting the light of the sun were as beautiful as they were the first time. Atlas looked at the faintly glowing lanterns on the branches and he was suddenly overcome by a sickly feeling. After a prolonged period, Atlas was finally returning to his world and maybe bringing its salvation with him. The God of Destruction let out a long sigh…he wasn't looking forward to the condition of his world. He slowly walked up to the tree and gently placed his hand upon its trunk; the result was a brilliant light that revealed what looked like a waterfall flowing out of the crystal.

"Well…this is it. This will be the end…the end of the Yokkurei's suffering…it's now or never!" Atlas said.

The God of Destruction calmly walked through the water, using all of strength in his body to prepare for the sight that was the world that he left…the Yokkureian Realm…

_**End Chapter Seventeen…next chapter, Failure…**_

**ValkierieDjermegandre: A very critical moment in the story here. Will Atlas obtain retribution, or will something go wrong?**


	18. XVIII: Failure

Spyro the Dragon: Creation and Destruction

**By ValkierieDjermegandre**

**Disclaimer:** Sigh...hey! I _still_ don't own Spyro or any related characters that appear in this story! They belong to their respective creators at Vivendi Universal! I own Spyro's god form, his powers and any original characters including, but not limited to, Atlas! I also own the scenario and not...much..._else!! Rawwrr!!_ Okay? Okay.

**Plot:** Through time, there has always been one god who has been the object of fear; one who's right hand is chaos…who's left hand is destruction…who's very breath is pestilence. Creation and destruction will clash…as forbidden myth becomes black truth…

**Notes:** It's here! The next part in my Spyro the Dragon God saga, _Creation and Destruction_. Mostly inspired by my own need for another story to write and an answer to the requests for the next part of the saga (I'm looking at Draganta the Dragonlord and Nightmare King). Hope you like this too!

Book II: Blood in Trial and Time

**Chapter XVIII: Failure**

The skies were stained a bloody red and scattered black clouds of various sizes rolled across the sky, giving off a threatening air. Though the air was heavy as though a great rain was coming, there was no rain and the winds were still and rung with the sounds of violence and warfare. This was his world…the Yokkureian Realm; Atlas' home and domain. The crimson dragon stood atop a large mountain with his hand on one of the many jagged rock formations, a cavern behind him that was most presumably where he had come out from. Atlas looked across the sad condition of the land, his land, and was saddened…it seemed as though every year, the conditions grew worse. The Yokkureian realm was one of emptiness…so empty was this world, that the elements saw no reason to show their presence here.

There were river banks, but it seemed as though the water itself had just left these dragons. No wind blew; the air was as still as the jagged Einsir Mountains…the only thing that the air carried was the sounds of distant Yokkurei fighting one another. No rain ever fell and no thunder ever roared from the clouds; not even lightening would come to shred the sky into many fragments. There were many active volcanoes in the Yokkureian realm but they seldom went off, except for when Atlas' anger could truly override the curse that was placed upon his realm and the same went for any tremors or any kind of seismic reaction. There was no sun or moon, only cold nights that breathed loneliness down the necks of any dragons that happened to sleep outside, which most of them did. The only element that was still active was time, however there was barely any tracking it in the Yokkureian realm. Looking at this hellhole that had been left to his clan, Atlas clutched Spyro's life force even tighter.

"I made a promise to the revolution…and I will finally fulfill my promise…" Atlas started. He began to scan the lands as best as he could from his position. "I have to find the Kikoun Shrine. Then I can draw the energy from this life force and end this nightmare once and for all!"

The God of Destruction reassured himself with a solemn nod and jumped from the mountain, hitting the ground below and listening to the harsh crunch of the dead grass beneath him. Atlas rolled his eyes at the dead foliage under his feet and started off in the general direction where he remembered the shrine being built. Even though it was his world he was walking in, Atlas was still in somewhat of a state of awe; most likely because he was in the Dragon Realms for what seemed like ages. It wasn't a pure awe of surprise he was feeling however; it was a painful awe, as in the kind of awe a dragon would feel at the sight of one of its children being slain right out of the egg. As he kept walking, Atlas soon came into a small village where a handful of Yokkureian families lived. There wasn't anything noteworthy except for a stone fountain from which no water flowed; it was only covered in vines and foliage to show its age. There were cobblestones lined across the ground and around the fountain, and small posts lined up what may have made up a fence at one time.

As the God of Destruction walked through the village, Yokkureian parents and their children cast gazes of astonishment at the sight of their God returning. It was funny; after such a long time of being in the Dragon Realms, Atlas had forgotten what his clan looked like. The Yokkurei had many defining features about them, most notably was that their eyes were never blue; they were mostly red, orange or yellow and Atlas being the rare case of green eyes. Any Yokkureians that studied magicks of any kind had satanic, inverted pentagrams painted on their right shoulders, with Atlas' being a special form because he was a master of the dark arts. Yokkureians also had larger ridges running down their backs in comparison to Pures, and their tails were longer and geared more towards destruction. They also didn't have real dragon wings, as they grew out of the dragons' backs from their own spiritual energy from the age of seven; in essence, mastery of magick often resulted in large wings. Most Yokkurei often had gems growing out of their heads, along with horns that often branched into four or five ends like tree branches. Finally, their claws and talons were always jagged and uneven; they were also transparent most times as if they were made of crystal.

"No wonder we were given a completely different name…however, that doesn't justify the way we're treated…" Atlas growled to himself while running his hand along one of his horns.

"Lord Atlas?! Is that really you?" Came a voice.

Atlas looked around, somewhat confused until he finally spotted the source of the call. He was a Yokkureian of a majestic silver color and he had yellow eyes. Somewhat spiky blue hair trailed down the back of his neck stretching all the way to his lower back. The dragon had shining black horns and straight marks down his cheeks, along with a white gem that graced his forehead. He had a small horn protruding from his snout like Atlas and he also had short dragon whiskers that seemed to float in the nonexistent wind. He wore a strange garment of a sky blue color that covered his chest and had shoulder pads on it, as well as extending to a cape that went down to the middle of his back. He wore sword scabbard at his sides that were of a cool golden color with blue lines running down them, and he also wore black gloves with red markings on them. He also carried a small tome at his side; it was a black book with a white design on its cover. The silver dragon walked up to Atlas and the God of Destruction looked at him for a few seconds.

"Don't tell me that you don't remember me, Lord Atlas." The dragon said. Atlas looked really hard and finally found a memory that was buried deep within his childhood.

"Heimdegire." Atlas finally said. The silver dragon smiled and let out a long sigh, "How could I ever forget you?"

"I'm glad that you remembered. Where were you all this time?"

"You knew were I was. I was in the Dragon Realms finding a way to lift this damn curse from our world. What about you? How's your wife?"

"Ahh…" Heimdegire shook his head, "She seems to get sicker by the day. All I can really do is keep praying for her, I'm afraid."

"Right…" Atlas was about to raise his eyebrow in questioning but then he remembered that Yokkureian dragons had a much stronger belief in their Gods, or God, than any other dragon clan. It often seemed like an oxymoron, but it was true. "Well, I should probably get moving. I'm headed up to the Kikoun Shrine to end this nightmare once and for all. You want to come with?"

"I wouldn't mind, my lord."

With that, Atlas and Heimdegire did a quick hand shake and began walking out of the village. As they went, dragon children tried to run up to Atlas to probably play around with him, but their parents held them back for fear of angering the red dragon. Atlas shrugged to his friend and Heimdegire gave him a solid slap on the back before they reached the village limits and proceeded toward the volcano in the distance. The Kikoun Shrine was nestled deep within a volcano in the Einsir Mountains; a very treacherous region of the Yokkureian Realm. Along the way, the two dragons tried many times to instill some kind of conversion in the trip, most attempts being from Heimdegire, but their talking didn't last long averagely; Atlas wasn't much of a talker in his current state.

"So what are the Dragon Realms like?" Heimdegire asked. Atlas crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"They're different from here. The sky is blue and there's water flowing…but not for long." Atlas said, clutching Spyro's life force which Heimdegire didn't really ask him about.

"Really? Lord Atlas, what did you do there?"

"If you really want to know, Heimdegire…" Atlas started to tell him that he killed the Dragonian God of Creation, but he thought better of it, "…I did something that my parents and my ancestors would probably never truly accept…than again, my parents never got the chance to love me anyway…"

"You're hiding things again, aren't you? Honestly Atlas, I have trouble believing that you are seriously the same dragon that I met when we were still small…"

"You haven't had to go through the things that I have. You were actually able to see your parents when you were born…I was blinded to the world much longer than most when I was born. The only reason I knew that my mother left me was because she told me that she was going on a journey and wouldn't be back…I heard her, but I never saw her. My father died before I saw him too; I knew because…"

"Because my parents told you. You probably should have accepted our invitation to live with us…than you probably wouldn't be so messed up today."

"You forgot to factor in the general truth that I was forced to take the trials to become God of Destruction when I was merely six years old. Those trials scarred me for life…"

"Lord Atlas, I don't really care about your inner injuries. No matter how you act or what you do, you'll always have a home with me if you ever need it."

"Thank you, Heimdegire. Although to tell the absolute truth I probably won't be putting that favor into practice; I am a God, after all."

"Yeah, well it's the gesture that counts, Lord Atlas."

Atlas nodded in agreement and both dragons kept walking. At the best of times, Atlas thought of himself as a weird case. He really did lie to Spyro and Heimdegire back when he made that statement to the silver dragon. In truth, he had forgotten about Heimdegire who was the only Yokkureian friend that he knew. After he had taken the trials and Twilight was burned into his heart, Atlas had separated any happy memories from his mind; he was forced to. The red dragon was silently ashamed of himself, but he didn't show it as he and Heimdegire finally reached the foot of the Einsir Mountains and the volcano that housed the Kikoun Shrine.

"Well…here we are. Let's go." Atlas simply said.

Heimdegire nodded and both dragons headed into the mountain. The interior of the Kikoun Volcano was typical of its kind; there were rivers of magma and loose footing here and there, and there were also crystals of Orichalcum ripping out from seemingly everywhere. The two Yokkureians walked in near silence, only really speaking to warn one another about any loose rocks in the ceiling falling from random but small tremors. After five minutes of navigating their way through caverns, Atlas and Heimdegire finally made it: the Kikoun Shrine. The shrine was nestled in the center of the crest of the volcano on a rock island. There was magma all around it, except for the path separating the island from the cavern. The shrine itself was made of Grigon stone, a rock that was magma resistant and there were Orichalcum tiles across the floor of the shrine. In the very back of the shrine, there was a small alter that was also made of Orichalcum with small purple and green lines tracing all around its boundary.

"This is it…the shrine. Those lines that run down that thing are connected to the chi waves of our world…those streams of energy that were damaged because the supreme judge…" Atlas growled.

"So, what are you going to do now that we're here?" Heimdegire asked. Atlas chuckled at his cluelessness.

"This, obviously." Atlas showed Heimdegire his prize from Spyro and gave a dark smirk as he told him nothing of the object's origins. "This will hopefully repair those streams so that our world can flourish once again…

Heimdegire said nothing after that and let Atlas walk toward the shrine alone. The crimson dragon had small doubts within the depths of his heart; was this truly the right thing to do? Was the only way to restore the Yokkureian Realm to substitute life for life? Atlas shook the doubt out of his head as he walked the Orichalcum floor, which showed his own reflection. The Deity of Chaos looked down at the altar…there was a small hole that seemed to be made for the precious treasure that he held. However, just before Atlas could set it down…

"Are you sure you want to do that, Atlas Twilight?" came the voice of Hinarious. Atlas looked around intently but didn't find the Sage Dragon…until he looked behind the altar again.

"You! What do you mean 'do I want to do it?' You told me that I needed to use the life force of the God of Creation! I did everything that you told me to do!" Atlas cried.

"Huh, huh…" Hinarious couldn't help but laugh to himself. "That's right…you did _everything_ that I told you to and you know what? You fell right for the alligator's ruse!"

While an insane grin took Hinarious' face, the Sage Dragon thrust his fist forward and into Atlas' chest. The God of Destruction went careening across the floor of the shrine, finally coming to rest at the entrance, with Spyro's life force falling onto the altar just short of the small depression in the stone. Heimdegire, seeing his friend in danger, immediately dashed for the shrine and knelt by Atlas' side. The red dragon looked up and noticed Hinarious placing his hand upon Spyro's life force, drawing a thick black essence from it.

"_What are you doing?!_" Atlas cried once more. Hinarious looked at him curiously, but then noted that he was still wearing his black robe.

"Ah, yes…I had forgotten about that. Time to end this charade." Hinarious said. He gripped his hand upon the robe and ripped it off of his body, revealing his normal garment underneath. "That better?"

"_Hinarious?! What the hell?!_"

"Oh Atlas, that's your biggest weakness. Yes, you're big and strong. You could destroy the universe if you wanted. However, you are truly a fool among fools! You let your drive to restore your world force you into doing, quite frankly, the dumbest things! You are a quality idiot, Atlas!"

"W-what…?"

"I led you on from the start. When you first met me while taking the trials to become a God, I planted a little seed in you called 'Desire'. I let you believe that you could restore your world if you took the life of the God of Creation, my biggest threat by the way, to get you to wipe Spyro out. I didn't have to lift a finger. You are the weakest of dragons!"

"I'll show you weak!"

Truly angered beyond any limit that he could possibly have, Atlas roared savagely to summon his six Shinigami Ryoku, also practically tearing the shrine down with the dark aura that he emitted. It was then that he noticed a seventh Shinigami Ryoku; he guessed it was Spyro's Adamatinacor. Hinarious laughed out loud and pulled out his staff; he held it up and his ether covered it, transforming it into his own signature weapon. It was as simple as a fencing sword, with a guard that had angel wings upon it and the point was sharp beyond belief. There was also a tie running from the bottom of the handle. The Sage Dragon put one hand behind his back, charging at Atlas with amazing speed. Heimdegire was about to draw his own swords, until Atlas stopped him with but a signal from his hand.

"_I'll kill him! Stay back, Heimdegire…_" Atlas growled in his godly voice.

The red dragon reached for Tsubasa of the Torrential Winds and it transformed into a bow. It was made of many spiraling lines of solidified winds and the points of the bow were topped with lightening bolts. Clouds surrounded the portion where the arrow would fly and it seemed that there was a method for Atlas to separate the sections of the bow. However before the dragon could even fire an arrow, Hinarious had already gotten too close to him. The Sage Dragon poked Atlas lightly in the chest with the point of his sword and Atlas stopped in his tracks as though he had been punched there. Hinarious then raked Atlas many times with the weapon until he carved five gashes into the God's scales; Atlas shook himself out of the assault and readied a lightening bolt that served as his arrow. He let it fly and expected it to run right through Hinarious, but his jaw dropped when he witnessed Hinarious stopping the arrow with the point of his sword.

The Sage Dragon swiped his sword and sent the bolt into the magma falls only a few meters away; a great explosion followed with a flux of intense lightening energy. Hinarious jumped at Atlas and slashed him diagonally across his chest and then decided to finish the job.

"Lock! **Kinshai Rakaisu**!!" Hinarious raged.

The Sage Dragon lightly stabbed Atlas in the chest and he caused the God's Shinigami Ryoku to appear. Hinarious made some erratic movements with his sword and then pierced Atlas' flesh with his sword, immediately shattering his Shinigami Ryoku. With his aura broken, Atlas collapsed to the ground on his knees and soon his whole body was down. Hinarious smiled darkly and looked down at Atlas.

"Oh look…I really can defeat you with one hand behind my back." Hinarious cruelly said.

"D-damn…you…!" Atlas strained.

"Atlas…I will say it again. You are weak. You think that you have willpower on your side, but you actually have the weakest soul of any God that I have ever seen. Even you should have known that using the life force of the opposite God would not work!"

"You…you lied to me…you…you used me!!"

"Yes, I thought I already said that. And in case you didn't notice it either, you didn't even put up a fight. I so easily defeated you and it's almost sad. Well, that's all for today; I should be getting on my way. Thank you for being the idiotic pawn of the month, Atlas Twilight."

Hinarious gave one more shallow smirk and disappeared in flash of white light, leaving Atlas with the emptiest of feelings in his heart. Heimdegire tried to help Atlas off of the ground, but the God of Destruction pushed him away as he dragged himself to the altar. Atlas placed his hand on Spyro's life force; he didn't know what Hinarious had taken from it, but it didn't lose its brilliant and sincere glow. Black tears started rolling down Atlas' eyes…he thought that he had finally did something helpful for his world but he only failed once again…and Hinarious tricked him at that. The red dragon buried his face within the arm that he wasn't using to hold Spyro's life force. The God of Destruction silently sobbed into his arm as the many falls of magma flowed behind him, giving rise to an event that none had though possible: Atlas Twilight's spirit had been broken.

_**End Chapter Eighteen…next chapter, Broken…**_


	19. XIX: Broken

Spyro the Dragon: Creation and Destruction

**By ValkierieDjermegandre**

**Disclaimer:** Sigh...hey! I _still_ don't own Spyro or any related characters that appear in this story! They belong to their respective creators at Vivendi Universal! I own Spyro's god form, his powers and any original characters including, but not limited to, Atlas! I also own the scenario and not...much..._else!! Rawwrr!!_ Okay? Okay.

**Plot:** Through time, there has always been one god who has been the object of fear; one who's right hand is chaos…who's left hand is destruction…who's very breath is pestilence. Creation and destruction will clash…as forbidden myth becomes black truth…

**Notes:** It's here! The next part in my Spyro the Dragon God saga, _Creation and Destruction_. Mostly inspired by my own need for another story to write and an answer to the requests for the next part of the saga (I'm looking at Draganta the Dragonlord and Nightmare King). Hope you like this too!

Book II: Blood in Trial and Time

**Chapter XIX: Broken**

At least three days had passed in the Yokkureian Realm…it was hard to tell with the absence of the sun. Despite his periodically growling stomach, Atlas didn't move from where he had firmly planted himself after Hinarious had wronged him so. His friend, Heimdegire tried to get him to get over what happened and eat something or just move, but Atlas was like the very Einsir Mountains themselves; unmoving, but dangerous and imposing. The red dragon didn't shift his tattered body one bit but not because of his injuries, but because of the incomparable shame that he was feeling. On the fourth day of his sulking, Heimdegire had finally had enough and scaled the mountains once more to find Atlas still in his desired place; his hair was finally starting to poke out in different directions from not being groomed.

"Atlas…you've been here for four days now. This is no behavior for a God such as yourself." Heimdegire said, trying to coax his companion into breaking out of his depression.

"You're right…because I am no God…" Atlas whispered. He was barely audible.

"Atlas! You can't just sit here sulking for the rest of your life…which would be a _very_ long time! You need to get over yourself and bring back that indispensible willpower!"

"Get over myself…?" Atlas rose and started walking toward Heimdegire ominously, but the silver Yokkurei stood fast. "What the hell do you know?! Despite the horrid conditions of this world, you live a relatively sheltered life with your parents! Your _loving_ parents!"

"What in the name of all the dragon Gods does that have to do with anything?!"

"You have no reason to complain about my behavior, especially after what just happened! I'm no God; I'm a king among failures! I can never make success or good fortune happen; this godforsaken nature of mine prevents me from doing _anything_ that can help this world! I roared all the time about others being disgraces to the dragon Gods, but in the end _I'm _the biggest disgrace! I'm no God; I'm nothing more than a failure!"

"Atlas, that's not true! You're not…"

"Heimdegire, stop!" Atlas started breaking into a small stream of tears at that point, "You can't do anything for me…just like I can't do anything for you…I don't even deserve to set foot on these grounds…"

Atlas wiped the minimal amount of tears from his eyes and started to walk away from the shrine and the events of his denied moment of salvation. Before he completely vanished from the mountain, Heimdegire slowed him down.

"Wait Atlas…I know that you're going through a lot now. But I want to know that no matter what happens to you…you'll always be my friend."

Despite Heimdegire's warm words, Atlas said nothing in response and spread his ethereal wings…or as least tried. It was only then that he found that he couldn't use his ethereal wings; Hinarious had truly broken his aura and the effects must have been permanent. Atlas clenched his fists tightly and wrenched his arms in either direction as he let out an earsplitting bellow. The red Yokkurei growled to himself and started walking out of the volcano and away from his world…probably forever…

* * *

There was mist everywhere; so much that one would definitely be unable to see. What could be seen was the large amount of tombstones that dotted the area and the white trees that seemed to rise out of the mist. Many statues of various beasts also rose out of the mist and set the ominous tone. There were gray clouds all across the sky that prevented the moon and stars from being seen. The white dragon that lay on a small isle that had an enormous tree rising from it. He found that his sword was absent from his back and there was a large wound in his chest. There were also many other scars across his body.

"Damn…where the hell am I…?" Spyro started. He looked around and started to move but found that there was water beneath the mist. "Oh yeah that's right…that bastard, Atlas killed me!!"

"Yeah, you are dead. You catch on fast, but then again I wouldn't expect any less…" came a voice.

The voice sounded familiar, so Spyro wanted to know the source of it…and then he saw him, causing a slight smile to come across his face. He was a black dragon with a white belly and underside. He had armor on his arms and legs that resembled castle towers; those towers were topped with white flames that burned brightly. There were many incantations and markings on his body that were white in color and he had armor on his long tail. He had glorious white hair flowing from his head and gold horns that arched toward his back. There were silver ridges poking out of his back and gold Orichalcum crystals also coming out of his back. He looked at Spyro curiously and then a slight smile snaked across his maw.

"Scion! Wow, despite what happened to you, I somehow didn't expect to see you again…" Spyro said. He started to get up and walk over to Scion's side, but…

"Don't move, Spyro; the water in this marsh would not be good for you…" Scion warned.

"Oh…fair enough." Spyro looked at the black dragon and found that something was odd about him. "Hey Scion, why do you sound so weak?"

"Because I am weak, big brother. My runes have no power here and thusly, neither do I. I'm already dead so I don't have to worry about anything more serious than that…"

"Where are we?"

"You mean you don't know? We're in the Graveyard of Reason. We're not with the other tombstones because we're not Shinigami. We've been sent to the Marsh of Resonance inside of the same Graveyard."

"Wonderful. While I'm here, who knows what trouble Atlas is causing in the Dragon Realms?!"

"Atlas?"

"The God of Destruction. The _real_, Yokkureian God of Destruction."

"The God of Destruction…is a Yokkureian dragon?"

"Yeah and he took yours and Spyrol's powers so that he could feed his own fire! That bastard is probably tearing my world to shreds! I can't believe I trusted him!"

"Hmm…you know…I don't think you're completely dead yet…"

"What?!"

* * *

The winds were gusting strongly on the grounds of the sacred Dragon Dojo. Because of the fact that the dojo was on a different plane separate from the Artisan Home, Atlas couldn't bring his wrath upon it. Rain was falling from the skies in torrents and showed no signs of getting better as thunder and lightening started. Inside, Cho-Lei was wrapping bandages around Tomas' wounds. Given that they were inflicted by the God of Destruction, Cho-Lei was finding them very difficult to heal and she sometimes needed to enlist Astor for some help. Tomas himself was in noticeable pain, but for the most part he kept it to himself. Everything was progressing quite smoothly…until there was a loud bang on the door. All of the elders raised their eyebrows in question.

"Were any of you expecting someone?" Cho-Lei said.

When everyone shook their heads, the doors flew open and the winds tore through bringing rain with them. At the door was the tattered and bloody God of Destruction, Atlas Twilight. He was covered in rain, dirt, and blood; he also did not look to be in the best shape, referencing all of the cuts and bruises on his body. His green eyes were devoid of any expression besides sorrow. The Elders were about to attack him all at once, save for Tomas because of his injuries; the blue Elder had a look of utter anger about his face…until he noticed that something was very wrong with Atlas. He didn't sense an aura at all and he considered the awful look of the beast and gave his companions the motion to stand down.

"What the hell are you thinking?! Isn't he the one that turned the Artisan Home into hell?!" Titan roared.

"Yes…however, there is something dreadfully wrong with this dragon. This God has completely lost his aura…Atlas, how did…" Tomas started. Atlas shook his head and shivered.

"I…I'd rather not talk about it right now. All that I can really say is that you shouldn't address me as a God anymore…" Atlas whispered. His voice clearly showed that he had no energy left in his body. "I…I know that this wouldn't mean anything right now given that I have no power…b-but, I sincerely apologize for what I did. I was just…well, there is no proper explanation for my behavior, I guess…"

"Damn right there isn't! Do you know how many lives you took?! How much blood you spilt?!" Cho-Lei shot.

"It doesn't matter what you say, dark anima! You are not welcome in this world!" Magnus shot.

"…I guess…I guess purgatory is where I belong at this point…to burn in hell like all those others that I cursed…" Atlas whispered.

"Atlas…what happened to you? Where is your aura?" Tomas asked.

"Tomas, why are you being so merciful to him?!" Sensei roared.

"Because, he is no less of a dragon that you and I!" Tomas roared back. "What he did was not his fault! His nature drives him to commit such acts!"

"He's a Yokkurei!" Titan said.

"…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come here…I don't deserve any favors from you…I don't deserve anything from this world…" Atlas said, ready to walk back into the storm.

"Wait Atlas!" Tomas called. The red dragon turned back around, his eyes full of sorrow. "Tell me. Tell me what happened and why you came back here."

_**End Chapter Nineteen…next chapter, Meeting…**_

**ValkierieDjermegandre:** Tomas' Ki training is what makes him so forgiving. That and because he can sense aura as easily as you can sense the intensity in this chapter. Man, Atlas is broken…


	20. XX: Meeting

Spyro the Dragon: Creation and Destruction

**By ValkierieDjermegandre**

**Disclaimer:** Sigh...hey! I _still_ don't own Spyro or any related characters that appear in this story! They belong to their respective creators at Vivendi Universal! I own Spyro's god form, his powers and any original characters including, but not limited to, Atlas! I also own the scenario and not...much..._else!! Rawwrr!!_ Okay? Okay.

**Plot:** Through time, there has always been one god who has been the object of fear; one who's right hand is chaos…who's left hand is destruction…who's very breath is pestilence. Creation and destruction will clash…as forbidden myth becomes black truth…

**Notes:** It's here! The next part in my Spyro the Dragon God saga, _Creation and Destruction_. Mostly inspired by my own need for another story to write and an answer to the requests for the next part of the saga (I'm looking at Draganta the Dragonlord and Nightmare King). Hope you like this too!

Book II: Blood in Trial and Time

**Chapter XX: Meeting**

"What do you mean 'not completely dead'?"

In the Marsh of Resonance, Spyro was pouring over the statement that Scion had made, saying that the dragon God wasn't completely dead. The white dragon was perplexed about this and definitely wanted answers. If there was a way to come back to life, he definitely wanted to know so he could rip Atlas' face off.

"Well, it's very faint but I can still sense an aura around you. Maybe you have a chance at life again…especially considering that you're a God and your kind take longer to become lost in this world than dragons like me." Scion explained.

"So, if I did find a way to escape from here, I couldn't take you with me?" Spyro asked. Scion shook his head.

"No. I've been here for two years now; my soul has been bound to this place."

"Oh…"

"You don't have to worry about me anyway; I'm fine. I'm satisfied with my fate."

"Alright…anyway, how do I come back to life?"

"Depends. How strong is your desire? If you feel that you really want to go back to the other plane, take your chances and cross the Lake of Souls. You should find your way from there."

"Thanks, Scion."

Scion nodded in response and then seemed to drift into slumber. Spyro smiled and looked across the water…all he could see were the vast streams of mist floating through the air. Despite being unable to see, Spyro's resolve stood strong and the dragon God stepped into the Lake of Souls. When he did, his foot somewhat burned but his desire kept him going through each burning step until he finally reached land on the other side. The white dragon God arrived on another island where a towering tree made of pure crystal rested. Its leaves were a vibrant red and Spyro could see streams of blood running through the translucent crystal. The dragon God touched the tree and then it gave off a brilliant glow…following that, a dragon of grand stature appeared just before Spyro; the God of Creation felt severely dwarfed. Even odder, he felt the same sense of overwhelming fear that he felt when he looked at the statue on the top of the Dragon Dojo.

The dragon came just short of the ten meter tree and was a deep red in color, darker than Atlas. It wore a thick, black cloak that covered nearly every portion that would reveal its identity. The cloak also had an unprecedented amount of incantations and markings upon it; Spyro guessed that there were more than ten thousand or so imprints. There were many openings in the fabric of the garment for his various body parts; there were four holes for his branching horns. There was also an opening near were his head probably was and out of that opening, came its unnatural amount of hair. Its hair was white with red streaks and it covered its entire back area and its sides somewhat. Nothing else could be seen from the cloak except for its mouth area where two long, jagged fangs made themselves known. What really struck Spyro was that it carried a sword eerily similar to the Supreme Judge's, except that it was made of a translucent black crystal and the ancient script read "Belt of Black Hole" instead. There where smaller Orichalcum crystals also sticking out of the blade. A long tail came out from under its cloak; it was so long that it wrapped around the trunk of the tree at least seven times. Its tail also had long sharp ridges that suggested that the tail could be used as a saw and many incantations and markings, along with ending in an enormous crystal cluster that was silver in color. All Spyro had to do was look at the horns and he figured that this dragon was a Yokkurei.

"You…who are you…?" Spyro cautiously asked. The dragon slightly moved its head, revealing its gleaming dark crimson eyes.

"_The question is who are _you_, powerless mortal…or are you a mortal?_" The dragon growled. Its voice rumbled and sounded like that of a God. It also revealed the dragon to be male.

"No, I'm not mortal! I'm the Dragonian God of Creation, Spyro the Dragon!"

"_God of Creation…than you are a Pure Dragon, am I right?_" After that statement, deep blue markings could be seen gleaming inside of the blackness of his cloak.

"Yeah. What of it?"

"_Careful with your tone, scum; I may hold your fate in my claws._"

"Fine…but, who are you?"

"_I don't think a dragon such as yourself is ready to hear my name. Needless to say, the only reason that you are here is clearly because you deserve to be here._"

"What?! That's wrong on every possible reason! I'm didn't do anything to warrant my own death! I was murdered by the God of Destruction!"

"…_God of Destruction? I see. How interesting…_"

"Look, as much as I love cryptic chats, I need to be brought back to life. Do you have the power to do that?"

"_I do, but that doesn't mean that I will._"

"Urgh…"

"_You must prove that you won't make the same mistake that landed you here in the first place._"

"Mistake?"

"_You, like so many of your kind, lack acceptance. You lack the abilities to except others and their fates, their natures. Collective Pure Dragon naivety could fill an entire ocean with twisted souls._"

"What?! Well, it's not like Yokkureian dragons are perfect themselves! How could you guys just eat each other?!"

"_You already know why, scum. Our land was poisoned. Our lives doomed. The only to survive was such; kill or be killed._"

"That's still savagery!"

"_What is savagery? That naivety of yours could pass for savagery considering that you just contradicted every idea that you thought you stood for. Wasn't it you that said that it doesn't matter what race you are? Wasn't it you that stated that a dragon is still a dragon?_"

"…d-dammit! You planned that!"

"_Yes, but it is you who fell into the trap. Going back to the subject, you should know quite a bit about savagery, scum. Did you not let your anger towards your father take control of you and allow your body to be stolen by the Dark Spirit and the Shinigami, Spyrol?_"

"What? How…how do know that? Who are you?"

"_Like I said, you are not yet ready to hear my name. No Pure Dragons are. The point is that unless you can truly stand by your own ideals and what you deem to be your principles, you don't deserve to come back to back to life…_"

"Damn…no way…"

"_However, considering that you went through the trouble of crossing the Lake of Souls, I'll see what you can offer…despite my own nature and what I once was, I do have a heart…_"

Spyro started to smile with a small bit of hope within him, but that happiness melted once he saw the dragon's long tail uncoiling from the tree. His tail slammed down next to Spyro, causing a shockwave that made the white dragon jump and the souls in the lake to shift as though an earthquake occurred below. Spyro was confused for a second and then he saw the greater dragon slightly move his head and reveal his gleaming red eyes as his tail started to coil around Spyro. The white dragon started to draw his sword but remembered that he didn't have it, so he tried to jump away, but the greater dragon raised his hand slightly and causing the souls to surge and block Spyro's path. The white dragon tried to find another way out, but he was already getting wrapped in the greater dragon's tail's grip. Spyro tried hard to wrench free, even using his breath to convince him, but the flames just bounced off and he soon found that he was being strangled as everything went dark…

* * *

The storm was still raging hard in the Sacred Grounds. Tomas had finally convinced the other elders to give Atlas their mercy and they did, giving the crimson dragon food, drink, a warm bath and a sheet to warm himself with. As Tomas looked at Atlas shivering in front of a fireplace in a central room, he felt great pity for the crimson dragon despite the trouble that he caused. Soon, all six elders gathered in the room and looked at Atlas as the fire burned in front of him. They especially started to note the fact that Atlas didn't have any wings.

"How are you?" Cho-Lei asked, still with a sting in her tone.

"I'm fine for now…except for the fact that I can't help but feel that you all don't want me here…" Atlas whispered, still incredibly weak.

"Of course we don't." Titan plainly stated.

"Titan! For once in your life, keep your mouth shut until you grow a damn brain! All of you, in fact, need to calm yourselves. No matter what he did, we live to help dragons."

"Thank you, Tomas…" Atlas said.

"Don't worry about it. Despite my injuries Atlas, I worry more for you. What happened to you?"

"What happened was that I realized that I was nothing more than a puppet on a string for Hinarious…an evil Sage Dragon. He used me to cause disruption and discord within your realm and within Spyro's heart. He led me along toward getting what I thought was ultimate power, but it was really a time bomb inside of me. He led me to the altar in my world, letting me think I could end the Yokkurei's curse…however, it was really to steal something from Spyro's life force. He then hit me with an attack that was meant to block my chakra flow…and whatever he put inside of me hastened the process and made it permanent…"

"Wow…" Cho-Lei said. She was starting to feel the same pity for him.

"We Yokkureians get our wings from our energy, or chakra, within us. Without my chakra flowing correctly, I have no wings…or power. He even shattered my Shinigami Ryoku. All I have now is the Grimoire of the Sealed Heavens…and Spyro's Adamatinacor, but I can't bring myself to use that."

"Atlas…" Tomas said.

"All I want now…is just to bring Spyro back to life and make everything right. But without any Godhood, I'm not sure I can do anything…I'm worthless and weak right now…I mean look at me…sitting here in front of a fireplace. I'm no God."

"Atlas, you shouldn't degrade yourself like this. This is just what your enemy wants. You don't need Godhood to have power."

"…"

"And besides…there is a way for you to bring Spyro back…if you're not too late."

"There is?!"

"Yes. You must gather up all of your resolve and venture into the Spirit Realm once more…to the Graveyard of Reason."

_**End Chapter Twenty…next chapter, Resurrection…**_


	21. XXI: Resurrection I

Spyro the Dragon: Creation and Destruction

**By ValkierieDjermegandre**

**Disclaimer:** Sigh...hey! I _still_ don't own Spyro or any related characters that appear in this story! They belong to their respective creators at Vivendi Universal! I own Spyro's god form, his powers and any original characters including, but not limited to, Atlas! I also own the scenario and not...much..._else!! Rawwrr!!_ Okay? Okay.

**Plot:** Through time, there has always been one god who has been the object of fear; one who's right hand is chaos…who's left hand is destruction…who's very breath is pestilence. Creation and destruction will clash…as forbidden myth becomes black truth…

**Notes:** It's here! The next part in my Spyro the Dragon God saga, _Creation and Destruction_. Mostly inspired by my own need for another story to write and an answer to the requests for the next part of the saga (I'm looking at Draganta the Dragonlord and Nightmare King). Hope you like this too!

Book II: Blood in Trial and Time

**Chapter XXI: Resurrection I**

"_You must gather up all of your resolve and venture into the Spirit Realm once more…into the Graveyard of Reason."_

As soon as dawn broke the next morning, as much as it could considering it was still slightly raining, Atlas took off from the Dragon Dojo intent on charging into the Spirit Realm. Despite his weakness which still lingered from him traveling in the storm five days ago, the red dragon knew that he had a limited amount of time to accomplish his mission…less destruction rule the Dragon Realms. After catching a ride to the Magic Crafter's Home and charging past the villages and into the mountains, Atlas was starting to question his ability to save Spyro and pull him away from the closing claws of death. But then Atlas remembered Tomas' words.

"I mustn't falter. If I want to break into the Spirit Realm without any kind of special magick, I have to have no regrets." Atlas growled.

Because Tomas was worried about the Yokkureian's condition, the elder gave him a garment much like Heimdegire's, except it was black instead of blue and had white markings and the cape was somewhat longer. Atlas was moving at an impressive speed despite his loss of Godhood and he hopped mountain peak after mountain peak, until he reached a wide peninsula. He knew the he was getting close to the border when the weather suddenly switched over from the sunny skies of the Magic Crafter's Home to a gray sky and a light coat of snow. Feeling that he had traveled long enough without stopping, Atlas felt that he deserved a good rest and settled down on top of a tall boulder. The Yokkureian tried to scout out a path to follow, but it looked like the peninsula went on for eons.

"Hmm…I wonder how long this damn plain stretches…" Atlas said to no one.

"It goes on for a while, really…" came an apathetic, female voice.

Atlas looked down and saw the being that spoke to him. She was covered in a white robe with a black scarf and red markings. She had a hood over her head and wore a mask over her face that resembled a Phoenix head. Atlas looked at her curiously; who was this girl? She sure as hell wasn't a dragon…

"Who're you?" Atlas plainly asked.

"My name is Agni. I'm a member of the A.X.I.S Organization. I'm pretty sure you've met our leader, Rhatara…" Agni plainly responded.

"Rhatara…? Oh yeah, the blue dragon that saved us from getting the axe. So, why are you all the way out here?"

"I could ask you the same, Yokkurei."

"My name's Atlas. To answer your question, I'm going to the Spirit Realm to pull Spyro out of the Graveyard of Reason. I killed him, but that was the dumbest thing I've ever done…"

"I see…but to the Spirit Realm? By yourself? With no magick? 'Tis a fool's errand…"

"Whatever, I have to do this. I have to redeem myself in some kind of way…besides, I owe him a favor or two anyway…"

"A noble mission. How odd; I thought your kind were savage beasts."

"We are, but we have a reason behind it, ya know? Despite what most think, Yokkurei have hearts too."

"I see…what would you say if I were to offer to fly you? Could save a lot of time…"

"Hmm…why not? I mean…wait a damn second, how the hell can you fly?!"

Agni said nothing and just turned her back to Atlas as she removed her mask. A bright red flash followed and Atlas was truly surprised. A bird of flaming wings and eyes emerged in Agni's place. There was a bright plume of fire raging from her head and she had purple lines running all across her body. She wore a long green bead necklace that floated in the air behind her and she also had two horns poking forth from her beak. Her talons shined like the hardest metal just like her ruby red feathers and bright yellow crest. She had a beautiful multi-colored plumage coming from her backside and two long ribbons also flitted from that plumage; they too were multi-colored. Her legs were a brilliant gold and she also wore a small metal plate on her forehead that arced back somewhat. She turned toward Atlas and looked at him with her azure blue eyes and Atlas noted her long black eyelashes.

"Any doubts now?" Agni said.

"Nope. Let's go." Atlas answered.

* * *

Only a slight distance away as they were headed to the border themselves, Terra and Hinarious stood on a flat mountaintop apparently resting. Terra stood at the edge with his headphones equipped and his eyes closed, while Hinarious sat behind him, feasting on a dragon fruit. The Sage Dragon looked up and noticed Terra's actions.

"Why are you using your headphones? You were the one the suggested we rest." Hinarious questioned.

"We may have a problem. Atlas is over there." Terra said. That statement made Hinarious hack out the piece of fruit he was chomping on.

"What?! How is that fool even here?! I crushed his spirit and chakra; he has no power!"

"There is another presence over there. I can't read it correctly, however…"

"Terra! We're taking a detour. We're going to drive Atlas into the ground for good…"

Hinarious was clearly angered by Atlas' presence as he simply chucked the remains of the dragon fruit over his shoulder and stormed over in Atlas' general direction, with Terra close behind. The Sage Dragon had a nagging feeling that Atlas was going to try to bring Spyro back to life and he would prevent that at any cost…

* * *

Meanwhile, Atlas was feeling proud as the wind whipped at his face furiously. The Yokkurei was riding on the back of the A.X.I.S phoenix Agni and he was enjoying every minute of it. The red dragon was feeling quite confident; this chance encounter had increased his chances of getting to the Spirit Realm in a shorter space of time…before Spyro would have his soul bound to the afterlife. As they glided through the icy winds, Atlas started to feel a strong, negative aura…and that was finalized as an enormous fireball screamed through the air, toward them. Agni noticed the attack and brought her wings up, causing the fire attack to dissipate immediately.

"What the hell was that?!" Atlas screamed. His question was answered when he witnessed Hinarious screaming through the air toward them with a fire in his eyes. "Dammit, what is Hinarious doing here?!"

"Rhatara told me of him as well…" Agni said.

"Good. Then you know he's not good for our health…"

Hinarious made a mighty leap forward and shot another blast of magick at the duo, who promptly dodged thanks to Agni. It was then that Terra jumped into the air and started to spin around as he floated, drawing a huge amount of electricity into his foot and bringing it down on top of Atlas and Agni. Upon the former's warning, the latter banked to her left and slimly avoided the attack. As he watched Hinarious and Terra chase them in a rage, Atlas hit upon an idea.

"Sit still, fools!" Hinarious screamed.

"Yeah, that's a good idea, jackhole…" Atlas grumbled. "Hey, Agni! Fly low!"

"Are you joking? I thought we were trying to get away from them." Agni said.

"Fly low, dammit!!"

Obeying immediately, Agni spread her wings and banked toward the snow covered ground; flying low enough to just hover over the ground. Atlas started to question himself about the nature of his plan, but then he remembered the other gift that Tomas gave him: a sword. It looked like his Shinigami Ryoku's sealed forms in design, except there was nothing truly defining about it. It had a blade made of silver and a bronze hand guard with silver spikes on the bottom side. Its handle was as long as the six foot blade and was wrapped in a comfortable blue ribbon that dangled off past the crescent moon-like end. It was a simple weapon that only served to give Atlas some sort of defense against insane adversaries like Hinarious. The red Yokkurei dragged his sword through the snow and swung it towards Hinarious and Terra.

The two dark ones were slow to react and were briefly stopped by the powder snow barrage. As soon as they were distracted, Atlas immediately ordered Agni to speed off as fast as she could with such an overlord-like tone that she complied without any words. Terra was severely angered by such a simple tactic and used an equally simple tactic to rid himself and Hinarious of the powder snow; the silver bishōn summed up all of his power and released a powerful stream of flames from his fist, turning the powder snow and the surrounding snow into water. Atlas looked back and noticed Terra and Hinarious already catching up to them.

"Damn! Can anything stop them?! Grr…I'm gonna have to get serious. Fly low again! And be ready to fly off really quick!" Atlas ordered.

After avoiding a water attack and a lightening attack from Hinarious and Terra respectively, Agni flew low once again. She was surprised when Atlas jumped off of her back and rolled along the ground to soften his fall, baring his sword against his foes. Hinarious wore a dark scowl as he jumped past Atlas, but not before growling a sentiment to the Yokkurei.

"I'm not done with you yet, Yokkurei…" Hinarious growled. He went after Agni and left Atlas against Terra.

"Yeah, funny how you can say that when you're running, jackass…" Atlas grumbled.

"So, we meet again…" Terra said, drawing Atlas' attention. "You should have stayed in your place, Yokkurei…"

Atlas said nothing as he scowled at Terra, showing one of his long, jagged fangs. He was very sick of everyone calling him "Yokkurei"…he had a name. All he could think about at the moment was tearing Terra to pieces and then feasting one whatever was left of him. Terra was apparently thinking something along the same lines, as he started to draw a dangerous amount of lightening to the foot that he was lifting into the air and swinging about. Atlas looked at the silver wolf drawing so much power and his heart rate increased as a bead of sweat made its way down the side of his head; he didn't know if he could anything. His plan revolved around the idea that he had one Yokkureian power that he could use that Hinarious could never take away…it was bred into his blood. The natural channels in a Yokkureian dragon's body were always open and ready to allow any new forms of energy, chakra, to flow through the body and either be trained and learned, ejected from the body, or both. However, allowing new chakra in was a dangerous move that could kill a Yokkurei if done improperly.

"Hmm, you're really quiet today Atlas…oh well, ready to die?" Terra said.

Once again, Atlas said nothing as he racked his brain to remember the stances for each element and type of chakra. The stance for lightening came to him first and he was lucky considering that this is what Terra was using. The red dragon put his sword down and pointed three fingers toward Terra with his left hand and pointed the same three fingers in the opposite direction using his right hand. He kept his sadistic thoughts in his head as he silently preyed for this to work, for if it didn't…this would be the end of him. For a moment, Atlas' devil's script gave off a vibrant and violent energy, but Terra didn't let such a small detail bother him.

"This is the end for you…" Terra growled.

Without looking back, Terra swung his foot with all of his strength and sent forth a storm of lightening that came out with a deafening thunderclap. The jagged spikes of energy screamed toward Atlas so fast the he didn't have time for regrets as it made contact with his body. Terra smirked darkly; he had won and Atlas was dead…or was he? The silver wolf wore an expression of such surprise as he witnessed Atlas still standing with Terra's lightening attack screaming around his body…it was the exact same situation that would have happened if Terra had been struck by such an attack with his headphones on. Granted, Atlas body was reeling and he looked as though he were in a great deal of pain. His hair was flaring in a vertical fashion and the lightening was raking across his body, opening several wounds. However, the Yokkurei held fast and in time, it happened; Atlas' wings blew up to a glorious size of fifteen meters and gave off a brilliant light that rivaled the sun and also released serpent-like flares like it.

Finally, Atlas briefly gained control of his body and spread his arms out to his sides; now he had to solve the problem as to figuring how he wanted to discharge the energy. He knew that keeping foreign chakra in his channels was fatal and he knew that he should have thought about this before attempting this move. As the lightening started to arc in a more berserk manner, Atlas briefly lost control of his body and the sounds around him started to fade. Many thoughts were racing in his head as he clenched his fists to his sides and bent his knees to a small extent…before his pupils shrunk like a sadistic serpent's. Atlas began to growl loudly and bare his fangs, before letting out a savage war-cry, followed shortly by him completely redirecting Terra's energy through his maw, now Atlas' own chakra. The energy transformed into a storm of savage, purple lightening that was led on by an enormous orb of lightening chakra that crackled, roared, and clapped as it tore through the air at a blinding speed. Terra couldn't react at all and was torn up severely by the stray chakra; how did Atlas redirect his attack and amplify its power? A daunting explosion followed the impact and lightening snaked out in every direction, charring the ground.

When it was over, Atlas nearly slumped over himself in fatigue and his hair came down out of its usual style, covering his eyes somewhat as he breathed. He was silently impressed with himself, but what was that energy that he used? The red dragon looked up and gazed at the destruction his action caused…it gave him a good feeling to look at the burning earth and crackling fissures. His happiness melted when he heard screams, however. He looked over toward Terra and the silver wolf was writhing in absolute pain; he was clutching at where his heart would be and rolling around the ground while letting out random, high-pitched screams of stabbing pain. Atlas said nothing as he watched him; that bastard deserved it after what he had done to Djermegandre.

Meanwhile, Hinarious was still trying to kill Agni, but he missed with every spell he cast. He was about to throw another at her before he heard something that made his spine crawl. The Sage Dragon ran in the opposite direction and soon ended up where he started, except that there was one grave detail added: Terra was on the ground. Hinarious didn't pay Atlas any mind and ran up to Terra, picking him up into his arms.

'Terra!! What the hell happened?!" Hinarious screamed.

"A-Atlas!! H-he…arrgh!! Aghh! It h-hurts!! W-why does i-it h-hurt so much?! A-aaghh!!" Terra tried to say, amongst the stabs of pain.

"It hurts because you messed with me…not to mention I seem to have shattered your headphones…" Atlas growled.

It was true. On the ground where Terra was hit, were the remains of his headphones. They were damaged beyond repair and were starting to turn to dust. Hinarious was about to draw his sword and lock more than Atlas' chakra, but Terra pleaded with him to take him somewhere to treat his injuries…otherwise, he would surely die. Hinarious eventually complied and merely left Atlas with a threat as he vanished in a bright white light. The God of Destruction was silently thankful; he knew that he couldn't take another battle. Atlas collapsed to his knees and wiped whatever blood from his body that he could before sinking his claws into the snow. His body was ragged and he was smoking with stray chakra…what was that energy that he just dispelled?

_**End Chapter Twenty One's half…to be continued…**_


	22. XXII: Resurrection II

Spyro the Dragon: Creation and Destruction

**By ValkierieDjermegandre**

**Disclaimer:** Sigh...hey! I _still_ don't own Spyro or any related characters that appear in this story! They belong to their respective creators at Vivendi Universal! I own Spyro's god form, his powers and any original characters including, but not limited to, Atlas! I also own the scenario and not...much..._else!! Rawwrr!!_ Okay? Okay.

**Plot:** Through time, there has always been one god who has been the object of fear; one who's right hand is chaos…who's left hand is destruction…who's very breath is pestilence. Creation and destruction will clash…as forbidden myth becomes black truth…

**Notes:** It's here! The next part in my Spyro the Dragon God saga, _Creation and Destruction_. Mostly inspired by my own need for another story to write and an answer to the requests for the next part of the saga (I'm looking at Draganta the Dragonlord and Nightmare King). Hope you like this too!

Book II: Blood in Trial and Time

**Chapter XXII: Resurrection II**

Atlas had finally woken up after what seemed like hours. He didn't recall falling out of consciousness, but considering how much energy he spent on redirecting Terra's attack, it was entirely possible that he passed out after a while. It was then that the Yokkureian dragon noticed that he was moving…the fact that he could see clouds and the land moving below him told him that Agni must have picked him up. Forcing his body to do more than it was ready to do, Atlas flipped himself over and that came with a stab of pain. Agni apparently sensed his movement.

"You probably shouldn't move too much…your body is not ready for it…" Agni said. Atlas lied back down on his front against his will and allowed himself to breath.

"Did you pick me up…? If so, than thanks…I guess." Atlas mumbled.

"Atlas…what did you do to drive off our pursuers?"

"I dunno…I just deflected Terra's energy and blasted him with some purple lightening. Hinarious saw the bastard's suffering and ran off to tend to his wounds."

"Purple lightening? Atlas, you managed to call upon the power of Plasma?"

"Plasma? The hell is that?"

"Plasma is the dark connotation to Lightening energy. It is very chaotic and very few can actually control it…one of those few was the nameless dragon."

"Nameless dragon…oh yeah, the previous God of Destruction."

"Atlas, who are you really?"

"Oh, Rhatara didn't tell you? I'm the current God of Destruction."

"…r-really?"

"Yeah. What's up with that reaction?"

Agni didn't answer his question and simply kept flying. Suddenly, Atlas felt slightly uncomfortable; should he have told her that? After all, there were a great many dragons who abhorred the God of Destruction, most likely because of what this nameless dragon did. He hoped that Agni wasn't one of the ones that hated the God of Destruction; otherwise he'd probably have to do something that he didn't want to do. After a very long time of flying, the duo finally reached an area where the snow on the ground was replaced by a shining silver rock. Atlas got up and looked around to see that they had entered an expansive mountain pass, not to mention the snow had gone and only the clouds remained. Agni touched down and let Atlas off of her back…she then turned around.

"What? Are you leaving me?" Atlas asked. Agni said nothing at first.

"The Graveyard of Reason is just beyond this…the Mountains of Remembrance. Good luck." Agni simply said.

Without even allowing Atlas to respond to her, Agni picked herself off of the ground and flew off without even looking back at the red dragon. Atlas tried to call out to her but she kept going, soon being out of Atlas' eyesight. The Yokkureian looked in the direction to which the A.X.I.S member flew off and wore an angry scowl.

"Geez, what the hell was that about? I know some freak out when you tell them that you're a God, but that's just extreme. She's lucky I'm well enough to walk, otherwise I'd be pissed off…" Atlas growled.

Atlas sighed to himself and looked at his new surroundings. The mountain tops around the entire area were made of some kind of crystal and the silver rock glinted even though there was no sunlight. A dense mist prevented Atlas from seeing what was below the valley, so he easily figured that there was nothing down there that would be good for him. What he could see, however, was a surprising amount of devil's script painted into the lower walls of the canyon. The God of Destruction however, put all of this out of his mind and kept walking; he couldn't afford to waste any more time. Atlas moved forward and soon the path sloped in a downward direction; it then began to wind and weave around the mountains that surrounded him. Finally after twenty or so minutes, he reached another plain; this one was mostly topped with blue grass and there were white trees poking out of the ground here and there. Atlas looked up and found that the clouds had gone and were replaced by an enormous moon and a full sheet of stars.

The red dragon kept walking and reached a gate in short order. It was a very eerie sight…one of the gates was ajar and swung closed to open and open to closed as though the door was blowing in a gust that was not present. The gate made an uncomfortable creaking noise that sounded similar to a baby dragon crying slightly. Atlas walked up to the entrance and read the enormous message atop the entrance: The Graveyard of Reason; where memories die.

"'Where memories die'…wonderful. Sounds like a pleasant venture. Oh well…if Spyro's really in there I haven't got much of a choice." Atlas said.

The Yokkureian pushed open the gate that was swinging so idly, walking among the silent gravestones of the Graveyard of Reason. For once, Atlas felt completely powerless here; this was Death's domain. The loneliest silence that hung in the air gave Atlas one of the worst feelings that he could ever have; it felt like someone was breathing very hard down his neck the entire time. While walking down the lane of lost lives, Atlas started to see many gravestones and he recognized many of the names like 'Yotoi', 'Tsubasa', 'Rhanara', 'Laviathara', 'Yamiro' and 'Orimay'…that made the Yokkurei slightly nervous. He also saw gravestones marked 'Spyrol' and 'Scion'; Atlas chuckled at the fact that those two fed his power. However, one gravestone got his attention; it was a gravestone that looked like it was slowly being created by naught but ether. The most frightening thing about it, however, was the inscription that was slowly being carved into it…

"_Dragonian God of Creation, Spyro th--"_

"Damn, I'm running out of time! I've gotta get to that marsh!" Atlas roared.

Atlas tore himself away from that horrifying sight and started to run through the silent graveyard until he reached an area where the land completely ended and was replaced with an expanse of thick mist that obscured the water that was below. There were small islands and tall trees that rose from those islands. Atlas didn't waste any time noting any beauty about the area; the red dragon sprinted straight through the water that was below him, despite the slight burning feeling that hit his scales as he went. After a fair time of burning footsteps, Atlas arrived on a large island with an equally large tree resting in the center of it. The tree was made entirely up of crystal and had vibrant red leaves; there were also streams of blood running through the translucent crystal. The real sight that caught Atlas' attention however, was the sight of the God of Creation; restrained to the tree by what seemed like a large dragon's tail made of stone. Atlas walked closer and soon he was filled with a strong feeling of regret.

"Spyro…I'm here and…and I'm very sorry for everything…especially your current state…" Atlas said, almost with tears in his eyes.

"_Oh…so you are, now?_" Came a voice. Atlas jumped back and drew his sword as the same cloaked dragon appeared in front of him, dwarfing the Yokkurei with his superior stature. The dragon tail holding Spyro to the tree slowly turned red and was revealed to be part of the cloaked dragon's body.

"Uhh…wh-wha…?"

"_So...this time a living being comes to defile the Kingdom of the Dead…but you are a Yokkurei, correct?_"

"Yeah. Mind telling me your name? I can clearly see that you're also a Yokkurei…"

"_I'd rather not say…especially while he's here…_"

"You're referencing Spyro, aren't you?"

"_So, you seem to know this dragon. If I were to make a wild guess, I'd say that you are Atlas…the current God of Destruction that killed this Pure Dragon…_"

"…yeah…"

"_You say that you are sorry…but I wonder; are you really? Do you truly have regrets about what you did?_"

"What are you trying to say?!"

"_Dear boy, you are a Yokkurei; fighting Pure Dragons is in our blood. Our heritage, in fact, is steeped in tales that tell of many Yokkurei versus many Pure Dragons. It's history. It's life. For us, anyway…_"

"Life isn't set in stone, ya know. We can change things between the clans."

"_Do you really think that?_" the cloaked dragon seemed to be angered by this statement, as his red eyes gleamed brightly under his cloak. "_You think that you can overcome an eon's worth of aggression just because you want to? Because you're a God, perhaps?_"

"Not because I want to, but because I know I can. I know it's possible."

"_...Hmph. You are as much a fool as this one that I have restrained to this tree. Think about this, scum; you killed the God of Creation. You are the God of Destruction. Do you really think you have what it takes to write your own chapter in the Grimoire of the Sealed Heavens?_"

"Huh?" Atlas looked down at his side, at the Grimoire that was still chained to his body. "What about the Grimoire of the Sealed Heavens?"

"_The Grimoire is a tome that writes itself, scum. It holds every chapter of dragonian history within its pages…but it only shows them to the worthy. Have you ever seen them?_"

"Grr…look! I don't have any time for a fireside cryptic chat with you! I came all the way here to save Spyro and I'm damn well gonna do it! So get out of my way!"

"…_one that knows nothing of where he comes from…does not deserve to be called 'God'…"_

Suddenly, the dragon vanished and left naught but an ominous wind behind. Spyro was released from the tree and hit the ground, coughing and hacking as though he were being strangled a moment ago. The white dragon opened his eyes and saw Atlas, who simply waved at him with an awkward smile.

"Umm…hello, Spy--" Atlas started to say.

His greeting was cut off by Spyro's fist in his gut. Considering his earlier endeavors, the hit hurt the red dragon much more than it should have and he doubled over in pain. He tried to speak again, but Spyro's anger was unfounded as he drove his foot in Atlas' cheek. The Yokkureian dragon hit the ground on his front and Spyro took the chance to rip Adamatinacor off of Atlas' back. The God of Creation wound up for a vertical strike that would in effect make Atlas into two, but the red dragon found the strength to pick up his own sword from where it had fallen on the ground and parry Spyro's attack. Atlas ducked as Spyro tried a horizontal strike and rose while stepping back; he didn't have the strength to fight at all, not to mention that those nights that he spent walking through a storm were catching up to him as Atlas started to cough up blood. The weakened Yokkurei embedded his sword into the ground and rested his body on it…but that didn't last long as Spyro executed a brutal diagonal slash combo that carved an 'X' in Atlas' chest; the latter hit the ground, dropped his sword and didn't rise after that.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Spyro roared. Atlas tried to respond but all that came out of his mouth was blood and the strength that Atlas needed to speak was sapped as he clutched his bleeding chest. "Oh, I guess you can't speak now, can you?!"

"Spyr-ro…gragh!" Atlas managed to blurt out before his pain came back.

"I don't know why you came here. Wasn't killing me enough for you, Atlas?!"

"Grrgh…would you use your eyes for a second?! Do I look like I came here to torture you?!"

"What does it matter why you came here? I'm gonna make sure that you don't leave…"

"_And there is my point…_" Came the voice of the cloaked dragon. He came forth behind Spyro and a smirk could be seen under the garment. "_You berate and attack this dragon for his crimes against your world, even though you have your own crimes against your own world…_"

"This bastard killed me! You're saying that I should just ignore that?!"

"_I'm saying that you are even more arrogant than the dragons you claim that you tried to protect. Look at this dragon. He is bleeding from the mouth, has no strength in his body and clearly has words for you…yet you still attack him like a violent fool. Pure Dragons are all so pathetic…_"

For a moment, Spyro opened his eyes from his rage and looked at Atlas's condition. The red dragon had clearly been through Heaven and Hell to get here. Spyro let out a long sigh and dropped his sword to the ground, giving Atlas a serious look in eye.

"Alright…what did you have to tell me?" Spyro said, somewhat reluctant.

"I came to tell you…that I'm here to pull you from the clutches of Death…look…" Atlas said. The red dragon revealed the beautiful orb that was Spyro's life force. The God of Creation almost smiled at Atlas, but thought better of it.

"Fine. But what makes you think that I'll actually let everything that you did just go?!"

"Because…I was being led on the entire time. I was tricked by Hinarious…" It was then that Spyro's face softened.

"W-what? Hinarious? How did that happen?"

"I'd rather not talk about it here and now…"

"Alright. Hey, no face! Why don't you let us out of here now?!"

"_Hmph, it seems your arrogance knows no bounds. You haven't learned a thing since you've been here. However, I will let you go…if just for one purpose._"

The cloaked dragon revealed one of his oddly black hands and raked thin air with his claws, opening a fissure in space in which Spyro could see a cloudy sky from which torrents of rain fell. The entire Marsh of Resonance darkened when the dragon opened the fissure. Spyro looked at Atlas, still with a small tinge of distrust in his eyes.

"I don't know what happened with you…but I want you to tell me everything. Maybe I'll think about trusting you again after that…" Spyro growled. The white dragon picked up his sword, entered the dimensional portal and disappeared. The cloaked dragon looked at the red dragon who was despairing below him.

"_You couldn't have expected it to be easy for him to trust you again…he is a Pure Dragon after all…_" the dragon said.

"I wasn't expected anything…I've just never felt anyone be so angry with me before…" Atlas whispered.

"_Hmph. What does it matter if some fool is angry with you? None can beat their own heritage. Now go. Leave this place._"

"…you mind telling me who you are now? Spyro's gone."

"…_I'll tell you my name…you will be the first one to know it. But on one condition, however…_"

"What condition?"

"_That's for later. But for now…I am the 'nameless' dragon that almost brought the end of all worlds. My name is…Ryoshin Khamera…_"

"Ryoshin?! As in the tower?! Wait, wait…you were the God of Destruction before me?!"

"_That'll be all for now. Leave here…follow your friend._"

Atlas narrowed one of his eyes and shook his head, before lifting his broken body and disappearing through the fissure. Ryoshin smirked darkly under his cloak and spread his gigantic wings before his body was covered in a horrible aura and he levitated off of the ground. Ryoshin disappeared into the same fissure that he offered to Spyro and Atlas…

"_**You opened the way for me, Atlas and Spyro…I will be sure to repay you…grr…"**_

_**End Chapter Twenty Two…next chapter, Time…**_


	23. XXIII: Time

Spyro the Dragon: Creation and Destruction

**By ValkierieDjermegandre**

**Disclaimer:** Sigh...hey! I _still_ don't own Spyro or any related characters that appear in this story! They belong to their respective creators at Vivendi Universal! I own Spyro's god form, his powers and any original characters including, but not limited to, Atlas! I also own the scenario and not...much..._else!! Rawwrr!!_ Okay? Okay.

**Plot:** Through time, there has always been one god who has been the object of fear; one who's right hand is chaos…who's left hand is destruction…who's very breath is pestilence. Creation and destruction will clash…as forbidden myth becomes black truth…

**Notes:** It's here! The next part in my Spyro the Dragon God saga, _Creation and Destruction_. Mostly inspired by my own need for another story to write and an answer to the requests for the next part of the saga (I'm looking at Draganta the Dragonlord and Nightmare King). Hope you like this too!

_Book II: Blood in Trial and Time_

**Chapter XXIII: Time**

After a fair number of days in the Dragon Realms, the heavy storms finally ceased and a new air began to blow through the world of the Pure Dragons, despite the gloomy cloud cover that still remained. No one could explain what this atmosphere was, but everyone tended to agree that it felt pleasant...like an air of new hope and prosperity. Outside of the Dragon Dojo, Tomas sat with a proud look about his face; he was happy with the decision that Atlas made and he was also proud that he was the one that sent the God of Destruction off on his journey. He wondered if he retrieved Spyro from the realm of the dead yet and if so, what kind of resistance, if any, did he encounter? The Elder dragon wasn't worried about him however; he figured that Atlas was strong enough in all of the three essences of existence...soul, body and mind.

"Hmm...I wonder where that dragon is? Even more, I wonder why the storms suddenly stopped? Could it be tied to Spyro possibly coming back to life?" Tomas said to himself.

"Yeah, that might be it, Tomas." came the voice of one that he thought he would never see. Tomas turned toward the peninsula and set his eyes on the restored God of Creation.

"Spyro!" Tomas said, while running up to the God and taking him into his arms, ignoring his sling. "I see you were successful, Atlas..."

"Yeah...It wasn't easy though, and this guy didn't make it any easier..." Atlas replied, his voice full of exhaustion.

"Well, what could you expect? Would you be able to keep your temper if I betrayed you, killed you, and then showed up at the graveyard?" Spyro snapped.

"Now, now Spyro. Don't forget that if it wasn't for Atlas, you'd still be sitting in that graveyard with your soul being bound to the afterlife. You should be thanking him." Tomas said.

"Yeah, I'll thank him when both my wounds and the wounds on my world heal." Spyro said.

Atlas merely dipped his head in shame and didn't respond after that...soon after, the red Yokkurei collapsed to his knees and then completely on the ground; he was breathing very shallow breaths. Tomas immediately set Spyro down and rushed to Atlas' side to see what was wrong. He checked the red dragon's temperature and found that he had a fever. Tomas was confused somewhat, but then remembered the night that Atlas showed up at the dojo, walking through the terrible storm that night. Normally, his godhood would prevent him from getting any kind of sickness from bad weather, but he also remembered that Atlas was absent of any aura that night.

"Atlas is unwell...Spyro! Help me bring him inside!" Tomas ordered.

"How are you going to lift him with your arm messed up?" Spyro questioned. Tomas raised an eyebrow.

"_I'm_ going to bring him inside?"

* * *

Inside the dojo with Spyro's help, Atlas was positioned in a large room at the end of the hall on the first floor. The room was a well decorated room with candles lit all around the room. There was an expansive magic glyph in the center of the room and a large crystal chandelier dangled over it from the ceiling above; the crystals looked like Orichalcum. There were paintings of many mythical beasts and demons inscribed along the walls and there was a large mural drawn on the ceiling that depicted two dragons in a cataclysmic battle. Finally, in the very back of the room, there was a balcony that overlooked a waterfall basin. Atlas was laid down on top of an enormous pillow and on Tomas' order, Cho-Lei began to put her fingers to his body in many places. As she went further across the Yokkureian's frame, her face slowly dissolved into one of concern.

"Did you find the problem?" Tomas asked.

"I should think it's obvious. Considering that he walked through that terrible storm that night, it wouldn't be outrageous to say that he could have caught something." Cho-Lei responded.

"He's a God, how could he have gotten sick from bad weather?" Spyro questioned.

"He had no Godly aura that night, young master." Tomas said, with somewhat of a stern tone, "He had no protection from anything like the flu. Even now, I sense no aura around him."

"Hmm...I wonder how that happened..."

"I have no idea...but I can say that it wouldn't exactly be in our favor for him to die..."

"...oh yeah, because it would disrupt the balance, right?"

"Yes."

"So then, why did he kill me so easily if he knew that such an action would cause problems for everyone, including Yokkureian dragons?!"

"I have a feeling that he took the balance into consideration when he killed you. Did you feel anything before you woke up in the graveyard?"

"Well...I did feel a strange warmth. But what could that have to do with anything? He still impaled me without even thinking about it."

"Young master, you must practice forgiveness. It is one of the most important virtues for a God such as yourself. If you do not forgive, you cannot move on. After all, you may need him more than you think, beyond the balance."

"Need him?! We're not even supposed to exist in the same world, let alone interact with one another!"

"In case you've forgotten, you have already interacted with him. Now then, I'm going with the other elders to find some medicinal herbs. Try not to tear him limb from limb while we're gone."

With that, Tomas left the room with the other elders, leaving Spyro alone with the unconscious Atlas. The God of Creation looked at his counterpart and then walked over to him; the sun shining through the back of the room glistened off of his ruby, but bruised, scales. Spyro knelt down beside the Yokkureian and put his hand over the red dragon's heart; it was beating very slowly and unevenly, giving Spyro an uneasy feeling. The white dragon took a hard look at his counterpart and started to realize his own behavior.

"Forgiveness, huh? Atlas, you've caused a lot of trouble for me...but, even so I don't know why I'm finding it so hard to forgive you..." Spyro started. He paused, almost expecting a response, "I guess it's mostly because it seemed like you purposely ripped my heart out and stomped on it. I mean what was I supposed to think, what with you tearing down the Artisan Home like that. I know that you had a reason for everything, it's just that...I felt so betrayed."

"Than again, distancing myself from you may well be the way that I'm compensating for my behavior towards you. I have a habit about overreacting to guilt...but then again, you went through heaven and hell just to find me in the Graveyard of Reason so I guess you also have a thing about feeling guilty. That feeling drove me to attack you at the graveyard without even thinking. For all I know, you could have destroyed the Artisan Home because you were struggling with some inner conflict...and I know how that feels."

"I let myself fall to my inner darkness and jealousy during my first few months as a God...I caused an enormous amount of trouble for my world at that time. Since then, I've been very protective about what happens to my world and that may be the reason that I got so angry with you. No matter how hard I try, I can't forgive you...you tore a huge fissure in my heart."

Spyro took one last look at the Yokkureian and started to walk out of the room. The God of Creation wasn't sure how everything would go from here; what if he did need Atlas to defeat Hinarious? If he couldn't forgive Atlas for what he had done, they would never be able to work together. What Atlas had done to try and save his world may have doomed both worlds...

* * *

"_Big brother...what is this?"_

"_That? Oh, it's a clock. It counts Time."_

"_Time? What's Time?"_

"_Time...hmm, a simple and accurate way to describe it is one thing that your big brother doesn't know. I guess you can think of it as measure of how long we have to accomplish our duties in this world. You see, Time waits for no one...if you don't use every second of it to its fullest, than you may find yourself regretting it soon enough."_

"_How do I use Time?"_

"_Heh, I'll tell you all about that later..."_

_..._

"_And you did. You told me that there is no one way to use Time. It's something that everyone uses individually and differently. Time is something that is used by your every action and your every breath. At the moment, there was no greater wisdom than that. Only now can I ask myself...have I been using my Time wisely? If not..."_

_..._

Terra slowly opened his eyes and found that he was floating. The silver wolf started to question where he was until he found that whatever clothes he was wearing were gone and the only thing covering his body was his fur. He also started to notice that he was in fact floating in an enormous globe of water. Terra figured that he was back in his room, but the fact that he could see surroundings akin to an azure temple and snow in some spots disproved that theory.

"Where...am I?" Terra whispered. He tried to move, but received a great pain from his chest area.

"you are in a Healing Sanctuary in a small, desolate temple in the White Mountains." came the voice of Hinarious. Terra looked over and set his eyes on the Sage Dragon. "There was water in that pedestal and I just used magic to mold it into a sphere, also applying healing properties."

"Oh...I apologize, Hinarious...I failed you against Atlas..."

"I should have figured that Atlas would have something else up his sleeve...he's such an unpredictable dragon."

"But still..."

"A more important matter is what we're going to do about your headphones; that Yokkurei destroyed them with that attack he used."

"They were the only ones of their kind. There's no possibility of finding any others..."

"I see..."

Hinarious went silent after that. He was silently fearful about what could happen now; he knew that those headphones were the main source of Terra's powers, but they had another purpose. That purpose would probably give the Sage Dragon some trouble later, so he would have to start figuring out ways to combat any problems. For the most part, his plan was coming to fruition, but he did need more time...time that would undoubtedly be granted by Atlas' lack of Godhood. Hinarious rose and turned toward Terra, looking over the scars and burns across his body...than his jaw nearly dropped.

"That Yokkurei used...Yokerra Rajenken!" Hinarious gasped.

* * *

As many hours passed and day turned into Twilight, Atlas had finally awoken from his unconscious state. By then, Tomas and Magnus had finished brewing medicine from a plentiful amount of herbs they found in the Valley of White Roses. Cho-Lei walked up to the God of Destruction, who was sitting on his enormous pillow, and offered him the bowl that contained the medicine. Atlas took one sniff and knew that it was something that he didn't want.

"What...is this?" Atlas growled.

"This is medicine, made from Numec flowers and Shei Nectars. It should help with your influenza. Make sure to take it while its hot." Cho-Lei said, while handing Atlas a mahogany spoon.

Atlas gave the female elder a look and then dipped the spoon in the steaming medicine. He lifted the spoon out and examined the lime green liquid that graced it; there were small leaves in the liquid that were presumably from the herbs and flowers. The God of Destruction rolled his eyes and sampled the foreign medicine...and then his eyes turned a strange orange color as he prepared to release the presumingly disgusting liquid, but then he remembered that he couldn't possibly reject the Pure Dragons' assistance. Atlas forced the medicine down and nearly dropped the bowl.

"So, how's it taste?" Spyro coyly asked.

"Ugh...tastes like what blood would if you added disgusting herbs..." Atlas said. "But thanks for this all the same, Tomas, Magnus, Cho-Lei."

"No trouble at all. Just make sure you drink it all." Tomas said.

"Well, as long as we're all here, why don't you tell us what happened with you and Hinarious." Spyro said. Atlas had downed the entire bowl of medicine and started to throw it back up, but thought better of it.

"...oh, okay. Everyone had better get comfortable right now..." Atlas started. The elders and Spyro each took seats around Atlas and the Yokkurei was ready to begin.

"Alright, I'll start from the beginning. As you could have probably assumed, I was born into a normal Yokkureian family. However, my mother left me when I was born and didn't have a chance to truly know my father before he was murdered. I ended up growing up on my own with very few friends that I could count on, except when I met my one friend, Heimdegire at the age of four. Knowing that I was alone without any family, he offered me many times to stay with him and his parents, but I refused every time."

"Needless to say, that's how everything progressed in my life for a long time and I was comfortable; not happy or sad, but comfortable. One thing that always bugged me was the fact that everyone seemed to see something that I couldn't see about myself...maybe it was my Devil's Script or they knew something that I didn't know at the time; whatever it was, I didn't know. Like I said, everything was routine for me...until everything changed on my sixth birthday."

"Because Heimdegire and his family were the only true friends that I knew, they pushed me into celebrating my birthday with them. However, just before I was about to make my wish for my sixth successful year of existing, a strange dragon in a black cloak showed up in the room. He didn't come through a door or anything but seemed to appear out of thin air. The dragon said nothing and just grabbed me by my tail and literally dragged me out of the door. Heimdegire tried to stop him, but failed."

"I was taken to the White Mountain Range and to the black side of the Temple of the Edge where I was forced to take three trials...the Trials of Power, Courage, and Wisdom...in order to become the God of Destruction. I was battered and bruised from those trials; running from hoards of demons, fighting with weapons that I didn't even practice with, having the Grimoire of the Sealed Heavens bound to my body and soul. Suffice to say, I wouldn't accept the final Rite because I was so traumatized..."

"You okay?" Spyro interjected as Atlas began to cough and hold back desperate screams of rage. Atlas nodded in response and then continued.

"After I had run away and returned to my home, I figured that I was alright and that the Grimoire didn't mean much; as far as I was concerned, no one had to know what had transpired. In fact, no one did know until a few days later when I started to feel a certain strangeness deep within me...it was like many volcanic eruptions at once. And then it happened. I was with Heimdegire and we were fooling around near a shrine. It was getting late, around the time the sun would set in this world."

"My body started to bulge and convulse erratically and my Devil's Script also started to bulge. The marks themselves started to feel like wet ink and burned like hot tar...and then I transformed. It was the first time that this body...Twilight, had shown itself and I didn't know what was going on and to say the least, Heimdegire was shocked. I don't remember anything of what happened while I was transformed, but he told me that I started roaring and blasting beams of dark energy around the shrine...then again, that explains why the shrine was destroyed..."

"That sealed my fate as the God of Destruction and Heimdegire apparently knew everything about it. I pleaded with him not to tell anyone and it remained our secret for many years. During those years, I kept seeing that dragon telling me that I couldn't run and that I was the protector of the Yokkureian realm. I eventually started to buy into it and looked on with concern as the conditions in my world grew worse. I started to learn about why this was happening and how to reverse it, along with studying the dark arts that I now use. After five years of searching, that dragon returned and told me that the only way to rid my world of its curse...was to kill the Pure Dragon God of Creation and take his life force."

"So that's why..."

"I declined. Despite my heritage and my race, I didn't have it in me to kill another dragon; I knew it was murder. I declined every time he gave me the option. One day, however, I was sitting in a dark room in my house because by then, I memorized when I would transform and I knew it was at hand. I had a spell working in my house that would prevent Twilight from escaping my house. During the time when I would usually transform, Heimdegire came to me and told me that three Yokkureians were fighting and trying to kill one another."

"For some reason, I rushed out and as soon as I reached the battleground, I transformed. I had no control of my body in any way...but I remember Heimdegire telling me that I jumped into the midst of the fighting...and obliterated the dragons with the a strange fire weapon...Shinigami Yotoi. It was the first time that I killed anyone...yet for some reason, I felt that I had control and power over everything. Four years later when I had finally gained control over my powers, I looked on at the condition of my world and knew that I had no choice. I used my Godhood to cause the Einher Volcano to violently erupt as part of my fifteenth birthday...this caused the meteor shower in your world that I used to sneak into your world under the guise of a harmless red dragon that lost his way. I'm sure you all know what happened from there."

"Yeah...you fooled us all, but..."

"But guess what? That dragon in the black cloak was the one who had organized everything for his own devices. Hinarious tricked me into bursting into your world and disrupting your peace! He tricked me into thinking that killing you was the only way to save my world! He tricked me into thinking that he gave me ultimate power when I performed the final rite, when he really put some kind of seed in me to take away my Godhood! He tricked me into thinking that I had achieved victory at the Kikoun Shrine, but he really took some black mess from your life force and then locked my Chakra! This whole fiasco was set up by that bastard and its because of him that I have no power and even more so that I have no way of saving my world! Spyro...I'm so sorry for everything but as you can see, it wasn't my fault!"

Spyro couldn't argue. Atlas' whole life and his actions had revolved around an elaborate trick played by Hinarious. Nothing that Atlas did was on his own free will. It was amazing that Hinarious had built up Atlas so well...all so that he could make the God of Destruction fall even harder. One thing did bug Spyro, however...Hinarious probably lied about the final rite in order to make him and Atlas fight. If that was the case, then Atlas could have a chance at getting his powers back...but what was the final rite for the God of Destruction?

_**End Chapter Twenty Three...next chapter, Trust...**_

**ValkierieDjermegandre:** Whew, long as hell. Ah well, couldn't do it any other way; it was a super talky chapter. By the way, in case you didn't read my profile, my MS word died so I had to get a new word processing software and that's why this is so late!


	24. XXIV: Trust

Spyro the Dragon: Creation and Destruction

**By ValkierieDjermegandre**

**Disclaimer:** Sigh...hey! I _still_ don't own Spyro or any related characters that appear in this story! They belong to their respective creators at Vivendi Universal! I own Spyro's god form, his powers and any original characters including, but not limited to, Atlas! I also own the scenario and not...much..._else!! Rawwrr!!_ Okay? Okay.

**Plot:** Through time, there has always been one god who has been the object of fear; one who's right hand is chaos…who's left hand is destruction…who's very breath is pestilence. Creation and destruction will clash…as forbidden myth becomes black truth…

**Notes:** It's here! The next part in my Spyro the Dragon God saga, _Creation and Destruction_. Mostly inspired by my own need for another story to write and an answer to the requests for the next part of the saga (I'm looking at Draganta the Dragonlord and Nightmare King). Hope you like this too!

_Book II: Blood in Trial and Time_

**Chapter XXIV: Trust**

A hard gravel floor stained with many bloodstains of many creatures of many kinds. A sinister light around that mimicked the color of those bloodstains. Flames all around and no means of escaping them. Chains dragging across the ground, seeming to eventually come to one single point. Tremors that marked His heart beating and called forth fissures that spewed the hellfire that was His blood. Scenes of destruction all around, His wrath brought upon many an unknown villa or town. An enormous spectral flame burning behind Him while he sat in His throne between two towers in this hidden land. Thick mist that floated above the ground, taunting to hide all steps into His kingdom. A dragon sat in the throne that seemed so far away...His throne that was far away from His apprentice.

A red dragon, he was; with a Yokkurei's defining features. The Devil's Script rose from his scales, breathing with every beat of His heart and every quake of His kingdom. The black marks were all across His body and turned into stately runes of the sun and moon on his hands; though the sun meant nothing to Him. He wore spiked studded bracelets on His wrists and the mid sections of His arms; these bracelets had chains attached and tribal moon gems embedded in them. He had grand muscles, strong enough to move the mountains themselves and there was an enormous sword behind His throne, though it had no features. His tail was long and powerful, ending in a beautiful but deadly crystal cluster. Jagged, three-pronged ridges that looked like enormous dorsal fins ran down His back and on both sides of His spine; they showed His authority and were filled with evil energy. The Grimoire of the Sealed Heavens was chained to His body and hung from His sides along with many scrolls hanging from the opposite side. Elegant white hair flowed from His head and bone-like horns ripped out of His cheeks only stretching a short distance as they curved toward his horn-tipped nose.

He wore a golden necklace that was made up of circular indentations that held gems and small rectangular sections to bridge each indentation. His eyes were closed and it seemed nothing would open them; the one that watched Him was curious. The small, injured Yokkurei walked up to His throne and suddenly, the Grimoire slid onto His lap and opened to an empty page as a quill pen with a black feather and bladed tip appeared; it floated above the Grimoire, gleaming with sinister energy.

"_**One is chosen to inherit thy land and the dark powers within. Dost thee know His name?"**_

* * *

Atlas slowly awoke and glanced at his surroundings; he was confused for a moment, but then remembered. Two days earlier, he had spilled his guts and let the elders and Spyro know his whole story; now they knew that his life was nothing but a trick played by Hinarious. The day after, Tomas noticed that even though the medicine that they had been giving Atlas was preventing his condition from getting worse, he was not getting any better. Through a unanimous decision (Spyro included), they decided to pack up and bring Atlas to the Magic Crafter's Home; these dragons were always fooling around with potions and old remedies...perhaps they would know of a quicker solution for Atlas. Upon arriving, Tomas made quick work of telling them that Atlas was a Yokkurei and the God of Destruction; the Magic Crafter's were shocked at the first part but understood the second part and offered Atlas a bed in the temple that Spyro's friends and the Elders had temporarily occupied only a few years earlier.

Atlas was truly confused by the dream; did it mean anything? Anything related to his ultimate destiny? More importantly, anything related to how he could get his powers back? The Yokkurei wanted to rise from his bed, but he found that it was either too comfortable or that he was getting weaker by the day. He looked out the window and looked at the clear skies that many birds flew through; despite lacking the bitterness that took over him when he destroyed the Artisan Home, the red dragon still flinched at the sight of peace.

"I'll never change...and if I don't, Spyro will never trust me..." Atlas whispered.

"_You can't change what's written in your blood._" came the voice of the devil. Atlas looked around intently, but saw no one, though he continued to hear a disturbing breathing noise.

"...Ryoshin?" As soon as Atlas said his name, the Grimoire of the Sealed Heavens (which sat on a chair across from the Yokkurei) glowed a deep red and Ryoshin's form emerged from it, smirking under the darkness of his hood. He just barely fit in the room and Atlas was not amused. "W-what the hell are you doing here?!"

"_This is your payment for me telling you my name. I want to see your struggle with my own eyes. By the way, you can't tell _anyone_ that you know my name; no one in this world deserves to know._"

"Whatever. But why do you want to see my struggle? I though you didn't care..."

"_Hmph, you really are a fool. I don't understand why you were chosen to be my successor._"

"Cut me a break, will you? I know that I'm not the best of dragon Gods..."

"_That's putting it lightly. As they say Spyro's the best dragon God, you are indeed the worst. No other God has fallen for so many tricks at once and completely lost his powers._"

"Damn it, I know! I know! Did you just appear to chew me out?!"

"_Believe it or not, I'm actually here to help you; you may as well be my apprentice after all._"

"Your...apprentice?"

"_Don't get too happy. Of course, I'll want another favor in return._"

"I'll think about it...like when I'm truly desperate."

"_You don't really have a choice..._"

Atlas was about to comment to Ryoshin about his last words, but the hooded dragon had already vanished back into the Grimoire as a firm knock came to the door. It opened and Tomas walked in, either hearing Atlas' voice or just being generally worried about him. The red Yokkurei gave Tomas an innocent look and the blue elder smiled as he handed Atlas a glass of water.

"How are feeling?" Tomas asked.

"I'm alright...still not a hundred percent, though..." Atlas responded as he sipped on the water. He then took a glance at Tomas' arm. "Hmm? No sling?"

"Huh? Oh yes; my arm has made a complete recovery. I didn't expect it to be so fast."

"Well, that's a miracle...or something..."

"Don't worry, Atlas. I'm sure that you will be able to use your powers again very soon."

"How, huh? Hinarious completely broke my aura and shattered my Godhood. The only thing I can really do is defend against attacks and even then I can potentially kill myself that way..."

Tomas simply patted Atlas on the head and left the room. The red Yokkurei got up from his bed and walked out of the temple himself, mostly to get some air. It was mostly chance that he ended up seeing Spyro standing near the ledge, looking out toward the direction of the Artisan Home. Atlas was nervous and actually wanted to steer away from the white dragon as long as possible...but, that would never do. The God of Destruction shrugged to himself and walked over to the God of Creation, who obviously didn't hear his footfalls.

"...hello, Spyro..." Atlas whispered.

"Huh?" Spyro said. He was snapped out of a daydream and didn't recognize the voice until he saw Atlas. "Oh, Atlas...what is it?"

"Well...urg, never mind; you probably don't want to deal with me right now, anyway..."

"Atlas, what is it?"

"I was...hoping that now that you know everything about what I went through, that you would be able to forgive me for what I did..."

"..." Spyro said nothing and an uncomfortable silence hung in the air. "Atlas...to tell the absolute truth, I'm not convinced that you're completely innocent."

"Huh?"

"I know that Hinarious pretty much spun you in every direction that messed you up...but, it's not like none of your actions weren't convinced by you yourself. After everything you did, I can't possibly forgive you so easily."

"Why?!"

"Well for starters, you betrayed my trust and made me let down my guard so you could destroy my home...and that was actually the second thing I was going to mention. Your nature is no doubt another factor that drove your behavior!"

"You don't know that!"

"Atlas, you're the God of Destruction and a Yokkurei. It's practically written into your brain to cause suffering and discord unto others, especially if they're a Pure Dragon!"

"...so now you're just like the others?"

"No. Others didn't know any actual Yokkurei; I came to know you and understand everything that you _don't_ stand for."

"That's not fair! I always believed that everyone deserved a second chance no matter who they were! Why the hell shouldn't I get a second chance?!"

"You did. After we escaped that prison and you said that you would find a different way to save your world. That was your second chance and you used it already."

"...you know, you can't stay mad at me forever..."

"Huh?"

"The only way that you'll be able to defeat Hinarious for good...is with my help."

"I'm sure. Don't worry about me, Atlas."

Atlas showed a slight scowl as Spyro turned away from him, but that soon dissolved into a look of despair. However, soon Spyro was on his guard as he sensed an unnatural aura approaching; the God of Creation stood in front of Atlas in a gesture of protection and the God of Destruction was predictably puzzled. A bright flash of white appeared before the dragons and the smooth yellow Sage Dragon, Laxeius appeared with a cocky look on her face; she directed that look toward Atlas.

"Poor wittle Atlas...all alone in the world?" Laxeius taunted.

"Greetings to you too, Laxeius..." Atlas growled. "So to what do we owe this unexpected visit?"

"Oh you know, standard; Lord Hinarious told me that you were being a major annoyance...you and this tiny little dragon God."

"Tiny? You were calling me 'Master' a little while ago..." Spyro growled, drawing his sword.

"I was? Oh, that was just a front. But we should just skip the formalities...I'm not here to talk, you know..." Laxeius pulled out her staff and raised it into the air, where it transformed into her trademark wind bow.

"Atlas, do me a favor and stay back..." Spyro said.

Atlas dipped his head and did as he was told, while Spyro leaped forward and executed a broad horizontal slash, mostly just to guage his opponent. Laxeius jumped back and pulled back her arm, drawing an arrow that was covered in lightening; she released it and it sailed toward Spyro at an impressive speed. The white dragon ducked to the side at the last minute, but quickly had his leg raked by another lightening arrow; Spyro cursed under his breath and again when an arrow nicked at his shoulder. When the next arrow came, the God of Creation put up his sword and parried the projectile, finally getting enough peace to start closing the distance between himself and the Sage Dragon. Spyro started to take a vertical swipe with his sword, but Laxeius surprised him by pulling apart her bow into two blades and parrying his attack.

"What the hell?!" Spyro said.

"I'm full of tricks...especially for you." Laxeius taunted.

The yellow dragon attempted to kick Spyro away, but the latter jumped back on his own terms and held his sword firm. The blade of Adamatinacor showed a brilliant glow, giving Spyro the cue to swing his sword and release a wave of light energy that took the form of a flurry of holy swords. Laxeius held her hand firm in front of her chest and swung it to release lightening bolts to counter Spyro's attack. The God of Creation smirked and took his chance to leap forward and deliver a horizontal slash empowered with light energy; however, Laxeius' superior speed allowed her to duck under the attack and put her foot to Spyro's chest, sending him crashing to the ground.

"Okay, little dragon God...time to die." Laxeius said, as she charged up an enormous wind arrow.

In less than a second, she fired it and it sailed toward Spyro with no hope of it missing or being countered. Spyro was in trouble...until Atlas jumped in the line of fire. The God of Destruction put one of his palms out before his body and the other in the same general direction, except closer to his body. Spyro was questioning Atlas' actions and so was the red Yokkurei himself, until Laxeius' arrow made contact with Atlas' body. Laxeius smiled a dark smile...but, that smile dissolved when she noticed that her arrow had converted back into wind energy and was swirling around Atlas' body. The crimson dragon was slowly being pushed back by the force of the energy and the stray winds were shredding his body, opening wounds in various places. His hair was flowing in every general direction, but Atlas held his ground as he took each stab of pain in stride. His patience was rewarded when his wings blew up to their glorious size once more and gave off serpent-like flares.

Just like when he redirected Terra's energy, he had trouble regaining control over his body...and when he did, he bent his knees and clenched his fists to his sides before his pupils shrunk. The God of Destruction bared his fangs and took a small step forward, before letting out a savage war-cry and strongly flapping his wings, completely redirecting Laxeius' attack as his own chakra in short order. The energy took the form of many black tornadoes shredding through the ground and slowly directing themselves toward Laxeius; the energy roared and gave off access winds as it conflicted with the pure air around it. Laxeius was stunned by this movement and didn't react as her energy made contact with her body, doing its damage as it did. Spyro was impressed and somewhat frightened when a powerful explosion of shredding winds followed.

When everything blew over, Laxeius was on one knee and her robe ripped to shreds, exposing her yellow scales and black runes. She looked at Atlas through her mussed up hair and was breathing heavily...Atlas was making the same motion as he was weakened by the use of the technique again.

"There's no mistaking it...that...that is Yokerra...Rajenken..." Laxeius gasped.

"You...you know what this is...?" Atlas growled.

"Who cares?! Gragh!" Spyro said, picking up his sword and rushing toward Laxeius. The Sage Dragon gasped and fearfully put up her damaged bow, before disappearing in a flash of white light. "Damn, I could've had her!"

"Ugh...don't worry...chances are when we meet her again...she'll be considerably...weakened..."

"Atlas! Are you okay?!"

"Hmph...you're worried about me?"

"Yeah, considering that you saved my life...by putting your own in danger..."

"Urgh...why are you...surprised? Couldn't you have guessed that...I'd do anything to pay you back for what I...did...? I want to be...forgiven..."

Atlas rose to his feet and it seemed like he recovered much faster this time, considering that this was his second time performing the move. Spyro helped stabilize the tired Yokkurei, but he pushed him away as he walked through the damage that he had done...the destruction that suited him so well. Many Magic Crafters had heard the sounds of battle and came over, stopping when they saw the two dragon Gods. Spyro followed Atlas and made sure that he didn't fall off the ledge. The Yokkurei was covered in his own blood and suddenly, a flood of emotions came over him.

"Spyro...do you know what it's like to be like this...to have two halves that you can barely control? To be...the God of Destruction; a power-hungry beast by nature?" Atlas said.

"Well...I guess I figured that being the God of Destruction was the same as being the God of Creation..." Spyro responded.

"No; it's very different. I have to keep destroying...keep killing and causing havoc...otherwise, I disappear. I barely have any free will...sometimes, I do everything that I do on impulse alone..."

"Look, Atlas...I'm sorry I was acting like such an asshole...but, I..."

"I know. You were angry with me for so many things...but I told you, if I knew that there was any choice to my actions than I would have done so many things differently...you could believe me when I say that..."

"Alright, Atlas...I trust you..." Atlas smiled when Spyro made this statement, but Spyro gave him a strange look, "I can't forgive you...but I trust you. I trust you enough to feel that you won't threaten my existence anymore..."

"Good...but listen, because I'm not asking twice. Please...help me...help me restore my Godhood."

"...yeah...I'll help you in any way I can."

_**End Chapter Twenty Four...next chapter, Overture...**_


	25. XXV: Overture

Spyro the Dragon: Creation and Destruction

**By ValkierieDjermegandre**

**Disclaimer:** Sigh...hey! I _still_ don't own Spyro or any related characters that appear in this story! They belong to their respective creators at Vivendi Universal! I own Spyro's god form, his powers and any original characters including, but not limited to, Atlas! I also own the scenario and not...much..._else!! Rawwrr!!_ Okay? Okay.

**Plot:** Through time, there has always been one god who has been the object of fear; one who's right hand is chaos…who's left hand is destruction…who's very breath is pestilence. Creation and destruction will clash…as forbidden myth becomes black truth…

**Notes:** It's here! The next part in my Spyro the Dragon God saga, _Creation and Destruction_. Mostly inspired by my own need for another story to write and an answer to the requests for the next part of the saga (I'm looking at Draganta the Dragonlord and Nightmare King). Hope you like this too!

_Book II: Blood in Trial and Time_

**Chapter XXV: Overture**

After the surprise battle with Laxeius, Spyro helped the weakened Atlas back to his room where he positioned himself in his bed for a much needed rest. Even hours after he used the "Yokerra Rajenken"...or whatever it was called, Atlas' Devil's Script was still bulging and radiating with stray energy. Whenever the Yokkurei touched his bulging markings, it burned like magma and forced him to pull his hand away; ironically enough, the intense heat didn't burn the sheets he was lying on. Long after the moon had risen and everyone had turned their lights out (for the most part), Atlas' Grimoire of the Sealed Heavens gave off a ruby red light and Ryoshin appeared before the God of Destruction.

"_So...you have decided to enlist the help of that Pure Dragon God of Creation to help you gain your divinity...or as we call it, your demonic wings..._" Ryoshin rumbled. He had a tone of distaste in his voice.

"Well, it's not like there's anything else I could possibly do about it. Besides, it's not like Spyro is a disruption in any way." Atlas responded.

"_you don't understand, do you...?_" Under his cloak, Atlas could see Ryoshin's crimson eye gleam in the darkness. "_You will be stepping on our ancestors by allowing him to help you..._"

"How so...wait, I probably shouldn't ask because you'll probably want a favor in return for telling me..."

"_I'll give you this one for free, scum; you have to get to the dark side of the Temple of the Edge in order to regain your Godhood...and the only way to get to that side is through the Yokkureian Realm. You'll have to bring that Pure Dragon upon our land._"

"Well, it's not like we have anything sacred about our land. Let's face it; our world's a hellhole."

"_Hmph, you have no pride in your past..._"

"I have pride. I've just accepted the truth. We all have to change our attitudes or else we'll never move forward."

"_A forgotten clan cannot change if they first cannot live, scum._"

With that, Ryoshin vanished and left Atlas alone in his room. The red Yokkurei fell back in his bed and let his mind be flooded by one thought after another. The most prominent thing on his mind, however, was how Spyro would react to having to travel to the Yokkureian realm. As if on cue, a solemn knock came to the door and then it opened, revealing the God of Creation in all of his white-scaled majesty. He smiled at the site of Atlas resting so comfortably and walked up to his dark counterpart; the latter turned away from the former in somewhat of an embarrassed manner.

"What? Did I do something?" Atlas said.

"Nah, I just thought that I heard you talking to yourself. In any case, do you have any idea how you're going to get your powers back?"

"Well...I know that it involves having to complete the final rite for the God of Destruction...the real final rite. Not to mention we may have to travel to the Spirit Realm and go to the Temple of the Edge."

"Well, that seems reasonable enough..."

"Wait..."

"Hmm?"

"We would have to enter the devil's side of the temple...through the Yokkureian realm."

"The...Yokkureian realm?" Spyro walked a short distance away from Atlas and put his hand to his chin in thought.

"Look, if you don't want to do this--"

"Don't want to do it? Who do you think I am?! I said I would help you get your powers back no matter what!"

"But this is the _Yokkureian_ realm! Like I said, most of my people blame the Supreme Judge and Pure Dragons for their curse."

"Your point? I've dealt with worse things, my friend; I think I can deal with a few dragons giving me hard stares."

"...fair enough. I guess we can go tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Are you well enough to handle such a journey?"

"What does that matter? I can't sit around for too long anyway, otherwise Hinarious will get ahead of us."

Spyro nodded and bid Atlas a soft "good night", leaving the room afterwards. Atlas sighed in exhaustion and turned off the light...afterwards, being thoroughly freaked out when Ryoshin appeared again. The enormous Yokkurei lit the room with a dark red aura that surrounded his body and he stared at Atlas with one gleaming red eye. The God of Destruction gave the devil a raised eyebrow and crossed his arms impatiently.

"What?!" Atlas said.

"_Hmph._" Ryoshin scoffed, "_You should probably know that the final rite will not be easy. It is effectively another set of grueling trials for you...to temper your inner evil. Chances are it will be harder for you considering your relationship with that God of Creation._"

"Thank you for worrying about me." Atlas said sarcastically, "I think I can handle myself just fine."

Ryoshin was about to comment on Atlas' attitude, but he thought better of it and scoffed a blue fireball, afterwards disappearing into the Grimoire of the Sealed Heavens. Atlas let the darkness of the night engulf him while he thought about all of this...

* * *

Far away in the Spirit Realm in the White Mountain Range, Terra still sat in the desolate temple...healing from the harsh wounds that Atlas dealt him. The silver wolf seemed to be lost in thought...until he heard footsteps. Terra was poised to try and move just in case it was a hostile being, but he was thoroughly shocked when he saw his big brother standing in the entrance to the temple. Okami Hikari Madeen Djermegandre looked at his injured brother and frowned for him; Terra, in turn, turned away from his brother and gripped his legs with his arms.

"So...this has been your fate, little brother..." Djermegandre whispered, as he walked toward Terra; the silver wolf said nothing in return. "You don't want to speak with me? Is it because you are finally ashamed of yourself?"

"I've always been ashamed of myself; I just...hid it behind those headphones of mine..." Terra responded with a slight smirk.

"I don't understand the choices that you made, Terra..."

"Of course you wouldn't understand; everyone loves you. Everyone always loved you...and everyone always ignored me and never wanted me to be..."

"Except for me."

"So what? You're my brother; you may as well be programmed to love me...I say this because I've done so many stupid things in my life and you still love me. Despite my destructive behavior ever since I left you and our parents...you still love me..."

"I love everyone and everything, Terra; that's how I work. But you are special. You are closer to me...because you are my brother."

"You know...I only now realize that those headphones I was wearing shut me off from the rest of the world...I've missed so much...and I've learned a lot just by sitting here..."

"...learned?"

"I've learned that this world of ours...isn't as shallow as I thought; it isn't as...dark and foreboding. I've learned that the world that I pegged as stifling and empty...really wasn't that at all."

"Terra..." Djermegandre smiled. "Are you...?"

"Yes, I am. I'm glad that you came here, Djermegandre; you helped me pick up on things that I...otherwise would have gone on ignoring...but I don't know how I could possibly repay you now."

"Terra, you don't have to repay me."

"Stop. I do. I betrayed you and dealt you so much pain. Don't try to take it easy on me..."

"We can just let this pass..."

"Not now. Hinarious is the one that's keeping me alive right now...if he knew that I had this conversation with you, he would kill me without any remorse. Leave here and wait for me; I can't do anything right now..."

Djermegandre was hesitant at first, but he then walked out without turning back. Terra showed a slight smile, but let it disappear when he heard footsteps once more. This time, it was Hinarious with some herbs in his arms and a skeptical look about his face as he looked off in the general direction that Djermegandre ran off in. He looked back at Terra and wore an angry gaze; the silver wolf started to sweat a little, but continued to show no emotion.

"Did that Supreme Judge come here?" Hinarious simply asked.

"...yes...he did..." Terra honestly said.

"Don't be so vague what did you converse about?"

"Nothing, really...he just tried to convince me to come back to him, but I pushed away his foolish affections..." Terra lied.

"Hmm..." Hinarious was obviously suspicious, but kept it to himself, "Fair enough. I think I'll move you away from here; those dragon Gods may be planning to cross the border to the Yokkureian realm."

"Again? Ah, Atlas may have figured it out. That you lied to him about the final rite for the God of Destruction..."

"Yes...but even if he does get to the temple, he may not be able to complete the trials. They are made to temper and feed the God of Death within him; considering that he made contact with the highest light anima, he may just kill himself completing the trials..."

Hinarious walked up to the orb of water that held Terra and poked it with his staff, popping it and causing the water to flood out in an orderly manner. Hinarious effortlessly caught Terra before he could hit the ground and the silver wolf started to feel a strange sensation while he was in Hinarious' arms. Terra knew that Hinarious was a creature of pure evil...but for some reason, he felt a strange warmth from him...

* * *

The next morning in the Magic Crafter's Home, Spyro and Atlas stood before all of the elders, ready to make their journey into the Spirit Realm. Atlas had his makeshift blade strapped to his back and Spyro carried spare food with him. The former also had his scrolls attached and the Grimoire chained to his body...secretly packing the devil, Ryoshin, with him. Atlas constantly insisted that he didn't need anything to keep him warm, and Spyro seconded his opinion and after saying their goodbyes and receiving their good lucks, the two dragon Gods began hopping through the mountains and toward the Spirit Realm. For Atlas this was all too familiar and for Spyro, he knew the land from flying over it countless times. As the two dragons went, Atlas noticed that they seemed to be going in a different direction than the last time that he went to the border.

This didn't bother him much, however, because either way the two dragons ended up in the expansive plain that signaled the start of the Spirit Realm with its light snow fall. They started walking forward, not really concentrating on what would happen if they didn't make it or what would be waiting for them on the other side; the two dragons only concentrated on their main goal. For the most part, the two dragon Gods walked in silence, only exchanging a few words when Spyro was wondering if Atlas was okay and he would reply accordingly. After what seemed like hours of walking (even though the Spirit Realm was lost in time), the two dragon Gods reached the Mountains of Remembrance. Atlas led the way through the pass, but took a different turn so that they wouldn't end up in the Graveyard of Reason.

"...dammit..." Atlas suddenly cursed as they made their way through a cavern.

"What? What's wrong?" Spyro asked.

"In order to get to Edge of Reason, which is the gate between our worlds, we have to go through the Forest of Ryoshin..."

"What, that white forest that's past the Great Waterfall Basin? Is there a problem?"

"Whenever I traverse that forest...I'm overcome by an uncontrollable rage. I'm sure that you remember. If I go through that forest, there is a great chance that I could hurt you or kill you...again. I don't want to risk that. Then again, I guess there's no other way. Just do me a favor and keep watch over my every move."

"Alright. I'll make sure that you don't kill me. Now let's go."

Despite the harsh answer, Atlas knew that Spyro had his best interests at heart and in turn, the red Yokkurei had his counterpart's interests at heart...especially considering where they were going. Atlas didn't want to be overcome by that rage again, but he strongly doubted that Ryoshin would actually hold back so Spyro wouldn't get hurt...

_**End Chapter Twenty Five...next chapter, Breakthrough...**_


	26. XXVI: Breakthrough

Spyro the Dragon: Creation and Destruction

**By ValkierieDjermegandre**

**Disclaimer:** Sigh...hey! I _still_ don't own Spyro or any related characters that appear in this story! They belong to their respective creators at Vivendi Universal! I own Spyro's god form, his powers and any original characters including, but not limited to, Atlas! I also own the scenario and not...much..._else!! Rawwrr!!_ Okay? Okay.

**Plot:** Through time, there has always been one god who has been the object of fear; one who's right hand is chaos…who's left hand is destruction…who's very breath is pestilence. Creation and destruction will clash…as forbidden myth becomes black truth…

**Notes:** It's here! The next part in my Spyro the Dragon God saga, _Creation and Destruction_. Mostly inspired by my own need for another story to write and an answer to the requests for the next part of the saga (I'm looking at Draganta the Dragonlord and Nightmare King). Hope you like this too!

_Book II: Blood in Trial and Time_

**Chapter XXVI: Breakthrough**

It took a little bit more than ten minutes for Spyro and Atlas to traverse the cavern that they were in, through its winding caverns and twisting paths. The two dragon Gods soon emerged from the Mountains of Remembrance and found themselves staring down at the Great waterfall Basin. The two dragons stepped on the converging waters and the white steps appeared below their feet, guiding them to the Forest of Ryoshin. As he walked down the stairs behind Spyro, Atlas was somewhat apprehensive; he knew what would happen as soon as he stepped into that forest. Spyro, however, was walking confidently; as far as he was concerned, he already promised Atlas that he would dispel the Yokkurei if anything got out of hand. After a small bit of time, they reached the white grassed ground...and it started. A thin red aura started surrounding Atlas and he started clenching his fists in a violent manner.

"That was fast...alright Atlas, we've been through this before. Just try to control yourself until we get out of here." Spyro said, keeping one hand on the hilt of his sword.

"I'll do my best..." Atlas growled.

Spyro nodded and walked ahead of Atlas, toward the forest in the distance. The God of Destruction kept whatever sense of reason that he could muster and kept resisting the influence of Ryoshin's rage. At one point, he actually thought about summoning the devil and telling him to back off from his soul, but thought better of it considering Ryoshin would do him no favors. After walking for a while, the two dragons finally reached the forest...and Atlas was about to lose it.

"Spyro..." Atlas growled in low tone, suddenly coming to a stop.

"Huh? What is it?" Spyro asked, slowly reaching for his sword.

"...duck..._scum!! Graaagh!!_"

A foul red aura shifted around Atlas' body and with no trouble at all, the Yokkurei reached for the nearest tree and ripped it out of the ground. He then proceeded to toss the tree in Spyro's general direction, but the God of Creation's swift reflexes allowed him to slice the thrown foliage in half with his sword. He was quickly seeing Atlas' point; the God of Destruction slowly bent over and Spyro could see areas on Atlas' back where his scales were bulging wildly between his shoulder blades. In a very violent manner, Atlas' ethereal wings ripped out of those spots and the jagged crystals followed...they seemed to be longer than when they came out during Atlas' bout with Terra. The violent transformation sprayed blood, scales, and skin everywhere (which predictably disgusted Spyro), but Atlas didn't seem to be bothered as he just stood straight and fanned his bloody wings.

"That's...gross. Oh well, I'll just have to calm you down, won't I?" Spyro said.

Atlas said nothing in response and just bared his somehow elongated fangs, crouching down on all fours...this action worried Spyro quite a bit. The Yokkurei's eyes shrunk to the size of small daggers and he let out a thunderous roar as he charged toward Spyro...

* * *

It was a dark room where tall polls with candle dishes atop held blue flames to give minimal lighting. Amidst the jet black stone that made up the walls, sketches of different demons could be noted with a final mural of a huge Yokkureian dragon that looked all too familiar. On the opposite wall, was a mural of a Pure Dragon that looked much like Spyro; it was holding the sacred sword of light, Bakunetsura. There was a table with a reflective, lucid table top and legs made of the same stone that made up the walls; there were skulls at the apex of the legs to hold up the table top. The floor itself was reflective and there was a very black chandelier hanging from the ceiling that was also lit with blue flames. Columns stood in the four corners of the room and stretched into arches across the ceiling. The table had four seats around it and the one at the southern end was slightly bigger than the others.

Almost all at once, the four Sage Dragons appeared in each seat: Yokurious (with one arm) sat in the seat on the east end...he had a strange look on his face. His sister, Laxeius, sat across from him on the west end, the mysterious green Sage Dragon sat on the north end and Hinarious sat on the south end with Terra standing at his side. Hinarious looked at Yokurious with a look of surprise and the white Sage Dragon gave a solemn nod.

"Yokurious...to tell the truth, I didn't expect you to be alive after taking the full brunt of one of the God of Destruction's attacks..." Hinarious said.

"I guess I'm very lucky...of course, Atlas did take my arm..." Yokurious said, putting his hand where his arm right arm used to be.

"No matter; that won't impede on your battle capabilities..." the green sage said.

"Exactly, Shexeious..." Hinarious replied, "Meanwhile, it seems that the two dragon Gods are coming together once again. They are also trying to undo my curse on Atlas by accomplishing the true final rite for the God of Destruction..."

"Is that possible? Doesn't Atlas need his heart completely full of darkness to even touch the sword of the devil?" Laxeius commented. Shexeious nodded.

"Yes. However, he has interacted with the God of Creation...meaning that he may just kill himself trying to obtain his powers."

"Yes...I used to think that..." Hinarious started, "However, he has also made contact with the devil himself, Ryoshin. In fact, that hideous Yokkurei is currently residing in the Grimoire of the Sealed Heavens. His presence may counter any damage that Spyro did to his heart of darkness."

"But Ryoshin is a self-serving brute. He cares about himself and no others." Shexeious said.

"Not only that, but there is another possible outcome with Ryoshin being in this..." Yokurious stood up to say. Everyone listened. "When light and darkness...Life and Death clash, they create an unstable force that was forged in the depths of Hell itself: Chaos. If Atlas cannot decide which side he wants to be on...if he cannot decide whether to rely on the instincts of the God of Death within himself or the instincts of his lesser half with the pure heart, than his own soul will be driven into Chaos, potentially allowing him to become the next Ryoshin, if you will."

"Hmm...is that truly possible...?" Hinarious mused. He let the thought hang in his head for a moment. "Very interesting...I suppose we can't let that happen. Moving on to the main reason I called you all here..."

"_The real reason...?_" Yokurious thought to himself. He watched Hinarious fish through his robes and pull out an object that was caked in dark energy; it looked like a key, but no one could be sure.

"I have it...the key to Nirvana. After eons of searching and decoding clue after clue...the final words clinched it all. _The light is the key to the final between_...and the light was Spyro the Dragon. Of course I had to obtain his life force, but I was able to draw Atlas into ripping the God of Creation's life force out of his body for me. The altar at the top of the Kikoun Shrine was actually there to break the seal on his life force...the seal placed there by Spira. In any case, all I need to do now...is take this to Nirvana and I will obtain the ultimate power...the power to reshape this world. The power to kill that Supreme Judge and those dragon Gods, reshaping the world under one judgment: Hinarious!!" Hinarious said.

While Laxeius and Shexeious applauded for their leader's ambition, Yokurious and Terra stood in disbelief and somewhat fear. They now knew what was obvious before; Hinarious was no Sage Dragon, but a creature of pure evil. He wanted to kill the Supreme Judge just like Atlas did a few months ago, but the God of Destruction had a noble reason for wanting to kill Djermegandre; Hinarious' reason was pure madness. This "ultimate power" that he was lusting after could possibly brake the boundaries that so many dragons have fought to protect and this "new world" that he wanted to create...only one thing was for certain: any world that was governed by Hinarious would not be a peaceful one...

* * *

Meanwhile in the Forest of Ryoshin, Spyro was leaping and running through the trees, dodging stray fireballs which seemed more like bombs as they came. The white dragon God turned around and noticed that Atlas wasn't following him anymore...then he turned once more to find that the Yokkurei was coming at him from the front. As he came closer to Spyro, Atlas lifted his hand and let it be covered in an evil aura. He then let out a savage roar and sent his hand to the ground, causing a rush of earth energy to tear through the ground and summon magma in a five meter radius around his body. In response, Spyro jumped back and put some distance between him and the mad dragon.

"Fine. **Adamant Blade!!**" Spyro called.

Spyro stepped forward and held his blade horizontally, letting it be covered in pure adamant that rose from the ground. He then took a step forward and swung his sword, releasing an energy wave that resembled a sword blade toward Atlas. It was covered in adamant and when it struck the Yokkurei who was recovering from his previous attack, it shredded Atlas as well as sent him back into a tree. It was then that Spyro noticed that the evil aura around Atlas started to decrease after the attack. He was about to question this event, until he remembered.

"Oh, yeah...adamant is a holy gem. Which means that if I keep striking him with adamant, than the dark influence that's taking over him should be cleansed!" Spyro said.

The God of Creation wore a cocky smirk as he readied his sword. Atlas rose from the recent assault with a savage roar, pushing away any debris that was on his body...he was giving Spyro an evil glare. The white dragon jumped forward, faking a horizontal slash to make the red dragon guard vertically; Spyro than executed a vertical slash across Atlas' shoulder which struck him cleanly. The God of Creation than prepared to send a wave of the holy crystal toward the dark anima, but the latter recovered much faster than Spyro thought he would. Atlas whirled around and struck Spyro with his tail, following that up by sending a stream of flame toward the God of Creation via his fist. The white dragon was sent away at a noticeable speed and careened through the air, spinning until he was inverted. Even though he was upside-down, Spyro could still see Atlas coming at him.

In response, Spyro swung his sword behind him to cut down the tree that he was rapidly flying towards; he sailed harmlessly under the slashed tree trunk and landed on his feet behind it. Meanwhile, Atlas was still charging in his prey's general direction, straight toward the tree that was falling down on him. However, the God of Destruction was undeterred and simply jumped at the tree and reversed its falling path, slamming the tree trunk to the ground and snapping into thirds with but his body. Spyro, though somewhat impressed, scoffed and dashed at his dark counterpart with his sword bared. Atlas crouched low to the ground, letting his claws be covered in darkness, and stuck those claws into the ground. After a short tremor, black sword blades ripped through the ground and kept ripping towards Spyro.

The white dragon smirked and used his sword as a pole, helping him jump through the assault, though he took a small nick from one of the blades. The God of Creation pulled back his arm and his fist was suddenly covered with adamant that took a comet form. With a harsh battle cry, Spyro faked a low kick that Atlas attempted to block and Spyro went for his real attack: an adamant assisted punch to the God of Destruction's gut. The attack connected and Atlas had the wind knocked out of him; when he gasped to take in more air, a dark spirit exited his body and disappeared into the Grimoire of the Sealed Heavens. The recoil from Spyro's attack sent Atlas into a tree, which his body effortlessly tore down, and he didn't move after he hit the ground. Spyro let out a fatigued sigh, wiped his brow, and dispelled the enchantment on his fist.

The God of Creation walked up to the unconscious body of his dark counterpart and shrugged; Spyro smiled and lifted Atlas onto his back, not minding the two tons of weight on his back, and proceeded through the white forest that was thoroughly torn apart from the battle. For some reason, Spyro didn't mind carrying Atlas; probably because he remembered when the Yokkureian dragon carried him through the Great Waterfall Basin.

"Don't worry, Atlas; I'll get us through this. Just make sure that you wake up when we get out of here, okay?" Spyro said.

_**End Chapter Twenty Six...End Book II, Blood in Trial and Time...next chapter, Transfer...**_

**ValkierieDjermegandre:** Surprise! End of Book II! Atlas has dealt with his regrets and has redeemed himself, but he has yet to regain his Godhood. But with Spyro's help, that shouldn't be a problem, right?


	27. XXVII: Transfer

Spyro the Dragon: Creation and Destruction

**By ValkierieDjermegandre**

**Disclaimer:** Sigh...hey! I _still_ don't own Spyro or any related characters that appear in this story! They belong to their respective creators at Vivendi Universal! I own Spyro's god form, his powers and any original characters including, but not limited to, Atlas! I also own the scenario and not...much..._else!! Rawwrr!!_ Okay? Okay.

**Plot:** Through time, there has always been one god who has been the object of fear; one who's right hand is chaos…who's left hand is destruction…who's very breath is pestilence. Creation and destruction will clash…as forbidden myth becomes black truth…

**Notes:** It's here! The next part in my Spyro the Dragon God saga, _Creation and Destruction_. Mostly inspired by my own need for another story to write and an answer to the requests for the next part of the saga (I'm looking at Draganta the Dragonlord and Nightmare King). Hope you like this too!

_Book III: Dawn of Eternity_

ValkierieDjermegandre: Okay, here we are. If you've stuck around this long (which I commend you for) than we have reached _Book III: Dawn of Eternity_. This book may span the last stretch of the story with Hinarious having confirmed his plans. Some will betray, some will die, legends will be written...but who will win?

**Chapter XXVII: Transfer**

He opened his eyes and he found himself lying in a pool of azure clear water. Atlas rose from his supposed resting place and rubbed his temples; he had a headache the size of all realms. The God of Destruction tried to recall everything that happened between when he lost control and now, but he was failing. Letting his mind wander, Atlas looked around; he was in a pool of water under a marble arch. By now, Atlas had a nice amount of questions on his mind, but his primary concern was...

"Where's Spyro? Spyro!!" Atlas called.

"What's wrong?" came Spyro's voice. Atlas looked around and then just looked up; Spyro was sitting on the arch chomping on an apple and he gave Atlas an interesting look. "Man, I was thinking that you'd never wake up..."

"How long was I..."

"Probably a half hour or so...than again, it doesn't matter since time doesn't penetrate into the Spirit Realm.

"Point taken..."

"...you want something?"

Atlas reached his hand up and Spyro tossed him a slab of boar meat. The Yokkurei happily fed on his lunch and Spyro continued his; for the most part they ate in silence. Spyro looked down at his counterpart and found his eyes fixed on Atlas' Devil's Script; it seemed to crawl across the Yokkurei's skin as if the marks were made up of small parasites nesting on his scales. The God of Creation than studied the dark anima's behavior...Atlas looked as though he hadn't eaten a nice cut of meat in ages. He ate slowly as though he were savoring the taste, just in case it would be his last. Spyro finished his apple and jumped down, standing next to the Yokkurei and waiting before he tried to strike a conversation.

"I've been wondering about this for a long time...what exactly _is_ Devil's Script?" Spyro cautiously asked. Atlas almost choked on the piece of meat in his mouth at the nature of the question.

"Kaugh!! W-what?!" Atlas said, as he wiped his mouth.

"What is Devil's Script?"

"Oh...well, from what I know, Devil's Script is a special type of rune that is branded on certain Yokkureians' skin at birth. It is a sign of power and our demonic heritage. You see, Yokkureian dragons are believed to be fallen angels...devils, in fact. The markings of Devil's Script vary from dragon to dragon; some have small markings that just make designs on a dragon's skin, some have medium sized markings that extend one's life span a small bit and some have larger markings which make them more adept at magick incantations. And then there are markings like mine that trace all across the body and seem to have a mind of their own...only one Yokkurei can have these kinds of markings: God."

"So you're the only one that can have intricate markings like this? Then, what's up with Terra's--"

"I don't think that he has real Devil's Script; his markings were probably made by Hinarious."

"How could he possibly make Devil's Script?"

"With enough demonic blood and ink, he could have probably used some forbidden alchemy to fabricate Devil's Script upon Terra's fur. Of course to pull that off, Terra should have had to sacrifice something for that..."

"Hinarious is nothing but an evil scumbag! We have to get your powers back so we can banish him to the hell that he crawled out of!"

"You took the words out of my mouth. Let's go."

Atlas and Spyro nodded to one another and Atlas jumped up from his resting place, ready to move on. The two dragon Gods collected their belongings and started their journey south...where the Edge of Reason awaited them...

* * *

Meanwhile, Terra was standing in his room...for the first time, he truly felt alone in the darkness. The silver wolf stared out at the statue in the middle of the lake...he wondered what the beast truly was. Was it anything connected to him? Or was it just a random statue that was placed there? Now that he thought about it, Terra wasn't really thinking too hard about it...he was more concentrated on Hinarious.

"That dragon...or whatever Hinarious is, he's mad. What the hell is he thinking, trying to build a new world...?" Terra said to himself.

"I beg your pardon? _Trying _to build a new world?" came the voice that Terra did not want to hear. The silver wolf did not turn around to show his face, but he already knew that he was in the doorway.

"Hinarious..." Terra calmly said. His calm somewhat puzzled the Sage Dragon.

"I had a lingering feeling that there was a traitor in my midst...but, I would have never expected this from you, Terra!" Hinarious said. Terra chuckled.

"Are you angry with me? Or are you sad that I'm not on your side anymore?"

"What got into you? It was that bastard brother of yours, wasn't it?!"

"My 'bastard' brother is the Supreme Judge...as such, when I tell him what you're planning..."

"Hmph, what can he do? I'm on my way to obtaining a forbidden power that is far beyond what that brother of yours can do...and besides, I didn't say I would let you tell him. No one who betrays me ever tells about it..."

"So, that's what this is...fine."

Hinarious pulled out his staff and drew his sword from it; Terra still kept his back to the Sage Dragon. Hinarious put his left hand behind his back and pointed his sword toward Terra...the silver wolf smirked and clenched his fists. Hinarious came first with a straight vertically rising slash, but Terra easily whirled around and caught the Sage Dragon's blade between his toes; Hinarious was amused, but simply thrust his hand, covered in a strange energy, into Terra's gut. The bishon flinched, but still stood straight as he drew back his hand.

"This is for all that time of you using me!!" Terra roared.

"Using you? Please; I haven't used you yet..." Hinarious cockily stated.

Terra's rage activated and his hand was covered in bright red lightening as he thrust it toward Hinarious' chest. His attack made contact and the Sage Dragon was sent away, but not far; his chest sprayed lightening but he recovered very easily. The Sage Dragon wiped the lightening from his chest and gave Terra a sarcastic smile; the bishon wasn't amused. He charged at Hinarious, throwing flaming punches at his adversary, but Hinarious dodged left, right, left, right...he dodged every attack that was thrown at him. Finally, Terra was enraged and jumped back, bending over to allow his demonic tail, Ragnorok, to sail over his shoulder; it transformed into a hand and wrapped around Hinarious, gripping him with intense force.

"Braaaagh!!" Terra roared.

The silver wolf was overcome by the emotions that he kept down for years. Terra swung his elongated tail around and slammed Hinarious into a wall, thoroughly cracking it and winding the Sage Dragon; he wasn't done however. The silver wolf continued to swung his tail in all directions, slamming Hinarious into each wall, the floor, the ceiling, and into any shelves or other furniture in the room. By the time he was done, the room was a wreck and Hinarious was on the ground...unmoving. Terra was breathing heavily, but he felt proud of himself...he had finally released everything that Hinarious told him to forget about. The silver wolf shook his head and was about to walk out of the room...but then he sensed a sinister energy.

Before he had time to react, Terra's shoulder was raked by a pure black blade. He hunched back as an intense pain reigned over his shoulder and he looked on to where Hinarious' body was. A foul aura rolled across the Sage Dragon's body and black angelic wings that had white bases tore out of his back. Hinarious picked his body up and threw his robe off...revealing his bulging muscles and Devil's Script; it wasn't as intricate as Atlas' script, but Terra was still shocked. He also had a strange tattoo on his chest that resembled a tribal dragon profile. The Sage Dragon's claws and talons turned a solid lucid color and his arms and legs were covered in a wild tattoo. Hinarious smirked and thrust his hand forward, sending a cold wave of dark energy at Terra, who was sent through the door as a result and rolled down the nearby stairs. The silver wolf finally hit the middle of the floor and cracked it on impact. Terra was about to rise but then he saw Hinarious standing right over him; the Sage Dragon had his arms folded.

"How...how...h-how d-did you...w-when...?!" Terra tried to say as he attempted to back away.

"Hmph...don't be so afraid; the transformation has not fully completed...yet. Meanwhile, you would be surprised at everything that I managed to accomplish all those times I left you alone..." Hinarious growled. His voice was warped and seemed to echo through the halls.

"Y-you mean...?!"

"Yes. I sensed that you would not remain loyal to me long enough...so I went on some little adventures of my own..."

Terra was quite fearful but undeterred, as he jumped up from the floor and landed a good distance away from the corrupted Sage Dragon. The silver wolf took this chance to scan his enemy; he looked across Hinarious' body and studied it...however, he could not pinpoint the strange energy that Hinarious was irradiating. Terra shifted his body into his attacking stance and rushed toward Hinarious, attacking with a left punch, a low kick, and a quick spin roundhouse. Every attack was dodged by the Sage Dragon, however, and he jumped into the air in response; he then beat his wings with considerable force, sending small dark bullets at Terra that came down in droves. Terra cursed under his breath and raised his arm, summoning a shield of ice that helped to block off the attack; after the dark rain had passed, the silver wolf jumped into the air and his shield started to become an enormous claw as the ice took over his hand.

Terra roared as the ice formed a claw that was bigger than its wielder's body; the silver wolf swung the claw vertically at Hinarious, striking him and sending him to the ground. Before Hinarious could hit the ground, however, he vanished into a dark wind filled with black feathers; Terra was taken aback by the action and was puzzled as to where his adversary had gone, seeing as he couldn't sense him. However, his worries were melted when Hinarious appeared behind him, wearing a malicious smile. The Sage Dragon's wings stretched out and slammed Terra toward the ground; thankfully, Terra's superior dodging abilities allowed him to execute an Ukemi as he hit the ground, recovering and getting back on his feet. Hinarious descended and looked at the silver wolf; he was gravely exhausted.

"Are you done yet?" Hinarious said.

"Curse you..." Terra growled.

Terra tried to ignore his fatigue and dashed toward Hinarious, taking a powerful lightening-empowered swing with his right hand, but Hinarious effortlessly moved. The Sage Dragon countered and punched Terra hard in the gut; this time, the bishon felt it and was sent into a wall. The wolf was winded and didn't move...even when Hinarious appeared in front of him and pinned him to the wall by his neck. The Sage Dragon wore an evil look and glared at Terra with his gleaming red eyes.

"You should consider yourself lucky. I still need you for the final step of my goal, so I can't kill you...but after I obtain the last extension to my newfound powers..." Hinarious threatened.

The Sage Dragon tightened his grip for a few seconds and virtually frightened Terra, as his breathing was completely cut off. Finally, Hinarious let go and let Terra drop to the ground, letting the bishon catch his breath and cough as he gripped his throat. Hinarious gave Terra a dark glare and walked away, dispelling his transformation as he left the room. To say the least, the silver wolf was very frightened; this was the first real time that he felt this kind of fear. Where did Hinarious get this power? Terra couldn't answer, however, as he was rapidly losing consciousness...

"Big...brother...help...me...please..." Terra whispered, as he collapsed on the floor...letting no one hear him as a dark wind made the above chandelier give off an eerie sound...

_**End Chapter Twenty Seven...next chapter, Temple...**_


	28. XXVIII: Temple

Spyro the Dragon: Creation and Destruction

**By ValkierieDjermegandre**

**Disclaimer:** Sigh...hey! I _still_ don't own Spyro or any related characters that appear in this story! They belong to their respective creators at Vivendi Universal! I own Spyro's god form, his powers and any original characters including, but not limited to, Atlas! I also own the scenario and not...much..._else!! Rawwrr!!_ Okay? Okay.

**Plot:** Through time, there has always been one god who has been the object of fear; one who's right hand is chaos…who's left hand is destruction…who's very breath is pestilence. Creation and destruction will clash…as forbidden myth becomes black truth…

**Notes:** It's here! The next part in my Spyro the Dragon God saga, _Creation and Destruction_. Mostly inspired by my own need for another story to write and an answer to the requests for the next part of the saga (I'm looking at Draganta the Dragonlord and Nightmare King). Hope you like this too!

_Book III: Dawn of Eternity_

**Chapter XXVIII: Temple**

After they had rested, the two dragon Gods started moving again at a nice pace. They soon reached another thick of trees, except Atlas wasn't going mad this time. They kept moving at a brisk pace and the trees around them started to turn a dark shade of gray and the leaves started turning black. The grass itself started turning a dark shade of blue and souls could be seen drifting through the air around them; Atlas knew that they were getting close. Finally in no more than ten minutes, the two dragons reached the enormous door in the apparent mountainside. The door was an old, worn steel gate that gave off a sense of foreboding...neither dragon was deterred however, as Atlas simply put his hand on the door handle and pushed slightly. The door opened with a solemn creek and while Atlas had been here twice, Spyro was impressed at the sight of the crystalline tree and the lanterns that hung from the branches. The diamond leaves reflected the sunlight that could be seen in the distance.

Atlas ignored whatever beauty Spyro was grasping from the place and walked up to the tree; the God of Destruction put his hand on the trunk and a bright light followed, producing a waterfall that flowed from the inside of the trunk. As if he were expecting someone to jump out and kill him, Atlas let out a long sigh and backed up a little. Spyro noticed his friend's behavior and walked over to him.

"What's wrong now?" Spyro asked.

"Erm...I don't know. I guess I'm still shaken up from last time...but, that shouldn't matter. Let's go..." Atlas said.

The red dragon walked toward the water, briefly stopping to let a few thoughts pass through his head before he jumped in followed by Spyro...

* * *

Almost immediately, Spyro and Atlas emerged from a cavern in the top of one of the many sections of the Eirsir Mountain Range. While Atlas landed on his feet (seeing as he had taken this portal before), Spyro found himself somewhat disoriented by the harshness of the transfer, so he ultimately ended up on the ground. The Yokkureian dragon helped up his counterpart and they both made their way toward the exit of the cavern...when they did, Spyro was thoroughly shocked. He stared at the blood red skies and the charred grass below...he then turned around to look at Atlas with a melancholic look about his face.

"This is...this is...?" Spyro tried to ask. Atlas closed his eyes and nodded.

"Yeah...welcome to the Yokkureian realm. The hellhole that we have been forced to live with for...for as long as I can remember..." Atlas said.

"But...but this is crazy! How could you possibly live here?!"

"I don't know! Ask Djermegandre!!" Atlas roared. His dormant spirit of vengeance was starting to awaken. "...I apologize. Come on; let's move..."

Atlas walked past Spyro and jumped down to the ground below; after shaking the disbelief from his spirit, the God of Creation went after the dark anima and came to rest at his side. Atlas looked around and kicked the dead grass out of his toes; he was presumably frustrated for some reason, but held his temper so that he wouldn't completely release it at Spyro.

"Alright...we basically need to go backwards, but this should be a shorter trip since--" Atlas started. His sentence was cut off by the sound of a battle cry that sounded very familiar.

"What the hell was that?" Spyro asked.

Atlas said nothing and turned toward the direction of the voice; he was struck with many emotions when he saw that the source of the sound was his friend, Heimdegire. The silver Yokkurei was battling a dark behemoth and it was hard to tell which one was winning; Heimdegire's blades were stained with the creature's blood, but at the same time he had many nicks and cuts upon his own body. Atlas immediately drew his makeshift sword and ran to the battlefield with Spyro close behind.

"Damn this creature..." Heimdegire growled.

"Heimdegire!!" came the voice of his Godly friend, Atlas.

The red Yokkurei came down from a jump he made and went for a diagonal slash across the behemoth's body; the attack struck and opened a noticeable gash in the beast's skin. While it was distracted, Spyro took the chance to draw a huge amount of light energy into his sword and when his aim was just right, the God of Creation swung his sword and released an enormous shard of adamant that easily pierced through the dark behemoth's skin...effortlessly killing the beast without trouble. The huge child of darkness fell over and shook the ground on impact; its body released a dark mist that Spyro was uncomfortable being near. Atlas walked up to his friend and sheathed his sword; Heimdegire looked at his godly buddy with a steady smirk.

"Those dark behemoths...they've been appearing at an increasing rate lately. Oh well; I could've expected that..." Heimdegire started. Atlas folded his arms and closed his eyes.

"Were they always a problem in this region?" Atlas asked.

"No, they usually just stayed up in the mountains...maybe the conditions have resulted in their usual prey moving on...oh, my rudeness. Who's this, Atlas?"

"Hmm?" Heimdegire gestured toward Spyro after Atlas expressed some confusion, "Oh, this is Spyro...he's not from--"

"Oh?"

Heimdegire expressed some confusion himself as he got a closer look at the God of Creation. He sheathed his swords and walked up to Spyro, walking suspiciously slowly and carefully. The silver Yokkurei bent down to look at Spyro from a different angle and noted his chiseled features; his smooth horns, his billowing hair, the dragon whiskers floating from his cheeks, his short and stubby claws and talons, his somewhat thin tail, the orb at the end of that tail and the flower inside. He also noted the God of Creation's elegant blue eyes.

"Atlas...is he a Pure Dragon?" Heimdegire asked in an amazed tone. To say the least, that wasn't the reaction that Atlas was expecting.

"Um...yeah, he is a Pure Dragon. But he's also--" Atlas tried to say.

"Amazing! What an elegant form..." Spyro raised an eyebrow, but still stood stationary as Heimdegire moved around his body. The silver Yokkurei ran his fingers along Spyro's wings while he was there. He then looked closely at Spyro's arms and took his right arm into his hands, prodding at it. "His arms are a little thin, aren't they?"

"Hey!" Spyro shouted. Offended, he took his arm away and folded them. "They get the job do--"

"Wow!" Before Spyro could finish speaking, Heimdegire put his hand on Spyro's snout and pushed up, forcefully holding the God of Creation's mouth open. He ran his fingers along Spyro's incisors and fangs, noting the dullness of some of his teeth compared to a Yokkureian's and their strength none the less. "Your teeth are very interesting. Do Pure Dragons dull their fangs?"

"Ah'm a Go..., yu...o...!" Spyro slurred. His speech was unintelligible do to Heimdegire's grip, so the Yokkurei took his hand away, "Ahem, right. I said, I'm a God, you know!"

"A...God? As in the God of Creation?" Spyro nodded proudly. "You're kind of small, don't you think? I could take you home and show you to the wife!"

"Right...even though you're not much taller than me..." Spyro said, rubbing the back of his head, "And it's nice to meet you too, mister..."

"Oh right, proper introductions..."Atlas chimed in, "Spyro, this is Heimdegire; Heimdegire, this is Spyro. Now you know him and he knows you. Can we get moving?"

"Get moving? Where are you going in such a rush?" Heimdegire asked.

"To the Temple of the Edge..."

"The Temple of the Edge? For what reason?"

"To hopefully do some things and get my powers back..."

"Powers? Ah, yes...that Hinarious person blocked your Chakra. So, I guess you're looking to complete the final rite for the God of Destruction...those trials have killed many potential Gods, you know."

"Yeah, well I have to try...besides, I've got nothing to lose if I do die..."

"Atlas, you..." Heimdegire started to say something, but he thought better of it. "Yes...the Temple's that way, in case you didn't know...it's right past the shrine that we used to play around."

"How ironic..."

"You want me to come with you? I'll escort you, but I won't go into that temple; that place creeps me out..."

Atlas shrugged in his trademark manner and Heimdegire took that as an "if you want" gesture. The silver Yokkurei joined the two dragon Gods on their way and they soon began walking toward the flat plain in the distance. Along the way, Atlas walked in the forefront of the group while Heimdegire walked behind the God of Destruction, next to Spyro, asking him questions about the Dragon Realms and Pure Dragons in general. Atlas kept concentrated on the road so he wouldn't have to listen to the conversation. A little later, Heimdegire and Atlas started walking together behind Spyro as the God of Creation took the forefront of the group. Heimdegire looked at the God of Destruction's face and started to strike a conversation.

"You look like you've been through a lot..." Heimdegire said.

"Sigh...you don't know the half of it. Why does being a God have to be so hard?" Atlas said.

"Are you kidding? Even if you're a God, you still have responsibilities. It's your duty to be the defender of this world and you're the second half of that which protects the order of everything. You can't possibly think that being a God is easy."

"Huh, I guess you're right. Than again, I'm only going through so much hell because Hinarious stole my powers. After I'm done with that temple, I'll show him what true power is..."

"Atlas, this is why you're so easily corrupted. You think that you can only rely on power. Have you ever thought about relying on others for a change?"

"Others? I can't rely on others; I can only put my trust in them. Besides, I'm the God of Destruction; power is my very essence."

Heimdegire shook his head and stopped trying to curve Atlas' thinking patterns; it was way too late for that. The God of Destruction picked up his pace and started walking next to Spyro, who gladly let him. Heimdegire picked up his own speed and the three dragons spoke of general matters and other occurrences in their lives as they walked on to the Temple of the Edge...

* * *

The Temple of the Edge...Spyro had already seen this building before, but it looked different on this side. The columns and the general structure itself were made of the dark material that made up Destruction's pedestal; the material that Spyro couldn't identify. Instead of celestial runes being printed on the structure, Devil's Script was written all over the temple; jagged and uneven, the Script was imposing on those that did not know it. The circular dome that was the roof was not transparent on this side and a cloud of demonic aura swirled around it. As the three dragons got closer, Spyro and Heimdegire seemed to feel as though they were being pushed back, though Atlas didn't seem to feel anything.

"Wow...this is wonderful..." Atlas said.

"I hope you're being sarcastic..." Spyro muttered.

"Well, I'll see you two later...hopefully. Like I said, I'm not going in there, much less getting too close." Heimdegire said.

"Alright, we get it; you can leave. I'll catch you later, Heimdegire." Atlas growled.

"Spyro, do me a favor and keep an eye on him for me. Especially if he makes it through this..." Heimdegire whispered.

"Sure. You know, you're pretty cool, Heimdegire." Spyro said.

"Well, I try. Later!" Heimdegire chuckled. Spyro also chuckled as the silver Yokkurei started his journey back. The white dragon than turned back toward Atlas and noticed that the Grimoire of the Sealed Heavens was giving off an unprecedented blood red glow.

"Um, Atlas? What's up with your--"

"Less talk! Let's see if we can open this..."

"_Wow...he seemed a little apprehensive a while ago..._" Spyro thought.

"You wanna help?"

"Meh..." Spyro shrugged and walked up to the door. He tried to touch the handle, but an evil force shocked his hand and threw him back at least fifteen feet. The God of Creation hit the ground on his back with a resounding thud. "Ugh, I guess not; you're own your own."

Atlas smirked and flexed his arms and his body, letting his muscles show. The red dragon pulled back his arms and thrust them forward, locking his hands on the gate handles and getting a firm grip. He got into a position that would allow for more leverage and then he started pulling with all his might. He pulled and pulled, making the doors open very slowly. The red dragon's muscles and Devil's Script bulged and shifted as he tested his strength against the old monument. By now, Atlas was starting to sweat and grit his fangs harder; blood was actually starting to ooze from his palms as he kept his tight vice-grip. Spyro was about to suggest that the God of Destruction rest, but the Yokkurei let out an earthshaking roar before he could even ask; Spyro knew that his counterpart was getting impatient...he was being drawn to the scent of power.

"_Haarrgh...bwarrrgh!! Damn you!! I command you to open...!_" Atlas roared.

To say the least, Spyro was getting a mite worried about his friend. As the doors slowly gave, Atlas started to thrash around violently as he pulled at the handles. The Yokkurei cursed and filled the air with expletives for the next two minutes until finally...the doors flew open as a puddle of blood, presumably from Atlas' hands, filled a large depression in front of the door. Atlas was thrown back somewhat and the immediate reaction forced his hands to release the blood that was on them; Spyro covered his face to shield himself from Atlas' blood. Though he was happy to get the doors open, the God of Destruction stopped in his tracks and covered his mouth and nose as a foul oder emerged from the temple; the smell itself started to stir anything that was in Atlas' stomach.

"_Kaugh!!_ Damn it...what the hell is this smell?! Smells like fresh blood and brimstone...!" Atlas chocked out.

"Urgh...we have to go inside, anyway! Come on!" Spyro said, covering his own mouth and nose.

The Yokkurei let a small series of hacks and coughs out of his mouth before gathering his strength and walking through the doors, followed by Spyro. As he went, Atlas found that he was getting ever more comfortable with the disgusting oder, but that didn't keep him from feeling sick. Though he was thoroughly struck hard by the foul smell, Spyro still found the strength to look around; the interior looked somewhat similar to the temple's interior from the other side. Granted, the floor wasn't as clean so they couldn't see themselves as they walked, not to mention the halls were littered with Yokkureian bones. The roof above showed nothing but a swirling dark cloud and Spyro could see a pair a red eyes gleaming at him and Atlas from the cloud...he thought that he recognized those eyes for a few seconds.

"Hey, pick up the pace, would ya? I think we're almost there..." Atlas said. He had uncovered his nose and mouth and was breathing normally.

"Well, I guess you can stand this, huh?" Spyro asked.

"Considering that you uncovered your own nose, I can assume that you feel comfortable as well..."

"I don't; it just doesn't make any difference 'cause I can still smell this ghastly oder whether I cover my nose or not..."

Atlas shrugged and walked down the hallway that soon made itself apparent. He found many thoughts going through his head...some were malicious thoughts that weren't his own. After walking for a small time, the two dragons had finally reached the large door that Spyro had seen the first time. The door looked pretty much the same as when he first looked at it, but for Atlas, this was all new. The red dragon put his hand on the door and his Devil's Script started to react, crawling across his scales to connect with the Script on the door; he immediately pulled his hand away.

"So, what are you gonna do while I'm in there?" Atlas asked.

"Oh, you know; sit out here and try not to throw up." Spyro coyly said.

The God of Destruction rolled his eyes and put his hand on the door handle once more...his Devil's Script crawled across his skin once again, except this time, it made contact with the markings on the door. The large gates gave off a vibrant red light and they creaked open, releasing more the foul oder...as Atlas disappeared through the fires and flames that were beyond the hellish gates...

_**End Chapter Twenty Eight...next chapter, Hell...**_


	29. XXIX: Hell

Spyro the Dragon: Creation and Destruction

**By ValkierieDjermegandre**

**Disclaimer:** Sigh...hey! I _still_ don't own Spyro or any related characters that appear in this story! They belong to their respective creators at Vivendi Universal! I own Spyro's god form, his powers and any original characters including, but not limited to, Atlas! I also own the scenario and not...much..._else!! Rawwrr!!_ Okay? Okay.

**Plot:** Through time, there has always been one god who has been the object of fear; one who's right hand is chaos…who's left hand is destruction…who's very breath is pestilence. Creation and destruction will clash…as forbidden myth becomes black truth…

**Notes:** It's here! The next part in my Spyro the Dragon God saga, _Creation and Destruction_. Mostly inspired by my own need for another story to write and an answer to the requests for the next part of the saga (I'm looking at Draganta the Dragonlord and Nightmare King). Hope you like this too!

_Book III: Dawn of Eternity_

**Chapter XXIX: Hell**

After he walked through the flames that presented themselves after the door, Atlas found himself walking down a long flight of black stone stairs. As he descended deeper, the red Yokkurei found that the temperature started to increase dramatically and the scent of death was also more prevalent. After a few minutes of heading still deeper, the stairs had finally thinned out and were replaced by a strait of solid ground. There were pools of raging magma on both sides of the strait, spewing fire regularly, and blade-sharp stalagmites were rising out of the magma. The rock that made up the cavern was of a vibrant red color and there were also chains and shackles upon the walls. Atlas looked around and was somewhat intimidated.

"Where am I...?" Atlas said.

"_Oh, you know, Hell._" came the voice of the devil. Ryoshin appeared before Atlas from the Grimoire and the God of Destruction gave him a raised eyebrow.

"Hell? As in, the underworld?"

"_Yes. That 'bad place where evil dragons go'...or so the parents and religious folk tell their kids. In reality, it's the home of all evil and a special haven for Yokkurei who are seen as 'worthy'..._"

"Haven?"

"_Yes...in some tales of the Yokkureian origins, we are depicted as being the children of the greatest devil...born in Hell, essentially._"

"So wait...back up. Worthy? So that means that I've been seen as worthy?"

"_...typical lack of interest in old myths. Scum...anyway, yes...you have been labeled as worthy...mostly with a small recommendation from the devil himself: me._"

"You?! I thought you detested me!"

"_I detest everyone and everything. I only gave you my recommendation because you're closest to me by way of blood. Now shut up and get moving._"

Atlas rolled his eyes and decided not to argue; he had better things to do than argue with Ryoshin about his attitude. The Yokkurei walked on, with Ryoshin floating behind him, through caverns filled with magma at nearly every step. The red dragon kept moving and came across little trouble; though he bore witness to many groups of demons that looked threatening enough, the dark denizens took one look at the dragon that was hovering behind Atlas and they dismissed any hostile thoughts that they may have had against Atlas. The red dragon was happy about this in a way; he wasn't in the mood for kicking any demon ass in every other room. Eventually after walking through much of Hell, Atlas and Ryoshin came to a large door with an equally large blue skull implanted in its center. Atlas stared at the door in disillusion.

"_What are you waiting for?_" Ryoshin asked.

"You're impatient, aren't you? What is this door?" Atlas asked in turn.

"_Go through and you'll find out..._"

"Ugh, fine...can't depend on you for anything..."

The God of Destruction slowly backed up and then ran at the door at full speed, lowering his head to ram the door with his horns. The dragon succeeded in his attack and the door flew open, throwing Atlas into a pitch black space with nothing but dim, blue flames all around him for what seemed to be miles. The God of Destruction looked around and stepped forward, but backed up quickly when he found that there was no footing. Atlas put his finger to his chin in thought and then he hit upon an idea...a very simple idea. The Yokkurei turned and started to walk to his right, but then he quickly bumped into a wall that he couldn't see. Ryoshin shook his head in pity and Atlas rose from the ground, thoroughly stumped.

"Damn...what the hell is this?!" Atlas roared. Ryoshin rolled the one eye that was visible.

"_Ugh, isn't it obvious, scum?! Use your brain, for once; that's why you have it, you twit!_" Ryoshin harshly roared.

"Use my brain? Are Yokkureians supposed to use their brains?"

"_Stop...joking...around. If you don't get out of this room, nay...finish the final rite within a certain time period, you'll be trapped in Hell for all eternity._"

"What?! How much time?!"

"_How the hell should I know...?_"

Atlas quieted himself and sat down to think. He knew that the room was dark and he didn't have his powers...but there was a floor and a designated path through this room. It was then that Atlas hit upon another idea; he stood up and removed the seal from the Grimoire of the Sealed Heavens. Despite the fact that the room was pitch black, the Grimoire gave off an intense red aura that allowed Atlas some light as he searched through the pages. Finally, he found it; an incantation for light. The God of Destruction was lucky; even though Hinarious locked his Chakra, this incantation required little to no energy as it drew on the sole demonic aura of the Grimoire. The red Yokkurei did a few motions with his fingers and in no time, he had a bright light source hovering just above the Grimoire. In fact, the light produced a large space of illumination that revealed the glass wall that Atlas bumped into and the chasm that he almost fell into.

"Well, that makes things easier...see, I can do this, Ryoshin." Atlas said.

"_Hmph...we'll see..._" Ryoshin scoffed. Nevertheless, he was quietly proud.

Despite Ryoshin's show of indifference, Atlas smirked and walked the path that was gradually being shown to him. He occasionally started to stray off the path and come close to falling, but he kept his direction together long enough...in time, he reached the other side and wiped his brow. The God of Destruction walked forward a small bit and came upon an azure blue dragon skull; though somewhat disturbed, Atlas walked toward it and came quite close to touching it, but he backed off and decided to examine it for a bit longer.

"_Is there a problem?_" Ryoshin growled.

Not wanting to spark another argument or a sarcastic comment from Ryoshin, Atlas went ahead and placed his hand upon the skull; upon doing so, a dark blue light flowed from the skull and into Atlas' body. The red dragon felt a sharp pain in his heart, but it vanished quickly and a large gash ran down the top of the skull. This signified that the trial of wisdom was overcome and the pitch blackness that was behind the skull and its pedestal opened up to reveal that there was a door there. Atlas smirked as he could see more of the path through that door; without looking back, the Yokkurei walked through the door and down a narrow hallway, soon coming to more stairs. The God of Destruction walked down the stairs, finding that the temperature was increasing slightly, and he found himself in a deeper section of the underworld.

The room that Atlas was standing in had small islets with bridges over a sea of flaming magma. The molten rock released flares over the bridges that threatened to burn them. There were also Orichalcum crystals rising from the magma that radiated with evil energy and the red caverns seemed to turn into a harsh black color as the caverns stretched on. Atlas shook his head to rid himself of any doubts and pressed onward, not willing to let any discouraging thoughts come through his head and get him thinking about leaving. The Yokkurei walked across each bridge with caution, being careful not to get burned by the random flares being spewed by the sea of magma.

"Hey Ryoshin...how deep are we...?" Atlas asked.

"_Sigh...let's see...judging by how hot it's getting, I can make a guess and say we're on the third level of Hell..._" Ryoshin growled.

"Third level? When did we get to the second level?!"

"_The trial of wisdom, which you recently completed, probably qualified as the second level..._"

"Well, that would make sense...wait a minute! I already took the trials of power, wisdom and courage when I gained my powers in the first place! Why do I have to do this again?!"

"_We're in Hell, scum; this place has its own rules. Didn't you notice that the wisdom trial was different this time?_"

"Sigh, fair enough..."

Atlas folded his arms and kept walking, soon reaching the blackened cavern. At that point, it became harder for Atlas to see, but the light was well enough that Atlas could see the giant yellow skull seemingly floating in midair. The God of Destruction smirked and ran at the door, bringing it open with his Yokkureian horns; on the other side, he found himself standing on a large pillar, with whole seas and falls of magma all over the area. Orichalcum crystals ripped through the seas of magma and whatever land that was present. Atlas crossed his arms and looked on at the literal Hell that presented itself to the God of Destruction.

"Well, this is awesome..." Atlas said.

"_I wonder how you should pass this one..._" Ryoshin said.

"Hmm..."

Atlas wondered too. He scanned the area intently, but couldn't find anything that would offer him any assistance; the magma spelled death for anything that dared to dive into its sea. The Yokkurei looked at the sea of magma and then looked at his hands; an idea was in his head but he couldn't produce it. Ryoshin looked at his struggling descendant and decided to offer him small bit of advice.

"_Well, I can see that you won't be able to figure this out for yourself, so I'll give you a hint..._" Ryoshin growled.

"You? A hint? Wow, this must be Hell..." Atlas sarcastically said.

"_Hmph...ignorant bug. Anyway, the one thing that you have to remember is that these trials assume that your powers as the God of Destruction are ready to use..._"

"Well, that helps. I'm actually here to get my powers in case you've forgotten that!"

"_Hmph...it's not like your natural abilities don't apply, either. Nature itself exhumes just another form of Chakra..._"

"Chakra...?"

Atlas let the idea pass through his head momentarily...than he hit upon an idea. It would be a dangerous stunt and if he turned out to be wrong, he would surely die...than again, nothing else he had done lately was exactly safe. The red dragon backed up and firmly balled up his fists and put them out to his sides. He then ran toward the end of the ledge and made a mighty leap toward the sea of magma. Before he hit the molten rock, the Yokkurei made some motions with his arms and put his arms out in front of his body; as soon as Atlas was two inches above the magma, the molten rock parted and bended to the God of Destruction's will as he used this force to shift along the sea of magma.

"_An excellent use of Yokerra Rajenken. However, do to your state, you can't keep this form up for very long..._" Ryoshin said.

Atlas knew that Ryoshin was right and he confirmed the theory when he noticed that the magma was burning his skin in various places. Black bruises were being burned into his scales at nearly every other second; Atlas was putting a severe strain on his body by attempting this move without his Godhood. The God of Destruction streamlined his body slightly to increase his speed, despite the fact that this action made him more susceptible to being harmed by the magma. Soon Atlas had another problem, however; there was a lava fall ahead of him. Atlas cursed to himself and prepared to make a leap to the other side. As soon as the red dragon got close to the edge, he put all of his strength into a jump that allowed him access to the other side, but he didn't know if he'd be able to initiate Yokerra Rajenken again in his current position.

"Dammit, what now?!" Atlas roared.

Despite the odds, the Yokkurei knew that he had to try what was available to him. He did the Rajenken motions as fast as he could, still keeping them clean, but did it come to any avail? Atlas soon started falling and he pushed his arms forward once again, but his body made contact with the magma. The Yokkurei held in his roar of pain as his foot was severely burned, but his concentration payed off when he started moving across the magma again. In maybe four minutes, he reached an island that held the pedestal that in turn held a golden dragon skull. Atlas saw the land and jumped accordingly, hitting the ground with a resounding thud and not moving afterward to catch his breath. Atlas was breathing very heavily and his body was scorched in various places, his foot being the greatest blunder.

"Ugh...huh...huh...man...this is nothing...short of Hell..." Atlas struggled to say. Ryoshin crossed his arms and looked at the suffering Yokkureian.

"_Power always comes at a heavy cost...although, considering that you have no use of your wings or advanced magic, this is especially hard on you..._" Ryoshin said. "_But you're going to have to deal with it...unless you want to remain powerless..._"

"Ugh..."

Atlas said nothing afterward and started to dose off. It was a strange idea on his part to fall asleep in the underworld, but he didn't care; as far as Atlas was concerned, he deserved a good rest. Naturally, Ryoshin had complaints against Atlas' choice of action; however, he knew that nothing he could say would be able to get the Yokkurei up now. As his descendant slept, Ryoshin started to feel sorry for him about the decision he had to make.

"_...I may as well give him one..._" Ryoshin growled, and he pulled out his sword...

After ten minutes of rest, Atlas awoke and found that he was completely ready to go...he also found that there was something strange about his foot. He could have sworn that he burned it on scalding hot magma, but he found that he could move it just fine. Not only could he move his foot just fine, but he could also walk on it like nothing had ever happened to it. As far as Atlas was concerned, it was weird...but then he looked at the cloaked Yokkurei sitting on the ledge. Atlas gave Ryoshin a soft smile and the devil turned and looked at him with a harsh scowl.

"_What?!_" Ryoshin spat.

"...Nothing. Let's get moving." Atlas said, hiding his theory. "_There is no way that he would have healed my foot...no way..._"

Atlas put the idea out of his mind and moved forward, coming at the rest of the gold dragon skull. He already knew what to do, so he did it; the red dragon put his hand on the skull and a yellow light passed from the dragon skull and into his body. Once again, Atlas felt a sharp pain in his heart and it seemed to stick around longer this time, but it disappeared and the wall of magma behind the skull parted...revealing another flight of stairs going down. The Yokkurei hardened his resolve and moved forward...walking down the stairs into the next level of Hell.

After the stairs and another increase in temperature, Atlas predictably found himself in another, deeper section of Hell. This place had ruins; columns, old stone decrepit buildings, spires made out of the same stone that made up the walls and paths of the underworld, and cauldrons that looked like they were forcibly knocked to the ground as their contents had long since hardened. Most of the buildings looked like they had been stomped on and there were plenty of giant sized footprints going through the area, not to mention there were claws marks in the walls. Magma was seeping through small fissures in the ground and there were larger rivers of it flowing through the general area. Atlas took a moment to examine the area and then walked on, minding the stray magma and fissures in the ground. There were also stray magick incantations floating through the air like spirits.

The red Yokkurei felt somehow nostalgic walking through the depths of the underworld; he didn't know why, but he somehow felt that he was here before...a long time ago. Despite his strange feelings, Atlas kept quiet about them...there was no real purpose in starting another discussion with Ryoshin. After walking through the town, and somehow coming upon huge bones sticking straight out of the ground, Atlas came through a small cavern and into an area which looked like an old smithy. There were hammers and tongs, many types of steel and other material (most of which Atlas couldn't identify) and lots of chains. What caught Atlas' eye, however, was the presence of a whole heap of bones that were presumably dragon and demon bones. The Yokkurei walked further and found that near the bones, there was also a vat of fresh blood.

"Wh...what is this?!" Atlas said.

"_This place...it's a smithy. What did you think it was? The very smithy where the Shinigami Ryoku were forged..._" Ryoshin said.

"The Shinigami Ryoku...?" Atlas scooped some of the blood out of the vat with a nearby spoon and let it slowly spill back into it.

"_Yes. The Shinigami Ryoku were made with a combination of demon bones, dragon bones, and the fresh blood of the Shinigami...said to never ferment..._"

"Well...that's wonderful..."

"_Yes...but such techniques have long since been forgotten and deemed forbidden by most...an act of devil worship. Though despite that this was considered 'Black Alchemy', forging weapons this way produced much stronger and durable weapons than any way that they are forged now. However, the weapons were made with evil intent...thus they would destroy their user if he did not bare an evil soul._"

"..."

Atlas said nothing else in response and kept moving through the black smithy. He rounded cauldrons and many old weapon prototypes that breathed evil energy. The Yokkurei kept his mind on the sloping path, however, as he soon came to a door with a red skull implanted in its center. Atlas was momentarily hesitant, but he then put his hand on the door and pushed it open...he was quite surprised that the door actually yielded. The God of Destruction walked through the door and found himself in a room that was nothing more than a large circle. Steel bridges connected the circle to two doors and large, sharp dragon bones ripped out of the ground along the diameter. There was a single crest in the very center and chains coming from the ceiling and various walls of magma surrounding the area were attached to the outer rims of the ground for no real reason.

Atlas was curious but figured that this was the final trial, so he walked forward nonetheless. The red dragon trekked to the center of the platform and just waited...and waited. He waited for what seemed to be ten minutes, but still nothing happened. Finally, the Yokkurei became impatient.

"Sigh...okay, what the hell? What is this trial, anyway?" Atlas said.

"_Ahh, the trial of Power...one of my personal favorites..._" Ryoshin said.

"Well, that's great Ryoshin...but what's the freakin' trial?!"

"_If you intend to keep whining, then I'll tell you...for this trial, you must successfully let your savage Yokkureian blood take over; you must battle and drink the blood of the great demon, Faust..._"

"What?! I'm gonna have to drink the blood of a demon?! That doesn't even sound feasible!"

"_Okay, I'm only going to say this once: you either shut your mouth, battle the demon, drink its blood and complete the trial...or you can turn around and throw yourself into some magma, because we've gone too far to leave. What is your choice, scum?_"

"...well, when you put it that way..."

Atlas let out a long sigh and strode forward, doing his best to ignore Ryoshin's harsh, but true, words. The God of Destruction started to get closer to the door on the other side...but he stopped as soon as he heard heavy footsteps. Atlas stopped dead and looked on; the doors that he thought were locked were slowly opening, allowing a being to come through. The beast seemed to have been made up of two bodies merged into one. The top half was a dragon-like body, but of an armor-like property; it had four silver curved horns, a horn poking forth from its snout and bony horns rising from its neck area that resembled the curve of a crown. Two horns protruded from its cheeks that curved toward its front and were gray in color. It had two shoulder pads that were designed like skulls and a large tuft of white hair flowing from the back of its head.

It had an armored core on its chest and the arms that stretched from the shoulder pads had armored sleeves and the demon's long fingers and claws could be seen. One ripped dragon wing extended from its right shoulder blade and four long sharp bones ripped out of its left shoulder blade, covered in hardened blood and small serrated blades. The second, lower half of its body resembled the body of a behemoth, except it also had an armor-like property; two horns curved forth from the waist area that was the second demon's neck and an armored behemoth head extended from what would be the top demon's crotch. The beast had long fangs that dripped of poisonous venom and it also had curved bones ripping from the thighs of its legs. Its tail was long, thick and ended in a crescent moon shaped blade; long ridges prodded its lower back and ran along its tail. It had long claws and talons that seemed to be made of a diamond-like material. Strange, glowing runes were all over its lower body and some portions of its upper body. Both heads had black eyes and solid red pupils...and both heads looked at Atlas with a menacing glare, as the God of Destruction looked back with one of utter disbelief...

_**End Chapter Twenty nine...next chapter, Darkness...**_


	30. XXX: Darkness

Spyro the Dragon: Creation and Destruction

**By ValkierieDjermegandre**

**Disclaimer:** Sigh...hey! I _still_ don't own Spyro or any related characters that appear in this story! They belong to their respective creators at Vivendi Universal! I own Spyro's god form, his powers and any original characters including, but not limited to, Atlas! I also own the scenario and not...much..._else!! Rawwrr!!_ Okay? Okay.

**Plot:** Through time, there has always been one god who has been the object of fear; one who's right hand is chaos…who's left hand is destruction…who's very breath is pestilence. Creation and destruction will clash…as forbidden myth becomes black truth…

**Notes:** It's here! The next part in my Spyro the Dragon God saga, _Creation and Destruction_. Mostly inspired by my own need for another story to write and an answer to the requests for the next part of the saga (I'm looking at Draganta the Dragonlord and Nightmare King). Hope you like this too!

_Book III: Dawn of Eternity_

**Chapter XXX: Darkness**

Meanwhile, outside of the door, Spyro sat in the temple with his sword blade buried firmly into the ground. He was resting on the hilt that stuck out of the ground with both hands on the end of the blue gem at the end of the handle. The God of Creation had his eyes closed and looked like he was sleeping...but he made a slight movement of tightening his grip on his sword when he heard the door to the temple creak open. Spyro then heard smooth footsteps approaching along with talons hitting the floor; he figured it was probably a dragon. Was it Hinarious? Or perhaps another Sage Dragon? Spyro stayed stone still as he noticed the footsteps had stopped. The God of Creation opened his right eye slightly and gazed beyond his sword; he was able to point out the white and blue robes so he knew who it was.

"...Master Spyro..." Yokurious said quietly.

"...Yokurious...how are you still alive? I could have sworn that Atlas blasted you into tomorrow..." Spyro growled. He had his hand on his sword in a battle ready fashion.

"Yes...I guess I somehow escaped my ultimate fate...however, I still bare the scars from that mistake..."

"Mistake? What are you talking about?"

"...Hinarious...he is no Sage Dragon. In fact, he has stomped on everything that we once stood for..."

"Wait..." Spyro rose from his position and looked at Yokurious, "What do you mean by that?"

"Exactly what I said. Hinarious is no Sage Dragon; he is a dark and evil creature that somehow sneaked himself into our ranks. He took over the others...even my sister, Laxeius..."

"So I'm supposed to believe that you were never under his control, considering everything you've done?!"

"I had a reason. I had to play along with his little game to ensure his trust in me. I never planned to hurt you or Atlas; in fact, I knew he was the God of Destruction from the get go. I knew that Hinarious would sabotage Atlas' Godhood."

"Wait; if you knew that would happen and if you are on our side, than why the hell didn't you try to prevent it?!"

"I started to...but then I thought about the course of events that had taken place. If I had stopped Hinarious from cursing Atlas, than the God of Destruction would still have his old powers and you wouldn't be here now. I didn't stop him because I knew that the course of events would eventually lead you here...and that would also lead to the God of Destruction becoming more powerful, and more in tune to the true Devil in him."

"Wait...you knew?"

"Through this, Atlas will discover that he needs to feel comfortable with the true nature of the Devil within him; he will discover that he need not fear the evil that is he. Of course, the amount of power that he will gain may or may not be too much for him because of his contact with you..."

"Okay...but what about the whole thing with putting us in prison?!"

"If I hadn't restrained you and caused you to momentarily lose your powers, you would have never realized that you needed to train and increase your power."

"We were almost executed!"

"You were never in any real danger."

"Yeah, because Rhatara arrived!"

"You think that was by chance? When I learned of the immediate date of your execution, I contacted Rhatara by means of Agni carrying a message. I used to be a part of the A.X.I.S. Of course, I never predicted that Atlas would bite my arm off...but you can't see everything..."

"Wow...so you...you're..."

"Yes. I'm no ally of Hinarious'. And I have come to warn you of some chilling details of Hinarious' ultimate goal..."

* * *

Back in Hell, Atlas was running around the arena as fast as he could. Needles of darkness were raining down and threatening to impale the God of Destruction, all thanks to the great demon Faust. The armored devil than grew tired of Atlas' running and lifted its front two feet; the beast than slammed them into the ground, causing a quake that knocked Atlas to the floor. Faust then drew back somewhat and released a black twister from its lower head; Atlas noticed the attack and got to his feet as fast as he could, dodging the assault at the last moment and taking a minor rake from the twister. The God of Destruction instinctively reached for any sword that he could have carried, but found that he had no weapon.

"What?! What happened to my--" Atlas started.

"_Remember during the Trial of Courage when you were falling into the magma and you actually touched it? You may have dropped it back there..._" Ryoshin growled.

"Sigh, awesome..."

"_It doesn't matter anyway; if you hadn't noticed, Faust is covered in armor..._"

"Than how am I supposed to bite it hard enough to drink its blood?!"

Ryoshin was about to answer with a cynical comment, but Atlas had to jump in order to avoid the jaws of Faust's top maw. The great demon smashed its head into the ground and Atlas decided to take a run down its back, minding the razor sharp ridges that lined Faust's spinal region. The red dragon jumped off of the beast's tail and quickly moved to the side, dodging the overwhelming weight of Faust's tail as it whipped up and came down in an attempt to crush the Yokkurei. Atlas rose to his feet, wiping sweat from his brow, and started breathing heavily; Faust stomped its four feet around until it set its crimson eyes on Atlas.

"Ugh...it's too big and I have no power. How am I supposed to do this...?" Atlas growled.

Atlas tried to slow down and think but he was soon on the move again, as he was dodging another assault from Faust. The great demon was firing dark lightening from the four horns on its top head; Atlas found it hard to dodge this attack and was getting raked by the supernatural energy. Finally, the Yokkurei was tired of running and made a bold move; he ran straight for the dark beast. A cruel smile creased both of Faust's maws as it watched Atlas approach. When he was close enough, Atlas leaped toward the armored beast's chest; Faust jumped back, surprising Atlas a little, and it drew a blade from the armor sleeve on its right arm. The great demon thrust forward and sliced diagonally, opening a large wound across Atlas' body; Faust then whirled around and sent the Yokkurei into one of the many bones that were thrusting out of the ground with his tail.

The bone actually cracked upon Atlas' contact with it and he promptly crashed to the ground. Despite the stabbing pain that was running through his body, Atlas forced himself to his feet and stared at the demon that was slowly lumbering its way toward the red dragon. Faust smirked with both of its heads and its lower head started to prepare what could possibly be a breath attack or some other savage attack. The top body spread its one wing and that wing started to give off evil energy...Atlas could see an attack of unprecedented magnitude approaching. The God of Destruction clenched his fists about having no options...or did he? As always, it was a risky move but there was only one way to avoid death at this point...the Yokerra Rajenken.

"_I know what you're thinking and quite frankly, I advise against it. What makes you think that you could deflect the energy of a demon of this magnitude?_" Ryoshin said.

"Heh...'cause I'm the God of Destruction...and what I say works, _will_ work!!" Atlas roared.

Atlas discarded anything that Ryoshin would have tried to tell him from that point and got down on all fours. As his thoughts dispersed from his head, Atlas felt a strange sensation washing over his very soul. The God of Destruction soon felt a sickly feeling coming over him and the skin on his back started to bubble and bulge. In no time, the unpredictable happened; ethereal wings ripped out of his back along with Ryoshin's crystals, once again becoming more jagged and larger in size, also once again spraying blood everywhere. The Yokkurei fanned his wings, spraying his stray blood and looked at his hands; they pulsed with dark energy along with his bulging muscles and Devil's Script. This time, however, it was different; Atlas found that he was in complete control of his body.

"_How...how did you...?!_" Ryoshin tried to say. He was both shocked and appalled.

Atlas said nothing and braced himself for the incoming attack from Faust. The great demon fired off a double volley of black orbs from its top body and an enormous beam of energy from its lower body. The God of Destruction drew in a great amount of air and released it in the form of a giant rush of emerald green flames that burned through the dark energy. Faust was utterly surprised at this show of power and was struck by Atlas' attack; granted, it was only moved back a small bit. The God of Destruction charged forward on all fours and stuck his darkened claws in the ground, causing many dark swords to rise from the hellish earth. The great demon couldn't move fast enough and was impaled by all six blades, drawing no blood however.

Faust was angered by the annoyance that Atlas was causing and crossed its arms. The bones on the monster's back extended and shot out toward Atlas, running through the ground and snaking toward the Yokkurei. In response, Atlas bent down on one knee and the crystals on the right side of his spine extended and embedded into the ground; the crystals created a makeshift shield that completely absorbed the impact of Faust' attack. The Yokkurei than removed his crystals from the ground and pointed them in Faust's direction, forcing the crystalline growth to extend toward the great demon. The armored monster leaped into the air to dodge the crystals, but Atlas met him there with an impressive show of speed. The Yokkurei moved quickly and grabbed Faust's tail, letting his muscles take over him and allowing the dragon to swing Faust around in the air, finally throwing it into the ground with a resounding crash that leveled the entire arena.

Atlas touched down and his momentary burst of power vanished, along with his ethereal wings and crystals. The red dragon held his head and noted the gross pain in his back, but he let all of that pass as he looked at Faust. The great demon was on the ground and would not move, giving Atlas his chance. He didn't know how he would take it, considering all of the armor on the great demon, but then he looked harder; Atlas finally saw a blind spot in Faust's armor-its neck. The Yokkurei rubbed his neck about all of this, but then he shook his head and started to walk along the body of the armored monster. He soon arrived at the neck and stared down at the visible spot of white flesh...every fiber of sense in Atlas' body was telling him to back away and save his appetite. Still, he bore his fangs and touched them to make sure they were sharp; they didn't puncture his own finger.

The red dragon looked around and picked up a piece of Faust's shattered armor, grinding it against his fangs to sharpen them. With his fangs sharpened, Atlas looked at the spot of white flesh again; he bent down and wore a look of pure disgust, but still he opened his mouth and bore his Yokkureian fangs. Before Atlas could have second thoughts, he forced his head down and his fangs through Faust's neck; the demon gave off a harsh cry as Atlas started taking huge sips of blood from the great demon's neck. He kept his eyes closed for the whole ordeal until Faust let out an especially shrill cry that sent a signal to the door on the other side of the room, causing it to open and reveal the ruby red skull. Hearing the sound of the door open, Atlas immediately removed his fangs from the great demon's neck and let them hang out; they dripped of fresh demon blood.

"Ugh...my life...no problem..." Atlas sarcastically said.

He licked the rest of Faust's blood from his fangs and jumped off of the body of the great demon, wiping his mouth and holding his stomach as he walked to the door. The God of Destruction wasted no time in placing his hand on the blood red dragon skull and it gave off a harsh light, sending an equally harsh pain through Atlas' heart. The pain stuck around for a much longer time and when it was over, a shining light passed to his body and a gash ran down the skull, causing the door to open and reveal the final staircase in Hell. Atlas nodded and walked through, allowing himself to be engulfed by the darkness beyond the door...

While Atlas was descending the stairs, he noticed that the temperature had made a radical turn. The temperature had dropped to just below freezing and ice was starting to cover the stairs. The red dragon was really shocked when he reached the end of the stairs and found that this entire level was coated in ice. There was no breeze blowing and a distinct loneliness flitted through the air...there were no demons on this level and a frozen waterfall that looked more like frozen blood. Disturbed as he was, Atlas strode forward; he wouldn't let anything turn him around at this point. He walked through frozen, temple-like hallways that had columns as white as the ice and shattered statues. Finally, the God of Destruction reached the final room; conversely to the rest of the level, the room was made up of deep red rock and an open section with five rock columns that made it resemble a mouth. The familiar setting of the King of Destruction's lair that Atlas witnessed in his dreams was visible beyond.

In the very center of the room, there was a raised, circular section of the floor; embedded in this circular section was a sword. It was a basic blade, but it was jet black all across and in every section. The guard was shaped like a pentagram and was black in color; the handle was covered in a white cloth that extended from the end of the handle. The blade was also jet black with red notches in it and there was also a deep red line running from the guard through the middle of the blade. Atlas walked up to the sword and looked at it; he was slightly angered and wore a nasty scowl.

"This is it?! This is what I suffered for?! A tiny little katana that looks like I could smash it with just my foot?!" Atlas roared. His yelling bounced off the walls and echoed through the depths of the underworld.

"_Looks can be deceiving, scum. Touch the sword..._" Ryoshin said.

Atlas shrugged and did as he was told; as soon as his hands touched the handle, an immense demonic aura rung out from the sword and nearly knocked Atlas away. Suddenly, the Yokkurei could hear many screams and roars of what he presumed to be demons and suffering dragons. An evil wind stirred around him and he soon found himself standing in front of the throne that his dreams knew so well. The Grimoire of the Sealed Heavens was sitting in the lap of the red dragon that Atlas saw in his dreams and His eyes were still shut tightly...what was more was that He was fading somewhat and seemed to be taking on a different form. The black feather tipped quill pen appeared above the book, giving off its evil energy, and Atlas stood once more in front of it as the dark message rung through his head again.

"_**One is chosen to inherit thy land and the dark powers within. Dost thee know His name?"**_

Atlas reached his hand toward the quill pen, but then he drew back; he was hesitant. Then he growled to himself and snatched the quill out of the air, going to write in the book. However, he found that no ink came out...then he spotted the bladed tip. The dragon raked the pen across his palm and drew his own blood, then started to write in the book...

"_**His name is Atlas Twilight."**_

After Atlas wrote his name, Ryoshin appeared from his descendent's shadow and outstretched his fingers; thick red chains stretched from each of his fingers and started to wrap around Atlas. The latter tried to move and struggle but found that his body was starting to be subdued and his movement was stopped as his eyes shut tightly...

_**End Chapter Thirty...next chapter, Darkness II...**_


	31. XXXI: Darkness II

Spyro the Dragon: Creation and Destruction

**By ValkierieDjermegandre**

**Disclaimer:** Sigh...hey! I _still_ don't own Spyro or any related characters that appear in this story! They belong to their respective creators at Vivendi Universal! I own Spyro's god form, his powers and any original characters including, but not limited to, Atlas! I also own the scenario and not...much..._else!! Rawwrr!!_ Okay? Okay.

**Plot:** Through time, there has always been one god who has been the object of fear; one who's right hand is chaos…who's left hand is destruction…who's very breath is pestilence. Creation and destruction will clash…as forbidden myth becomes black truth…

**Notes:** It's here! The next part in my Spyro the Dragon God saga, _Creation and Destruction_. Mostly inspired by my own need for another story to write and an answer to the requests for the next part of the saga (I'm looking at Draganta the Dragonlord and Nightmare King). Hope you like this too!

_Book III: Dawn of Eternity_

**Chapter XXXI: Darkness II**

A vibrant, blood red color was prevalent in another space. Honeycomb designs surrounded him and the Chains of Chaos raved around and glinted with evil energy. Atlas sat in the middle of the space, presumably awake but unable to open his eyes. Ryoshin appeared behind Atlas, hovering over the dragon with an omnipotent air around him. He was not covered by his cloak, so his muscular body and stature could be fully seen. His body was completely covered in Devil's Script and otherworldly markings, and there were also spots of blood on his bright red scales. His eyes showed to be bottemless black with his gleaming red pupils and he had a tribal tattoo of a dragon head on his chest. He knelt down and placed his hands over Atlas' body, with his Chains of Chaos stretching from his fingers...threatening to tear Atlas to pieces.

"_Listen very carefully to me, Atlas...I am going to ask you a few questions that will hopefully temper your inner evil..._" Ryoshin growled.

"Inner...evil...?" Atlas whispered. He spoke as if he were talking in his sleep.

"_Yes...but you must answer _very_ carefully..._" Ryoshin hissed, "_You must speak from the Devil within you...not from that shell of 'goodness' that your contact with the God of Creation made you into. If you fail this final rite, not only will you not regain your powers...but I will pull on these chains and you will be torn into a mess of bloody chunks. Do you have any final regrets?_"

"No...I don't regret anything that I have done..."

"_Good. Let us begin. First question...when you see peace, what emotion rages within your soul?_"

"When I see peace...I immediately feel the instinct to shatter that peace. Peace...makes me sick..."

"_I see. Second question...what do you use your powers for?_"

"I use my powers...for my own preservation. I also use them to destroy and to kill..."

"_Interesting. Third question...are you saddened by death?_"

"No. I am a God of Death and Destruction. Death gives me pleasure and power...as do the cries of the innocent..."

"_Hmm. Fourth question...if you wander into a peaceful village and find that no one believes in the powers of the Dark God, what do you do?_"

"I raze it. Destruction has every right to exist, just as Creation does...only Destruction is a much more powerful force. All should know the fear that is sorrow and chaos..."

"_Is that what you believe? Fifth question...what is your greatest desire in concerns to your relationship with the God of Creation?_"

"My greatest desire is to be stronger than the God of Creation. I do not wish to kill him...for it would upset the balance..."

"_Hmph. Sixth question...what do you wish of your powers?_"

"I wish to be able to tear down whole mountain ranges. I wish to be able to shatter the very heavens...and shake the very earth. I wish to be able to erupt volcanoes with but a roar...and to make the waves crash over land in tsunamis. I wish to invoke...pure chaos..."

"_Really...? Seventh and final question...months ago, you said that you hated the Supreme Judge. You blamed him and the Pure Dragons for stealing the land that rightfully belonged to the Yokkureians. You have since lost that aggression...or have you? This is your final question: if faced with the opportunity, would you kill the Supreme Judge?_"

"...No. I do not desire to kill the Supreme Judge. There is no more a point in killing him. I do not respect him or revere him in any way...but I do not have any designs on his life. Using the life force of another would not restore my world anyway...I do not wish to fall victim to any tricks once again."

"_Hmph...interesting answer. Well then...let us tally your results..._"

Ryoshin quieted himself and thought about Atlas' answers to his questions. The God of Destruction gave some fairly sadistic answers...but those were mixed with answers of nobility and mercy. Those last two qualities generally weren't traits of a proper God of Destruction, but he could see all of Atlas' points and they were precise ones. Nonetheless he had to evaluate the dragon properly, so he looked at Atlas...and Ryoshin's eyes snapped open, as he pulled on the Chains of Chaos. Every chain that was in the chaotic space stopped suddenly and ran toward Atlas; they threatened to tear the God of Destruction into many pieces. They reached within two inches of Atlas' body...and then they stopped. Ryoshin was surprised and tried to tug on them harder, but they would not move.

"_...So, he passes, I'm to assume?_" Ryoshin said. The greater Yokkurei shattered the Chains of Chaos and the background shattered as well...letting both dragon be engulfed by darkness...

* * *

Atlas awoke and he stood shocked. He was once again standing in the cavernous chamber that he stood in before he touched the sword, except he was somewhat shaken. He looked around intently and somewhat panicked.

"_Is there a problem? You passed my final rite...you can pick up the sword now..._my_ sword..._" Ryoshin said, from behind Atlas; he wore his cloak once again.

The God of Destruction gave Ryoshin a look, but walked toward the sword once again. This time, he wasn't self-conscious at all; he placed his hands right on the handle and started pulling. As soon as he did, a savage energy started to reject Atlas; the God of Destruction would have none of this however, as he kept his grip tightly on the handle and continued to pull with all his might. As the sword started to give and release from the platform, the energy began to shred across Atlas' body, zapping off pieces as if the body was a fabrication made of plastic; the result was that his current form shattered like glass and was left with his true, child dragon form that was first introduced to Spyro. The Yokkurei was surprised but found that his resolve hadn't waned, as he kept his hands locked on the sword and kept pulling.

The young dragon roared and screamed as he worked to rip the sword from its resting place. Through all of this rage, it was evident that his powers as the God of Destruction were returning slowly; during most of his fits of rage, his roaring banged and echoed off the walls of the room, shaking it and cracking the walls with each sound wave. Atlas ground his fangs and his four longest front fangs were never more apparent. He was sweating profusely and the veins in his hands could be seen as he put more stress on them. The young Yokkurei started to roar more savagely as he felt more pain in his hands; he took a moment to look at them and found that they were bleeding from him gripping the sword handle so hard. Atlas was undeterred however, and he made one, powerful pull in an attempt to move the sword more...a loud scream than echoed from the room and through the depths of both the underworld and the temple, followed by a powerful evil shockwave: he had removed Ryoshin's sword from its platform.

All across the Temple of the Edge, the walls were aglow with blood red lines of energy and the display distracted Spyro and Yokurious from their apparent discussion. In the chamber of the hellish blade, Atlas was holding Ryoshin's sword in his right hand. After he recovered from the aura that filled the room, he finally noticed that his body had changed. It was of the same stature as his former God form except for some very distinct differences. The giant horns that once sprouted from the sides of his head were gone and replaced by two jet black horns that arched from his cheeks and curved a small bit past his nose. Two bone-like horns came out of his forehead and curved up and a single bone horn tore from the center of his forehead and its tip was a color similar to that of dried blood. His branch-like Yokkureian horns remained and his hair was still long, spiky, and of a silverish color. His pupils were still green, except they seemed to glow around their black, serpent thin iris.

He wore the golden necklace that was worn by the dragon in his dreams and the center gold section sported an enormous red gem. He had two small shoulder pads which sprouted short bones that curved up. Two long bones that resembled horns curved from his left shoulder and he wore a gauntlet on his right hand that also had bones curving from it that aligned themselves with his arm and the gauntlet was adorned with a crimson gem. The bone glove also had horns that curved toward his hand and his claws shined like Orichalcum. He now bore the same tattoo that Ryoshin had and the Devil's Script ran rampant across his body, turning into a tribal moon on his left hand. Small horns came out of the diameter of his knee and his talons had grown a small bit. His tail was as long as it usually was except it started to turn black near its end and its end was a crystal cluster that was bigger than the orb on Spyro's tail; just as a small flower grew in Spyro's orb, a small black dragon skull was floating in Atlas' crystal cluster.

Dorsal plates ran down his spinal region; they were two inches in size and were slate in color, with evil energy visible inside of them. Small Orichalcum crystals grew out of his back near his shoulder blades and his Yokkureian wings sprouted from them; his wings were only three feet in terms of wingspan. Small horns also poked out of his back that seemed more like misplaced bones that were sharpened.

"_Whoa...what happened to my body...?_" Atlas growled. His God voice had returned and it resembled Ryoshin's voice except it wasn't as deep. "_Is this my...what?!_"

The Yokkureian God's surprise was directed at Ryoshin's sword; it had completely transformed from the form in which in he found it. The handle had grown to at least two feet and the white cloth had vanished, leaving Atlas to grasp the solid Orichalcum structure. The end of the sword was topped off by a large red crystal and there was no guard above the handle; instead, there was a wealth of curved crystals of a deep gold color that were hazy and lacked translucency. There was a green gem placed in the center of all of the curved crystals and they arched toward the blade above the center point and toward the handle below the center point. The blade itself stretched from two small crystals that held it in place and was at seven to eight feet in length. It was one centimeter thick and a line ran up the Orichalcum blade; demon and dragon blood alike ran through this line and because of the material, the sword's blade was a dark golden color and lacked translucency, conversely to Spyro's sword blade. Small writings of Devil's Script could be seen along the blood line of the blade. Atlas gripped his new sword and swung it as it gave off an evil aura; the whole room trembled with its and Atlas' roar and a demonic smirk crept across his maw.

"_Congratulations, Atlas Twilight...you now hold the most powerful of demonic weapons. My old weapon that was used to...almost bring all worlds to their knees. The sword of the Devil, Yamaraj Vajrah...you can just know it as Vajrah..._" Ryoshin said.

"_Vajrah...yes, I can feel its energy coursing through my veins...it's like a millennium's worth of evil thoughts all at once._" Atlas growled.

"_Though, you can't just run out and start tearing down mountains right away...I have to train you to use this sword and use it correctly. The first lesson is how to sheath Vajrah..._"

"_Sheath? It didn't come with a sword sheath. How am I supposed to put it away?_"

"_I was going to tell you that. Do you see that skeletal gauntlet on your right hand? That is called 'Deimos' and it is where you store Vajrah...it also has other functions that I'll get to later. For now, touch Deimos with Vajrah's blade..._"

"_Okay..._" Atlas did as he was told and when he did, Vajrah melted into a mess of blood that disappeared into Deimos. The God of Destruction's deity form also vanished and he was left in his smaller form; the only evidence of his trials and tribulations was Deimos, which remained on his right hand as nothing more than a red gem and a crest. "Interesting..."

"_Yes...very. Now let's get out of here; I'll teach you everything you need to know about Vajrah when we return to the surface. Even I have had enough of Hell for now..._"

"So...what do I owe you for all your help?"

"_...Hmph, scum. You don't owe me anything; the entertainment from your suffering was payment enough..._"

"Heh, sure..." Atlas knew that Ryoshin was lying to save face, but he didn't let him know that. Atlas checked the room for anything that he may have missed...and he stared at the pieces of what used to be his body. "You ruled me long enough...now it's time I wrote my own chapter in the Grimoire..."

Atlas closed his eyes and walked out of the room, beholding the bright light that presented itself to him...

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the door, Spyro was alone once again. Yokurious had most likely left after he told Spyro of Hinarious' plans to reshape the world in his vision. He also told Spyro of Hinarious' intentions of entering the realm called Nirvana...what was Nirvana? While he was trying to think about all of this, the God of Creation was astonished and startled by the demonic shockwave that rung through the temple; he was further surprised by the glowing red lines and designs that suddenly lit all across the temple. The white dragon picked up his sword and scratched his head about all of this...then he heard the sound of the enormous gates to the trials opening. Spyro prepared for a fight, but he lowered his sword when he saw the small red dragon walk out of the flames of Hell; to say the least, the white dragon was shocked.

"Atlas...what happened to your body?" Spyro said. Atlas walked up to him and they both confirmed that the Yokkurei was once again shorter than the Pure Dragon. "Further more, what did you go through? You're more bruised and battered than I've ever seen you!"

"Well..." Atlas started. His voice returned to its pleasant high pitch. "I don't want to go into too many of the details...but let's just say that it was pure Hell..."

"So...what's the story behind your powers?"

"To say the least...I'm back. And I think that I'll be more powerful than I've ever been...I just have to be more careful this time."

"More...powerful? _Wow...Yokurious was right..._"

"Spyro...you don't know how much I owe you..."

"Bah! You don't owe me anything! We're friends, aren't we? More than that...we're Creation and Destruction; we're going to be the ones to banish Hinarious and make sure that he burns forever..."

Atlas nodded and shook Spyro's outstretched hand. The God of Creation looked at the crest on Atlas' right hand and gave him a big smile, which Atlas returned. The two dragon Gods walked out of the temple with their heads held high...they had beaten Hinarious' curse and had sworn to send him to the last frontier...but would Atlas be able to grasp this evil that was a part of him now, or would it swallow him whole again?

_**End Chapter Thirty One...next chapter, Desire...**_


	32. XXXII: Desire

Spyro the Dragon: Creation and Destruction

**By ValkierieDjermegandre**

**Disclaimer:** Sigh...hey! I _still_ don't own Spyro or any related characters that appear in this story! They belong to their respective creators at Vivendi Universal! I own Spyro's god form, his powers and any original characters including, but not limited to, Atlas! I also own the scenario and not...much..._else!! Rawwrr!!_ Okay? Okay.

**Plot:** Through time, there has always been one god who has been the object of fear; one who's right hand is chaos…who's left hand is destruction…who's very breath is pestilence. Creation and destruction will clash…as forbidden myth becomes black truth…

**Notes:** It's here! The next part in my Spyro the Dragon God saga, _Creation and Destruction_. Mostly inspired by my own need for another story to write and an answer to the requests for the next part of the saga (I'm looking at Draganta the Dragonlord and Nightmare King). Hope you like this too!

_Book III: Dawn of Eternity_

**Chapter XXXII: Desire**

Meanwhile in the black room where the Sage Dragons last met, Hinarious sat at the long round table. He was alone and had a stale look about his face, most likely directed at the image that he was looking at in his glass dragon eye. The image depicted Atlas in his full God form, clutching Vajrah in his right, gauntlet covered hand and a dense demonic aura around his left hand. The image than transformed into an image of the red dragon in his smaller form, with a cocky look about his face. Hinarious was definitely not amused; he tapped his fingers on the table in an irritated manner and then he finally gave out a loud cry of rage as he jumped up from his chair, letting it fall to the ground.

"_Damn that insolent cur..._" Hinarious growled. His otherworldly aura was starting to show "_How dare he break my curse...how did he manage to...of course..._"

"I don't see why you're trying so hard...you can't defeat Atlas or Spyro..." came the voice of Terra.

The silver wolf sat at a small table in the corner of the room with a bored look about his face. Hinarious eyed him with a harsh glare and started to stalk toward Terra, but the young bishōn didn't change his expression at all.

"Hmph...You'd best watch your tongue, little pest; you wouldn't want to fall victim to an early death..."

"You don't scare me. You can't kill me anyways...you need me for your crazy little plan..."

"Hmm...It is quite interesting how you can keep that expressionless look about your face. After all, you don't have those headphones anymore..."

"Call it a personality defect on my part..."

"Hah. If you had stayed with me, that would have been the only defect in my new world...a world of perfection and new order..."

"What kind of order would you hope to establish in a new world? My big brother already did a good job of attaining order in this world. When is the last time that you heard about a war? Not since He became Supreme Judge."

"Mmm, mmm, mmm...silly little Terra. That lazy brother of yours hasn't established any kind of order in this world; dragons just don't want to defy him because they think they're afraid of him...but that fear is slowly waning, which is the problem."

"My brother doesn't wish to rule with fear--"

"Your brother is a fool!!"

"So you think..."

"Don't force yourself to believe everything that you see. Against what others might say, the Supreme Judge is not the most powerful being in the universe..."

"What?!"

"Ah, that caught your attention, didn't it? Yes, the Supreme Judge is the highest in concerns to celestial standings; first, it would be Clergymen...or dragons, then Holy Knights, Envoys, Angels, the Dragonian Spirit Guardians, our favorites would be Gods, and then the Supreme Judge. But against what most dragons think, the Supreme Judge is _not_ the most powerful being to ever exist. That sword is the critical oversight that everyone makes..."

"What about the sword?"

"Djermegandre's sword, the Zodiac Brave, acts as a channel for the immense powers that have been given to him. If you shatter the sword or if it remains out of his reach for an extended period of time, his powers have no channel. If his powers have no channel...they effectively force themselves back onto his body, thus potentially leading to the Supreme Judge destroying himself with any false move. Djermegandre may have a wealth of power and authority, that which he doesn't use, but he has one critical weakness that could ruin him."

"So...who would qualify as the most powerful being?"

"You're lucky that I love to talk. The most powerful being isn't measured by his ability to tear down whole mountains or shake the very planet with the lightest of steps...well, those things are a factor, but the most powerful being is also measured by how easily a weakness can be exploited. If a being, be them God or anything else, has a critical weakness that can't be so easily exploited than they are essentially the most powerful and unstoppable being to ever exist. That is why that title used to belong to the nameless dragon that almost destroyed all worlds – Ryoshin."

"Used to belong to him?"

"Yes. But as we know, Ryoshin has been killed, putting that title up for grabs despite the fact that he lingers around his direct blood descendant...Atlas. Essentially, the God of Destruction may well be the most powerful being in the universe...but he may share the same weakness as the Supreme Judge."

"How could that be possible?"

"Yes...how indeed. Because of Ryoshin's death, Vajrah may act in the same way as the Zodiac Brave. It can be a channel for the rivers of raw power that Ryoshin has granted Atlas, especially now that Atlas knows Ryoshin's name."

"Yeah, but what significance could that hold?"

"Like many swords of its kind, Vajrah's power can increase exponentially if the user both has an evil soul and if the user knows the swords name. It gained this property through Ryoshin's death. You see, when Ryoshin was killed on that fateful day, he was able to imprison his own soul into his sword, thus giving it this unique and complex property. He was able to do this because he was not born like normal dragons. When he was still being born, his egg was damaged while it was being laid. It didn't hatch on its scheduled date, so a forced hatching was induced. A fluid similar to that used to make Shinigami was used to hatch Ryoshin, so he became half Yokkureian, half Shinigami.

"You wouldn't expect me to know this much about a sword that hasn't been used for centuries, but I do. And now that it is in Atlas' hands, there's no telling if he'll become the most powerful being. Sure. I exposed a critical weakness of his before, but he is a much different force now, having been transformed by his true Godhood...I never expected interference from a self-centered bastard like Ryoshin..."

"Interference can come in some strange ways..."

"Yes...but let me tell you and all those who think that I can't do anything about this. _Hinarious is _real. I _do_ exist. And I will be the one to hunt down all those who stand in my way and I _will_ eliminate them!! I am...!"

* * *

"_Justice...and Judgement..._" Ryoshin said, as Atlas looked at the gem on Deimos, back in the Magic Crafter's Realm. "_That was the whole nature of my powers when I was still alive...and it _is_ the nature of your powers._"

"Right...because these are essentially your powers..."

"_Yes. Know that I didn't pass them on because I felt sorry for you about losing your powers; I passed them on to you because..._"

"Yeah, yeah, because I was 'worthy'. You really have absolutely no respect for me at all?"

"_Hmph. Even if I did, what would it matter? I'm nothing more than a lingering spirit._"

"Yeah, but you're still able to talk to me, so it would mean something."

Ryoshin went silent for a moment and this gave Atlas the cue to stop talking as well. It was about midnight in the Magic Crafter's realm; considering that the trip back to this area was no shorter than the trip to get to the temple, Spyro crashed to sleep as soon as he was able to make contact with a bed. Atlas, however, was a different case; for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to fall asleep...not even nod off. Something was bugging him, but he didn't know what it was...he knew for a fact that it wasn't the crest that now made itself present on the red dragon's hand. He looked back at Ryoshin and raised an eyebrow.

"I can understand the judgment part...that's Twilight's favorite word, but what's the justice part?" Atlas asked.

"_Probably you...the part that actually has the ability to care. Or maybe it's the part of both of you that wants to kick seven kinds of slag out of Hinarious..._" Ryoshin said.

"An irrelevant question, probably. You said you were going to teach me to use Vajrah. So when are we going to do that?"

"_Well, considering that your enemies may be on their way to destroy you, it would probably be most convenient to start now...especially since everyone's asleep. This way, we can train in the most practical, and hands-on, kind of way. All we really need is a secluded area._"

"Fair enough."

"_Yes...let's go..._"

Heeding his ancestor's words, Atlas jumped out of the bed he was laying on and prepared to leave the room. As he entered the hallway and turned toward the main doors, he stopped and turned toward the door across from him. It was ajar, so he pushed it slightly open and looked at Spyro lying in his bed. The God of Creation was clutching a huge blue pillow and was sound asleep, with a slight bit of drool trailing from his open mouth. Atlas smiled, laughing to himself, and closed the door, as he exited the temple with Ryoshin...

* * *

After traversing the fields and caverns of the Magic Crafter's Home, Atlas found himself walking through a sea blue cavern that opened up and let Atlas out into an expansive field with large blue boulders and rocky ground that was just as blue as the rocks that dotted the area. The red dragon looked around and was pleased; the area was perfect for training himself with potentially destructive abilities.

"Will this do?" Atlas asked, presumably directed at Ryoshin.

"_Yes…_" Ryoshin growled. He rose from the Grimoire and looked back at Atlas. "_This will do nicely. Alright, let's get into this right now. The first lesson will be on actually summoning Vajrah. I'm certain that you've noticed the gem and crest on your right hand. As stated before, that is known as 'Deimos' and it is where Vajrah is stored. Drawing the sword is easy; hold your hand over it and call the sword._"

"What, with words?"

"_No, scum. Think harder before you speak._"

Atlas muttered an offensive remark under his breath and placed his hand over Deimos. He then made a holding motion with the same hand and a demonic wind started to stir. After intensifying to resemble the force of a hurricane, Vajrah appeared from Deimos and as soon as Atlas took hold of it, his body transformed into his new God form. Atlas roared to signify his enthusiasm about the power that was raging through him, but then he remembered that Spyro and every other dragon were asleep. The God of Destruction gripped his sword and smirked as he glared at the demonic aura. He also noticed that Deimos had transformed into the skeletal gauntlet that it had first appeared in.

"_All right…now for lesson two…_" Ryoshin said, a small sense of pride making itself prevalent in his voice.

"_Which is…?_" Atlas asked.

"_Drawing the power of the Shinigami to Vajrah itself. In effect, it's actually the same as when you didn't have this sword. The only difference is the amount of energy that is being used; with Vajrah you can use more powerful abilities without losing as much Chakra._"

"_All right…GRRAAAGH!!_"

Atlas embedded Vajrah into the ground and the rocks around the impact point rung out. Atlas gave a savage roar and an event took place that he hadn't seen in a long time: his Shinigami Ryoku appeared around him a wild display of all the elements. Atlas smirked and gripped Yotoi of the Consuming Inferno, seeing as it was the easiest Ryoku to wield, and the sword transformed nothing more than a mess of flaming Chakra that raged around Atlas' hands and feet. With the edition of his newfound power, the flames had increased in size and had a much brighter glow to them, while still giving off an intense evil aura. The God of Destruction smirked; this was not only happiness that was taking over him. It was a feeling that he had not felt for what seemed like a millennia.

It was a feeling of intense want. A feeling that drove him to fight and kill…to destroy. A feeling that drove him to become the strongest being all would ever know, while at the same time being a feeling that drove him to find a way to save his world. It was a dark feeling…a feeling as black as the Devil's Script that ran rampant across his body. A feeling that fueled the flames that were raging fiercely across his Godly form.

It was…Desire.

_**End Chapter Thirty Two…next chapter, Resistance… **_


	33. XXXIII: Resistance

Spyro the Dragon: Creation and Destruction

**By ValkierieDjermegandre**

**Disclaimer:** Sigh...hey! I _still_ don't own Spyro or any related characters that appear in this story! They belong to their respective creators at Vivendi Universal! I own Spyro's god form, his powers and any original characters including, but not limited to, Atlas! I also own the scenario and not...much..._else!! Rawwrr!!_ Okay? Okay.

**Plot:** Through time, there has always been one god who has been the object of fear; one who's right hand is chaos…who's left hand is destruction…who's very breath is pestilence. Creation and destruction will clash…as forbidden myth becomes black truth…

**Notes:** It's here! The next part in my Spyro the Dragon God saga, _Creation and Destruction_. Mostly inspired by my own need for another story to write and an answer to the requests for the next part of the saga (I'm looking at Draganta the Dragonlord and Nightmare King). Hope you like this too!

_Book III: Dawn of Eternity_

**Chapter XXXIII: Resistance**

The sun had finally risen by the time Atlas had run out of energy. The God of Destruction lied on the ground in fatigue and the boulders around him were all crushed into gravel, the ground full of fissures. Small embers were still burning across the same ground and the evil sword, Vajrah, was embedded in the ground near Atlas' hand. Though he was sleeping peacefully, he was still in his altered God form which could spell trouble if anyone came across him in this state. Conveniently enough the God of Creation, Spyro, was up bright and early. He was assumingly well rested from his early sleep and decided to take a stroll to stretch his legs…he soon came upon the cavern that Atlas discovered the night before. The white dragon trolled through the tunnel until he emerged from the other side, consequently coming across the field of boulders that Atlas decimated.

Spyro was about to ask himself a few questions, until he heard oddly loud snoring. The God of Creation walked around until he uncovered the source of the obnoxious noise; a sizable red dragon with an aura that almost gave Spyro a sickly, and fearful, feeling. He was about to draw his sword very quickly, until he got a better look at the dragon. Sure, the bones that were sticking out of its body were unlike anything that he'd ever seen, but his memories couldn't get past the shining crimson scales, the Devil's Script and the cocky, completely improper sleeping position.

"…Atlas…?" Spyro finally said. Upon hearing his name pronounced, Atlas awoke…albeit groggily. The God of Destruction let out a long roar of a yawn that showed the green, most likely venomous, saliva in his mouth. He rubbed his eyes and got a good look at Spyro before smirking.

"Well, well…if it isn't the God of Creation…Spyro, was it? I haven't seen you in a long time…" Atlas growled. He clearly wasn't using his omnipotent God voice.

"What are you…?" Spyro was about to ask about his greeting, but then he remembered some things that he was told by the same red dragon. "Oh, this must be the real you. Twilight, right?"

"Hmph, you don't seem to be too intent on remembering me. It's insulting that you would disregard memories of someone more powerful that you…"

"Hey, can you blame me? There are so many 'you's' that it's damn near impossible to keep track of them! And turning the tables on that remark, it's insulting that you would sleep in such a position. Really, your legs were wide open."

"Shut up, scum…"

"Why are you out here asleep, anyway? I was halfway looking anxiously for you in the temple."

"I stayed up all night training with my new powers…" Atlas let out another yawn to illustrate his fatigue, "I consequently overdid it…"

"Meh, whatever. Anyways, we need to start thinking about how we're going to take on Hinarious."

"Hmm, you have a point. If we give him anymore leeway, than we may end up being too late to stop him. Than again, I don't see why we need so much to think about; all we need to do is go in, kick his ass, and than save the world…well, your world. I still have to find a way to save mine…"

"Yeah…there are a few problems with that plan, the first and foremost being that we don't know where Hinarious is…"

"Ah…"

The two dragon Gods let the thought hang in the air for a moment. As much Atlas didn't want to admit it, Spyro was right; as much as they wanted to just jump in Hinarious' face and banish him, they didn't have a clue where the corrupt Sage Dragon was. After a moment of silence, Atlas stood up and ripped Vajrah out of the ground, hoisting it over his shoulder. He stared down at Spyro and gave a cocky look.

"Well, there's no sense in worrying about such a trivial factor…" Atlas started. He sheathed Vajrah and shrunk back down, giving Spyro an innocent look. "…Wherever Hinarious is, we'll find him and properly send him to Hell."

"Yeah…you know, your two poles of existence still freak me out…" Spyro said.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a library most likely connected with the new meeting place of the Sage Dragons, the white dragon Yokurious was looking through a few books. Except for a few candles, the room was pitch black and the bookcases seemed to stretch at least five meters toward the ceiling. Yokurious was furiously flipping through books to find any information that could be of help or mild importance to Spyro and Atlas. He was failing, however, but he wouldn't give up.

"_Find it?_" Came a voice that was familiar to Yokurious. The Sage Dragon smiled and closed his eyes as Spira rounded a corner and came out with a book in his hands.

"What are you doing here, Master Spira?" Yokurious asked.

"Oh, you know…I thought that you would be having a slight bit of trouble finding what you were looking for."

"Thank you, but even in the Aegis Library it is difficult to find any information on the world in between…Nirvana."

"Nirvana…that's the world that lies just at the edge of the world of the dead. So that's where…"

"Yes. That is where Hinarious expects to find this 'Ultimate Power' that he is searching feverishly for. If I find even the smallest bit of information…then I can at least tell Atlas and Spyro how to get there. Nirvana is not easily penetrated."

"Hmm, I figured as much. But I really wonder if Spyro is ready to take on someone like Hinarious? Disguise masters always turn out to be the most difficult opponents to deal with…"

"You're worried about your son?"

"Heh, it's what a father does!"

"True…but nevertheless, it is pointless to worry about him; he is much stronger and smarter than he has ever been. And Atlas…well, he may just be stronger but let's hope the best for both of them."

Spira chuckled and returned the book that was in his hands. He knew that Yokurious was in fact correct; there was really no reason to worry about Spyro…and Spira definitely didn't have to worry about Atlas. As he returned the book that he was scanning, the blue dragon God let some thoughts pass through his head, mainly the fates of the actual Sage Dragons. Yokurious was never under Hinarious' control, however the others were. Did this mean that Spyro and Atlas would eventually have to kill them? And if Hinarious found out about Yokurious' treachery, if he hadn't already, then he would surely kill the white Sage Dragon as well…

* * *

A large door was punched into the establishment which it protected and the residue clattered to the ground with sound of wood on marble. Ground-shaking footsteps were felt and heard that caused the above chandelier to rock in protest. The source of the savage entry was none other than the Supreme Judge, Djermegandre, no doubt looking for his brother. He was furious; his eyes were a radiating blood red color and he down on all fours as he entered the front foyer of the strange establishment. His maw was pouring with drool as he growled very loudly, sniffing the air to try and find his brother.

"_Damn it…where are you, Terra…?_" Djermegandre growled. He rose and regained control of his rage. "I heard your call…but are you still here…?"

Before going off to tear the place to pieces looking for his brother, Djermegandre took a moment to scan his surroundings. He had to admit that he had never seen this place before and truly wondered if Terra was here. The bishōn closed his eyes and exhaled deeply, fully regaining his calm as he walked up the stairs and turned the left corner. He turned into the first room that he came across and was shocked by the amount of sheer destruction that was the room. Chairs and a single couch were smashed, along with shelves. The walls had many cracks in them, seemingly from impacts, and there were many artifacts and knick-knacks on the floor. The Supreme Judge was taken somewhat aback by the scene and started to sift through the rubble and as he did, he found something that shocked him. It was a miniature figure of the Supreme Judge himself and aside from a few scratches and scuffs, it seemed to be kept in good condition. The white bishōn turned it over and found an inscription upon its rear:

"_**My Big Brother, Hikari Madeen Djermegandre.**_

_**I miss you…"**_

"Terra…I see. This room was yours, wasn't it? It means that I'm not too far away…" Djermegandre whispered.

The Supreme Judge put the toy into the bag that held his scrolls and he hunched over while crossing his arms. Black energy ran toward his back and formed bulges that exploded into massive, Yokkureian wings. Djermegandre took one last look at the room and jumped out toward the statue and lake, as he caught a divine wind and sailed off into the distance…

* * *

Back in the Dragon Realms, Atlas and Spyro were seated in a room with the Dragon Elders. While Spyro sat properly in an interestingly designed chair, Atlas sat himself on a large pillow with his hand to his cheek in a bored manner as he continuously ran his finger around the Crest of Dread, Deimos, on his right hand. Spyro shook his head at his counterpart's behavior and Atlas looked back up at him, smiling nervously with a smile that showed his Yokkureian fangs. The young Yokkurei responded to Spyro's look by sitting up and putting hands out to his sides.

"Alright…so what is our plan?" Spyro said, chuckling a small bit. Apparently, he had just finished telling the elders what Yokurious had told him. "I mean…what is Nirvana?"

"Nirvana…" Elder Astor said, taking the word into thought, "Nirvana is said to be the 'World of Solitude'. It lies between Heaven and Hell."

"Heaven and Hell? I thought the Spirit Realm was between those two." Atlas said.

"No, no…you misunderstand. You see, the Spirit Realm rests in between the Dragon Realms and the Yokkureian Realm. It is called the Spirit Realm because it is made of nothing Supreme Judge's spirit energy that remained after He created the Dragon Realms and the Yokkureian Realm…"

"_And left us for dead…_" Atlas thought. He knew that Ryoshin was thinking the same thing.

"Nirvana is a completely different spectrum. It is classified as the other peace realm, generally in the same neighborhood as Heaven and Hell. Basically, it is the other world where souls go when they die. The thing about Nirvana, however, is that while pure souls go to Heaven and corrupt souls go to Hell, souls don't actually go to Nirvana. They pass through on their way to either realm. Souls only stay in Nirvana if they lose their way when heading to Heaven or Hell."

"So then, what could be there that Hinarious wants?" Spyro further asked.

"Well…" Elder Magnus started, "I remember the sword that Master Atlas described to us. Its name is Yamato and it was an ancient weapon of a destroyer in its time. It was sealed away in Nirvana because of its intense power…power that is further magnified by one's individual hatred. How Hinarious got his hands on that sword is questionable, but what I do know is that he is most likely looking for the Chain and Einhier that were also part of the sword. If those parts are joined with the sword, than Hinarious could summon the hostile spirit that once inhabited the sword."

"And he could use that power to rule both of our worlds?" Atlas and Spyro said.

"More than that…he could very well destroy them." Tomas said.

"Alright, great! So, how do we get there?" Atlas asked.

There was a thick silence after that question. No one knew how the Dragon Gods could access the strange realm, let alone how Hinarious was able to access it before them. Spyro let his head drop in despair, until he heard the doors to the room opening. It was then that Spyro's face lit up as he recognized the three dragons that entered the room; Yokurious entered and at his right and left sides were Spira and A.X.I.S leader Rhatara, respectively. Each dragon had smirks across their faces and carried a large tome and their weapons.

"Hello, Master Spyro, Master Atlas." Rhatara said.

"Greetings, everyone." Spira said.

"Through meticulous research between the three of us, we have uncovered the information that you need." Yokurious said.

"Alright! So you know how we can get into Nirvana?!" Spyro asked.

"Hold your horses, Spyro…" Spira said. His look dissolved into one of utter seriousness. "Nirvana is not somewhere where you can just walk in and hope to walk out as you so please. Once you and Atlas enter, you can't expect to leave if things go bad. Once you go past those gates, you won't be able to leave until your business is complete…"

"…" Spyro lowered his gaze…and then he started chuckling. He soon broke into a loud laugh and unsheathed his sword, hoisting it over his shoulder. "You think that bothers me?! I'm ready to end this and end it now!!"

_**End Chapter Thirty Three…next chapter, Beginning…**_


	34. XXXIV: Beginning

Spyro the Dragon: Creation and Destruction

**By ValkierieDjermegandre**

**Disclaimer:** Sigh...hey! I _still_ don't own Spyro or any related characters that appear in this story! They belong to their respective creators at Vivendi Universal! I own Spyro's god form, his powers and any original characters including, but not limited to, Atlas! I also own the scenario and not...much..._else!! Rawwrr!!_ Okay? Okay.

**Plot:** Through time, there has always been one god who has been the object of fear; one who's right hand is chaos…who's left hand is destruction…who's very breath is pestilence. Creation and destruction will clash…as forbidden myth becomes black truth…

**Notes:** It's here! The next part in my Spyro the Dragon God saga, _Creation and Destruction_. Mostly inspired by my own need for another story to write and an answer to the requests for the next part of the saga (I'm looking at Draganta the Dragonlord and Nightmare King). Hope you like this too!

_Book III: Dawn of Eternity_

**Chapter XXXIV: Beginning**

Spyro found himself standing on a large arc that was tearing through the skies of many realms. The ark was pure gold, like a familiar Shinigami from long ago, and it had large feathery wings on its sides. The ark's dragon whiskers made up the six oars, and its two combined wings made up the sail, which had that same Shinigami's mark upon it. Nine long tassels draped down from the ark's back area and resembled nine tails, each with a bell on the end. The wood that made up the deck was the sacred wood, emeraldine, and it glistened in the light that reflected from the clouds. The dragon God was joined by a fairly large party, but that was logical considering what occurred at the temple…

* * *

"_Okay, calm down, my son…" Spira said, settling his son. "If we're going to bust through to take down Hinarious, we're not going to be able to do this alone."_

"_Yes…" Yokurious agreed, "Our enemy has more than likely set up a fairly large stronghold for us to get through, thus we will have to assemble our allies."_

"_I already told Agni, Fenrex, and Vatis to join us in the Dream Weaver's Realm where we'll be taking off from." Rhatara said, "It would also be helpful if you, the elders of the Dragon Realms, would join us in this assault."_

"_We would be honored."Tomas said._

"_Yeah…I'm more than willing to participate in a grand battle that'll end in our Gods kicking some demonic ass!! And I would love to participate in that ass beating!!" Titan proclaimed, smacking his fists together._

"_I'm, of course, going to do what I can. I'll see if I can get the Spirit Guardians to lend us a hand too. And I'll also have to send a message to someone else who'd be willing to lend a hand." Spira said._

"_You don't mean…!" Spyro exclaimed, smiling a bit._

"_Yeah. I'm pretty sure that Seroth would be more than happy to help us out." Spira said._

"_Man, and I remember the days when I couldn't stand to hear his name…augh, I just remembered when he kissed me!!" Spyro said, wiping his maw._

"_Ha, ha…well, it was an exorcising method!" Spira said, while laughing._

"_Well, all this laughter and merriment is great, but how are we even supposed to get to Nirvana?" Atlas growled, crossing his arms._

"_Easy, well sort of. I can just use the arc, 'Eragon of the Moon' that I originally made for Spyrol." Spira explained._

"_I thought that thing had crashed in the Hall of Redemption." Spyro said._

"_I've been busy between that time and now." _

"_Yes, but in any case…in order to get to Nirvana, we must pass over the Final Frontier of the Spirit Realm, being the Sea of the Dead. The energy there is so dense that not even Master Spyro's or Atlas' greater dragon forms could get through safely." Yokurious said._

"_That is precisely why Elders Cho-Lei and Astor will put up a special barrier while we are traversing the sea." Rhatara chimed in._

"_I think you all are forgetting one potential ally…" came the greatest voice of them all._

_All of the dragons in the room looked toward the doors as they came open and the Supreme Judge strode into the room. He had his arms crossed and a serious look about his face. Spyro was somewhat nervous while Atlas let a cruel scowl creep across his maw. The bishōn strode forward and everyone bowed accordingly, except for Atlas._

"_You're going to help us, Lord Djermegandre?" Spyro asked._

"…_Heh…" Djermegandre uttered. He reached down and put his hand on Spyro's head, letting his look soften, "Of course, I'll help you. Like you all, I want to do whatever I can to make sure that Hinarious is put in his place. Plus, I'm pretty sure that he is still holding my younger brother, Terra. I must rescue him before Hinarious can do any more damage to him."_

"_Feh…we probably won't need your help anyway…" Atlas scoffed._

"_Atlas! Don't mind him, my lord…" Spira said, giving Atlas a sharp look that the God of Destruction returned._

"_Hmm…I see your hatred of me has returned, young God…" Djermegandre said._

"_Well, Atlas is the very embodiment of negative emotions…but nevertheless, we are honored to have you with us, Milord…" Tomas said._

"_Tomas, you are so tightly wound…"_

"_Alright, everyone should get themselves as ready as they possibly can. We meet tomorrow morning in the Dream Weaver's Realm. Bring your strongest weapons…and your most solid resolve." Spira said._

* * *

And thus, everyone was assembled on the arc that had once belonged to the Shinigami, Spyrol. There were many airs that were stirring around the boat; air of confidence, air of doubt. Air of certainty, air of fear. The white dragon God looked across the boat at the many faces that were gathered. Cho-Lei and Astor were at either the west end or the east end of the deck holding up a barrier, Titan and Sensei stood near the back looking out for any pursuers. Magnus stood at the top of a center tower looking on ahead, while Seroth stood at the wheel with Spira by his side. Atlas stood on a side of the deck by himself and the A.X.I.S Organization stood on a higher portion of the deck conversing with one another, no doubt strategizing. Yokurious wandered the boat aimlessly, seemingly restless, and the Supreme Judge occasionally assured him that everything would be fine.

Spyro wanted to agree, but he admittedly had a few hairs rising on the back of his neck as well. He wasn't sure of how powerful Hinarious truly was or if he and Atlas were ready for him outright; to tell the truth, Spyro knew that he said those things back at the temple because he wanted to instill confidence in everyone else. Looking at Atlas, Spyro figured that he shouldn't panic. Nevertheless, he needed to be sure so he strode over to the God of Destruction.

"Atlas…?" Spyro started. Atlas cracked one of his eyes open and smirked at Spyro.

"What's up? Need to discuss a battle strategy?" Atlas said.

"No, I just needed to ask you something."

"Oh…well, what is it? If you're gonna ask me to hold your hand the whole time through, I'm not gonna."

"Nah, I'm bigger than that. I was wondering if you were nervous in any way."

"Do I look nervous? Honestly Spyro, I'm pumped…and Twilight's not even the one talking to you. I just hope that when we get in there, he'll be able to distinguish between friend and foe. Wait…are you nervous?"

"Well…just a little. I mean…"

"Well, don't be! Here, let me help you."

"Okay…"

Atlas stood up and looked at the dragon God before him. Atlas smiled and smacked both of his hands against Spyro's cheeks. He then proceeded to put the white dragon's fists to his sides and make him stand straighter. Finally, he told Spyro to take a deep breath and he did; Atlas decided to do the same and let out a nice stream of steam from his nostrils.

"Better?" Atlas said, sort of jokingly.

"Sort of…" Spyro said.

"Well, just remember that once we get this out of the way, Hinarious will be out of your hair and so will I."

"Wait, what do you mean by that?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Hinarious was leading Terra through a dark hallway. The silver wolf was bound by a collar of dark energy and his hands were bound in the same manner. The corrupt Sage Dragon had a serious look about his face the entire time he was leading Terra. Whenever he could, the silver wolf took a chance to look out any window that he came across and all he ever saw was a magenta colored sky that rested in between two cloud layers. He looked calm on the outside, but on the inside, his heart was racing. He had no idea where Hinarious was taking him, nor did he know when they would ever get there; the only thing that he did know was that this probably had something to do with Hinarious' need for him. Terra wished that he could escape, but he knew that if he tried anything, the magic chains that were holding him would cause his powers to backfire…effectively blowing off his arms, feet and even his head. The whole time…he was praying for his big brother to come and rescue him…

Then they stopped. Terra looked around nervously, but couldn't find a reason why they would suddenly stop. Then he took the time to look forward…he set his eyes on a somewhat frightening sight. The hallway thinned out and he could see that they were in the middle of a vast field of flowers and crystals. Many marble arches reached over the small path of water that was available for them to walk on and there was a large bell in the center of a platform to which the path stretched to. The sun itself could be seen rising over the flowers and the sky was painted with many reds, oranges, yellows and purples…the colors of the dawn. White birds flew overhead and their feathers drifted through the air as if a grand innocence was on display. Despite the beauty of this sight, Terra was filled with a sense of dread…and that dread was even more founded when he found that his bonds were undone. Hinarious smirked and started to stride toward the bell.

"This truly is…Nirvana…" Hinarious whispered.

Terra kept silent. He found that the door behind them had vanished into ether, so he really had no choice but to follow. As he walked along the peaceful path, small fountains of water sprung up from the grass and flowers beside the path, filling the air with only the sound of rushing water. As he continued to follow Hinarious, the silver wolf found that the path actually dipped down into a long staircase that descended into a bowl-like area, with marble paths stretching around the circumference to divide the flowers. The bell seemed to be on a much higher platform that had no clear way of being accessed. Looking further, Terra found that there was a small shrine below the bell's platform…that was assumingly his final destination. Hinarious stopped in front of the shrine and turned toward Terra…the bishōn returned a contemptuous scowl.

"Ha, ha…I could humor you right now…" Hinarious said.

"…What do you mean…?" Terra hissed.

"I could give you…one last dance. If you can show me all of your strength and kill me here…than you may very well escape."

"Why should I believe that you'll honor that…?"

"Because…this is the Final Frontier; I can't possibly hope to trick you now. It's all down to who is the most prepared…"

"Hmph…fine." Terra closed his eyes and ripped off the shirt that he wore…he watched it float off toward the endless plains and disappear, "There's no point in refusing anyway…"

"What a good sport you are…"

The two beings stood and stared at each other for a moment, letting a petal filled breeze glide past them…then Terra rushed forward. He thrust his flaming palm forward and Hinarious properly dodged, drawing his fencing saber and putting his left hand behind his back. The silver wolf stamped his feet on the ground and took off toward Hinarious in an explosion of lightening…the dense air was increasing his speed. Using his position to his advantage, Terra swung his foot up to release an arc of lightening, which Hinarious dodged. However, Terra then reached his hand down and quickly armored it with the marble on the ground. He swung that fist into the Sage Dragon's gut and sent him skidding up the sloping river that was the staircase. The silver wolf ran off toward his adversary and went for another roundhouse, but Hinarious stopped his movement with his talons and brought his sword up to block Terra.

The Sage Dragon then winded Terra by kicking him in the chest, following that with a horizontal sweep with his saber. Terra took the blow and let his blood escape…but amazingly, he did not seem to be bothered with the wound. The bishōn pushed forward and clenched his fist, letting it be covered in a white fireball; he then shoved his fist into Hinarious' cheek and sent him away, skidding across the ground at least fifteen feet. The Sage Dragon rose and wiped the blood from his maw, but before he could have too much time to react his opponent was upon him again. As he was airborne, Terra covered his fist in ice and he came down on Hinarious in an attempt to crush him under his fist of ice. That didn't happen, however, as Hinarious had moved; instead, a large glacier of ice appeared from the impact point.

Responding immediately, Terra quickly executed a flurry of palm strikes on the ice cluster, spraying large shards of ice toward Hinarious. The Sage Dragon reacted in turn by slashing at each and every one of them with his saber, until he finally leaped forward and sliced the whole cluster in half. Almost immediately, Terra jumped back to avoid his opponent's sword but Hinarious was upon him. The Sage Dragon sliced at Terra for a few slashes and then decided to fire a wealth of dark rays toward the Bishōn. Unexpectedly, the silver wolf simply closed his eyes and concentrated.

"_I may not have my headphones anymore…but maybe I can still…_" Terra thought to himself.

His theory was proved right. Right when his concentration reached its peak, the rays of darkness stopped in front of Terra; Hinarious was shocked. Without opening his eyes, Terra thrust his palm forward; this action sent the Sage Dragon's attack back at its user. Hinarious dodged well, but one ray raked his robe and that was all Terra truly needed.

"Now…let me show you what happens when you take my power for granted…" Terra started. He opened his eyes and his pupils were fully white; he then started growling angrily and got down on all fours, "_**Five Thousand Dragons!!**_"

Terra hunched back momentarily and let his body be covered in a thick red aura. There was a strong heat wave emanating from the silver wolf; he then gave off a loud bark and that resulted in his aura exploding from his body and separating into countless flame lances. As the flames burned, the sound resembled thousands of dragons growling and roaring at the same time. The bishōn then charged forward and the flames followed, lighting the path that Terra ran aflame. Hinarious clenched his fist and the same unnatural aura that Terra sensed from him before resurfaced. The Sage Dragon brought his hand forward and fired a formidable blast of dark energy from his palm, rivaling the force of Terra's attack. The silver wolf was stopped in his tracks, though he continued to force himself forward.

"You can't win…" Hinarious hissed.

"Shut up!" Terra roared.

The bishōn then decided to employ his demonic tail. He forced it to sail over his body and wrap around Hinarious' chest. Terra then flung his prey into the air and turned toward him; while his opponent was airborne, Terra jumped toward the Sage Dragon and made a swiping motion with his paws. This action caused his flaming lances to fly toward Hinarious and they were successful in ripping the yellow dragon to shreds, not to mention burning him. After suffering from this attack, Hinarious dropped to the ground with a resounding thud…allowing Terra to calm himself and rise back to his two feet. He closed his eyes and when he opened them, they had returned to their original color. He was somewhat surprised that their battle didn't disturb the area at all; there wasn't even an impact crater where Hinarious hit the ground.

"…Look…I don't want to help you destroy the world. I don't care anymore about my cruel life; I just want to move on." Terra whispered.

"Heh, heh…well, that's too bad isn't it?" Hinarious said, surprising Terra.

The silver wolf tried to raise his defenses but Hinarious seemed to move at light speed, and Terra's energy wasn't in the right place for him to be able to respond. The Sage Dragon gripped the bishōn's throat and slammed him to the ground, cutting off his breathing. Terra pushed with all of his strength, but he couldn't fight Hinarious' grip.

"You…you're empowered by that strange energy again…aren't you…?" Terra forced out. Hinarious chuckled and a savage aura raged from his body.

"Now…what would give you that idea?" Hinarious growled.

"Damn it…how did you…?"

"Don't worry, Terra; you fought bravely and valiantly. So I'll make sure that this process is as painless as possible…"

"Damn you…"

Hinarious lifted Terra from the ground and held him in the air. Hinarious than licked two of his fingers and pressed them against Terra's forehead, putting the bishōn in a deep sleep.

"Ha, ha…Spyro and his team had better get here as fast as they can…if they are to stop the ultimate evolution…" Hinarious growled…

_**End Chapter Thirty Four…next chapter, Infiltration…**_


	35. XXXV: Infiltration

Spyro the Dragon: Creation and Destruction

**By ValkierieDjermegandre**

**Disclaimer:** Sigh...hey! I _still_ don't own Spyro or any related characters that appear in this story! They belong to their respective creators at Vivendi Universal! I own Spyro's god form, his powers and any original characters including, but not limited to, Atlas! I also own the scenario and not...much..._else!! Rawwrr!!_ Okay? Okay.

**Plot:** Through time, there has always been one god who has been the object of fear; one who's right hand is chaos…who's left hand is destruction…who's very breath is pestilence. Creation and destruction will clash…as forbidden myth becomes black truth…

**Notes:** It's here! The next part in my Spyro the Dragon God saga, _Creation and Destruction_. Mostly inspired by my own need for another story to write and an answer to the requests for the next part of the saga (I'm looking at Draganta the Dragonlord and Nightmare King). Hope you like this too!

_Book III: Dawn of Eternity_

**Chapter XXXV: Infiltration**

The skies began turning a strange shade of magenta as Spyro, Atlas and their band of allies came closer to the border…closer to Nirvana. They noticed that the demonic aura in the air suddenly became much stronger and they also saw that there were many flying demons flitting through the skies. Spyro stepped up to the front of the boat, evidently wanting to ask Seroth a question.

"Hey, Seroth…you think we're close?" Spyro asked.

"Well…everyone, hold on tight…" Seroth said, interrupting himself to illustrate a warning.

"What?" Atlas said.

Seroth didn't respond. He simply yanked on the ark's control and sharply steered the ark to the left, avoiding a large stream of dark energy. Spyro picked himself up from the ground and looked onward, being fully intimidated; there was nearly a wall of Black Wyverns, Lygerym Serpents and other assorted demons assembling around a large temple. The temple rested on an enormous piece of floating land and nearly spewed a demonic aura. Inside of that temple, in one of the top floors, Hinarious stood near a window along with Shexeious. The green sage looked at the ark that was approaching and turned toward her superior.

"Lord Hinarious…they approach…" Shexeious said.

"Good. Give them a show…" Hinarious growled.

"Alright! I need ranged attackers, now! I can't maneuver through this mess all day!" Seroth ordered.

In the skies outside of Hinarious' lair, the dark wizard was putting everything into his efforts of dodging, but then Atlas came forward to head up the offensive. The God of Destruction transformed into his true form and summoned his ether, letting it solidify around his arm and hand to form an Orichalcum dragon head.

"_Heh. Try me! __**Orichalca Shoryuka!!**_" Atlas roared.

The red dragon's eyes turned their full emerald color and he let the beam of malevolent energy fly from his weapon. The God of Destruction's attack left a large hole in the enemy's defenses and that was when Cho-Lei jumped in. An intense amount of ether ran across her hands and formed a lightening symbol. Astor jumped down from his position and followed her example.

"Raagh!! **Sacred Lightening!!**" Astor and Cho-Lei called.

The two dragons blasted large amounts of lightening from their palms; both of their spells culminated into one entity and pierced a bigger hole in the enemy's defense. Spyro smirked and jumped forward, bringing up Adamatinacor. He was slightly surprised when Spira followed his example with Spirayoma.

"Eat this, demons! **Covenant Lance!!**" Spyro roared. The God of Creation's divine sword let off a brilliant white light and as the white dragon dragged his hand across the blade, the energy transferred to his hand. This allowed Spyro to release a great number of arrow shaped beams of light that shot forward in a display of holy energy.

"Nice one, Spyro! **Gengai Holy!!**" Spira called. The blue dragon God spun his sword in front of him and caused it to float. Spira then drew in air and released the attack at the rotating Spirayoma; this action caused the light ray that escaped Spira's maw to be dispersed into many orbs of holy energy.

The combined forces of Spyro's and Spira's attacks dispelled any attacks that the demons themselves tried to make and also opened up a larger gate through the enemies defenses. Seroth smirked and pushed the ark forward, fully prepared to ram the boat into the temple gates…of course, he knew that Spira would kill him if he so much as scratched Spyrol's ark. Instead, he called out to Titan, who promptly smirked and nodded. The powerful Dragon Elder jumped off of the front of the boat, being aware of Cho-Lei and Astor backing him with their magic. Finally, Titan started falling towards the gates and he let his chi charge to his fist.

"Alright, Spyro, now you and Atlas go behind Titan. He'll open the gates so you can charge inside." Seroth said.

Spyro and Atlas nodded to one another and started forward. Atlas drew Vajrah from Deimos and transformed into his true form, but his comrade had a transformation himself; Spyro was radiant. The white dragon's nervous feelings dissolved and he charged forward with Atlas, a big smirk scrolling across his face. Near the temple gates, Titan had finally swung his fist and struck the large gates; a jagged line of energy ran across the gates and they soon blew open, allowing the two Dragon Gods to enter. However, they didn't count on the gates being restored in a manner of seconds; the two dragons were firmly locked in and their allies locked out. On the outside, the latter group noticed this just as immediately.

"Didn't count on that…" Seroth said, with a sort of sarcastic tone in his voice.

"How can you say that so calmly, Seroth?!" Tomas exclaimed, clearly worried about this recent fowl up.

"Relax, Tomas…" Rhatara said, as he walked forward, "There are ways to get through situations like this…especially given that every fortress has an entrance."

"What, I can't just bust through the door again?" Titan said, presenting his fist.

"No…this spell is a very advanced one. Once it is triggered once, it more than triples its strength. It would take years to burst through that door with force again." Yokurious said, with his finger to his chin in thought.

"We'll just have to be patient and find another way in." Spira said.

Meanwhile, on the inside of the temple, Spyro and Atlas stood in the first room of most like many in Hinarious' temple. The two dragons looked around, but it was pitch black except for the blue flames burning in the torches on the walls. The two deities found that there were also skulls on the walls that matched the pitch blackness except for their glowing, orange eyes. Atlas stood straight and hoisted Vajrah over his shoulder…the red dragon had somewhat of an impatient look about his face.

"Well…someone knows how to decorate…" Atlas growled.

"Yeah…come on, let's get moving. Hinarious is no doubt close to whatever twisted goals he's got in mind." Spyro said.

* * *

Hinarious stood alone in the central room at the very top floor. There was a large magic glyph glowing behind him with Djermegandre's brother, Terra, bound to the very center. Hinarious had a stiff look about his face; his eyes were closed, yet he continuously tapped his staff on the floor as if he was anxious about something. The Sage Dragon turned toward Terra and smiled…he slowly strode toward the silver bishōn and placed his hand upon his upper chest.

"Heh…Terra, you sensitive fool…no matter, though. You are still a great help to me with that vibrant soul of yours…" Hinarious said. He rose from his position and turned away, "However, Spyro and his band of fools will be here soon…than again, they can't stop me…"

"Big…brother…" Terra whispered.

"My, my…your soul is much stronger than I predicted…I guess being the Supreme Judge's brother has its benefits…"

The Sage Dragon exited the room and encountered Laxeius standing against the wall. She opened one eye and looked at her superior. The latter looked back at the former and smirked.

"_They're here. Kill them_."

* * *

Atlas and Spyro dashed through the halls at a noticeable speed, noting the absence of any demons on the inside of the temple. They weren't complaining out loud, however, as this meant that they didn't have to waste time on any needless fights. The two dragons soon reached a door (that Atlas promptly destroyed with his tail) and they entered a room that changed the tone that they were seeing since they arrived. The walls around the room were white and went into a cool gray near the floor. The ceiling was decorated with three crystal chandeliers and the ceiling itself was split into six sections by means of six arches that extending from pillars around the room. The two dragons walked in and looked around, somewhat bewildered, and held their weapons ready.

"Well, that didn't take long…" came the calm, but harsh, voice of Laxeius. Atlas and Spyro looked up and found that the Sage Dragon was standing on a balcony on the opposite side of the room.

"Laxeius…" Atlas growled.

"I'm guessing that you're gonna try and get in our way…" Spyro said.

"Hmm…well, that's about right…" Laxeius said, as she jumped down and prepared her lightening bow.

"I don't see why you're so loyal to a creep like Hinarious…" Atlas said.

"Lord Hinarious is going to change the world. Maybe even Yokkurei like you can live in better conditions…a goal that their precious 'God' couldn't manage…"

"You little…" a malevolent aura exploded from Atlas' body of such intensity that it threatened to bring the room down.

"Atlas, save your energy. We're going to need it for later. Meanwhile, why don't you disappear…otherwise, we're going to _make_ you disappear…" Spyro growled.

"Hmph, you're so scary…or not. You're a God of Creation; you're not cut out for fighting…" Laxeius taunted.

"I got this far, didn't I…" Spyro said, standing battle ready.

"That you did, Master Spyro…" the voice was that of Yokurious. The Sage Dragon walked out from the entrance that Atlas and Spyro came in. He transformed his staff and his robes and gave his sister a cold stare, "And you can't afford to stop here. Leave; I will take care of my little sister…"

"How the hell did you get in here? The door was—" Atlas started.

"There are more than a few ways to get into places like this…primarily the windows. Now move forward…"

Spyro was hesitant at first, but then he sheathed his sword and dashed past Laxeius, followed by Atlas. Yokurious was somewhat suspicious as to why she let the two dragon Gods pass, but then he concentrated more on the fact that his sister raised her bow. Laxeius looked past her brother and seemed to be aiming for him, but she altered her aim slightly and the arrow flew past Yokurious and nailed a spot on a wall that interrupted a magic incantation, causing another door to form and lock. The female Sage Dragon lowered her bow and looked her brother in the eyes.

"Sigh…why are you doing this? Do you not trust Lord Hinarious?" Laxeius asked.

"Laxeius…you are under a spell. Hinarious has your soul held hostage. What is more is that he does plan to rebuild the world; he only plans to destroy it." Yokurious bluntly stated.

"So, you're one of them, huh?"

"Of course I am…that is what being a Sage Dragon is about."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I am saying that your use of 'them' is not the same as my use of 'us'. I only wish that you could remember. However, those days are long past, are they not?"

"I wouldn't know what you're talking about…"

Yokurious gripped his sword and kept his shield on his back, seeing as he had no left arm to hold it with. He stood against the dragon that he once called his sister and prepared for battle. Laxeius brought her bow up and stared her brother down…before releasing a quick wind arrow in Yokurious' general direction. The Sage Dragon timed his slash well and sliced the arrow straight down the middle, letting the remaining halves to glide past his head with no harmful effects. The white Sage then closed his eyes…and dashed straight at his sister, with his blade held high. It seemed that he had no inhibitions about killing his sister, but his she had no intentions to die. As Yokurious swung vertically with his sword, Laxeius put up her bow and caught his sword on it. She then started to pull back on the air string, which was when Yokurious gripped the handle of his blade aggressively.

"**Radiance of Fire!!**" Yokurious called.

The Sage Dragon's sword gave off a brilliant red glow and after a few seconds, a grand fireball rose from the blade that could have singed Laxeius had she not jumped away. Yokurious dashed forward with his blade covered in flames and tried to catch his sister off guard, but she ducked his slice and shoved her boot into her brother's jaw. The attack drew blood with its raw power and she went further as to shoot a quick arrow into her brother's arm. The white Sage staggered back, but he quickly turned around as Laxeius reached her foot up again…causing her to strike the shield that was on Yokurious' back.

"Ah, you're still as good as usual, big brother…" Laxeius said.

"Hmph!! **Raven Sword!!**" Yokurious said.

Yokurious pushed his sister back with the force from his shield and swung his sword horizontally, releasing a large raven that flew toward Laxeius with unreal speed. She simply responded by shooting the bird with an arrow, but as it disappeared she noticed that Yokurious had vanished. Laxeius looked around but was slightly too late as her brother appeared in front of her with his sword in the ground. He shoved his palm into her chest and the yellow dragon was easily thrown into a wall, which cracked upon impact. Yokurious dashed forward and prepared to run his sword through Laxeius' heart, but she quickly aimed up and fired a lightening arrow at the chandelier that was overhead; the decorative object fell to the ground on impact and nearly crushed Yokurious, but he stopped in time.

The white Sage started looking around nervously; he knew that Laxeius was an absolute trickster in battle and at this point, she was probably ready to pull out all the stops. A moment later, Yokurious was proved correct when he noticed a vortex of air opening behind him. Not even a second later, a wind arrow sailed through and nearly beheaded Yokurious had he not anticipated the move. The white dragon was soon under fire by two, four, eight, sixteen, thirty two, sixty four, and then one hundred and twenty eight arrows that seemed to come in rapid succession.

"_Dammit…if I don't something, I'll get shredded…_" Yokurious thought to himself as he was torn by the sixty four wave, "Nngh! **White Sage Shield…!**"

Yokurious, in his fatigue, embedded his sword into the ground and erected a shield that was formed in time for the final wave. However, due to his fatigue, the shield only helped in stopping some of the arrows. Others were merely softened, slowed, or weren't stopped at all. The result at the end was Yokurious being severely bloody and his clothes being torn; scars were raked across his body and face and he seemed to have a very hard time breathing. After the arrows stopped flying, Laxeius dropped from a wind vortex in the ceiling…she looked fatigued within of herself.

"Huff…huff…how do you…like my Arrow Storm attack…?" Laxeius said. She took a deep breath and stood straight, drawing back her bow to inflict the final blow.

"Huff…huff…I wonder…how long…it took you…to perfect that…?" Yokurious said. He tried to force his body to move, but came to no avail.

"Months of training…but enough about me. What about you? Are you seriously just going to die here?"

"That's not my choice to make…then again, maybe it is. There is no way of knowing for sure."

"Fair enough. Any last requests…?"

"Just that you see me in Hell…"

Laxeius scowled and released her air string, letting the lightening arrow fly to end her brother's life. However, just before it hit him, Yokurious quickly turned his body and let the arrow strike his shield; consequently, the projectile bounced straight off and headed back toward Laxeius. The arrow raked her shoulder and she cursed under her breath for forgetting such a crucial element. As she was distracted, Yokurious used all of his energy to force his body up and forward; he reach his sister and struck her bow hard with his sword as she brought it up to guard. This action threw Laxeius off guard and allowed Yokurious to execute his own final strike…he executed a short spin and impaled his sister with his blade. He ran it straight threw her heart. Laxeius coughed up blood and dropped to her knees at the same moment as Yokurious. The white Sage Dragon pulled his sword free and watched as his sister looked up at him with her blue eyes…it was then that he knew.

"Uugh…big…brother? What is this…? What am I doing here?" Laxeius said. Yokurious' eyes widened for a moment, but then he remembered.

"Of course…the spell could only be broken by the death of the victim…" Yokurious growled.

"Yokurious…where…where is this? Why am I—"

"Shh…don't speak anymore, Laxeius. Just be quiet…"

"But…why…"

"You were under a spell for the last few years…you were not yourself…"

"…what…when…?"

"Shh, little sister. Listen to me. You will die soon…but such a fate is much better than knowing that you would have been involved in the destruction of the entire dragon lineage…"

"But…big brother…"

"Don't worry…I will soon follow you. Now please…be quiet. Just go to sleep…"

It was then that Laxeius stopped speaking and her breathing slowed quite a bit, but Yokurious knew that she was going to die. The white Sage Dragon used his two fingers to close his sister's eyes and watched in sadness as a tear went down her eye. In time, Yokurious himself started to slowly release tears from his own eyes, though he didn't sob. He looked at his sister's peaceful body…he cursed the dragon that took his only family away from him. Soon, Laxeius stopped breathing and her brother put his hand over his heart than did the same for hers. The white dragon walked through the door and continued to catch up to the dragon Gods…determined to pay Hinarious back for what he had done…

_**End Chapter Thirty Five…next chapter, Light…**_


	36. XXXVI: Light

Spyro the Dragon: Creation and Destruction

**By ValkierieDjermegandre**

**Disclaimer:** Sigh...hey! I _still_ don't own Spyro or any related characters that appear in this story! They belong to their respective creators at Vivendi Universal! I own Spyro's god form, his powers and any original characters including, but not limited to, Atlas! I also own the scenario and not...much..._else!! Rawwrr!!_ Okay? Okay.

**Plot:** Through time, there has always been one god who has been the object of fear; one who's right hand is chaos…who's left hand is destruction…who's very breath is pestilence. Creation and destruction will clash…as forbidden myth becomes black truth…

**Notes:** It's here! The next part in my Spyro the Dragon God saga, _Creation and Destruction_. Mostly inspired by my own need for another story to write and an answer to the requests for the next part of the saga (I'm looking at Draganta the Dragonlord and Nightmare King). Hope you like this too!

_Book III: Dawn of Eternity_

**Chapter XXXVI: Light**

Long after Yokurious ordered them to move on, Spyro and Atlas were still moving. They went through several hallways arching in different directions, staircases that seemed to wind in all directions and through many small rooms…still never encountering a single demon. The two dragon Gods kept running until soon, the path that they were on banked low and they ended up falling into another large room. The room was reminiscent of a small garden, with trees, grass, and different kinds of flowers. Purple light poured in from the six stained glass windows that were dotted around the walls of the room and like Laxeius' room, the walls were white and went into gray as they connected to the floor. Emerald green leaves glided through the air as a still wind crossed through the room…fully giving off the air of a false serenity.

"…the hell?" Spyro simply said.

"Never mind it. We have to keep moving…" Atlas said.

"Oh, do you? I don't think you have anywhere too important to go…" came the voice of one whom they had not formally met. Standing on the opposite side of the room was Shexeious, giving no particular expression toward the presence of the dragon Gods.

"I remember you…you were there when we were taken to that prison…" Spyro said.

"That's right. However, we never had the pleasure of exchanging pleasantries. My name is Shexeious…"

"Well, I'm Spyro and this is Atlas. Now that we're on the same page, I don't suppose you mind moving?"

"Hmm…sadly, I can't do that. You are in the way of my master's plans…"

"Hinarious is not your master!!" shouted the voice of Yokurious.

Spyro and Atlas looked toward the alcove that they emerged from and spotted the white Sage dropping down into the room. He was breathing heavily and his robe was severely torn up, although his body was in no better condition.

"Yokurious…so you are a traitor…" Shexeious said.

"I am no traitor! 'Tis you all that are the true evil; usurpers of your own ideals!" Yokurious challenged.

"I would watch your words…you do not look like you are in any condition to do battle with me…"

"Yeah, well what about me?" Spyro said. The white dragon God held up his sword defensively and moved in front of Yokurious. "Yokurious, you're in no condition to do this. Go with Atlas and move forward; I'll catch up with in no more than five minutes."

"Are you certain, Master Spyro…?"

"Of course he's certain! Let's go, old man!!" Atlas said.

Yokurious nodded and followed Atlas out of the room and through the next corridor. Spyro kept a close eye on Shexeious as she just watched the God of Destruction and the white Sage run by her. The green Sage studied Spyro for a moment, and then she pulled out her staff.

"…so, you are Dark Dragoon's grandchild…and Spira's immediate child…born of the golden egg that was fabled to be the sign of rebirth…" Shexeious said.

"…yeah. What of it, hag?" Spyro spat.

"Now, now, no need for harsh words. I was just wondering; considering that I'd heard that the same dragon was overtaken by a Shinigami at one time…"

"What is it with you bastards and bringing that up constantly? I don't care that I was taken over by Spyrol; I'm here now and the past doesn't bother me one bit!"

"Not even concerning your past dealings with Atlas?"

"…"

* * *

"Would you hurry up?!" Atlas roared. His voice rung through the weaving, ascending corridor that he and Yokurious were traversing through.

"Well, in case you have not noticed, I am not in perfect condition. As far as I know, I cannot move well unless I'm healed." Yokurious said.

"Well, I'm a God of Destruction; I don't do well on the healing magicks, so you're kind of stuck."

"Master Atlas, you carry the Grimoire of the Sealed Heavens; that book is known to have destructive and healing magick in it…"

"…oh, really? Ugh, alright, alright…let me see…"

On the grounds of investigating the Sage's query, Atlas embedded Vajrah into the ground, broke the seal on the Grimoire, and began gingerly flipping through its pages. He expected to find nothing in the vain of healing magick and being able to laugh in Yokurious' face about it, but he seemed awestruck and somewhat disappointed when he found one small spell. It was in a small section of Light Magicks and the incantation was relatively simple; the only fold was Atlas himself. After finding the spell, he said nothing and just told Yokurious to hold still. The God of Destruction looked over the incantation with impunity, until he felt comfortable with casting it.

"I don't know how much of an effect this'll have given my nature, but I guess we'll find out…" Atlas growled.

The crimson dragon God made the hand motions for the spell over the pages of the Grimoire and a magick glyph soon appeared under his hand. The magickal sign transformed into a white dragon head that encrusted Atlas' hand and he calmly approached the white Sage with this hand. The God of Destruction kept his thoughts pure as he held the dragon head out toward the wounded dragon before him, before the object sprayed a white mist that covered Yokurious' body. The Sage and Atlas were impressed as they witnessed Yokurious' wounds close and leave nothing more than scars. The crimson dragon undid the incantation and shut the book, turning away from Yokurious and folding his arms in the process.

"Better? Good, now we can go…" Atlas started to say.

"I don't believe you'll be going anywhere…" came a voice of sinister intent.

Atlas turned his glance forward and immediately entered a defensive position when he saw Hinarious standing in the hall…he had a cocky look about his face. Atlas quickly pulled his sword from the ground and gripped it in a defensive manner. Hinarious shook his hand and strode forward, drawing his own weapon as he stood more than ten feet from the God of Destruction. Yokurious stood back a small bit, but still drew his own longsword, still caked in his sister's blood.

"_Hinarious…convenient. I can take you out right here…_" Atlas growled, shaking the hall with his omnipotent voice.

"Now, now Atlas…let's not be patient. Besides, the only one I'm looking at right now…is the traitor behind you." Hinarious said, as he pointed his sword at Yokurious.

"Traitor? I hardly refer to myself as a traitor to one who snuck into our ranks and poisoned our society…" Yokurious challenged.

"Heh…don't you just love that perfect vocabulary, Atlas? This one always knows exactly what he wants to say…"

"I learned from the best…and by that, I do not mean you."

"Hmph. I guess that same one to whom you refer as 'the best' also taught you how to kill your loved ones without blinking, hmm?"

"There is a difference between what a dragon _can_ do, and what a dragon_ should_ do. I knew both and that is why I killed her."

"_Enough!!_" Atlas interrupted.

The God of Destruction roared violently and his Shinigami Ryoku appeared. The crimson dragon God gripped Valigarmanda of the Black Space and it transformed into two large, black bracelets. Both had white Devil's Script upon them and a strange purple mist emanated from small blades that poked out from the circumference. Two black chains stretched from one bracelet to the other and two more stretched out from either bracelet and attached themselves to the Yokkurei's gold necklace. His claws also grew somewhat and his Devil's Script started to give off a purple glow. The crimson dragon lunged toward Hinarious with his arms held back…a black void started gathering in the Yokkurei's open maw. As he closed the distance between himself and Hinarious, Atlas released a colossal meteor from his mouth that exploded on impact. The consequence was that the nearby wall was completely blown out Hinarious was sent falling as Atlas chased him…

* * *

"I don't see what you're getting at. It doesn't matter if Atlas is the God of Destruction; no matter if our forces are different, we need to work together to stop Hinarious. Besides, Creation and Destruction are in relation with one another. Just as light is needed to have shadow, destruction must be enacted to bring about creation." Spyro said.

"Yes, you are correct. However, if you truly believe what you are saying, why do you oppose Lord Hinarious? He only wishes to create a new world and to do this he must destroy this one…" Shexeious said.

"Maybe, but this is different. What Hinarious is doing is complete madness. There is nothing wrong with this world; in fact, if the Yokkureian and the Pure Dragon races worked together—"

"Than there would be chaos!"

"No! Both worlds could prosper! Yokkureian dragons and Pure Dragons _can_ work together; Atlas and I are a perfect example of that. We have our differences and we always will, but that does not mean we can't coexist!"

"…Spyro the Dragon…a perfect picture of a Dragonian God…defend yourself!!"

Shexeious swung her staff and it transformed into a short sword. The blade had arrow-shaped nicks in it toward the tip and the hand guard was in the shape of a pentagram. The handle was covered in a red ribbon that trailed off from the end. The green sage dashed toward Spyro with surprising speed and executed a deft rising vertical slash. Spyro easily parried the attack, forcing Shexeious to his side, and raised his foot to kick her. However, the green sage grabbed the white dragon God's foot and swung him up and over her shoulder, slamming him to the ground in the process. Spyro easily regained and rolled away; he sat and studied her for a moment.

"…alright…fair enough. _Spirit merge, Flarias!!_" Spyro called.

The white dragon God was wrapped in a sphere of bright red ether. When the light faded, the dragon God emerged and the marks on his body changed into a fire red color. His hair billowed toward the ceiling like a finely fed flame and two fireballs burned in his hands, transforming into the Dragonian Spirit Guardian, Syre's double blades. The glass orb on the end of his tail was filled with a divine flame and an aura resembling the form of Syre erupted from his body.

"Transformed or not, your efforts will be useless…" Shexeious hissed. Spyro flicked a speck of dust off of one of his swords and looked at Shexeious with a cocky look.

"Huh? What'd you say?" Spyro taunted, making a motion with his hand to pretend he was trying to hear her.

Shexeious was angered by this motion and dashed toward Spyro, but when she was half the distance away from the white dragon, she swung her sword. This action caused the blade to brake off into fragments connected by a slender wire, letting it take on the form of a whip. Spyro was surprised for a second, but brought his sword up and allowed the whip to wrap around his left sword. Using his superior God strength, Spyro pulled Shexeious forward and when she was close enough, the white dragon jumped up and gave Shexeious a roundhouse kick to her chin. Shexeious displayed much pain from this move and she was made to grip her chest as Spyro gave her a broad flaming slash to the aforementioned area.

"Ugh…you know the ways of battle well…" Shexeious said.

Spyro didn't respond; he just readied his weapons for another assault. Shexeious dashed toward Spyro again but as the white dragon was about to launch another attack, the green sage vanished. The God of Creation was somewhat caught off guard but regained his composure as he knew it would be necessary. No sooner did he realize this did his opponent's whip strike out from a wall…however, the weapon was greatly enlarged and seemed more like a giant snake as it arced into the air and stuck itself into the ground in an attempt to impale Spyro. The white dragon easily dodged this attack, but was struck when the same whip ran out of the ground and raked his shoulder.

"Dammit! The hell…?" Spyro said.

The God of Creation was cursing again when the weapon broke out from the floor once more and raked him across the side. Spyro gripped the wound and just barely dodged as the weapon struck toward him once more.

"Where are you, Shexeious?!" Spyro roared.

"…Right here…" Shexeious said.

The green Sage revealed herself to be standing back to back with Spyro and the white dragon roared as he swung his blade in an attempt to decapitate her; however, Shexeious merely jumped back and struck Spyro in the gut with the end of her sword handle. Spyro was winded and coughed up a small bit of blood, but he released more when he was struck by all of the segments of his opponent's weapon as they each flew at him out of seemingly nowhere. Spyro sagged to the ground and dropped to his knees as he released his swords in favor of clutching his wounds.

"Hmm, hmm…it seems that your eyes can't keep up with my movements…" Shexeious said.

"Huf…huf…damn you…" Spyro said. The white dragon forced his body to rise as he took up arms again.

Shexeious sent her whip straight toward Spyro and the dragon God brought his sword up and once again let the whip wrap around it. Shexeious knew that she wouldn't fall victim to the same move and instead pulled Spyro toward her. However, Spyro predicted this move and twisted the handle of the sword that his opponent grabbed; the blade was immediately coated in flames. The green Sage unknowingly pulled the sword toward herself, not becoming too aware of her situation until the sword came too close. Spyro's sword soon found itself in Shexeious shoulder and as the Sage dragon screamed in pain, Spyro saw his chance. The white dragon God dashed forward, enflamed his sword, and delivered a descending vertical slash, a rising vertical slash and then a powerful rising attack that sent Shexeious into the air.

Spyro took this chance to rip his sword out from Shexeious' body and spin his body around, catching the Sage dragon in a maelstrom of fire and sword attacks. The God of Creation finished his assault by sending his opponent to the ground with a double sword slash in the shape of an "X"; after she hit the ground, Shexeious didn't move after that. Spyro was breathing very heavily, but his wounds would heal in time…unlike Shexeious' wounds. Spyro closed his eyes and cancelled his Spirit Merge, not giving himself any time to hear anything that Shexeious would say of she happened to wake up. Instead, the white dragon God dashed past the green Sage's body…he had to catch up to Atlas before their time was up…

_**End Chapter Thirty Six…next chapter, Requiem…**_

_**ValkierieDjermegandre: **I'll probably start giving a countdown from the next chapter. Why? Oh you know, maybe to increase the suspense a little. A coutdown of what? Well, wait and see :)_


	37. XXXVII: Requiem

Spyro the Dragon: Creation and Destruction

**By ValkierieDjermegandre**

**Disclaimer:** Sigh...hey! I _still_ don't own Spyro or any related characters that appear in this story! They belong to their respective creators at Vivendi Universal! I own Spyro's god form, his powers and any original characters including, but not limited to, Atlas! I also own the scenario and not...much..._else!! Rawwrr!!_ Okay? Okay.

**Plot:** Through time, there has always been one god who has been the object of fear; one who's right hand is chaos…who's left hand is destruction…who's very breath is pestilence. Creation and destruction will clash…as forbidden myth becomes black truth…

**Notes:** It's here! The next part in my Spyro the Dragon God saga, _Creation and Destruction_. Mostly inspired by my own need for another story to write and an answer to the requests for the next part of the saga (I'm looking at Draganta the Dragonlord and Nightmare King). Hope you like this too!

_Book III: Dawn of Eternity_

**Chapter XXXVII: Requiem**

**Earlier…**

After the bout between Terra and Hinarious, the latter Sage Dragon lifted the bishōn onto his back and carried him to the shrine. He gingerly placed Terra under the bell's platform and onto the shrine…after which, a magic glyph that encompassed the entire lower area raged with white ether. Hinarious emitted a low chuckle and watched as black dust started to rise from the center of the magic circle.

"Hmm…seven hours, I'd say. Ha, ha…I hope that those dragon Gods are moving fast. Meanwhile, I'll go get ready to entertain my guests when they arrive. Ha, ha, ha…!" Hinarious said. His demonic laughter echoed through the immobile winds and a shadow of a cruel beast started to rise from his own…

**Present…three hours left…**

After Atlas had blasted Hinarious with a huge meteor, the crimson dragon followed his prey out of the establishment. As Hinarious was falling and slowly escaping Atlas' grip, the God of Destruction streamlined his body to catch up with his victim. He succeeded and after he grabbed Hinarious by the Sage's robe, he proceeded to punch Hinarious furiously with Deimos. After punching Hinarious maybe ten times, the red dragon firmed his grip, spun his victim around in the air and tossed him toward the other temple sections below. Hinarious crashed through a roof below and hit a lower area of the temple, creating a crater on impact. Atlas smirked darkly and followed Hinarious; he crashed through the same roof and hit the floor below, shaking and cracking the ground on impact.

"_I will destroy you, Hinarious…there is a special place in Hell just for you!!_" Atlas growled. Hinarious smirked, stood straight, and looked at the God of Destruction.

"Hmm, hmm…let us see you try, Atlas…oh, I'm sorry. _Lord_ Atlas…" Hinarious cockily said.

Atlas simply twitched his left eye and charged at Hinarious with a furious battle cry. The God of Destruction drew his arm back and his claws became covered in black mist and stars; he swung his hand in a horizontal fashion and this action caused his claws to stretch out as a harsh whip that was covered in stardust. Hinarious simply bent his body back and ducked under the attack, bending his body back in the proper direction and charging at his opponent. The deity grit his fangs and crossed his arms, allowing the blades on his bracelets to pop off and transform into comets. Atlas smirked and made a pushing motion with his hands, causing the storm of comets to scream towards Hinarious. The Sage stretched his sword out in front of him and took calculated swings to slice the comets in half, allowing them to glide past him harmlessly.

Angered further, Atlas charged at Hinarious once more wielding his fists in protest. He struck out at Hinarious with a series of comet-like punches, their tails made of the chakra trailing from the God's fists. However, Hinarious dodged every attack and after dodging the final attack, he ducked to his left and struck out with a rising kick, cleanly hitting Atlas in his chin. Surprisingly, the God of Destruction was thrown back a considerable way and hit the ground with a resounding thud that caused stone from the floor to radiate from the impact point. Hinarious smirked and walked up to Atlas where he intended to cut him in half with his sword, but Yokurious rushed to Atlas' aid, standing with his back and shield to Hinarious. The shield effectively blocked the dark Sage's weapon and the white Sage countered by taking a broad swipe with his longsword.

Hinarious staggered back, clutching the wound, and Yokurious forced Atlas to rise. The God of Destruction took the chance that was given to him and once again summoned his Shinigami Ryoku. The crimson dragon took hold of Rhanara of the Raging Earth and it transformed into two gold bracelets around Atlas' wrists. He swung both of his arms out and a chain stretched from each one that each ended in a glass orb. The orb on his right chain transformed into an axe that was the same size as the dragon God's body; the handle was black with gold stripes in certain places and the axe head was made up of two axe blades that were silver in color and had red designs on them. The left orb transformed into an enormous spiked ball that was capable of tearing down anything that it came in contact with and could possibly shatter the very earth. There were dark red runes humming all around the sphere and the spikes seemed to have been made of solid Orichalcum. After his weapons had formed, Atlas lifted his right foot from the ground and brought it back down as though he were a sumo wrestler, causing a brief earthquake that shook the entire grounds.

"_I'll destroy you, Hinarious!!_" Atlas roared, with his green saliva flying from his mouth…

* * *

Meanwhile, in the gardens of Nirvana, Terra was slightly stirring from where Hinarious had knocked him unconscious. He looked around and spotted the magic glyph that was giving off a divine, yet also sinister, energy. He looked at the center, which was near his body, and beheld the sight of a chain and crest being formed from black dust. Seeing as he didn't know what any of this was, the silver bishōn simply moved his body and forced himself to stand. This turned out to be quite a chore considering what had transpired before he was knocked unconscious. The wolf had a look of contempt about his face and he started to walk away from the shrine and the gardens, until he remembered that there was no door out of this place. Standing outside of the shrine, Terra looked up at the bell that was above him…it was still and soundless.

"…why am I here? What was ever my purpose…?" Terra said. He seemed to be asking this question of the bell, but he would hear no answer, "Why am I made to be tortured like this? I never knew what all of this really meant…and I won't ever know…"

"_Or maybe you will know…_" came the voice of the Devil.

"Who's there?!"

"_Hmm, hmm…probably just no one…or maybe, just the one you wanted to see._"

"Huh?" A black and red cloud stirred in front of Terra…giving him the sight of the Devil, Ryoshin. The enormous Yokkurei sat on the flowers and looked at the bishōn below him, shaking his head.

"_And I thought Atlas was a pathetic waste of space in the world. But you, Terra…even though you are the brother to the second most powerful being, you are nothing._"

"What?!"

"_Even when you had those headphones and you thought you were so strong, you were still a pathetic wretch! Turning your back on the world is one thing…but turning your back on the world and then trying to crawl back into its arms?! How can you possibly be so weak?!_" Ryoshin's anger was reflected by his eyes radiating a bright red.

"Weak…?"

"_Yes, weak…powerless, even. There is no salvation for your soul…you are not even fit to set foot upon these grounds. You are better off dead…_"

"…'A life is only measured by that life's ability to continue to exist'…"

"_What?_"

"'A life is never a waste as long as that life wants to continue on. No matter what that life has done…a life always deserves another chance.'…my big brother taught me that."

"_Cute. And that is actually supposed to affect my words?_"

"No, but maybe it'll get you to shut up long enough to realize everything that you're saying!!"

"_I am over 5000 years old, scum. My words are the wisest of any dragon's._"

"If that's true, than you would know that you can't just tell someone that they deserve to die just because they made a few wrong choices! I could still do some things right!"

"_Hmph. You have had so many chances to correct yourself, but you have failed on all accounts. What's more is that you are effectively stuck in this garden until the doors open for another soul. You can't do anything here, so how can you expect to redeem yourself?_"

"Arrgh…you led me into that, didn't you?"

"_It was you who took the bait, scum. Don't speak words that have no purpose; you will only speak of your own will._"

With that sentiment, Ryoshin vanished and left Terra alone. The silver bishōn fell to his knees and punched the ground several times to illustrate his anger…afterward, he simply watched as blood trickled from between his fingers…

* * *

Back on the battlefield, Hinarious stood opposite of the God of Destruction that had just drawn his most potentially destructive Ryoku. Atlas showed his fangs that dripped with his venomous saliva, a point that was illustrated by the floor boards being eaten away as his saliva dripped. Yokurious was somewhat intimidated by what Atlas had become…a true demonic anima. Atlas reared his left arm back and thrust it forward, releasing the giant spiked ball and properly sending it at Hinarious. The latter became immediately alert and quickly ducked to the side, allowing the weapon to sail past him. The weapon instead hit a wall behind Hinarious and easily smashed it with a resounding crash; a tremor was most likely sent all across the temple.

Hinarious looked at Atlas for a second…and then took off through the opening that the God of Destruction had made. Atlas let a look of disbelief take his face for a moment and then he went after Hinarious with a loud cry of rage, each of his pounding footsteps shaking the ground…this was because Rhanara increased his weight considerably. Yokurious took off after his comrade, keeping a fair distance away in case the red dragon misfired with the ball.

"_Dammit, get back here!!_" Atlas roared. Hinarious paid no head to his orders as he dashed up a flight of stairs. "_Graagh!!_"

Atlas raised his right hand and struck the wall to his right with his axe. This action sent a rush of earth energy through the wall and caused the stone to jut out in the form of rocky spires with razor sharp points. They came close to impaling Hinarious, but only managed to graze his shoulder. The God of Destruction was angered by this more and raised his left hand, slamming his spike ball into, or rather through, the nearby wall.

"Atlas, a moment? If you swing that here, there is a chance that…" Yokurious started. Before the Sage could finish his statement, Atlas shot him a harsh glare.

"_Shut up, Yokurious!!_" Atlas roared.

Ignoring anything Yokurious may have had to say, Atlas furiously swung his spike ball up the staircase and it tore through the tower wall to the left as it went. Hinarious looked back and responded accordingly to the weapon that was flying towards him; the dragon ducked and the ball went right through the door he was about to open. Ironically enough, Spyro was entering the same room after his bout with Shexeious and, consequently, he had to stop his movement completely in order to avoid being killed by Atlas again. The spike ball smashed into a wall just one foot from Spyro's body and it created a sizable hole by destroying a statue and the wall that was behind it.

"W-what the hell…?" Spyro said, as he backed away from the weapon.

His vision was clear however, when he saw Hinarious enter the room followed by a fuming Atlas and a nearly unemotional Yokurious. The God of Creation drew his sword and stood in front of the dark Sage; Hinarious was then cornered by Atlas to his left and Yokurious to his right. He looked around at all of his opponents and started to chuckle as he tapped his sword on the floor.

"Well, well…you've got me right where you want me, don't you?" Hinarious said.

"Damn right!! So you may as well just give up, Hinarious!" Spyro said.

"_Give up? No…lay down on the ground so I can kill you nice and slow? Yes…_" Atlas growled.

"Now, now…you don't possibly want to do this here, do you? If Atlas…_Lord_ Atlas decides to let loose here, everyone will die…" Hinarious said, still tapping his sword on the ground.

"_Feh…who said I have to let loose in order to kill you? I'll just wait until Spyro weakens you…_" Atlas said.

"And I'll do that quickly…" Spyro threatened.

"Sigh…such bold dragon Gods. It's a shame you won't be needed in my new world…" Hinarious said.

"You won't have any chance to make a new world…" Yokurious said.

"This coming from one-arm the dragon?" Hinarious taunted.

Spyro gripped his sword hard and ran towards Hinarious, opening up with a jumping sword attack. The dark Sage stuck his sword into the floor and put his hand out, bending his hand in a matter such that his palm was facing up and his fingers clenched. He put on a serious look and stepped to the side to avoid Spyro's attack; Hinarious then struck out with his foot and kicked Spyro hard in the chest, following up with a palm strike in the white dragon's chin which sent him reeling. Seeing Spyro downed so easily, Atlas grit his fangs and started to run towards Hinarious while spinning his spike ball on its chain. The God of Destruction swung his weapon with a mighty battle cry and the earthquake that occurred would have signaled that Hinarious was hit, but the Sage dragon was soon found to be standing upon one of the rocks that was a direct result of the razed earth.

The angered red dragon jumped up with his axe held high in his right hand, coming down with a strong vertical attack. However, Atlas soon found that his enemy's palm was in his stomach and the red dragon was consequently winded. The gray dragon then delivered a spinning roundhouse that sent his opponent into the ground. Hinarious landed and quickly bent his body when he noticed Yokurious coming at him with his sword; Yokurious glided straight past Hinarious and the latter thrust his palm into the former's back, grounding him also.

"So…is this all you have to show me? If so, then you may as well leave here…you haven't enough power to defeat me…" Hinarious taunted.

"Grr…bastard!!" Yokurious raged.

The white dragon picked himself off of the ground and ran at his adversary with his sword in hand. Hinarious frowned and drew his sword from the ground, pointing it offensively at his opponent. Yokurious ran toward Hinarious and swiped his sword, the latter catching it on his own blade. The gray dragon parried the white's attack and tried to execute his own attack, but the latter sent his foot into his opponent's chest. Hinarious took the blow and was thrown off guard, becoming susceptible to Yokurious' quick three-hit combo and powerful, magic empowered shoulder charge. The former was sent past the crater that Atlas created and crashed into a wall; Yokurious jumped after his opponent, poised to finish him off. However, Hinarious would have none of this…

"You…are very annoying…" Hinarious said.

The Sage dragon parted his arms and a wave of unnatural energy radiated from his body and pushed away all of the debris that was covering him; the tribal dragon tattoo was upon his chest, but the rest of the transformation was willingly stunted. Yokurious was stunned…so stunned that he didn't move when Hinarious struck out with his sword and sent a wave of evil energy through the white dragon; a grand spray of blood was the result and Yokurious hit the ground with a loud thud. In less than a moment, Hinarious was upon him again, harshly kicking Yokurious to send him to his feet again. The white Sage tried to counter, but Hinarious stuck his sword in the white dragon's arm and once he removed his blade and held it high…

"It's over for you." Hinarious hissed.

In a flash of movement, the gray Sage impaled Yokurious with a blade covered in dark energy…the white dragon spewed a great fall of blood and Hinarious smirked with his victory. After removing his sword, Hinarious looked at the downed Spyro and Atlas who were slowly getting back up. The God of Creation looked at Yokurious' bleeding chest; that was where his heart was. Yokurious collapsed to the ground with a near silent groan as he quickly lost blood.

"_Yokurious!!_" Spyro screamed. A gold aura roared from his body as he became increasingly upset.

"So, is this what it takes to get you to show your true power? Well, in that case…" Hinarious growled. He drew his foot back and kicked Yokurious hard in the gut. Spyro was deeply angered by this action; his eyes darkened to a sapphire blue.

"_Damn you!! Bastard!!_" Spyro said, as he dashed at Hinarious. When he was within range, Spyro brought his sword up and brought it back down in a powerful vertical attack that caused an explosion of light energy. Hinarious jumped away in time and Adamatinacor struck the floor, causing a nice size fissure to open; the gray Sage smirked.

"_That's_ what I want to see when you get to the Crest of Nirvana…" Hinarious growled.

The gray dragon vanished in a black cloud and left Spyro feeling rage beyond compare. Atlas withdrew his Shinigami Ryoku and walked up to Spyro; the God of Creation angrily stomped his foot on the ground and embedded his sword in the floor.

"_Hinarious_…" Spyro snarled. Atlas placed his hand upon his comrade's head and jerked it around a small bit.

"Calm down…we'll get up there and we'll—" Atlas started.

"Wait…Yokurious!!" The white dragon God ran over to his dying ally and turned his body over, beholding the gaping hole in the dragon's chest. It was seeping with black smoke. "Y-Yokurious…"

"Master…Spyro…Master…Atlas…there is…no time for me…urk…" Yokurious struggled to say.

"Don't say that, Yokurious! I can heal you!"

"No! Master Spyro, there is no time. You can't afford to heal me and wait for the spell to take its full effect…you have less than an hour to get to Nirvana before Hinarious' plan reaches fruition. You must…go…" Yokurious was slowly beginning to lose his grip on life.

"Yokurious…I…I can't…"

"Don't worry about me; I performed my duties to you and Atlas. Besides…I will be with my little sister…Laxeius…"

"…okay, Yokurious…"

"Spyro…the only way that you and Atlas can defeat Hinarious…is together. Creation…and Destruction…are not opposing…forces. They are…"

Yokurious didn't finish his sentence; he simply closed his eyes and his head nodded to the floor…his body made no movement after that. Spyro also closed his eyes and soon, tears were rolling down those eyes. The white dragon God gripped Yokurious' robe and his pure tears dripped onto the seamless fabric. Atlas watched Spyro's sorrow and simply crossed his arms and shook his head. After a few minutes, Spyro wiped his eyes and nodded to Atlas, signaling that he was ready to move on. The two dragon Gods picked up their weapons and headed through the nearby gate…toward the final battle.

_**End Chapter Thirty Seven…next chapter, Depth…**_


	38. XXXVIII: Depth

Spyro the Dragon: Creation and Destruction

**By ValkierieDjermegandre**

**Disclaimer:** Sigh...hey! I _still_ don't own Spyro or any related characters that appear in this story! They belong to their respective creators at Vivendi Universal! I own Spyro's god form, his powers and any original characters including, but not limited to, Atlas! I also own the scenario and not...much..._else!! Rawwrr!!_ Okay? Okay.

**Plot:** Through time, there has always been one god who has been the object of fear; one who's right hand is chaos…who's left hand is destruction…who's very breath is pestilence. Creation and destruction will clash…as forbidden myth becomes black truth…

**Notes:** It's here! The next part in my Spyro the Dragon God saga, _Creation and Destruction_. Mostly inspired by my own need for another story to write and an answer to the requests for the next part of the saga (I'm looking at Draganta the Dragonlord and Nightmare King). Hope you like this too!

_Book III: Dawn of Eternity_

**Chapter XXXVIII: Depth**

**One Hour Left…**

After leaving Yokurious' dying body, Spyro and Atlas dashed down a nearby corridor and were soon on their way through a dark hallway that was lined with stained glass windows. It seemed as though they were going for days and every so often, they would climb a short staircase that brought them ever closer to the sky. After a few minutes, the two dragonian Deities reached a small, circular room that was lined with windows and before them was a dark hallway that screamed finality. Spyro was about to continue, but then he heard heavy breathes and footfalls. He looked back and Atlas was struggling up the staircase Spyro had recently climbed and when he reached the floor, the God of Destruction was holding himself against a wall. The red dragon was sweating heavily and all Spyro could do was shake his head.

"You know if you weren't so hefty, this wouldn't take as much of a toll on you as it does…" Spyro said.

"Shut up! Huf, huf…besides…huf…I have a right to be tired! I've been…huf…moving all day!" Atlas said.

"So have I, but I'm still going."

"Okay, seriously…huf…huf…oh my…huf…let's take a break…"

"A break?! We can't afford to take a break! We have less than an hour left to—"

"Spyro! We need to be at our full strength when we fight Hinarious…and we've had to deal with strong opponents in this damned temple. We need to…recuperate. We'll get there in time…and we'll beat Hinarious…but for now…huf…"

"…All right, all right…we'll take a moment's reprieve."

Atlas happily accepted that invitation and collapsed to the ground, sheathing his sword and reverting in almost the same moment. Spyro smiled and shook his head, sheathing his own sword and sitting down next to Atlas. The red dragon nearly nodded off to sleep, but he remembered where he was and thought better of it. Soon, both dragons were seated comfortably on the floor, with their backs to a nearby wall. Spyro wanted to look out the window, but the stained glass made it impossible; Atlas wasn't in a mood to care at the moment, as he was more concentrated on resting his legs and body as a whole. For the most part, the two dragons rested in silence, until Spyro broke the silence as he ended up in memory lane.

"Sigh…man…I somehow never thought that I would be standing here with you like this…" Spyro said.

"Huh? Wha'dya mean by that?" Atlas responded.

"Well, you did try to kill me early on this 'relationship'…and then there was that time that you actually succeeded. What impresses me the most is that when you first came here, I though that—"

"I was just some lonely red dragon that lost his way. I know; that was the whole plan and you fell for it…"

"Yeah, I'm still upset by that…"

"Don't be; I've done more foolish things than you have…"

"I bet you can attest to that. I think we've both learned some hard lessons. I mean…being the figure that everyone depends on. I knew what that was like even before all of this…but when I actually became the God of Creation, I never new the task would be so difficult…"

"Hey, for all intents and purposes, you've had it easier than me. I had to discard all of my childhood memories in order to become the God of Destruction. Granted, I chose not to, but I still have to push those memories to the side whenever I get too 'emotional' or some crap like that. It feels like the only time when I can be sincerely happy is when I'm happy that the world is burning around me."

"Well, you've already illustrated the point that being the God of Destruction is much harder than being the God of Creation…I guess judging by that message that you gave me when Twilight introduced himself to me through your feathers, I figured you loved your life."

"Twilight…gave you a message?"

"_Mikani Boku Aisure Hakai Domo…Kami Spyro zu Doragon_…translates to, and mind that my Archaic Dragon Language is rough, 'I will be the one to issue your destruction, Spyro the Dragon God'. I'm pretty sure that's what he said."

"Oh…you know I can never get over that…"

"What?"

"Killing you. Even though Twilight's the one that did it, I still feel guilty. Though, even though he did it, he didn't do it without thinking about the balance."

"So…what was that warm light that I felt…after I died?'

"That was Twilight guiding your soul to Adamatinacor." Atlas pointed at the adamant sword to illustrate his point. "He temporarily stored the essence of your soul in your sword. That way the balance wouldn't be interrupted even if he had your life force."

"…I'm surprised that he considered that when he battled me…"

"That makes two of us…"

A dense silence hung in the air after that comment. Atlas started fiddling with the crest of Deimos and Spyro started to draw lines in thin air with his light aura. After a while, Atlas felt an intense heat in his side; it was coming from the Grimoire of the Sealed Heavens. He told Spyro that he would be back in a moment and rounded the nearest corner, afterward opening the Grimoire and releasing the devil, Ryoshin. The enormous Yokkurei narrowed his one visible eye under his cloak and Atlas gave him a sharp look.

"What? What do you want, Ryoshin?" Atlas said.

"_Oh you know, to make pleasant conversation with you before your final bout with that fake Sage dragon._" Ryoshin sarcastically said.

"Funny. How about the real reason?"

"_Hmph, fair enough scum. Do you really think that you, nay, Twilight will be able to defeat Hinarious? That scum made you look like a complete weakling._"

"Thanks for your words of confidence…" Atlas put his hand over Deimos and drew Vajrah from it, transforming into Twilight as a result, "…But I think I can take care of myself just fine. The only reason he defeated me back there was because I wasn't being serious and using my full power…"

"_An excellent excuse, scum! I, on the other hand, wager that you are still weak!_"

"_Well, what the hell do you know?! You' re a dead dragon, anyway! How the hell can you judge anyone and call them as 'weak' or as a failure?!_"

As a direct result of Atlas getting angered and using his omnipotent voice, Spyro became curious and followed Atlas around the corner; what happened next was a predictable result. Spyro's jaw nearly dropped when he set his eyes on the malicious form of the devil, Ryoshin. The giant Yokkurei made no major movements besides crossing his arms and glaring whereas Atlas nearly dropped his sword and leaned his head on the nearby wall. Spyro half-closed his eyes and looked at the God of Destruction.

"So…what else did you bring back from the Graveyard of Reason?" Spyro coyly said.

"_I didn't…wait a sec…_ahem, I didn't bring him back! He insisted on coming because that was our payment to be released from the Graveyard!" Atlas said.

"_I don't see why you tried to hide me from him…the scum knows who I am…_" Ryoshin growled.

"Okay, who don't you call as scum?" Atlas said.

"Why the hell did you want to come with us if you hate everything about this world?" Spyro questioned.

"_Hmph, so many questions from the worthless dragon Gods. Fine. Like I told Atlas, I wanted to see your struggle with my own eyes; I wanted to see if this battle that you are fighting is really worth anything, at all. To me, your lives are nothing more than a storybook that writes itself and, honestly, I'm enjoying every minute of it. The moments when you and Atlas argue and fight; wonderful. The moments of any one of you failing and feeling so sad about it; gold._"

"All right we get the point! Come on, we're rested; let's go kick the hell out of Hinarious!" Spyro said.

Atlas nodded and sheathed his sword, reverting in the process. The two dragon Gods dashed forward once more and headed down the dark hallway before them, with Ryoshin floating behind. Both dragons' heads were full of doubts, but the same time, they were pumped with adrenaline. Atlas and Spyro found themselves running through complete blackness, periodically running past windows that depicted a sky that was slowly turning black itself, with lightening arcing from cloud layers above and below. Soon the hallway thinned out…and a bright white light nearly blinded both dragons as they were brought to their final destination…

_**End Chapter Thirty Eight…next chapter, Dragonia Finality…**_


	39. XXXIX: Dragonia Finality

Spyro the Dragon: Creation and Destruction

**By ValkierieDjermegandre**

**Disclaimer:** Sigh...hey! I _still_ don't own Spyro or any related characters that appear in this story! They belong to their respective creators at Vivendi Universal! I own Spyro's god form, his powers and any original characters including, but not limited to, Atlas! I also own the scenario and not...much..._else!! Rawwrr!!_ Okay? Okay.

**Plot:** Through time, there has always been one god who has been the object of fear; one who's right hand is chaos…who's left hand is destruction…who's very breath is pestilence. Creation and destruction will clash…as forbidden myth becomes black truth…

**Notes:** It's here! The next part in my Spyro the Dragon God saga, _Creation and Destruction_. Mostly inspired by my own need for another story to write and an answer to the requests for the next part of the saga (I'm looking at Draganta the Dragonlord and Nightmare King). Hope you like this too!

_Book III: Dawn of Eternity_

**Chapter XXXIX: Dragonia Finality**

**Less than Thirty Minutes Left…**

A white light came…and they were blinded from one another…bringing back the memory of their unbirth. Yokkurei and Pure, separated from their complete presence as the voice of fate rung out to one who could see an unmoving shape…

"_What do you have to lose…_"

The light vanished and Spyro felt as though he were thrown forward. He stumbled once his feet touched the ground, but he balanced himself fairly quickly and stood straight to look at his surroundings; the dragon God was firmly disturbed. He was surrounded by flowers…flowers and adamant crystals. There were lots of marble arches and marble roads that were paved with running water that looked purer than that of the cleanest river. The land dipped down in a bowl-like fashion, where three separate roads stretched toward a bell that stood on a high platform. The sky was dark; mostly black and gray with a spiraling cloud layer of a dark grayish color. Spyro was puzzled by this harsh transition, but pressed on nonetheless because he knew that he sensed him…Hinarious was in the area. As the white dragon God walked further, he came to a chilling realization; Atlas wasn't with him.

"Atlas?! Atlas, where are you?!" Spyro called.

"He is not here, young one…which is actually more convenient than you think…" came the voice of Hinarious. Spyro looked up from where he stood and looked at the gray Sage that was sitting on the bell.

"Hinarious…!"

"Yes. You already know my name, Spyro."

"What did you do to Atlas?!"

"I did nothing! Nirvana is a sacred place; I guess only the truly worthy can traverse into the wonderful realm. Either that, or you two were deliberately separated because this is your fight."

"My fight…"

"Even though Atlas himself is easily the strongest being in the universe, you are the only one capable of saving the world and being its eternal protector…or so they say. However, those legends are of no consequence to me because I will soon destroy you and take this world for my own."

"Not on my watch!!" Spyro drew his sword with such sincerity, that the blade gave off an unrivaled radiance, "I _will_ take you down, Hinarious!!"

"Hopefully…you have less than half an hour before the transition is complete and I become unstoppable." Hinarious jumped down from where he sat on the bell and landed a few feet away from Spyro, drawing his own weapon and standing straight. "You had best give it your all here, _Lord_ Spyro…"

An angry look took Spyro's face as his eyes gave off a radiant sapphire glow. The white dragon God dashed at his enemy and struck out with a powerful right hook, but ultimately missed as Hinarious ducked quickly and went for a rising kick. Seeing his enemy's attack coming, Spyro immediately ducked to right side, rolling away in the process, and countered by thrusting his palm into Hinarious' chest. Spyro's palm was covered in holy energy and this caused Hinarious to be winded by the dragon God's attack. While Hinarious was reeling, Spyro made a short jump back and thrust his sword into the ground.

"_Spirit Merge! Gaiajin!!_" Spyro called.

Spyro thrust his hand above his head and he was wrapped in an orb of greenish-yellow ether. In a moment, Spyro's fist pounded through the orb and he emerged from it, with the runes on his body radiating with a green hue. His hair stood straight and had small fragments of emerald leaves within the many strands of hair. The dragon God outstretched his arm and hand, causing a light green globe of ether to appear that transformed into an emerald staff that had the Dragonian Spirit Guardian Ruinyre's mark upon it. A small tree appeared in the glass orb on his tail and Spyro let out a deep breath, as his aura took on the form of the aforementioned Spirit Guardian.

"Hmm…I guess the practices of your elements differ much from those of Atlas." Hinarious said, as he recovered from Spyro's earlier attack.

"_Sit on it, bastard…_" Spyro growled, his divine nature rising.

Hinarious raised an eyebrow and smirked before dashing at Spyro, swinging his sword in a deft attack that Spyro easily dodged. However this seemed to be a feint, as Hinarious soon came at Spyro with a blade enveloped in evil energy; the dark Sage struck the dragon God with his sword and the former was thrown back, but undeterred. Spyro easily regained from the previous attack and came within range of Hinarious; the white dragon God spun his staff around his body and struck the ground with it, causing four enormous thorny vines to rise from the ground and hone in on Hinarious. The latter held his sword behind his back for a brief second and then swung towards the vines that were upon him, causing them to easily dissipate into naught.

Hinarious smirked, but he soon found that Spyro was flying through the debris of his attack and swinging his weapon; the Sage Dragon had minimal time to react and found Spyro's staff in his chest. The white dragon followed his move with a vertical strike to Hinarious' chin, twelve quick thrusts to his gut, and a powerful spinning horizontal strike that sent Hinarious flying away. Spyro then took in air and released a storm of leaves that chased Hinarious; the Sage Dragon saw this move and held his sword firm as its blade turned completely black. Hinarious stuck his sword into the ground as he was flying through the air and melted into the ground with his blade. Spyro raised an eyebrow in general confusion, until black chains ripped from the ground and latched around his wrists and ankles.

The white dragon God didn't have the time to yell "I can't move" before Hinarious appeared from the ground with his hand covered in black energy. The gray Sage growled and struck Spyro hard in the young dragon's nose; a shockwave radiated through Spyro's body before he was sent flying away at an unreal speed. The white dragon God skipped across the ground a few times before Hinarious caught up with him and roundhouse kicked him hard into the giant bell. Spyro hit the gilded abject and coughed up blood as he did…and Hinarious would give him no rest. As soon as Spyro hit the bell, Hinarious was there and grabbed Spyro's chest, before hurling him into the ground below; the marble was damaged a slight bit with cracks around the impact point.

Spyro found it a struggle to move after that assault, but forced his body to roll away as Hinarious came down with a vertical stabbing attack. The dragon God rose to his feet and held his weapon firm, but before he could think about his next move, Hinarious was moving again and Spyro had no choice but to put up his weapon in defense. The white dragon God managed to block many of Hinarious' quick thrusts, but faltered when the Sage Dragon went for a feint. The result was Spyro being jabbed repetitively with the point on his enemy's blade until the latter pierced the former's flesh, sending him out of his Spirit Merge state. Spyro crashed to the ground and Adamatinacor landed beside his head.

"Huf…what the hell was…?!" Spyro said, as he rose and gripped his weapon once more.

"Oops, no more Spirit Merge for you. You do know that you only have five minutes left, right?" Hinarious said, as he wiped Spyro's blood off of his blade.

"Urg…shit…how am I supposed to…huf…huf…"

"What's wrong? Do I detect hesitation? Do I detect weakness? Do I detect…**Failure**?! I thought you were going to kill me!!"

Spyro closed his eyes and gritted his fangs; he could almost feel Hinarious' harsh words whirling around him. Memories of darker times began to resurface in Spyro's mind, reminding him of the darkness that still lurked in his very soul. Finally, after many minutes…Spyro dropped his sword and it hit the ground with a resounding thud; the white dragon dipped his head and stood unmoving…was his soul broken? Hinarious was about to charge and finish Spyro off, until the entire area trembled. This tremor knocked Spyro out of his trance completely and he looked around confusedly. Soon, the tremors started to happen one after the other, until finally a grand earthquake struck and the area from which Spyro entered Nirvana was forcibly shattered as if it were glass. From the crack emerged none other than…

"_Hinarious!!_" Atlas roared.

"Atlas!!" Spyro called, smiling as he did.

"Atlas…" Hinarious growled.

The crimson dragon sailed through the air and he just happened to be above Hinarious. The God of Destruction smirked and wielded Vajrah above his head, before coming down with a powerful vertical slash that sent a wave of crimson energy through the ground which expanded into an enormous rush of energy. This attack was able to generate a fissure on contact and Atlas smirked, hoisting his sword over his shoulder as he looked at the damage he caused.

"Heh…that was an awesome entrance for me…" Atlas said.

"_Albeit unnecessary beyond compare, scum…_" Ryoshin growled. The devil appeared behind Atlas and crossed his arms disapprovingly.

"Shut up, Ryoshin…"

"Atlas! Where were you?" Spyro said, as he ran up to his crimson counterpart, grabbing his sword from the ground as he did.

"I don't know. I was surrounded by white light and sapphire blue water. There was also mist that was nearly impossible to see through and the air smelled disgustingly pure. I wandered for a while and ended up encountering some weird red dragon that kept calling me her child…"

"Atlas…did you see your—"

"My mother's gone. I don't even know what the hell she looks like. But never mind that! We've got more important matters to deal with…"

"Yes…you do, don't you?" Hinarious growled.

When the dust cleared, Spyro and Atlas could clearly see that the latter's attack barely scathed Hinarious; he had a minor burn on his robe, but that was it. Meanwhile, the gray Sage was standing near the small shrine under the bell. Terra's limp body was lying on top of the shrine with the black essence that Hinarious had taken from Spyro's life force floating over him…Ryoshin narrowed his eyes in contempt. The amount of black dust that was rising from the crest slowly started to dissipate and then it stopped, forming a featureless object that put a cruel smirk on Hinarious' face. He placed Yamato on top of the shrine and the two objects began resonating with one another…

"_Time's up, Dragon Gods._" Hinarious hissed.

The black essence melted from Einhier and Chain, allowing the two items to combine with Yamato. The chain stretched from the bottom of the hilt and attached itself to Hinarious' upper back, and the Einhier attached itself to the sword itself, transforming it into a weapon made of pure black energy. Once Hinarious took up the weapon, his body automatically transformed into what Terra had saw, with his bulging muscles, Devil's Script, and the tribal dragon tattoo upon his chest. His wings made themselves known and he glared at the two dragons before him…his ruby red eyes judging the two celestial beings. Spyro and Atlas stood shocked and somewhat appalled.

"_Ha, ha, ha…ha, ha, ha!! Yes! I am all powerful…nothing can stop me!_" Hinarious roared in a booming voice.

"The bastard's crazy…" Atlas growled.

"_Am I now, Atlas? Or are you jealous of this power?! With this, I will reshape this world and bring back the order that was lost!_"

"We won't let you…!" Spyro growled.

"_That's the point. I will start my rule…by destroying the Dragonian Gods. First Spyro and Atlas…then Spira…than that weakling supreme judge!! Now, come!!_"

Hinarious spread his wings and took off toward the sky as rain began to fall from the clouds along with enormous lightening bolts striking from every cloud layer. Spyro and Atlas nodded to one another and the former took a moment to transform into his golden God form. The two Gods took off toward the sky after Hinarious and soon landed on top of a transparent platform that had ancient runes etched in around its diameter. Both Devil's Script and Dragonian Runes united upon this platform…Hinarious stood across from the two dragon Gods with his arms folded.

Spyro dashed forth first and swung Bakunetsura, releasing a volley of holy energy toward Hinarious, but the corrupt Sage simply dashed through the attack…his speed was otherworldly. Hinarious struck out at Spyro with his black claws, but the latter ducked back just in time to avoid the attack. Atlas followed Spyro and forged ahead, ready to exact his revenge on the dragon that had wronged him so. The crimson dragon attached his sword to his back and performed the hand motions for the lightening Yokerra Rajenken, then swinging his arms forward and sending the lightening that arced from the clouds toward Hinarious; this action caused the lightening to instantly transform into plasma. Atlas blasted one volley of toward Hinarious, but when that missed, he fired again, and again, and again. The red dragon fired nearly ten blasts from the very clouds at Hinarious but the Sage Dragon either dodged or blocked them all.

Hinarious smirked and suddenly appeared in front of Atlas; the gray Sage pulled his right arm back, allowing Yamato to attach to his hand completely, and ran it through Atlas. The blade than exploded and forced Atlas back a considerable distance before Hinarious warped behind him and axe-kicked the God of Destruction into the platform, who promptly hacked up a nice amount of blood as he hit the ground. Hinarious smirked but then sensed a holy aura behind him; he turned and Spyro was sailing through the air in an attempt to attack Hinarious. The Sage Dragon tried to attack Spyro with a horizontal slash coming from an extending blade, but Spyro quickly ducked and summoned a small crop of adamant that held Hinarious in place. Spyro took this chance to coat his sword in holy energy and…

"_**Bakura no Hakushin!!**_" Spyro called.

The golden dragon started to viciously hack at Hinarious with his holy blade, a white flash emanating every time he hit. Finally, Spyro raised his sword and executed a vertical slash that broke the adamant and sent his enemy away. Hinarious thought that he would just teleport as he hit the ground but he had a problem: Atlas was back up and his Grimoire was open, releasing a field that prevented Hinarious from using his magic. What was more was that Atlas had initiated a familiar incantation and there was an enormous Orichalcum dragon head on his arm that was charging.

"_**Orichalca Shoryuka!!**_" Atlas roared.

The crimson dragon punched Hinarious hard as he came within range and then executed a short spin from using his momentum, following that by firing the beam of evil energy at his target. An enormous explosion followed and it was assumed that Hinarious was struck and then obliterated…all that remained was black feathers. Spyro and Atlas got close to one another and wielded their weapons…they could still sense Hinarious. It seemed that their senses didn't fail them as Hinarious emerged from the clouds above, with Yamato covered in lightening. Both Spyro and Atlas used their energy to raise a barrier, but Hinarious easily rushed their shield and shattered it on impact.

"_**Raikuda Yamikhan!!**_" Hinarious said.

As the dragon Gods were reeling from their barrier being shattered, Hinarious stepped forward and struck out with his lightening coated Yamato, sending a large, screaming bolt of lightening toward Atlas and Spyro. Both dragons were struck and shredded, giving Hinarious a reason to rush toward them with Yamato fully drawn. The Sage made a broad horizontal slash and carved huge gashes in Atlas' and Spyro's chests. Both Gods hit the ground with loud thuds and their bodies were sparking with lightening energy, their swords hitting the ground next to each one's respective owner. Atlas rose and glared at Hinarious, a low rumbling growl escaping from his maw.

"_You two simply can't win. I'm too powerful for you by now…_" Hinarious growled, cracking his knuckles and allowing the dark energy to buzz across them.

"_Damn you…_" Atlas growled. His mouth was weakened with his body.

Below the thunderous arena, Ryoshin watched from the floor of Nirvana. He was somewhat disgusted seeing Atlas' weakness; he knew that if Hinarious had challenged him, then he could wipe the Sage from existence. The greater Yokkurei shook his head and shifted his gaze to the bishōn that sat in the shrine under the bell; Terra had a look of pure sadness upon his face and his green eyes looked as though they would release tears at any moment.

"_You know…you could decide to help them anytime you're ready…_" Ryoshin growled.

"…" Terra was silent.

"_I guess you don't want to prove that you're not a useless peon?_"

"…I don't have the right to participate…I would just get in the way…"

"_Your point? Everyone gets in everyone else's way in this world. I guess it's how you get in the way of others that truly matters._"

"In that case, than everyone's way is too important for me…"

"_You're only as important as you make yourself. There is no place for anyone in the world; you have to make that place yourself._"

"…Did you plan that?"

"_You might say that. I also planned this…_"

Ryoshin got up and walked over to Terra; the latter was several stunted by the Yokkurei. The red dragon parted his index and middle fingers and arced them over Terra's head…creating a new pair of headphones. The bishōn was surprised by Ryoshin's course of action, but the Yokkurei simply sat back down and crossed his arms and looking off to the sky. Terra smirked and looked at Ryoshin.

"Do you mind giving me a lift?" Terra said.

Meanwhile up on the Kiosk of Eternity, Atlas continuously clashed with Hinarious; Vajrah versus Yamato. Atlas swung diagonally with both hands, but Hinarious parried the attack and went for a vertical slash, which Atlas blocked with a horizontal strike. Atlas whirled around and went to strike his opponent with the crystal cluster on his tail; Hinarious instinctively ducked and struck out with a rising slash. Atlas countered the attack by leaning back somewhat and avoiding the sword; the God of Destruction came back and sent himself toward the ground, right fist first. The red dragon struck the ground hard and caused a geyser of evil energy to rush out from the impact point.

"_Atlas, move it!!_" Spyro warned.

Atlas wanted to heed his counterparts warning, but Hinarious came out of a dark void and struck Atlas with a vertical sword attack. Spyro dashed to Atlas' aid and caught Hinarious' next attack on his own blade. For a while afterwards, Spyro and Hinarious clashed swords, lightening striking each time their blades connected with one another. Spyro soon tried to behead Hinarious with a high horizontal strike, but Hinarious parried the attack easily and knocked Spyro off guard. He then proceeded to punch Spyro hard in his nose once again, sending him careening across the arena and into Atlas. By now, both dragon Gods were weakening; Twilight's form was diminishing and Spyro's palette was swapping between from gold, to white, then to purple, and then to gold. Spyro used his sword to make himself stand, but he was somewhat failing.

"_He…huf…huf…he's too…huf…strong…_" Spyro whispered.

"_No…he can't be!! Huf, huf…urg…what was all that training for?!_" Atlas growled.

"_Atlas…this power he's using…huf…it's otherworldly…he's become…too strong…_"

"_Are you just realizing this now? I'm unstoppable…_" Hinarious growled.

"No, he's not!!" Came a familiar voice.

A blue lightening bolt rose from below the kiosk and it was revealed to be Terra, with his feet coated in lightening. Hinarious was disgusted, but then he looked on Terra's head and spotted the headphones. The silver wolf landed in front of Atlas and Spyro, turning toward them with his glaring green eyes; his gaze than turned soft and he knelt down to the wounded Deities.

"Are you guys okay…well, dumb question…" Terra whispered.

"_Terra…did you…_" Spyro tried to say.

"No. I was here the entire time. I just didn't think that I would be able to do much. But now I'm ready to. You two need to heal your injuries; I'll try to give you an opening so that you can finish him off, okay?"

Spyro nodded in response and Terra turned to face Hinarious…both beings had serious looks about their faces. Terra closed his eyes for a moment and then removed any other clothes that he wore, revealing all off his shining silver fur and tattoos. The bishōn got down on all fours and a fierce energy escaped from him; Hinarious wasn't impressed, however.

"_Hmph…so all of a sudden, you think you're a hero?_" Hinarious growled.

"I don't think I anything…I _know_ I am!!" Terra roared.

With that, Terra charged at Hinarious in a rush of lightening that arced toward the clouds. The Sage was put off by this somewhat, but then he in turn charged at Terra in a wave of dark energy. The two opponents collided and caused an ether flux that shattered some of the glass on the kiosk and caused the fragments to float in the air. Hinarious went for a deft diagonal slash with Yamato, but he found that Terra had disappeared and reappeared behind him. The silver wolf jumped and locked his jaws on Hinarious' neck; he then charged lightening through his jaws, damaging Hinarious severely. Terra then jumped into the air, still holding his prey, and spun around to toss him into the ground with top notch force. Hinarious was clearly affected by this assault and he had minimal time to regain before he witnessed the wolf coming at him covered in purple flames.

Hinarious growled and crouched a small bit, allowing his wings to stretch from his back and fire two enormous rays of energy toward Terra. The latter saw this move and forced his tail to come over his body and pull his headphones over his ears; Terra closed his eyes and when the lasers came into contact with him, their direction was completely diverted as they were starting to follow Terra's guidance. The silver wolf charged forward and jumped toward Hinarious; the Sage moved but that was what Terra was expecting. He opened his eyes and turned toward Hinarious, swinging his paw in a vertical fashion to make the lasers strike straight through Hinarious; the Sage was stunned.

"Spyro!! Atlas!! Now!!" Terra roared.

Spyro and Atlas rose from their positions, a white and blue aura, and a black and red aura rising from each one respectively. The God of Creation charged forward with a battle cry, Bakunetsura giving off a radiant light that turned the blade completely white and blue. Spyro struck Hinarious with a diagonal slash and a series of horizontal and vertical slash combos, striking him with holy lasers, energy swords and finally a breath attack that sent the villain into the air. Atlas took his chance and spread his black and red wings as he took off into the sky.

The God of Destruction roared as he went, summoning his six Shinigami Ryoku. He struck his enemy with raging flame claws, a spinning attack with a long rosary, many lightening arrows that exploded on contact, six hundred and sixty six thrusts with six lances, rotating cosmic whips and finally a powerful strike with his giant spiked wrecking ball. Before Hinarious hit the ground, Atlas struck him with Vajrah to make him stand as he himself jumped back near Spyro. The two dragon Gods both released their aurea at the same time and rushed at Hinarious one final time, executing short spins, and finally running both Bakunetsura and Vajrah straight through the Sage dragon's body. Hinarious stopped dead and drew in a sharp breath, and then…

"_Dakushen Makunai…!!_" Hinarious uttered…

* * *

The clouds disappeared…and a gentle sunlight filled all of Nirvana with a sense of peace. The storm within calmed to a slow and kind rain…and light rays penetrated the minimal cloud layer to shine on the victory of the two dragon Gods. The bell below the battle field, which turned out to be the Bell of Eternity, rung and sent a wave of peace across the other world and all worlds…telling all that the struggle was over. The sound was similar to birds chirping and a bell ringing all at the same time. On the Kiosk of Eternity, Atlas and Spyro stood with Bakunetsura and Vajrah firmly planted in Hinarious' chest, whose body was kneeling on the ground unmoving. The Sage had been reverted to his original form and Yamato was on the ground next to him, shattered and fading to dust. Both Spyro and Atlas had one, large wing coming out of both of their backs; Spyro's wing was blue and white with runes upon it, while Atlas' wing was black and red with Devil's Script upon it.

"I…I see…now…" Hinarious whispered, as a ray of light shined over him. "I see…the error of…my ways…I was…a fool…"

"Hmm…?" Spyro wasn't expecting this at all.

"Finally…your words finally mean something to me. You two…Spyro and Atlas…represent…the collective order of the world. That order…speaks to…how Yokkureians and…Pure Dragons should function…together. The two dragon races…should not have…to fight. For, you two…fight together. Despite your differences, you work…beautifully together. Ha, ha…I see now…I know now…

"The powers of Creation and Destruction…are intertwined…have always been intertwined…even if they never truly made contact…with one another. You two are…the world…Spyro and Atlas…Light and Darkness…Love and Hate…Virtue and Sin…Happiness and Anger…White and Black…Creation…and Destruction…heh…you remind me…so much…of…"

Hinarious couldn't finish his final word, as he stopped speaking and his body went limp. Before Spyro and Atlas could remove their swords, the Sage's body faded into a flurry of white and black feathers. Outside, Seroth and all of Spyro's allies could see that the temple also faded into a storm of white and black feathers…these feathers gathered and began to form more land. The land was covered in similar terrain with grass, colorful flowers, unique trees with leaves of many colors, and marbles roads and structures. Everyone was amazed and shocked at the same time.

"So…this is Nirvana…" Terra whispered from where he sat on the kiosk.

Spyro, Atlas and Terra all dropped from the kiosk and slowly touched the ground below, Terra still sitting with no clothes on. Atlas looked around at the beautiful land that surrounded him and started gagging; Spyro smirked and laughed next to him as he sniffed the pure air.

"This is the Promised Land…isn't it?" Spyro said.

"Spyro!!" Came the many voices.

Spyro looked off toward the widest arch and saw his father running at him, full speed ahead. Before Spyro could move, Spira had picked him up, tossed him into the air and grabbed his son again giving him a tight hug and somewhat crying all the same. The Dragon Elders all crowded around Spyro and Spira in a group hug, followed by the A.X.I.S Organization gathering around them at the same time. Atlas looked at the love that Spyro was getting and simply crossed his arms, also turning in the other direction. Seroth walked past the group that was smothering Spyro and stood next to Atlas.

"Good job." Seroth said.

"Hmph. Spyro just held me back…I could've beaten that hack with my eyes closed if I was alone…" Atlas lied.

He wiped tears from his eyes, but tried to hide it. Seroth smiled at Atlas and the God of Destruction snorted in response. Terra also watched Atlas and Spyro's praise from afar and simply smiled as he sat under a tree. He then heard heavy footsteps coming in his direction and looked up; it was his brother.

"Big brother…" Terra said, as he removed his headphones.

"Terra…did you help them to defeat Hinarious?" Djermegandre asked.

"_Big Brother!!_"

Terra didn't even answer. He just jumped into Djermegandre's arms and started to cry and sob loudly. The Supreme Judge was confused but he softened his gaze and ran his hand through Terra's soft fur many times. Atlas looked around at everyone receiving their own love…he somehow felt saddened. The red dragon strapped his sword to his back and walked toward the largest tree; it had large roots and a big rosary around it. The God of Destruction looked closer and there was a very old gravestone below the tree; it in itself was pretty sizable. Atlas wiped some of the dust and foliage away…revealing a surprising sight…

"_**A Dark Hero, Ryoshin Twilight Khamera**_

_**His Wife and Eternal Love, Atrashin Twila Khamera"**_

"Ryoshin…Twilight…does that mean…?" Atlas whispered. He was somehow expected Ryoshin to make a comment, but the greater Yokkurei didn't say a word. Atlas looked further and there was a picture of the female…she was the dragon that claimed to be his mother in that white space where he was separated from Spyro. He was about to contemplate this matter more, but then…

"Atlas! Come on! We're leaving!" Spyro called.

"All right, I'm coming!!" Atlas roared back.

It was impossible. Could Ryoshin truly have held a bigger secret than Atlas could have ever thought? Before he walked over to Spyro and the others, the crimson dragon took one final look and found a necklace with a large orb as its pendant. Its design was familiar…it was life force. Atlas shrugged and took the necklace, walking over to his comrades and boarding the ark. The Celestial ship let its wings take it up and it sailed off toward the sun in the distance…the sight that was inviting all of the warriors home…home to a better future…beyond Creation and Destruction.

_**End Chapter Thirty Nine…**_

**ValkierieDjermegandre: **Awesome. Is it the end…?


	40. XL: Epilogue Beyond the Sky

Spyro the Dragon: Creation and Destruction

**By ValkierieDjermegandre**

**Disclaimer:** Sigh...hey! I _still_ don't own Spyro or any related characters that appear in this story! They belong to their respective creators at Vivendi Universal! I own Spyro's god form, his powers and any original characters including, but not limited to, Atlas! I also own the scenario and not...much..._else!! Rawwrr!!_ Okay? Okay.

**Plot:** Through time, there has always been one god who has been the object of fear; one who's right hand is chaos…who's left hand is destruction…who's very breath is pestilence. Creation and destruction will clash…as forbidden myth becomes black truth…

**Notes:** It's here! The next part in my Spyro the Dragon God saga, _Creation and Destruction_. Mostly inspired by my own need for another story to write and an answer to the requests for the next part of the saga (I'm looking at Draganta the Dragonlord and Nightmare King). Hope you like this too!

_Book III: Dawn of Eternity_

**Chapter XL: Epilogue – Beyond the Sky**

After the events of Nirvana, everyone returned to the Artisan Home to help in reconstruction. Seeing as he was the primary cause of the destruction, Atlas decided to help in the repairs, but mostly in concerns to lifting his dark magic from the lands. With the help of everyone that Spyro and Spira could get their hands on, the Artisan Home was repaired and functioning in a matter of months. It seemed as though it had been eons since the battle with Hinarious and Spyro and Atlas were nearly always seen together, seeing as most Pure Dragons were still wary of Atlas' appearance. One day, Spyro was sitting upon the Artisan Palace…in the same place where his adventure with Atlas had begun. He was staring at the sky and looking through Adamatinacor at the same time…something was weighing down his thoughts.

"Hmm…Adamatinacor, you've taken me through so many adventures in the last few years. But I wonder…" Spyro said.

"Wonder what?" Came the growling voice of the God of Destruction. Spyro shifted his gaze and found that Atlas was sitting behind him…in his God form. The God of Creation was somewhat shocked at first seeing as he hadn't seen Twilight in a very long time.

"Oh, Atlas. What's up? Why do you have Vajrah drawn?"

"Well, I was just walking around and I guess I was bored or something. Maybe I was thinking about the fact that I'm gonna have to go back to my world soon…"

"Really? Did you find a way to restore your world?"

"Well, I might have but my mind is ruled by other right now…"

"You too, huh?"

"Back in Nirvana, I found a tombstone under that big ass tree."

"Why is that on your mind?"

"I think that my mother and father…somehow ended in Nirvana after they died…you know, instead of in the Graveyard of Reason."

"Your parents?! How is that possible?! What else did you find out?"

"Well…I think that I've been carting around my father for a long time by now…Ryoshin's name was on that tombstone and his middle name was 'Twilight'…"

"Did you ask him about it?"

"No. You know Ryoshin; he won't tell me anything. Besides, I'm probably just jumping to conclusions, anyway. My parents…are gone. My dad is dead and my mom probably suffered the same fate…"

"Atlas…well, you know that you'll always have a place with me."

"That's what Heimdegire always said…but I still live mostly on my own. I'm the God of Destruction…I can't possibly be loved…"

"Don't say that! There's no point in being depressed after we saved the world only months ago!"

"I'm sorry, I'm just naturally gloomy. I'll catch you later, alright?"

Spyro nodded and Atlas turned away, spreading his wings and taking off through the air. The God of Creation half-closed his eyes and shook his head; there was no point in any of them being so depressed after such a major victory. The fighting was over and Hinarious was vanquished, right? The fighting…

* * *

In the Dream Weaver's Realm, many small dragons were running around excitedly and playing. In addition, many of the older dragons were out and about, having conversations about new discoveries that they had made or other things. The reason for all this commotion in the Dream Weaver's Realm? The Supreme Judge, Hikari Madeen Djermegandre had descended upon them, if only just to fool around with the small children. This event was taking place in the old castle and Djermegandre was surrounded by child dragons, playing with them and telling them small tales.

"No. The two dragon Gods persevered and they won the battle…with the help of their wolf ally." Djermegandre said, clearly finishing a story.

The young dragons clapped and cheered for the ending of the story. It was found that Ember and Flame, two of Spyro's friends, were in the crowd listening to the story; they guessed that the white dragon in the tale was Spyro. Ember was about to request another story, but then she heard faint music playing. She looked around and followed the direction from which the music was coming from, which led her around a corner and to the source of the sound. She was looking at a silver wolf that had headphones equipped and he was clearly enveloped in the sound that was playing into his ears, while he sat upon a piece of a fallen tower. Ember was dazzled by his silver fur and tattoos and she was most drawn in by the wolf's dragon-like tail. Finally, he touched his headphones in a specific area and the music stopped, allowing his eyes to notice the pink dragon looking at him.

"…Is there a problem…?" Terra whispered, as he looked at Ember with only his eyes and not his head.

"Are…are you the wolf that was in the story?" Ember asked.

"…Oh…my big brother's telling stories again…sometimes, I wonder about him…"

"Wait, Lord Djermegandre is your brother?"

"Yeah. Although, technically since he's the Supreme Judge, we're sort of alienated from each other…we just recently started spending time with each other…"

"Oh…"

"Don't be sad for me, though. I'm just glad that I'm not dead."

Ember smiled at Terra and the silver simply put his headphones back on his head. He started to put his music back on, but he felt his brother's aura approaching. Djermegandre walked up to Terra and looked at his brother; he somehow started to feel guilty. Seeing as Djermegandre was nearly twice Terra's size, he didn't need a seat to sit at Terra's level. The Supreme Judge ran his hand down Terra's back, but the silver wolf just took on a sort of annoyed look.

"You know…if you don't like me grabbing the spotlight all the time—" Djermegandre started.

"I don't care! I mean…sigh, I was never really a social type anyway…you don't need to worry about me…" Terra said.

"Look, little brother, you need to come out of this attitude of yours. Now that you hang around in the Dragon Realms with me, you have a chance to reform yourself. You don't need to be alone anymore."

"I was born that way. I'm not meant to be around others…besides you. I'm trapped in a glass box of music because of these headphones…I'll never leave this box and it'll be the only home that I'll truly know."

Terra went silent after that; he had way too many scars from his experiences with Hinarious. Those scars would take a fair time to heal. Djermegandre knew that, but he figured it was worth a shot. Terra let out a long sigh and started playing music again, until he felt Djermegandre tapping him. The silver wolf ripped his headphones from their place and was about to yell at Djermegandre and give him a flurry of insults, but then he found that he was being presented with an old fashioned, sixteen sided puzzle cube (cube on the figurative sense). The silver wolf smiled and he soon started fooling around with it…

"I love you, big brother Djermegandre."

* * *

The sun was setting and the Artisan Home was caked in crimson and orange light. It was a gathering…a farewell. The time that Atlas spent in the Dragon Realms after the battle with Hinarious was spent in the library reading up on the necklace that he found. The red dragon was surprised to find that the life force attached to necklace was an integral part in reviving the Yokkureian Realm…it was up to Atlas to find the other parts. Later that day, he told Spyro that he would be leaving…the God of Creation, though he knew this, felt a strong stab in his heart from that statement.

Everyone was gathered in the central plains of the Artisan Home and Atlas stood in front of them, in his God form with Ryoshin behind him. The God of Destruction felt somewhat strange; everyone was smiling at him with sincere and soft looks on their faces…were they going to miss him? The red dragon stepped forward and was somewhat nervous; he didn't know how to say a proper goodbye.

"Well…I have to say I had a lot of fun in this realm; more fun than I could have ever had in my world…I'll miss this place…" Atlas said, his head dipping in sadness.

"Don't be sad, Master Atlas; you will always be welcome here, right Master Spyro?" Magnus said.

"…" Spyro was silent. Atlas was somewhat concerned.

"Well…I guess I should be going now…"

Atlas started to walk away and prepare the magick incantation that would allow him to return home quickly…until Spyro dashed out from the crowd and ran toward Atlas, jumping at him and hugging him very tightly. The God of Destruction felt somewhat uncomfortable about this, until he pushed Spyro away and dispelled his transformation. With Atlas in his normal form, he opened his arms and both dragon Gods gave one another a tight hug…both dragons letting their tears flow from their eyes.

"Hey, hey…what are we crying for? We'll no doubt see each other again, right?" Atlas said.

"Yeah…yeah, we will! We're bound by fate…after all…" Spyro said. Both dragons broke off and smiled at one another, an embarrassed Spyro rubbing his arm in the trademark manner.

"You sure it's okay for me to come back?"

"Of course. Without you, we wouldn't be here right now."

"Any last requests before I make my way out?"

"Just one."

"Yeah?"

"Don't ever celebrate your birthday anywhere near here, okay?"

"Ha, ha! I think Twilight can deal with that."

Atlas and Spyro took one final handshake and the former drew his sword once more, transforming into his God form. Atlas made some motions with his sword and then the Grimoire gave off a brilliant as Atlas cast the spell; a black cloud appeared and the God of Destruction jumped upon it, allowing it to sail into the air gradually. Everyone waved at him as he disappeared into the skies, while the crimson God simply crossed his arms and turned in the other direction smiling. Soon, he was completely out of sight and Spyro felt somewhat lonely until his father stepped forward with his own arms crossed.

"Geez, what a rude little prick, that Atlas…I guess Ryoshin rubbed off on him more than I thought…" Spira said.

"He's Atlas Twilight…the God of Destruction. What are you gonna do?" Spyro said.

"True. Well, it's getting dark. Let's get you inside…"

"Wait, Spira…I need to do something…" Spyro paused and unsheathed Adamatinacor, "…can you help me out?"

* * *

It seemed that Spyro had asked Spira to take him to the floating island where the former had used his sword to seal the entrance to the Shadow Realm almost thousands of years ago. What was he doing here? Spyro stood in front of an altar that sat next to one where Spira's sword was once embedded; the white dragon drew Adamatinacor and looked at its translucent blade. He could almost see his memories in it.

"Well, old friend…we've been through a lot together. However, despite this…" Spyro said.

He didn't finish his sentence. He simply held his divine blade high…and harshly embedded it into the altar, sending waves of holy energy rushing through the entire island and causing many runes and magic lines to glow. Spyro also removed the feather clip that Spira had given him and placed it upon Adamatinacor's handle. This action caused Spyro's white hue to dissolve and be replaced by his trademark purple color. His hair also shortened back into his golden Mohawk, the glass orb on his tail was replaced by its gold tip and every other change that had been made to his body was cancelled, along with his size increase. Spyro the Dragon had forfeited his God powers. To say the least, Spira was shocked.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Spira asked. Spyro nodded.

"I'm not ready yet. Sure, it took me nearly five years to notice, but I'm just not ready yet. I can't handle all that responsibility and power." Spyro said.

"But Spyro, you were doing great! You were becoming such a great God…"

"I know…but, something just told me that I needed to put my sword down. Adamatinacor served me well…but I can't serve it…not yet."

"Okay. I understand your reasoning. However, if another threat rises, you won't be able to return here so easily. Not to mention, your body may be under some stress for quite some time."

"That's no consequence."

"Heh…all right, Spyro. God or not…I'm still really proud of you. It doesn't matter what you are; I will always be your father and I will always be there for you."

"Thanks, Spira."

Spyro hugged his father and the blue dragon promptly returned the gesture, before he disappeared in a blue flash of light. Spyro dropped down on all fours; all of a sudden, he didn't feel the whole "walking on two legs" thing anymore. The purple dragon started to walk away, but then turned back. He eyed Adamatinacor for a few seconds, than he smiled. Spyro knew that he had done what was right and there was a chance that Adamatinacor would be up there for a very long time. The purple dragon walked away and spread his wings, but stopped before he took off. He could have sworn that he heard a bell ringing. Spyro shook his head and jumped off of the island, taking off before he hit the water below, to find out what other adventures awaited him…beyond the sky…

_**End Chapter Forty…End Book III, Dawn of Eternity…End Spyro the Dragon God Saga.**_


	41. XLI: Epilogue II A Yokkureian Tale

Spyro the Dragon: Creation and Destruction

**By ValkierieDjermegandre**

**Disclaimer:** Sigh...hey! I _still_ don't own Spyro or any related characters that appear in this story! They belong to their respective creators at Vivendi Universal! I own Spyro's god form, his powers and any original characters including, but not limited to, Atlas! I also own the scenario and not...much..._else!! Rawwrr!!_ Okay? Okay.

**Plot:** Through time, there has always been one god who has been the object of fear; one who's right hand is chaos…who's left hand is destruction…who's very breath is pestilence. Creation and destruction will clash…as forbidden myth becomes black truth…

**Notes:** It's here! The next part in my Spyro the Dragon God saga, _Creation and Destruction_. Mostly inspired by my own need for another story to write and an answer to the requests for the next part of the saga (I'm looking at Draganta the Dragonlord and Nightmare King). Hope you like this too!

_Book III: Dawn of Eternity_

**Chapter XLI: Epilogue II – A Yokkureian Tale**

Author's Note: No, I'm not having a hard time letting this go. I just felt that there were some things that my readers deserved to know, mostly concerning Atlas and the Yokkureian Realm. After this, I will post no more chapters to this story.

A blue sky hung overhead with white clouds gliding through the air at their own speed. Birds could be heard chirping and the sounds of water running through streams were also being carried by the silver winds. A silver Yokkurei walked up the side of a grassy hill that was laden with cobblestones as paths from the grass. His name was Heimdegire and he placed his hand on a mahogany bark tree; he closed his eyes and smiled a big smile. The silver dragon climbed the tree, grabbed a white apple-like fruit from it, and jumped back down; he was still in a state of shock…holding one of these in his hand seemed like it was a far-off dream for so long. Where was this heavenly world? He opened his mouth in preparation to feast on the divine fruit…

"Raiding my tree…?" Came the strong voice of a savior. Heimdegire looked around nervously for a few seconds, but saw no one. He shrugged and turned back to his front, when he almost fell back in fear; Atlas Twilight was standing in front of him with his arms crossed. The red dragon was in his God form.

"Augh!! Lord Atlas, you almost gave me a heart attack!!" Heimdegire screamed.

"Rightfully!! What do you think you're doing?!" Atlas snatched the fruit from his friend.

"Umm…getting a piece of this odd white fruit?"

"No, you're not! I erected this tree in honor of myself! You can't just take fruit from it!"

"What?!"

"…Not unless I just give you one."

At that moment, Atlas' harsh scowl melted into a soft smile. The God of Destruction knelt down to his friend and handed him the Lucif Fruit. Heimdegire smiled back as his celestial friend helped him up. The two Yokkureian dragons sat down behind the Godly tree and one stared at the rolling sea in the distance and the other feasted on his celestial fruit. Heimdegire looked at Atlas and noticed the latter's absent visage; as he finished his snack, he decided to question his friend.

"That was good. Anyway, how did you do this, Atlas? You haven't been able to find out how to restore the Yokkureian Realm for almost two decades." Heimdegire asked. Atlas sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Well, while he were in Nirvana I found a necklace; it had life force attached to it. I took it up to the Kikoun Shrine and, what do you know…the life force reacted to the chakra streams of our world and gave me the power to undo the curse that was placed upon our world. I was able to turn it into this…a place where our race could thrive without cannibalism...well, at least not as much of it."

"Wow…so do you have some new power now?"

"I dunno. All I do know is that…well, actually I don't know much else. My struggle is over and I fulfilled my promise; there's not much for me to do with myself."

"Don't feel like that. There are probably a lot of things that you could do with yourself. I just wonder who's life force that was…"

"I…I think it was my mother's…"

"Your mother's?! How could your mother's life force have ended up in Nirvana?!"

"I dunno. But it's just an assumption! I don't even know my mother looks like!"

"Atlas…even if you don't know what she looks like, she knew what you looked like…she may have even known that you were the God of Destruction."

"Hmph…oh well, it doesn't matter anyway. I don't know anything about my parents and I'm not about to kill myself now tryin' to find something out."

"Sigh…Atlas, I need to show you something…"

Heimdegire stood and started to dig through his clothes. Atlas wondered what Heimdegire had to show him…but somehow he was apprehensive. Finally, after a few minutes, Heimdegire pulled something from his robe that made Atlas cringe; it was a photo. The God of Destruction snatched the item from his friend and looked at it; it was the same dragon that he saw in the picture in Nirvana. She was a fair Yokkureian dragon of a rose color, with light green eyes and a small amount of Devil's Script upon her face. She wore the necklace that Atlas wore now and she also had a small horn poking forth from her snout.

"Heimdegire…who the hell is this?!" Atlas growled. He was fuming and Heimdegire was nervous.

"That is Atrashin Twila Khamera; your one and only mother who was presumed to have gone missing so many years ago." Heimdegire admitted.

He waited for the inevitable and it soon came; Atlas clenched his fist and struck Heimdegire with such force that he rolled down the hill and kept going for a good few feet. After Heimdegire stopped rolling, he tried to get himself up but stumbled back to the ground as Atlas jumped from the hill and landed in front of his friend, shaking the ground on impact. The Yokkureian God's visage was graced with a murderous scowl and he growled furiously, the skies darkening with his rage.

"Oogh...Atlas, you are a little bit _too_ powerful now…" Heimdegire whispered.

"_Heimdegire…_" Atlas growled. He grabbed his friend by his collar and made him look into his burning, serpentine emerald eyes. "_How long have you been keeping this from me?! Why would you want to hide something like this?!_"

"Heh…let's say I saw into the future…and she did too…"

"_What do you mean?!_"

"I didn't just find that, you know; she gave it to me. As you know, I was born about five years before you. Before your mother left, she gave that photo to me…she instructed me to hide it from you until…"

"_Until what?!_"

"Until…'You realized that in life, there exists no remedy to mistakes and that chasing an elusive goal sometimes nets more consequences than rewards'…"

It was than that Atlas' eyes widened and the clouds started to part. The Yokkureian God gently placed Heimdegire on his feet and released him from his iron grip. Atlas walked in one direction and stopped…stopped to think about that message. He clenched his right fist and held his mother's photo close to his chest…he closed his eyes and let many thoughts pass through his head.

"'More consequences than rewards…'" Atlas said.

"'He must be ready for the consequences of attaining that impossible goal. The world is not a perfect place and mistakes will always hurt, but the experience gained will make him wiser and stronger'…that was the rest of it."

"…I'm a fool."

"No, Atlas you're not—"

"I'm nothing more than a fool. That message…she knew. She knew that I would run into so many problems trying to attain that elusive goal…of restoring the Yokkureian Realm. The consequences of chasing that goal were so many…and even now, I feel this distinct emptiness. What am I now? What is my purpose for existing? I should feel happy knowing that this world is finally growing and prosperous…"

"You mean you don't…?"

"I…I don't know. I feel like…I feel like I fought for more than I had business fighting for. This underlying pride…this is where my tale began in the first place. So am I just eternally running around in circles?"

"Atlas, why are you thinking so much about this? Your mother wanted you to be happy; that's why she wanted you to learn from all this."

"She wanted me to be happy? So then…why did she leave me?!"

"To look for your father."

"My father? But Ryoshin is my father…and he was killed because he was insane!"

"Ryoshin wasn't insane, Atlas. He wanted to do the same thing that you did; he wanted to build a new and beautiful home for our race…granted, he wanted to do it a little more differently but…"

"So then…she wanted to protect him. She was going to help him fight that battle…she wanted to prevent his death?"

"I…guess. I don't really know all the details; I only know what she told me. I figure that you're right, though."

"…Humph." Atlas stepped forward and spread his wings. Heimdegire jumped in surprise. "Peace…will never come to me. Even if I know all of this about my parents…I still feel so betrayed by them."

"Where are you going?"

"Actually…I don't know. I have no idea where I'm going…or maybe…"

"Maybe what?"

"…Maybe I'll find another one…"

"Another…what?"

"Another impossible goal to chase…the consequences that I've bared probably weren't enough for them. I'm looking for…a reason."

"A reason for what, Atlas?"

"A reason…to believe in the future that I was apparently granted…"

"So…can I…"

"No. Don't follow me. This is something that I have to go alone on. If you're lucky, then I'll be back…"

A sorrowful look took Heimdegire's face as he watched Atlas rear back and then take off into the heavens to parts unknown. The silver Yokkurei watched his friend disappear from view and let out a long sigh; he walked back to the tree and looked at the last white fruit that dangled from its branches.

"You still have so much to learn...You can't disappear forever, Atlas…we need you…" Heimdegire said, as he looked back toward the sky, "So I'll just save this one for you, okay?"

_**End Chapter Forty One…Begin A Yokkureian Tale.**_

**ValkierieDjermegandre:** A final, ambiguous word. I hope any existing questions are answered :)


End file.
